


Visiting Midvale

by WhatAboutLove (Smearamint)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 84,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smearamint/pseuds/WhatAboutLove
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots taking place during a visit to Midvale. The series will range from General Audiences to Mature. Ratings will be posted in the chapter notes.





	1. Conversation with Eliza

**Author's Note:**

> Alex has something she wants to ask her mother. Rated G.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Alex is nervous. This is all new, and she's not sure how her mother will react. Maggie is the first girl - the first person - she's brought home. Home to her mother's house. The house she grew up in.

Eliza is seated on the couch in the living room with a book open in her lap, "Of course, Sweetie. What is it?"

"Uh..." Alex is standing in the doorway. Her voice is timid, small. She's not sure exactly how to ask what she wants to ask.

"Alexandra..." She pauses, taking in the way her daughter is shifting her weight from foot to foot, the way she's tugging at the hem of her shirt, the way she won't look at her, "Alex, what is it?"

Alex takes a deep breath, "Um...you know Maggie...and I..." she pauses, stops.

"Yes?"

"Uh...you know we're...together."

"Yes."

"She's my...girlfriend?...I mean, you know she's my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I know."

"So...I was wondering...while we're here...if it's okay with you...if Maggie and I sleep together."

"I'm sorry?" If Alex weren't trying to hold it together, she would have found Eliza's wide-eyed expression comical.

" If she could sleep with me? If we could sleep together in my bed?"

"Alex?"

"What?...No!...That came out wrong."

"Alex."

"Oh God! I'm sorry, Mom. I have to go," She turns to walk away.

"Alex, wait." She turns back, eyes on the floor, refusing to make eye contact with her mother. "Alex...Sweetie, come sit with me." Alex rubs the back of her neck, shuffles across the living room carpet and sits on the opposite end of the couch. Eliza closes her book and places it on the coffee table, crossing her legs and turning more toward Alex. "Ok now. Just talk to me."

Alex sits, wringing her hands, looking at the couch cushion between them, her leg bouncing nervously, "Is it ok with you if we sleep together in my bed?...just sleep. After the past few weeks, neither of us has been able to sleep very well when we sleep alone."

"I know it's been a difficult couple of weeks, Sweetie. But you know, you're an adult. You don't have to ask for my permission."

"I wasn't sure how you would feel about it and I didn't want to disrespect you or your home."

"Alex, this is your home too. This will always be your home." Alex looks up into Eliza's eyes and she can feel the tears starting to form in her own. "I want you to be comfortable here. I want you to be you." Alex is biting her bottom lip as the tears start to run down her cheeks. "Oh Alex, come here." Alex scoots across the couch and is wrapped up in her mother's arms. She cries into her shoulder, Eliza rubbing her back and running her hand over her hair. Alex can't remember the last time she let herself be this vulnerable in front of anyone who wasn't Kara or Maggie. Her relationship with her mother has always been a bit strained, but Eliza is making progress and taking steps to prove her love for Alex, how proud she is of Alex. Alex pulls back as she gets herself under control. She swipes at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Your bed here is considerably smaller than yours in National City. Do you think it will be big enough for both you and Maggie?"

Alex lets out a sound that is somewhere between a sob and a laugh. She doesn't want to tell her mother that space isn't an issue when her tiny girlfriend wraps herself around her so closely that combined they almost take up less space than an average adult human. "I think we'll be ok."

"I hope so, Sweetie." Looking into her mother's eyes, Alex knows she is refering to more than just sleeping arrangements.

"Just so you know, you should probably prepare yourself to wake up finding Kara in you bed."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it surprised us the first couple of times."

 


	2. Sunblock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day at the beach. Rated G.

"Do we have everything we need?" Alex is moving some things around in the canvas bag she's packing.

"Babe, it's not like if we forget something we can't come back and get it," Maggie looks up toward where she knows Kara is in the next room, " or we can send Kara to get it."

Kara pokes her head around the corner. "I heard that."

"I meant for you to," Maggie says with a dimpled grin. Kara sticks her tongue out at her.

Alex smiles and shakes her head at them, happy that they're finally getting along. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Yeah." Maggie takes the bag and Alex's hand.

"Mom, are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Yes, Sweetie. You girls go have fun."

"Ok. We'll see you later then."

"Bye, Mrs. Dan..." Maggie stops when she gets a look from Eliza, "I mean Eliza."

"Bye, Eliza!" Kara says as she runs out the door. The three of them make their way down to the beach, Alex and Maggie hand in hand and Kara skipping around them, pausing a few times to pick flowers. Kara runs ahead of them, stripping out of her clothes down to her blue one-piece bathing suit, and is splashing in the water before they even reach the sand. Alex stops to pick up each item of clothing dropped along the way, shaking her head.

"Do Kryptonians mature slower than humans?" Maggie winks at Alex.

"I heard that," Kara yells from the water.

"I'm aware," Maggie giggles.

"I should have grabbed my board. I could teach you to surf." Alex looks longingly out at the waves.

"Another time, Babe. Let's just relax today."

"I'm holding you to that." Alex takes the bag from Maggie and leans in to place a kiss on her cheek. She starts pulling things out of the bag and spreading their towels out on the sand. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Maggie start peeling her clothes off revealing a small black bikini. "Well, now I'm glad my mom didn't come with us," she says as she lets her eyes roam over Maggie's body. She moves over to where Maggie is standing and slides her hands around her waist, spreading her fingers out across her naked back.

Maggie drapes her arms over Alex's shoulders "Now I wish we'd forgotten something so we could send Kara back to get it."

Kara stands up in the water with her hands on her hips. "Seriously. You understand I can hear every word, right?"

"Yep. I understand. Be glad you're not telepathic."

Alex laughs. "We should probably rein it in a bit. This vacation is for her too."

"Ok. I know. I'm sorry, Little Danvers."

"Apology accepted."

Alex strips down to her board shorts and bikini top. "Hey, if you put sunblock on my back, I'll put it on yours."

"Now why would I put sunblock on just my back?"

"Do you want me to put it on the rest of you too?"

"No, Babe. I don't do sunblock."

"What?"

"I don't need it. I never burn."

"Baby, it's not just about burning versus tanning. It's about skin cancer and even your perfect, beautiful skin isn't immune to it."

"But I like tanning."

"It's important. Do you know how bad skin cancer can be?"

"Oh, Dr. Danvers tell me more," Maggie wiggles her eyebrows at her, but stops when she realizes what that conversation could entail, "On second thought, don't."

"Sunblock?"

"Why aren't you giving Kara a hard time about it?"

Alex smiles at Maggie's pout, "Baby, she's an alien. She gets her powers from the sun."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Stupid human skin."

Alex puts her hands on Maggie's hips and pulls her closer to herself. She places a kiss on her shoulder, "Perfect." Another kiss on her collarbone, "Beautiful." Another kiss on her neck, "Human skin." She places a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Ok, Dr. Danvers. You're very convincing." Maggie pulls Alex back down into a kiss. She swipes her tongue across Alex's bottom lip and runs her hands down her back, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Alex opens her lips and lets out a small moan as Maggie's tongue meets hers.

"I can hear you _and_ see you."

Alex pulls back from the kiss and presses her forehead against Maggie's, "Sorry, Kara."

"Sorry, Kara."

"Sunblock?"

"Ok, Babe."

 


	3. The Quiet Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping one room away from Kara. Rated M.

Alex is seated on her childhood bed as Maggie walks back into the bedroom that still looks the same as it did the day she left for college, letting the door click shut behind her. She's wearing a tight black tank top, no bra, and black briefs.

"Maggie! You can't walk around here wearing just that!"

Maggie looks down at herself, "What?"

"Way too sexy!" Alex's eyes roam over her girlfriend's body. "My mom is here...and my sister!"

"I'm covered. What are you talking about?"

"You are not covered!"Alex gestures at her with her hands. "I can see...all of your...everything!"

"Babe..."

"No, seriously. PG here...No, G rated here! I love your body...Seriously, I love your body. But, my mom and my sister..."

"Babe, slow down. I get it. I'll be sure to wear more clothes when they can see me."

"You understand Kara can see you always?"

"Ok then, I'll wear more clothes when Kara's not asleep." She walks over to where Alex is seated and steps between her parted knees.

"Thank you."

"But right now, I'm fairly certain Kara is asleep." She starts tugging at the hem of her tank top.

"Maggie."

"But Babe, it's so hot in here." She pulls her tank top up exposing her toned stomach, the muscles she knows Alex can't resist.

"Maggie!" she warns.

"Don't you think it's hot in here?" Before Alex can think of anything else to say Maggie's shirt is off over her head and on the floor, and Alex is face to...well, not face, with her naked breasts.

Alex looks down, away from her breasts, but can't help but rest her hands on Maggie's hips. "Mags, my sister, who has super hearing _and_ x-ray vision, is in the next room!"

"Did your mom ever teach you to play the quiet game?"

Alex looks back up at Maggie, confusion written all over her face. "The quiet game?"

"Yeah, you know, see who can be the quietest. It's mostly just so parents can get their kids to shut up."

"Oh. No."

"You wanna play the quiet game with me?"

"Why would we play the quiet game?"

Maggie shifts and lets her knee come to rest on the bed beside Alex's outer thigh. "Well, because your sister who has super hearing is sleeping in the next room." She shifts again and raises her other knee to the bed so she's straddling Alex's lap.

"Maggie, we can't do this _here_!" Alex whispers.

"What can't we do here?" Maggie whispers against Alex's ear.

"Mags..."

Maggie runs her hands up Alex's neck and into her hair, gently scratching at her scalp with her nails, and leans back to look Alex in the eye. "Mhm?"

Alex's mouth is on her mouth, hands are on her ass. "So quiet!" Alex whispers into her mouth as she flips them over. Maggie can't help the gasp that escapes her lips.

"You gave in easier than I expec..." Alex silences her with her mouth. Maggie pulls away to scoot backwards toward the pillows with Alex following on hands and knees. She reconnects their lips as soon as Alex is close enough and starts pulling at her shirt. "Off," she whispers against Alex's lips.

"You're losing this quiet game already." Alex smirks at her, but lets her pull her shirt over her head. Maggie tosses it away over Alex's shoulder. Alex leans back in but Maggie stops her with a hand against her stomach tugging at the waistband of her pajama pants.

"These too."

Alex shimmies out of her pants and underwear and watches as Maggie raises her hips off the bed to slide her own underwear down her legs. Alex kicks the last shed clothing to the foot of the bed. She kneels between Maggie's parted thighs and lets her fingertips slide over the smooth skin there. Propping herself up on one hand she trails the fingers of her free hand up over Maggie's hipbone, across the soft skin of her stomach and up between her breasts. She lets her hand come to rest over Maggie's heart and looks her in the eye. Maggie reaches up and pulls Alex down, bare skin against bare skin. Alex can feel Maggie's wetness on her hip. "Oh God," Alex breathes against her cheek. She rolls her hips earning herself a low groan in the back of Maggie's throat. "Shh." She lifts her leg up and over one of Maggie's thighs so that she's straddling her and pressing against her center at the same time. Alex kisses her needily, passionately. They find an easy rhythm grinding against each other and into each other. Maggie slips her hands down over Alex's ass, pulling them more firmly together as they slide against one another. Alex props herself up on straight arms over Maggie, hips still connected, still moving. Maggie is not typically quiet in bed and Alex knows how hard she's trying, evidenced by the lip caught between her teeth and her eyebrows pulled together in concentration. Alex is close and she can see that Maggie is too, eyes closed tightly, nostrils flaring slightly, stomach muscles clenching and unclenching with each stuttered breath. She shifts her weight onto one arm and places her free hand on Maggie's hip. She presses her thumb into the crease where leg meets body, massaging there for a moment before moving her hand up Maggie's stomach to cup her breast. Alex drags her thumb slowly over the nipple. Maggie whimpers, lip still held tightly in her teeth and presses her hips up into Alex. Alex kneads Maggie's breast, her nipple poking out between Alex's fingers. Alex takes the hardened bud between her thumb and finger and rolls it gently. Maggie's head presses back into the pillows, eyes squeezed shut, lip still caught between her teeth, breathing in ragged little puffs through her nose. Alex increases the pace of her hips against Maggie's and pinches and tugs gently at her nipple. Maggie's body stiffens and shudders. Her hips still and she clamps down on Alex's thigh between her own. Her back arches up off the bed pressing her more firmly against Alex. Watching Maggie come and the look of pure pleasure on her face send Alex over the edge right after her. Her body goes rigid, stomach muscles tight and thighs squeezing. She collapses onto Maggie's body, hand still cupping her breast between them, breathing harshly against the side of her neck. Alex rolls her hips slowly against Maggie enjoying the aftershocks coursing through her. Maggie rolls her hips in response and Alex can feel Maggie's clit twitch against her thigh. Maggie runs her fingertips in gentle circles over Alex's back causing Alex to release a content sigh.

"Don't fall asleep." Maggie whispers into the air.

"Hmm? Why?" Alex's lips brush against her neck.

"We can't sleep naked." She turns her head and places a kiss to Alex's forehead.

"But I like feeling your body against mine." Alex snuggles in tighter against Maggie giving her breast a gentle squeeze.

"I know, Babe. Me too. But we might end up with Kara in bed with us again. You remember how embarassing that was." With those words Alex is up off the bed, off of Maggie, half-dressed in her pajama bottoms and searching in the darkness for their discarded clothes. She tosses Maggie's tank top at her.

"Where'd my shirt go?" Alex says, the loudest words spoken since Maggie had walked into the room.

"So, I guess the quiet game is over," Maggie smirks at her.

"Mags!" Alex whisper shouts.

"I think I threw it that way," Maggie giggles at her, eyes sparkling in the dark and pointing toward the end of the bed. Alex disappears past the footboard. A moment later she stands triumphantly holding her shirt in the air and wearing a huge grin. "Nerd." Maggie, who's already dressed again, shakes her head. "Hurry up and get back in bed."

"Next time," Alex says as she pulls her shirt over her head, "either we fold our clothes neatly and place them in a convenient location or we do it with them on."

"Next time, huh?" Maggie wiggles her eyebrows at her.

"Mhm." Alex climbs back into bed, kisses Maggie and pushes her onto her back, laying down nearly on top of her, her leg draped over Maggie's leg, half of her torso on half of Maggie's torso, face pressed into her neck. Her fingers find the hem of Maggie's tank top and slide up under it resuming the position of cupping her breast, a simple, intimate connection of skin on skin. Maggie's fingers find their way under the hem at the back of Alex's shirt and dance over her skin there.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"Your shirt's on inside out."

"So's yours."

 


	4. The Kara Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anita7: Hey, could I ask for clarification on the Kara thing? :) Thanks! :)
> 
> Here you go. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M

Alex walks into the kitchen, hair still wet from the shower, to find her mother and Maggie laughing together at the table, sipping on coffee.

"Good morning, Sweetie. Coffee?" Eliza starts to stand.

"I'll get it, Mom. Thanks." She walks across the kitchen and lets her hand slide across Maggie's shoulders as she passes behind her. She fixes her coffee and as she's putting the skim milk back in the fridge she asks, "What were you laughing about when I came in?" She sits down in one of the kitchen chairs letting her hand come to rest on Maggie's thigh under the table.

"Oh, Maggie was just telling me about the first night that you two woke up to Kara in bed with you."

"What?! Maggie!"

　

_It had been a rough week. So much had happened. Alex had been kidnapped and tortured for Christ's sake. They needed each other, wanted each other. They needed to know, to feel that they were alive, that they were togehter, that someone had tried and failed to take that away from them. They walked into the front door of Alex's apartment together, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Maggie shrugged out of her jacket tossing it onto the back of the couch and then pushed Alex's down over her shoulders tossing it next to hers. Her arms moved around Alex's waist and pulled herself flush against her body, head on her chest listening to the strong beating of her heart. Alex slid her hands up and down Maggie's arms as she leaned back to look into watery eyes. She took Maggie by the hand and led her into the bedroom. She raised her hands to the hem of Maggie's shirt and started to pull it up._

_"Babe?"_

_"I'm ok. Just make love to me."_

_Maggie leaned up and kissed Alex sweetly on the lips. They slowly stripped each other of their clothes. Maggie laid Alex down on the bed making sure to guide her head back to the pillows. She laid down, partially covering Alex's body with her own and leaned in kissing her slowly, lovingly. Maggie pulled away from Alex's lips to trail kisses across her jaw and down her throat. She dragged her tongue over Alex's collarbone and down over her chest. She paused to worship Alex's breasts, taking them in her hands and running her lips and tongue over every inch. She moved down over Alex's stomach leaving barely there kisses across the muscles that she loves so much. Alex tangled her hand in Maggie's hair and tugged up on it lightly. Maggie moved back up her body and laid down breasts against breasts, bare skin against bare skin. She kissed Alex and let her thigh come to rest between Alex's pressing down into her. Alex gasped against her lips. They moved slowly against each other, holding on tightly. They came quietly, arms and legs wrapped tightly around one another, shuddering and breathing harshly in the dim light filtering in from the kitchen. They kissed and cried and loved each other until they fell asleep in each other's arms._

_Alex stirred in her sleep and wrapped her arm tighter around the waist it was slung across. She spread her fingers out and pressed her palm against the firm stomach muscles she could feel through soft cotton._ 'When did Maggie put a shirt on?' _She pulled herself closer realizing that she couldn't move because there was an arm wrapped around her waist from behind. '_ Um, what now?' _That's when she felt the warm naked body pressed up against her back. Alex lifted her head and turned to find Maggie wrapped around her from behind._ 'Ok...so who am I spooning?' _She propped herself up to look over the body in front of her._

_"Kara!" Alex whisper shouted._

_"Hmmm?"_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I couldn't sleep. Nightmares...about you...drowning." Kara shifted and started to turn towards Alex._

_"No! Don't roll over!" Alex felt Maggie stir behind her. "I'm sorry, Kara...but..."_

_"Babe, who are you talking to?"_

_"It's just me, Maggie." Kara started to turn again._

_"Holy shit."_

_"No, Kara! Don't roll over!"_

_"What's going on?"_

_"Did you even look before you climbed into bed with us?"_

_"What? Why?"_

_" There's a whole lot of naked going on here, Little Danvers."_

_"Oh, Rao!" Kara practically flew out of the bed covering her eyes with her hands. "I'm so sorry. I'll go."_

_"No, Kara."_

_"Kara, it's ok. Just give us a minute to put on some clothes."_

_Alex and Maggie shuffled around the room finding their discarded clothing while Kara stood in the corner with her face buried in her hands. Alex put her hand on Kara's shoulder turning her around. There were tears running down her face._

_"I'm so sorry. I should have called first...and...and you were kidnapped because of me...and and and you almost died because of me...you almost drowned...and I never look before I leap...and you...and Maggie. I'm so sorry."_

_"Oh Kara." She pulled her sister into a tight hug. Kara sobbed against her shoulder while Alex rubbed her back soothingly. Maggie walked over to them and put one hand on Kara's shoulder and one on the small of Alex's back._

_"Let's get some sleep."_

_"I should go."_

_"No Kara. You need a good night's sleep too. You should stay." Maggie led them to the bed and held the covers open while they climbed in._

_"Do you always sleep naked?" Kara asked as they made themselves comfortable. "No. Nevermind. I don't need to know."_

_They fell asleep with Alex in the middle of the bed, Kara's head on her shoulder, Maggie's face pressed against her neck, an arm draped across her waist from each side, held tightly by the two most important women in her life_.

 

"Uh Mom, will you excuse us for a minute?" Alex gets up from the table taking Maggie by the hand and dragging her into the living room.

"Maggie! You can't tell my mother that story."

"Why, Babe? It was funny."

"G rated, remember?"

"Do you really think I'd tell your mother the whole story? I censored it and left some things out."

"Oh. So what did you tell her?"

"That you woke up, the big spoon and the little spoon, and that your poor sleepy brain didn't understand what was happening."

"So you left out the almost dying and the..." She lowers her voice to a whisper, "the other stuff?"

"Other stuff?" Maggie wiggles her eyebrows at her. "What other stuff do you mean?"

"Stop it. You know." She looks around and whispers, "The sex and the nakedness?"

"Of course." Maggie giggles at her. "C'mon, Danvers. Moms love me. I know how to handle moms."

Alex kisses her gently and leads her back into the kitchen.

"I love you, ya know?"

"I do know." Maggie giggles at her. "I love you back."

"I love you both. Now, sit down and eat before it gets cold." Alex looks up to find her mother placing a dry, double toasted sesame seed bagel in front of Maggie's chair... _gross_...and a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of Alex's. Alex's heart swells with love for her mother.

"Thank you, Eliza."

"Thanks, Mom." she says with a kiss to her mother's cheek.

 


	5. Eliza knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Lilie: Your stories are amazing ! I love reading them !! Please can you do one where Eliza learns about Alex almost dying and she is so scared and she is like all over her daughter, loving her ? Pretty please :)  
> And from Pretzel: I second this!! Also Maybe Alex getting in a little bit of trouble for not telling her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

Her mother is acting...well, weird. She's not sure exactly what it is, but her tone is different. The way she looks at her is different, softer. When speaking to her casually, she calls her "Alex" instead of "Alexandra". Even her eyes, the way she looks at her, seem softer. Sitting around the kitchen table with her sister and her girlfriend, her mother serves her first, letting her hand slide over her shoulder. She gives her more of the things she knows Alex likes best and none of the green beans that she knows Kara likes and Alex does not. Her mother takes the seat next to her instead of across from her and throughout dinner lets her arm brush against Alex's and when talking to Alex directly lets her hand rest over hers. When Alex starts to get up to get just a little more of her mother's mashed potatoes - her favorite - her mother stops her and does it for her. And when she starts to get up again to clear her plate, her mother stops her again with a gentle hand on her arm and a soft smile. And then there's pie, her favorite pie, not Kara's, being slid in front of her. She raises her eyes from the pie to find Maggie looking back at her with so much love. Maggie knows how strained Alex's relationship has been with her mother, and she knows this is not typical behavior on Eliza's part. Alex looks over to find Kara looking back at her with an unreadable expression. Is that jealousy? Guilt? Kara catches herself and smiles softly at Alex. After they finish dessert and enjoying each other's company, Eliza clears the dessert dishes, Alex's first, and starts loading the dishwasher.

"Will you excuse us for a minute?" Alex says quietly to Maggie and Kara. Maggie kisses her on the cheek and leaves the kitchen, but Kara hesitates. "Kara, it's ok. I just need to talk to Mom. Ok?"

Kara has a very obvious crinkle between her eyebrows, but nods and follows Maggie into the living room. Alex looks over to where her mother is standing at the sink with her back to her. She sees her shoulders move and her head droop forward. Was that a sniffle? She walks up beside her.

"Mom?"

Eliza swipes at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Are you crying?" Alex lets her hand come to rest on her mother's shoulder.

"Oh, Alex," her mother sobs.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Eliza turns to face her and wraps her arms around her shoulders and presses her face into her neck. This is beyond weird. Alex tentatively places her hands on her mother's waist. They're working hard on their relationship, but her mother crying in her arms is not anything Alex would ever expect from her. "Mom, are you ok? Are you sick?"

"No. I'm fine."

"You are clearly not fine."

"Alex, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Eliza leans back and looks her daughter in the eye.

"Alex, you almost died!" Alex's breath catches. This is not a conversation she wanted to have...ever!

"What?! How did you...I mean, what are you talking about?"

"Alex." Alex lets out a long sigh. She can't lie to her mother; fail to tell, omit details, and evade, yes, but she can't flat out lie to her.

"I'm sorry." She raises her hand to rub at the back of her neck. "I didn't want to worry you...and since I'm fine, unharmed, I didn't think it was necessary." Eliza grabs the bottle of scotch out of the cupboard and two glasses. She pours them each two fingers and moves back over to the table, handing Alex a glass on her way. She pulls out a chair and gestures for Alex to sit, as she takes the chair next to it. Eliza closes her eyes, sips at her drink and takes a long, deep breath while Alex takes her seat.

"Alex, I'm your mother. I will always worry about you."

"I know. But, I know how much you hate my job already and I'm supposed to keep Kara safe, but how am I supposed to do that when I can't even keep myself safe."

"Alex, this isn't about Kara or the DEO. The only thing we're talking about right now is the fact that you didn't tell me something this important."

"But isn't everything really about Kara?"

"No. Maybe it has seemed that way in the past, but this right now is about only you. You are my daughter and I love you. I maybe haven't always done the best job of showing you how important you are to me, but I'm trying. And I want you to be able to talk to me...to want to talk to me..." Alex's eyes sting and she bites her lip to keep it from quivering. "...about all of the important things; life and death and almost death and love and how incredibly happy you are...I can see it, but you don't talk to me about it...and I want that with you." Alex's eyes are full of tears and her heart is full of love.

"I love you, Mom." Her eyes spill over and hot tears stream down her face as her mother pulls her into a hug.

"I love you so much, Sweetie." Eliza holds Alex while she cries against her shoulder. This is not something she does, crying in her mother's arms...or didn't used to be, now that she's found herself in this position twice in only a couple of days. Alex sits back as she starts to pull herself together. Eliza runs her thumbs over Alex's cheeks wiping away the fallen tears.

"How did you find out?"

"Well, you remember how you told me I might wake up to Kara in my bed?" Alex shakes her head knowingly. _Of course._

"Well, that explains the crinkle."

"She woke me up this morning with her crying. She was trying to be quiet, but, well..."

"She knows you're a light sleeper."

"Don't be mad at her. I'm sure she just needed someone there and didn't want to wake you...and Maggie...again."

"I'm not mad." She smiles at her mother. "So, important stuff..." Alex sips her scotch. "...about life and love and how incredibly happy I am."

"Yes, I want to know it all."

"I asked Maggie to marry me."

"What?"

"Well, it was spur of the moment...and there isn't a ring...so I'll have to do it again at some point...but yeah."

"Oh my God, Alex!" Eliza takes her daughter into her arms, tears once again streaming from her own eyes. "Sweetie, I'm so happy for you. Maggie is a wonderful girl...woman."

"She really is."

 


	6. Babe, you're gonna burn the place down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wants to thank her mother by cooking breakfast. It doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

Maggie reaches out for Alex and is awoken when she only finds cold sheets. She reaches further thinking maybe she rolled away from her in her sleep, but then she remembers she's in Alex's childhood bed and there's only so far she can roll before ending up on the floor. _Wait, is she on the floor?_ She looks over the edge. _No._ She climbs out of bed and steps out into the hall. No light on in the bathroom. She notices faint sounds drifting up the stairs and makes her way toward them. As she reaches the bottom of the stairs she hears the familiar sound of whispered curses coming from the kitchen. She steps into the kitchen doorway and leans against the frame. Alex is standing in front of the stove waving her hand over a pan that might be smoking a little. Maggie grins and shakes her head until the pan actually catches fire.

"Alex!" In a second she's by Alex's side and grabbing the lid to the pan to cover the flames. "Are you ok?" She reaches up and turns on the exhaust fan over the stove.

"Damn it!"

After opening the window over the kitchen sink she turns to face Alex. "Babe, are you ok?"

"Shit. I'm fine." She's waving a towel in front of the smoke alarm in the hope that it doesn't go off and wake the entire house.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to make breakfast for my mom, well for everybody, but for my mom, you know, as a thank you." She stops waving and leans against the counter, arms crossed over her chest.

Maggie puts her hands on Alex's arms. "That's so sweet. You should have woken me up. I'll help you."

"I know. But I wanted to do this."

"Babe, you're gonna burn the place down." Maggie smiles at her, but Alex's shoulders droop and she looks at the floor. "You are good at so many things. Cooking just doesn't happen to be one of them."

"Yeah sure."

"Would you like me to make you a list?" Alex perks up a little at that. "Ok, you are a badass, but also one of the kindest people I've ever met. You are an amazing doctor. I mean, I don't even have a scar where you stitched me up. And on top of being a doctor, you're a soldier. You are two highly trained people in one, in less time than it should take to earn one of those titles. You always put others first, even when maybe you shouldn't. You are the best big sister to ever big sister. Kara's so lucky she ended up part of your family. You are an incredible girlfriend...I mean fiance," she ways with a grin. "You make me feel so loved and safe and happy. Your hands...God, your hands are deadly and gentle at the same time. And your tongue...would you like me to tell you about your tongue?" She smirks at Alex, but then Alex is kissing her and pulling her closer by her shirt, Alex's shirt. Alex slides her tongue across Maggie's bottom lip, and her hands up into Maggie's hair. But then she remembers they're in the kitchen, her mother's kitchen, and she pulls back resting her forehead on Maggie's.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course."

They make...well, Maggie makes pancakes, scrambled eggs, roasted potatoes and bacon. A lot of bacon, because Kara. Alex cuts up fresh fruit and watches Maggie work, occasionally stealing a piece of bacon or a potato and getting her hand playfully slapped. Alex hugs her from behind and places kisses along the side of her face and neck.

"Thank you."

"You getting soft on me, Danvers?"

"Always."

And when Eliza comes downstairs, Maggie tries to give Alex all the credit, but Eliza knows better. She pulls them both into a hug. And when Alex goes to pour coffee, Eliza pulls Maggie aside.

"Thank you for taking care of my girl...our girl."

"Of course."

 


	7. surfing vs. sunbathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wants to teach Maggie to surf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G
> 
> I've never been surfing and in all honesty am terrified of open water. So, this is what I came up with after consulting our dear friend Google.

They walk to the beach, nudging each other with their shoulders and giggling. Maggie has the canvas bag hanging from her shoulder and Alex, her surfboard tucked under her arm. They leave the house hand in hand. Kara, with only a little prodding separately from Alex and Maggie, has decided to hang back with Eliza at the house to give them some time to just be alone together.

“I’m really excited to teach you to surf.” Alex beams down at Maggie.

“I was thinking more along the lines of sunbathing…relaxing. I even brought the sunblock.” Maggie raises her chin proudly and quirks an eyebrow at Alex.

“Glad to see I taught you something. But, really? I thought you wanted to learn.”

“Babe, we should use this time to our advantage, just us, here on the beach…alone.” Maggie says, a slight pout on her lips.

“I thought that was what we were doing. I’ll teach you to surf without an audience, so you don’t have to be embarrassed by your clumsiness.” Alex grins, putting her board down.

“I’m not clumsy…and that’s not what I meant, and you know it.” Maggie drops the bag onto the sand and turns to face Alex, sliding her arms around her waist.

“Sex on the beach? So very cliché.” Alex drapes her arms over Maggie’s shoulders, crossing her wrists behind her head. “Also, sand in some very uncomfortable places.”

“Are you speaking from experience?” Maggie asks squinting. Alex laughs, throwing her head back. “What? It’s a valid question.”

“Sure. If you were speaking to anyone but me. I grew up on this beach and am very familiar with how uncomfortable sand can be. And my experience thus far has had nothing to do with sex.”

“We could change that.” Maggie leans in and kisses Alex’s neck.

“No sex on the beach.”

“Ok, so making out on the beach?” Maggie asks dropping her lips to Alex’s collarbone.

“One track mind.” Alex says shaking her head, a small grin on her lips.

“Maybe. But you love it.” Maggie smiles up at her.

“Baby, I want to teach you to surf. To love this beach and these waves as much as I do.” Alex gestures toward the water.

“You know what would make me love this beach even more than I already do?” Alex sighs and tilts her head to the side, a habit she’s quickly picked up from Maggie.

“Seriously. No sex on the beach.”

“But Babe, what good is a private beach with no sister tagging along, if we don’t put it to good use?”

“I’ll tell you what, let me teach you to surf and I’ll reward you every time you get something right.”

“Sex on the beach!” Maggie wiggles her eyebrows at her. Alex shakes her head and kisses Maggie on the cheek.

“Incorrigible.”

They start out with Maggie practicing paddling and getting to her feet on the surfboard on the sand. To Alex’s surprise Maggie does very well, earning herself several kisses standing on Alex’s board on dry land.

“I’m ready. Let’s get this board in the water.”

“Are you sure? You’ve only been practicing for like half an hour.”

“Yep. I got this.” Alex looks unconvinced. “Seriously Babe, I’ll bet you I get up on my feet and hang ten on my first go.”

“Do you even know what hanging ten is?”

“Uh…” Alex lets out an exasperated sigh and rubs her hand over her face. “Seriously, I’m ready.”

“Baby,” Alex places her hands on Maggie’s shoulders. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“What do I get if I stand up on my first try?”

“Super unlikely.”

“Well, better make it good then.” Maggie grins, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I know what you’re thinking.”

“You don’t think I can do it anyway, so what’s the harm?”

“Ok fine. Sex on the beach _IF_ you stand up on your first try.” Maggie fist pumps. “You haven’t won anything yet.”

“Oh, but I will.” Maggie raises an eyebrow. “Let’s do this.” Alex checks Maggie’s leash to make sure it’s secure and walks out into the water with her until she’s waist deep.

“Ok, so you’re going to paddle straight out into the waves. You turn around by kicking in an egg beater motion like I showed you and then wait for your wave. You don’t have to take the first one. Wait until it feels right…and then you paddle ahead of the wave and pop up before it breaks.”

“Got it.”

“Baby, please be careful.” Maggie sits on the board, her legs dangling in the water on either side.

“I’ll be fine.” She leans over and kisses Alex gently on the lips.

“When you fall, lean away from the beach, toward the water.”

“Relax. I’ll be fine.” Maggie lays down on her belly and starts paddling out into the water. Alex wishes she had a second board so she could be out there with her. She watches, standing in waist deep water as Maggie paddles out a good distance and turns around to face the beach. Maggie gives a thumbs up which Alex returns, hoping her face looks reassuring and not terrified. A wave starts to build and Maggie’s moving, paddling with all her might and then she’s on her feet. Alex watches with her mouth hanging open as Maggie rides the wave. Maggie waves at Alex, smiling widely, and then bails into the water. She climbs back onto the board and paddles over to where Alex is still standing with her mouth agape.

“What was that?”

“Beginners luck?” Alex crosses her arms over her chest. “What? I told you I could do it.”

“This isn’t your first time.”

“No.” Maggie at least has the decency to look ashamed.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You were so excited to teach me,” She shrugs, “And you offered rewards for getting it.”

“Cheater.” Alex tries and fails at hiding her smirk.

“Hey, you never asked if I could surf. You just assumed.”

“Fine, but you’re going to have to wait for this reward. This may be a private beach, but my mother and my sister are still right there in the house, and I don’t plan on giving either of them a show.”

“I’m very patient.” Maggie wraps her arms around Alex’s neck and pulls her down into a kiss. “Sunbathing now?”

“Sunbathing now.”


	8. Maggie's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's reward for the bet made in chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M

Alex is propped up on her elbow looking down at Maggie’s beautiful face. She can’t help the smile that spreads across her lips as Maggie mumbles something quietly in her sleep. She runs her fingers over Maggie’s cheek, along her jaw and down her neck. Maggie stirs slightly as Alex’s fingers find her collarbone under the loose collar of the t-shirt - Alex’s t-shirt - that she’s wearing.

“Mags, Baby, wake up.” Alex whispers.

“Wha’s goin’ on? C’mere.” Her voice is full of gravel and sleep as she reaches for Alex. “What time is it?”

“Shh. It’s time for your reward.” Alex smirks at her in the dim light of the full moon drifting in through the bedroom window. “Unless you need more sleep.”

“No. Nope. I’m awake.” And she is. Maggie is up and out of bed faster than Alex has ever seen her move before. “Let’s go!”

“Woah. Hold on a second there.” Alex chuckles. She stands from the bed. “Maybe put on some actual clothes.” Maggie looks down at herself. She’s wearing Alex’s t-shirt and a pair of black boy shorts. “It doesn’t need to be fancy, but we are going outside.”

“Why bother putting something on that you’re just going to take off?” Maggie wiggles her eyebrows.

“And if we should happen to run into my mother or Kara?”

“Ok. Fine.” Maggie pulls on a sweatshirt, that might belong to Alex, and a pair of running shorts, that definitely belong to Alex, and slips her feet into some flip-flops. “Good?”

“Mhm.” Alex slides her arm around Maggie’s waist and pulls her into her own body, kissing the top of her head. She grabs the canvas bag that she had packed full of blankets earlier in the day, and takes Maggie by the hand. They tiptoe out of the house and make their way down to the beach hand in hand, giggling and stopping along the way to steal kisses. Alex leads Maggie around to the far side of a sand dune so that view of them from the house will be at least partially obscured, and spreads out the blankets on the sand. Before she can turn back around, Maggie’s hands are on her hips, lips are on her neck. Alex closes her eyes and leans back into the touch. Maggie’s hands find the hem of Alex’s shirt and slip under the material. Alex’s abdominal muscles twitch as fingers dance along the ridges and valleys covered in soft, smooth skin. Alex turns her head to the side and catches Maggie’s lips with her own as she turns around in her arms. They kick off their flip-flops and Alex guides Maggie down onto the blankets and lays down beside her. She kisses Maggie gently, running her fingertips over her cheek. Lying here on the sand with this woman is nothing she could have ever hoped for and everything she ever could have dreamed of. This woman who showed her what it means to love and to be loved. This woman who helped her to become who she is – who she really is. This woman who is strong but gentle, who is sexy and adorable, who is tough but so breakable.

“I love you, Maggie.”

“I love you too, Alex…” She tucks a stray piece of hair behind Alex’s ear and runs her fingertips over Alex’s cheek. “….so much.”

“So soft.” Alex giggles at her.

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Maggie presses her face into Alex’s neck. “You love it.”

“I do.” God, she does. She may tease Maggie about going soft, but she wouldn’t change a thing about it. Alex wraps her arm around Maggie’s waist and pulls her up onto her side, flush against her own body. She leans in and kisses her again, relishing the warmth of her girlfriend’s tiny body in the cool night air drifting in off the water. Maggie’s hand is on her back, under her shirt. Alex would like nothing more than to spend hours on this beach – her beach – just loving Maggie, but the sun will be up soon, and with it her mother. She rolls Maggie onto her back and uses her knee to spread Maggie’s legs enough to lay herself down between them. She can feel the heat already coming from Maggie’s center. Alex kisses Maggie and slips her hand up inside her shirt. Her skin is warm and soft. She wraps her hand around Maggie’s ribs and slides it up under the material until her thumb brushes the bottom of Maggie’s breast. She runs her tongue along Maggie’s bottom lip as she runs her free hand up Maggie’s bare thigh and under the leg of her shorts. She toys with the hem at the bottom of Maggie’s underwear and rolls her hips into her.

“Babe…too many clothes.” Maggie breathes against her lips. Alex sits back on her knees between Maggie’s parted legs and guides Maggie to sit up, grabs the bottom of her shirts and pulls them both off over her head in one go, tossing them to the corner of the blanket. Maggie similarly removes Alex’s shirt and adds it to the pile. Alex pushes Maggie back onto the blanket and lays down bare chest against bare chest. Maggie’s hands go to the waistband of Alex’s shorts and push them down over her hips.

“No underwear? Hot.”

“Why bother putting something on that you’re just going to take off?” Alex winks at her. Maggie raises her hips when she feels Alex tugging at her own shorts. Alex lays back down pressing her lips against Maggie’s lips, her hip into Maggie’s center. She rolls her hips earning herself a quiet moan in the back of Maggie’s throat. Maggie’s hands are pulling at her hips, trying to gain more friction. Maggie wraps her arms around Alex and Alex lets out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a whimper when she finds herself suddenly on her back, looking up into Maggie’s smug face.

“Proud of yourself, are you?”

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Maggie grins at her.

“It’s your fantasy, Baby. But, I’m glad I get to go along for the ride.”

“Exactly what I was thinking.” Maggie kisses her hard and then sits up on her knees, placing one between Alex’s and one alongside Alex’s hip, positioning her center directly over Alex’s. Alex gasps as Maggie’s clit brushes against hers. Maggie pulls Alex’s knee up in front of her own body. She grips her thigh as she grinds down into her.

“Oh God...Mags!” Alex’s hands go to her hips. “That feels…amazing.” Maggie finds an easy rhythm which Alex meets, thrusting her hips up to meet every downward thrust.

“Babe, you’re so wet.” Maggie slides her hand up onto Alex’s waist. “You feel so good.” Maggie’s hand makes its way up to Alex’s breast. She squeezes it and runs her palm over the hardening nipple. Alex digs her fingers into Maggie’s hips pulling her down harder against herself. Maggie rolls Alex’s nipple between her thumb and finger squeezing and tugging at it gently.

“Shit, Maggie!” Alex watches as Maggie rocks her hips against her, stomach muscles flexing. She looks between them at where they’re connected. She knows how talented Maggie’s tongue is and she knows exactly what Maggie can do with her fingers, but this is new, and so incredibly hot. Maggie has her bottom lip pulled in between her teeth and her breasts are bouncing slightly, and God does she look sexy.

“Mag…Maggie…so close.” Alex squeezes her eyes shut. Her eyebrows furrow in concentration.

“Me too, Babe.” Maggie increases her pace and Alex slides her hands around to Maggie’s ass, thrusting her hips up harder. “Fuck…” Maggie’s body stiffens. Alex opens her eyes. She loves watching Maggie fall apart. Maggie throws her head back and lets out a deep moan, muscles tightening and thighs clenching. Alex can tell that she’s coming even though her pace doesn’t slow down even a fraction. She keeps moving until Alex’s head presses back into the blanket, thighs clamping down around her own, fingers digging into her ass. She slows, then stops and then collapses onto Alex’s body, breath coming in harsh puffs against Alex’s neck.

“Holy shit, Baby!” Alex is rubbing gentle circles over Maggie’s back.

“Yeah,” Maggie pants, “Wow.”

“That was…that was…something.”

“Something good?”

“Yeah.” Alex kisses the side of her head. “So good.” They lay together on the beach pressing gentle kisses to salty skin as it’s cooled by the early morning air. “Don’t’ fall asleep.”

“We need to get our own private beach with no mother and no kid sister.”

“Someday, Baby. Someday.” Alex runs her fingers through Maggie’s hair. “But for now, we can stay out here, we just have to put clothes back on.”

“That’s what I mean. Private beach, no mother, no sister, no clothes.”

“Someday.”


	9. Making out on Eliza's couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a place that Alex has ever been before, making out with someone, anyone, let alone a woman, on her mother’s couch. This is not a place that Alex has ever even imagined being, but here she is…and loving every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

Kara has gone out with Eliza, leaving Alex and Maggie alone in the house. It starts out innocently enough, sitting together, side by side, with Alex’s arm draped casually over the back of the couch behind Maggie’s head, watching - or at least attempting to watch - a movie. But then Maggie puts her hand on Alex’s thigh. It’s nothing more than that. The simple touch of Maggie’s fingers even through denim has Alex longing for more. She tries to push down her desire, to sit quietly and pretend to watch the movie – she doesn’t even know what movie at this point. But then, Maggie starts moving her thumb in little circles on Alex’s leg. Alex is trying to keep her breathing normal, and trying so hard to pay attention to what is happening on the screen…but Maggie…Maggie… _Maggie!_ Alex looks at Maggie out of the corner of her eye and Maggie seems completely oblivious to the state that Alex has found herself in. She appears to be enjoying the movie…but her hand, her thumb, may be driving Alex to insanity. And then she moves, shifts, only a little, maybe an inch, but Alex can feel the warmth of her body radiating off of her where she’s now pressed into Alex’s side. Alex has a white-knuckle grip on the cushion she’s sitting on as Maggie’s hand moves, wrapping around Alex’s leg, fingertips pressing against the seam on the inside of her thigh. Alex can smell her, her lavender shampoo, the touch of slightly masculine perfume, the hint of leather that always seems to cling to her body and something that is just so Maggie. She turns her head to breathe her in more deeply, but instead of Maggie’s hair, Alex’s nose brushes her nose. Maggie’s grinning at her, dimples on display as her eyes flit down to Alex’s lips. Maggie leans in and kisses her, gently at first, but then Maggie’s hand is on her cheek and Maggie’s tongue is sliding along her bottom lip and Maggie is leaning into her. This woman. God! This woman! Alex is a goner. Her hands are on Maggie’s hips, grasping, pulling her closer, pulling her into her lap. Maggie turns and throws a leg over Alex and is facing her, straddling her, and fuck that was smooth. Alex smiles against Maggie’s lips. This is not a place that Alex has ever been before, making out with someone, anyone, let alone a woman, on her mother’s couch. This is not a place that Alex has ever even imagined being, but here she is…and loving every second of it. Maggie’s hands are in her hair pulling lightly, tilting her head back, exposing her neck. She kisses Alex under her jaw and drags her tongue down her throat. Alex is gripping Maggie’s shirt, pulling at it, untucking it from Maggie’s jeans. Her hands slide under the material to find the warm, soft skin of Maggie’s back. Maggie is breathing harshly against Alex’s ear when she takes her earlobe gently between her teeth. That does it. Alex’s hands are on her hips and she's picking her up and she’s flipping them over. Maggie gasps as she finds herself suddenly on her back with the comforting weight of Alex’s body pressing her into the cushions. Alex’s hand is on her thigh, and her tongue is in her mouth, and her hip is pressing just there, and Maggie can’t help the moan that escapes her lips. Alex’s hand slips under the hem of Maggie’s shirt and dances over firm muscles sliding up to cup her breast through the thin material of her bra. Maggie’s hands are on her hips, fingers wrapped around her belt, pulling, trying to get her that much closer. They’re both so lost in each other that they don’t hear the car pull up outside, or the car doors close, or the front door of the house open.

“Oh Rao!” Kara is standing just inside the open door with her hands over her eyes and Eliza beside her.

“Shit!” Alex throws herself off of Maggie’s body and sits curled into the other arm of the couch attempting to look innocent. Maggie is slightly more graceful as she sits up and straightens her clothes.

“You know, having never walked in on you as a teenager making out with someone, I never would have expected to walk in on you as an adult.” Eliza shakes her head, attempting and failing to hide a smirk. Alex groans as she covers her face with her hands. Eliza closes the door, winks at Maggie, and continues on into the kitchen with Kara following closely behind. Maggie scoots across the couch and wraps her arm around Alex’s shoulders. Alex leans into her pressing her face against her neck.

“You ok?” Alex shakes her head against Maggie’s shoulder. “Eliza doesn’t seem upset. Kara may be scarred for life…again.” She chuckles. “At least we had clothes on.”

“Not funny.”

“Babe, everything’s gonna be fine.”

“I’m never gonna live this down…” She raises her head, a small smile on her lips. “…which means _you’re_ never gonna live this down either.”

“Nobody else I’d rather be embarrassed with.” She leans in and kisses Alex gently. “Plus, there’s a first for us.”

“First time my mom caught us making out…on her couch. Check.” Alex puts her hands on Maggie’s cheeks and kisses her slowly, lovingly.

“Seriously?” Kara’s standing in the doorway with her hand over her eyes.

 


	10. Maggie has a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie can’t breathe. She gasps and gulps as if she were the one under water and there are hot tears on her cheeks…Alex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a little angsty. Maybe a little fluffy. Rated G

_“Don’t wait up for me.” She watches Alex walk out the door. She should stop her, make her stay…but she lets her go._

_Kara is answering her phone, the screen flashing ‘Alex’…and then there’s a photo of Alex. Is she hurt?...I-Is she dead?...Is she…? Alex!_

_She’s looking at Rick’s stupid, smug face. He already thinks he’s won. Has he? He’s talking about his bad childhood, about her bad childhood._

_“I wouldn’t do that.” and “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” and Kara is off. God, Kara!_

_She’s looking at Alex standing in thigh-deep water on a computer screen…and is that blood? “Maggie? I need to speak to you…alone” and “There are things that I need to say” and “Maggie, listen to me, please” and “Gertrude” and… Alex!_

_“You care for her. I’ve seen that.” and “The way you look at her. The way your hand touches her hand when you’re walking down the street.” and “Love can make people do things they don’t normally do.” and “Help us bring back the people we love.”_

_She’s in the prison, electronically dodging cameras and picking locks. She’s breaking him out to break Alex out, but Kara is there and “Sometimes words don’t work” and “Sometimes punching doesn’t either.”_

_“She’s out of time.”_

_Kara’s throwing open the garage door and they’re running in and “Alex!” and then they see her and she’s floating and purple and Kara’s running and breaking the glass and Alex is pulled out with the water and she flops onto the ground, lifeless…Alex!…she doesn’t move… she doesn’t breathe…she didn’t hold on…_

Maggie can’t breathe. She gasps and gulps as if she were the one under water and there are hot tears on her cheeks… _Alex!_

But, Alex is there, next to her, in bed, sleeping. She can see her chest rising and she can hear her breathing steadily. She wipes her eyes and slides out of bed. She pulls on a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt and tiptoes out of Alex’s childhood bedroom and heads down to the kitchen. She puts on the tea kettle and rests her hands on the counter, letting her head hang from her shoulders. The kettle whistles, but it’s the voice behind her that startles her.

“Maggie?” Eliza's voice is soft. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” She swipes at her eyes with the back of her hand and turns off the burner. “Tea?” Her voice cracks on the single syllable and her shoulders droop.

“You’re not fine.” Eliza’s hand is on her shoulder.

“I am…It was just a nightmare.” She turns to face Eliza, eyes red-rimmed and blood-shot.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Maggie shakes her head. Eliza guides her over to a chair. Maggie sits there looking at the floor while Eliza pours hot water into mugs and drops a tea bag into each. Eliza sits down at the table placing a mug in front of Maggie.

“I didn’t want to wake Alex. Sleep is hard to come by.”

“I know, Sweetie.” Eliza’s hand is on her hand. “If you want to talk…”

“No.” Eliza doesn’t need the details about the day her daughter almost died.

“Do you want to be alone?”

“No. Will you just sit with me?” The pain on Maggie’s face alone is nearly enough to break Eliza.

“Of course.” She squeezes Maggie’s hand. They sit in silence, Eliza’s hand, a comforting weight, and when Maggie’s tea is almost gone and her tears have dried up, she hears the soft sound of footsteps on the stairs.

“Baby?” Alex rubs at her eyes. “Oh, hi Mom.”

“Hi Sweetheart. I couldn’t sleep and it seems Maggie couldn’t either. We were just keeping each other company.”

“Oh. Ok.” Alex smiles softly at Maggie. “Come back to bed?”

“Yeah.” She stands and picks up her mug, but Eliza stops her.

“I’ve got it. Go get some sleep.” Maggie leans down and hugs Eliza tightly.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, Sweetie.” Maggie stands up and looks Eliza in the eye.

“No. I mean it. Thank you.” Eliza smiles at her and nods.

 “Goodnight, Eliza.” Eliza watches as her daughter wraps her arm around Maggie and kisses the top of her head.

“’Night Mom.”

“Goodnight, my girls.”


	11. Sometimes there just needs to be cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of sun and sand and surf, comes cuddles. Rated G.

They’re heading back from the beach, Maggie leaning heavily on Alex, Alex’s arm wrapped tightly around her waist. It’s been a fun but exhausting day of taking turns with Alex’s surfboard. Maggie may not be as seasoned a surfer as Alex, but she held her own.

“We’ll have to head into town and pick up a board for you so we can surf together. You did so good today.” Alex kisses the top of her head.

“Thanks. But, now I might need to sleep for a week.” Alex chuckles into her hair.

“You can sleep for as long as you want.”

They find the house empty when they get back.

“Damn. If I had known Eliza and Kara were going out, I would have saved some energy.” Maggie says as she kicks off her shoes.

“Go pick something to watch and I’ll make us some tea.” Alex kisses her cheek and smacks her butt playfully, pushing her toward the living room as she heads into the kitchen.

“You’re too good to me, Danvers.” Maggie calls over her shoulder.

“You’re not wrong, Sawyer.” Alex winks back at her. She turns on the kettle and hums to herself while she waits for the water to boil. The domesticity of it all isn’t lost on her. It’s not something she ever could have pictured for her life, but here she is making tea for her girlfriend…fiancé. She smiles at the thought of it. She’d make tea every night if it was what Maggie wanted. Hell, she’d grow her own tea if it would make Maggie happy. She’s brought out of her thoughts by the whistling of the kettle. She pours the water and heads into the living room where she finds Maggie sprawled out on the couch, remote in hand, asleep, an infomercial for some vacuum cleaner playing on the tv. She shakes her head, sets the mugs down on the coffee table and takes the remote from Maggie’s hand, setting it beside the mugs. She kneels down and places her hand on Maggie’s shoulder. “Baby.” When she gets no response, she gives Maggie’s shoulder a gentle shake. “Baby.”

“Hmm.” Maggie groans. Alex smiles at her.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Alex runs her hand over Maggie’s hair.

“Uh uh. Cuddle me.” Maggie reaches for Alex without opening her eyes.

“You sure? I think you’d be more comfortable in bed.”

“C’mere.”

“Ok, Baby.” Alex kicks off her own shoes and climbs over Maggie, sliding in behind her on the couch. She thinks Maggie’s fallen back asleep, but then she’s rolling over to face Alex, burying her face in Alex’s neck and grasping tightly onto Alex’s shirt. She thinks for a moment that she should have grabbed the remote before she laid down, but who is she kidding? She’ll be asleep in no time too. She kisses Maggie’s forehead and closes her eyes letting the voice of whatever spokesperson is on the tv and Maggie’s steady breathing lull her to sleep.

*****

Kara and Eliza are laughing as Eliza opens the front door, but they both stop abruptly when they catch sight of Alex and Maggie. Alex is stretched out on the couch with her arm wrapped around Maggie who is nearly on top of her with her head on Alex’s chest and a white-knuckle grip on her shirt. Alex is a light sleeper, has been ever since Kara came into her life. She opens her eyes at the sound of the door clicking softly shut. Even a week ago, she would have been completely embarrassed for her mother to find her in a woman’s arms, even Maggie’s and even just sleeping. But now, she smiles at her mother and her sister and raises a finger to her lips. Eliza nods and heads up the stairs. Kara watches her go and then turns back to Alex.

“I can carry her upstairs if you want.” Kara whispers. Alex shakes her head.

“No. This is what she wanted.” Alex whispers back.

“Ok. If you change your mind, I’ll be right upstairs.”

“Thanks, Kara.” Alex closes her eyes and runs her hand over Maggie’s back, a small smile flitting across her lips. Kara stops and watches her sister. Things may not be perfect, but Alex is happy, and for now, that’s enough.

 


	12. I couldn't see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie can't let Alex out of her sight. Rated G.

“Please Eliza, let me.” Maggie says, placing a gentle hand on her wrist when Eliza stands to clear the table after dinner. “Go spend some time with your girls.” She knows they can’t stay in Midvale forever and Eliza should enjoy her daughters’ company as much as possible while they’re there.

“Our girls.” Eliza smiles at her softly.

“Yes.” A wide grin makes its way onto Maggie’s face as she looks over at Alex. “Please. Go spend some time with them.” Eliza nods and walks into the living room with Kara, grinning widely, following behind. Alex stands, taking Maggie by the hand and pulling her into herself.

“You don’t have to do this.” Alex says into her hair.

“I know. I want to. Enjoy your time with your mom.” Alex, her hands on Maggie’s cheeks, kisses her softly, lovingly.

“I love you.”

“I love you. Now go.” Maggie says playfully shoving Alex out of the kitchen. She starts rinsing dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, but doesn’t get through very many before there’s a tightness in her chest and her breath is coming in short, harsh puffs. She sets down the dish she’s rinsing so that she doesn’t drop it. She realizes that she can’t see Alex, can’t hear Alex. _Alex!_ Leaving the water running she tiptoes over to the doorway, peeking around the corner in time to see Alex, smiling widely, head thrown back in laughter. She’s fine. She’s ok. Maggie goes back to the sink and attempts to take a few deep breaths and calm her racing heart. She shakes her head at herself and continues with the dishes, but before she can rinse two glasses the tightness is back and her head is swimming. _Alex!_ She grips the edge of the counter and tries to force her body and mind to cooperate. But _Alex!_ She needs to see her. She tiptoes back over to the doorway. Alex is leaning in, nodding, listening to something her mother is saying. She’s fine. God, Maggie, she’s fine. She goes back to the sink and gets through a few of the dinner dishes before it hits her again. Her breath stutters in her chest. _Alex!_ She peeks around the door frame again finding Alex leaning against her mother with a soft smile on her face. She’s fine. Maggie goes back to the sink, leaning, gripping the edge. She doesn’t know how long she’s been standing there, tears in her eyes, when she feels warm hands slide around her waist.

“Hey you.” Alex presses a kiss to her neck. Maggie relaxes into her touch and attempts to subtly wipe the tears off her cheeks, but Alex notices. Of course, she notices. Alex reaches to turn off the tap. “Are you ok?”

“Uh huh.” Maggie clears her throat in an attempt to hide the break in her voice.

“Maggie?” Alex turns her around and hugs her tight against her chest. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. It’s stupid.” Maggie chokes out.

“It’s not stupid if it’s got you this upset.” Maggie grabs at the back of Alex’s shirt and presses her face into Alex’s neck, breathing her in, grounding herself. “Baby, what is it?” Alex runs her hands up and down Maggie’s back.

“I…I couldn’t see you.”

“What?” Alex runs her hand over Maggie’s hair.

“See, it’s stupid.” Maggie looks down, tries to pull away, but Alex tightens her grip around Maggie’s shoulders.

“No, it’s not stupid. Just when? When couldn’t you see me?” She places her finger under Maggie’s chin, lifting her gaze, watery brown eyes meeting soft brown eyes. “Explain it to me. Please.” Maggie lets out a deep sigh.

“You were right there. I knew you were right there, but I couldn’t see you.”

“When, Baby? When couldn’t you see me?” Alex cups Maggie’s cheek in her hand and Maggie leans into the touch.

“Just now. I was here and you were right there, not even twenty feet away, and I knew you were fine, but I couldn’t see you.”

“Baby.” Alex hugs her tighter. “I’m here. I’m fine.”

“But that’s just it. I know you’re fine. In my head, I know it. But…but…”

“Oh.” Alex is beginning to understand. “What can I do?”

“Just be here.”

“I’m here. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll stay where you can see me.” Alex kisses her hair, her temple, her cheek. Maggie gasps out a laugh against Alex’s shoulder. “What?”

“What am I going to do when we go back home? It’s not like you can come with me to work.”

“Well, for now we can stay here a while longer. You still have some time you can take off work. Perks of being obsessed with work.” Alex grins at her. “And J’onn won’t mind if I take more time. And my mother will love to have us stay longer. And maybe you should talk to someone…a professional.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“I’ll go with you if you want.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course.” Alex takes Maggie’s face in her hands and kisses her gently. “For now, how about I help you finish these dishes so you can come help me beat Kara at whatever game she’s decided she wants to play.”

“Sounds good.” Alex turns the water back on and rinses the dishes, handing them to Maggie to put in the dishwasher. “How did I get so lucky?”

“I don’t know, but I sure am glad you did.” Alex winks at her.


	13. Another Conversation with Eliza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza decides to join the girls at the beach. Rated G.

“Hey, Mom. You decided to join us after all?” Alex is jogging toward her mother through the sand, dripping as she rings the water from her hair. Eliza is carrying a small cooler and a folding lawn chair, which she opens next to the already spread out towels on the sand.

“Just from here, Sweetie. And I thought you girls could use a snack.” She hands the cooler to Alex and sits down in her chair, crossing her legs delicately.

“Thanks, Mom.” Alex sets the cooler on the sand and sits cross-legged on the towel beside her mother looking out toward where Maggie and Kara are still splashing each other in the water. Catching Maggie’s eye, she can’t help the smile that takes over her face. She laughs and shakes her head. “They’re ridiculous.”

“They’re having fun.” Eliza shrugs.

“You should have worn your suit. You know how dangerous it is coming down here with Kara.” Eliza smiles remembering every single time Kara has splashed her while fully dressed.

“Yeah, I’ll take my chances.”

“Risk taker.” Alex smiles at her mother. Eliza looks out at the water catching the wide, dimpled grin Maggie is shooting at her daughter.

“I’m happy for you, you know?”

“Yeah?” Alex looks at her mother with an obvious crinkle forming between her eyebrows.

“Yes, Sweetie. I can see how incredibly happy you are.”

“I really am.” Alex smiles back out at where Maggie has dunked Kara and is standing, arms raised triumphantly over her head. “You know, I didn’t like her when I first met her.”

“No?”

“No. I thought she was cocky. Arrogant. She didn’t know her place. I was DEO and she was a lowly cop.” Eliza hums knowingly. “Boy, did she prove me wrong.” Alex turns to find her mother smiling at her. “She’s smart and tough. She fought her way through the Daxamite army practically barehanded. God, Mom. She nearly gave up everything to get me back from…” Alex pauses, a tremor in her voice. “Rick Malverne. Did you know she almost broke his dad out of prison to get him to tell them where I was?”

“No. I didn’t hear that part.”

“She did. Kara…” Alex shakes her head. “Kara, had to talk her down.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” Alex sighs at the thought of Maggie going against her own morals to save her. “And she's a terrible pool player.” She says in an attempt to lighten the conversation. Eliza chuckles at this new information.

“You know, Sweetie, when I met your father, who also happens to be a terrible pool player.” She laughs at the memory. “I didn’t like him either.”

“Really?”

“He, too was arrogant. But he looked good in a lab coat.” Eliza wiggles her eyebrows at her daughter.

“Eww. Mom.” Alex covers her ears with her hands, feigning disgust.

“Oh, stop it. We’re both adults. We can have adult conversation.”

“Fine. But if you start talking about Dad’s butt…”

“You’ll what?”

“I’ll get Kara to splash you.”

“Pfft. I’m not scared of a little water. Besides, you can talk about Maggie’s butt if you want.” Eliza shrugs.

“Oh my God! Mom!”

“I’m just kidding, Sweetie.” Eliza laughs and Alex lets out a relieved sigh. “Your father was arrogant with reason. He was the smartest person in our class. And it was less arrogance and more knowing he was right when other people thought he was wrong.”

“Yeah?”

"Yeah." Eliza nods.

“I guess Maggie could probably say I was pretty cocky too. It’s so much nicer now that we work together, instead of fighting over jurisdiction. I wish it wasn’t all life and death though.” Eliza nods thoughtfully.

“I know you have to go back eventually, but you know you’re welcome to stay here as long as you want, and you can come visit anytime…as often as you want.” Alex looks at her mother.

“Thanks, Mom. That means a lot.” Alex tries to convey just how much it means to her with her eyes. When she looks back toward the water, she finds Maggie surprisingly close and running at her at full speed. She’s tackled to the ground.

“Kara Danvers, don’t you dare!” She hears her mother say, as she struggles against Maggie’s surprising strength. When she is finally able to flip Maggie onto her back she looks over to find her mother completely soaked with Kara standing nearby giggling.

“Mom, I did warn you.”


	14. Proposal. Take two. (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has been working on it since they arrived in Midvale. Maggie’s anxiety, however, makes it difficult. She can’t just leave her to go shopping. I mean, how do you buy an engagement ring when your fiancé won’t let you out of her sight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G.

Alex has been working on it since they arrived in Midvale. Maggie’s anxiety, however, makes it difficult. She can’t just leave her to go shopping. I mean, how do you buy an engagement ring when your fiancé won’t let you out of her sight? So, Alex has to get creative. Maggie usually takes fairly long showers, but lately she has been cutting them short, unless Alex comes into the bathroom with her, which Alex doesn’t feel completely comfortable with in her mother’s house. So, Alex uses the few minutes that she might get every day while Maggie showers to do some online window shopping, until Maggie inevitably calls out for her. She’ll hurry into the bathroom, finding Maggie either huddled in the corner of the shower or standing naked and dripping on the bathmat. Even fully clothed, Alex will pull soaking wet Maggie into her arms and rub her hands over her back and soothe her fears with whispered words of love and soft kisses to her damp face and hair.

“I’m here. I’m right here.”

“I’m sorry.” Maggie will sob into her shoulder every time.

“It’s ok, Baby.” Alex will sit on the closed toilet and pull Maggie into her lap and hold her and rock her until her panic subsides. “I’m right here.”

*****

Alex starts emailing the owner of a local jewelry shop, who happens to be friends with her mother. She tries to describe exactly what she wants the ring to look like. The jeweler sends her some pictures, but none of them feel right.

‘Stop thinking about rings and what you think she will like, or what you think will look good on her. Tell me about your girl.’ The next email says. The jeweler is a sixty-something woman who has been helping pick out rings for over thirty years.

‘Her name is Maggie and she’s smart and she’s tough and she’s brave. She’s a cop, so I guess she kind of has to be. Maggie would, and has risked her life to save others. She’s funny and she’s sweet. She’s effortlessly beautiful, always. Simply wearing jeans and a leather jacket, Maggie can stop traffic. But, she also knows how to wear a dress and heels or a tailored suit. I think she’s most beautiful in the morning, just out of bed, with messy hair and no makeup, before the day has had time to wear on her. Maggie has the most expressive eyes. In them you can see her amazing soul. She has the widest smile I’ve ever seen and the most adorable dimples and when she laughs, my heart sings, and at the same time, breaks for those who will never hear it…Well, that got more poetic than I intended.’ Alex attaches a picture of Maggie, her favorite picture, a candid photo James had taken at game night. In it, Maggie’s laughing unabashedly, eyes crinkled at the corners and sparkling, completely unaware that’s she being photographed.

‘I have just the ring!’ comes the almost immediate response. A few minutes later, another email with an attached photo of the ring. The ring is simple, white gold, three round-cut stones set into the band. It somehow looks sturdy and delicate at the same time. Very Maggie.

‘Perfect!’ Alex arranges for Kara to pick it up for her.

“Al…Alex.” Comes the quiet call from the bathroom. Anybody else with normal human hearing wouldn’t have heard it at all, but Alex may as well have super hearing where Maggie is concerned. Without hesitation Alex drops her phone onto the bed and runs across the hall to the bathroom.

“I’m here, Baby.” She says as she opens the door. Maggie is standing, shaking, dripping on the bathmat. Alex closes the door behind herself, grabs a towel and gathers Maggie into her arms, wrapping her up in soft cotton. “I’m right here.” She holds her tightly and strokes her hair, pushing the wet strands back off of her face.

“I’m sorry.” Maggie sobs. “I tried, Al. I tried.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I’ve got you. I’m right here.” Alex sits on the closed toilet and pulls Maggie into her lap. She starts to hum quietly as she runs her hands up and down Maggie’s arms and back.

*****

“Thanks, Mom. That was delicious.” They’ve just finished dinner.

“Yes, thank you, Eliza.” Eliza smiles from across the table at Maggie finally using her name without prodding.

“Mags, do you want to go for a walk?”

“We should help clean up.”

“I’ll help!” Kara practically shouts. Alex raises her eyebrows at her and Maggie chuckles. At a more normal volume Kara says, “I’ll help clean up. You go.” Alex stands, shaking her head and attempting to hide a smirk.

“Ok. Thanks, Kara.” Maggie stands taking Alex’s hand.

“Yeah. Thanks, Kara.” Alex winks from behind Maggie’s shoulder. They shrug on their jackets and head out the back door, hand in hand. What Maggie doesn’t see is Kara grabbing the supplies she and Eliza had helped Alex put together earlier in the day, and flying out the front door.

Alex and Maggie walk in comfortable silence until they reach the beach, where they kick off their shoes. They walk along the edge of the water, where it’s just lapping gently at the sand. There’s a gentle breeze blowing in off the water and playing with the ends of Maggie’s hair and the light of the moon is dancing in her eyes and Alex can’t stop looking at her, her breath catching every time she does. When they reach the large rocks that jut out into the water, marking the end of the property, they turn back toward the house. They make their way around a sand dune and Maggie gasps at the sight in front of her. There, spread out on the sand, is a blanket, surrounded by candles. Alex turns to face Maggie, taking both of her hands.

“Maggie, I need to say something.”

“Alex, what is all this?”

“I just need you to listen for a minute. You’ve given all of the big romantic speeches, the ‘I don’t want to imagine my life without you’ and the ‘we should kiss the girls we want to kiss’ and the ‘lifetime of firsts’. So, please, let me make one for a change.” Maggie nods, a small unsure smile on her face. Alex takes a deep breath and shifts her weight from foot to foot. “I think maybe it took me so long to realize who I am because I was waiting for you…You, simply being you, helped me to understand myself, and to want to live that me truthfully. And you have loved me throughout all of my stumbles and all of my fears and you’re ok with me not liking vegan ice cream or yoga.” Maggie smiles and tilts her head to the side. “And life is too short, especially in our line of work. I almost died and you almost died and I want to spend whatever time we have, whether it’s a week or a year or seventy years, I want to spend it with you.” Alex can see the tears starting to form in Maggie’s eyes and can feel them start to form in her own. “I can no longer imagine my life without you in it because you are my life, you are part of me. And we should be who we are and we should love who we love and we should marry the girl that we want to marry, and I want a lifetime of firsts with you, but I also want a lifetime of lasts with you and a lifetime of onlys with you.” The tears start to fall onto both of their cheeks. “I love you, and I want to love you for the rest of my life.” Alex reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a small black box. “And I know I’ve already done this once, but you deserve all the pomp and the fuss.” She drops down on one knee, opening the box as she looks up to meet Maggie’s eyes again. “Maggie Sawyer, will you marry me?” Even with tears streaming down her face, Maggie smiles widely. She kneels down in front of Alex, throwing her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

“I love you so much.” Maggie sobs into her neck.

“Is that a yes?” Alex, still holding the ring box in one hand, rubs Maggie’s back with the other. Maggie leans back to look Alex in the eye.

“Are you sure?”

“What do you mean? Of course, I’m sure.”

“I mean, I’m not exactly the same person I used to be.”

“You’re so much more. I love you, not because you’re perfect, but because of who you are. I want you always, through whatever ups and downs life throws at us. I’m here to help you heal. Remember? We’ll get through this…together.”

“Yes.”

“Yeah. Everything is going to be fine.”

“No. I’m saying yes."

“Yes?”

“Yes.” And Alex’s mouth is on hers and her hands are in her hair and their tears are mixing on their faces. Alex leans back, swipes at her eyes and takes the ring out of the box, which she slips back into her pocket. She takes Maggie’s hand and a deep breath and slides the ring onto her finger. She stands and pulls Maggie to her feet and Maggie’s lips are on her lips and moving along her cheek as she pulls Alex in tightly against herself. They stand there holding each other on the beach for what feels like forever, and at the same time, not long enough. Alex is the first to pull away.

“Do you want to sit? I have champagne.”

“Feeling pretty confident that I’d say ‘yes’, huh?” Maggie smirks at her.

“Let’s say I was confidently hopeful.” Alex says guiding Maggie to the arrangement, which is more lavish than Maggie had originally noticed. There are cushy pillows and a pile of soft blankets surrounded by candles which have been staked into the sand. There’s a bottle of champagne in a metal chiller and a small picnic basket. Alex kneels on the blankets and guides Maggie to sit beside her.

"How? We just walked by here...and there was none of this."

"My sister is an alien with super speed and the ability to fly."

"Kara. Of course." Maggie looks around taking in everything that Alex was able to pull off with Kara's help. “Babe, we just finished dinner. What’s in the basket?”

“Glasses and plates and tiramisu. Do you want champagne? Or there’s scotch.”

“Thought of everything, I see.”

“Well, yes. Did you also happen to notice where we are?” Maggie looks around for a moment. “We had an important first right here not that long ago.”

“Oh.” Maggie turns back to face Alex with a wide grin on her face.

“Kara promised complete privacy tonight.”

“Well then, let’s start with champagne and tiramisu and see where the evening takes us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for cutting this chapter here. There will be a second part, but I wanted the proposal to be acceptable for everyone to read.


	15. Proposal. Take two. (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of chapter 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M.

Maggie can’t stop looking at her ring and at the beautiful woman sitting next to her. She never could have dreamed that she would be here, so in love with this woman, and loved back, even in her complete imperfection. They’re sitting together on blankets on the beach, surrounded by candles and the sound of gentle waves lapping at the sand. Alex leans in to steal kisses between feeding herself and Maggie bites of tiramisu from the same fork. The bottle of champagne sits empty beside them on the sand and they each cradle a glass of scotch in their hand. It’s absolutely perfect. Maggie watches as Alex finishes the last sip of her scotch. She watches her throat as she swallows and her tongue as it slides out to clear any remnants from her lip. Maggie reaches out to take Alex’s glass as she finishes her own. She sets them off to the side and then does the same with the plate and fork.

“I love you.” Maggie says, looking up into Alex’s eyes. She tucks a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear and runs her hand along her jaw. Alex leans forward stopping just short of kissing her.

“I love you.” She says against Maggie’s lips. And then Maggie’s kissing her and tangling her hands in her hair and moving closer and swinging her leg over Alex’s lap and holding her face as she kisses her slowly, deeply, lovingly.

“I love you so much.” Maggie says against her jaw, hands in her hair, pulling, tilting her head back. Maggie’s lips move along her neck. “God, I love you.” She scratches gently at Alex’s scalp and takes her earlobe between her teeth. Alex’s hands are on her legs, massaging her thighs, as she sits straddling her lap. Maggie’s lips find hers again as her hands find Maggie’s ass. She pulls Maggie’s body closer against herself and slides her hands up to the collar of Maggie’s jacket, pushing it off her shoulders and down her arms. She tosses it to the side and reaches for the hem of Maggie’s shirt. She slides her fingertips under the material, over firm muscles that twitch in response, and up to cup her breasts through her bra. “Babe…take it off…please.” And her shirt is off over her head before she even realizes that Alex’s hands have moved. Alex’s mouth is on her neck, her chest, the upper swell of her breast, as her hands move around her back to unclasp her bra, slide it down her arms, and toss it away in the same general direction her shirt went moments ago. Maggie moans quietly as Alex’s hands find her breasts, Alex’s mouth finds her mouth. Alex loves Maggie’s breasts; the firm weight of them in her hands, the way her nipples pucker against her palms, the way the slightest brush of her thumb over a nipple makes Maggie’s breath hitch. Alex could spend hours worshipping Maggie’s breasts, and has, but not right now. Maggie’s hips are already moving against her, her fingers tugging insistently at the back of her shirt. Alex leans back, sliding her jacket down her own arms, and lets Maggie pull her shirt off, followed quickly by her bra. Maggie sighs as Alex’s warm skin meets hers, breast against breast, arms wrapped tightly around each other as their lips meet again. Alex slides her hands down Maggie’s naked back, over denim and under her thighs. Maggie gasps against Alex’s mouth as she finds herself flipped over onto her back. Alex settles herself between Maggie’s legs and starts to slowly roll her hips against her. Alex’s hands, Alex’s mouth, Alex is everywhere. “Oh God…Babe…jeans.” Maggie pants against Alex’s ear. Alex sits back on her heels between Maggie’s parted thighs. She quickly frees Maggie of her pants and underwear, pulling them down her legs and tossing them into the growing pile of clothes.

“You’re so beautiful.” Alex says, hands resting on her belt. She removes her own pants more slowly, pulling her belt out of the loops and standing to slide her jeans down her long legs. She watches Maggie watch her and can’t help but smirk at the sight of Maggie impatiently biting her lip and gripping the blanket by her sides. Maggie reaches for her as she lays back down on top of her, slipping her thigh in between Maggie’s. She closes her eyes and lets out a strangled breath at the feeling of Maggie, naked, and aroused against her. “Baby, you’re so wet.”

“All your fault.” Maggie grins up at her. Alex smiles, sighs, pressing her forehead against Maggie’s. She looks Maggie in the eye and starts to move her hips in slow circles. Maggie slides her hands down Alex’s back, grabbing at her ass and pulling her tighter against herself. “Fuck, Babe. You feel so good.” Alex kisses her lovingly, passionately. She pulls away, leaving a trail of kisses along Maggie’s jaw and neck. She pauses for a moment at Maggie’s breasts, kissing, sucking, pulling her nipples into her mouth. Alex continues moving down Maggie’s body, running her tongue over the ridges and valleys of her abs. Maggie’s hands are in her hair, gently urging her lower. Alex pushes Maggie’s legs further apart and softly bites at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, moving, ever so slowly, closer to where Maggie needs her. She stops with her mouth, her teeth, where Maggie’s leg meets her body, and looks up to meet Maggie’s eyes, already looking back at her. And then her mouth is on her. She sucks each of Maggie’s outer lips in turn. She slides her tongue through Maggie’s folds slowly, exploring her, enjoying her. Maggie is aware that she is the first - the only - woman Alex has slept with, but God, the things she can do with her mouth, her tongue, the things she has learned in such a short amount of time. Alex slips her tongue into Maggie. “Oh God!” She knows exactly what to do with Maggie’s body. Alex thrusts her tongue into her, gathering her arousal. Alex has loved the way Maggie tastes since the first time she went down on her.

“You taste so good.” She can feel Maggie getting close. She knows exactly how Maggie’s body moves, how she rolls her hips, the flush that creeps across her chest. God, this woman. She sucks Maggie’s clit into her mouth.

“Fuck!” Maggie’s thrusting her hips up against Alex’s face and her head is thrown back against the pillows and her eyes are squeezed shut. Her body stiffens and she comes with an adorable squeak and a deep moan and an almost painful grip on Alex’s hair. Alex works her through her orgasm with gentle kisses and soft strokes of her tongue.

“C’mere” Maggie tugs lightly at Alex’s hair. Alex leaves a trail of wet kisses as she moves back up over Maggie’s body, laying down, straddling one of her thighs. Maggie grabs her by the face and kisses her slowly, deeply. Maggie runs her hands over Alex’s body, feeling her muscles tense beneath her fingers. Her hand finds Alex’s breast, rolling her nipple between her thumb and finger. She slides her free hand along Alex’s side, across her hipbone, over the soft skin of her belly and down between her legs. Alex props herself up on her elbows to give Maggie more room to work with. At the first brush of Maggie’s fingers against her, Alex’s head drops forward onto Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie starts slowly stroking the length of Alex’s clit with two fingers. Alex is close already after working Maggie up and watching her come.

“Faster…please, Baby.” Alex kisses her roughly and Maggie increases her pace. “Oh God!” Alex breathes against her lips. Her back arches and her hips stutter against Maggie’s hand. Her muscles clench and her breath catches. She comes looking into Maggie’s eyes. She collapses against Maggie’s body, face pressed into her neck, Maggie’s arm pinned between them. Alex’s breath is coming in short little puffs against Maggie’s neck. Maggie slides her hand from Alex’s breast to rub soothingly at her back.

“You still with me?”

“Always.” Alex presses a kiss below Maggie’s ear. “I love you.” Alex props herself up on an elbow so she can look into Maggie’s eyes as she smiles up at her.

“I love you.” Maggie leans up and kisses Alex softly. “Did Kara promise privacy in the morning, or do we have to put our clothes back on?” Alex’s brow furrows.

“She only promised tonight, so chances are…”

“You know what, Babe?” Maggie says as she pulls the blanket up over them. “I don’t care.”


	16. Proposal. Take two. (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated...G, I think, maybe leaning toward T.

Alex wakes up and blinks her eyes against the morning sun. The air is cool but Maggie’s naked body is warm and wrapped around her under the blanket that’s draped over them. They had laughed and kissed and loved late into the night and sunrise is definitely too early to be awake, but Alex has never minded waking up to Maggie’s body pressed against hers. Maggie’s head is on her chest and partially covered by the blanket. Alex brushes Maggie’s hair aside to place a kiss on her forehead and slides her hand back under the blanket to find Maggie’s hand. She feels the ring that she put there only a few hours before, its metal warmed by Maggie's skin, and she can’t help the smile that makes its way onto her face. She runs her fingers over the band and traces the edges of the stones. Maggie shifts, stretches, pulls Alex closer in her sleep, her brow furrows and she groans into the blanket over her face. But then she settles with her face pressed into Alex’s neck and Alex falls even more in love with her. Alex listens to the waves as they roll onto the sand and feels the love of her life breathe steadily against her. She runs one hand up and down Maggie’s back and plays with the ring on Maggie’s finger with the other. But then she feels Maggie’s lips press gently against her neck and she can’t help but tilt her head to make more room…more room for Maggie’s kisses…more room for Maggie’s love…more room for Maggie. Alex wraps her arm around Maggie’s waist to pull her tighter against herself and Maggie sighs against her throat.

“Morning.” Maggie’s voice is full of gravel and sleep.

“Just barely, Baby.”

“Why are you awake?”

“The sun.”

“Hmm.” Maggie hums knowingly. On a typical day in National City Alex would be up with the sun and out on her morning run already, but here in Midvale, she’s let her morning run slide in favor of cuddling Maggie through the early morning hours. She will eventually have to get back in the habit of working out every day, but for now, she couldn’t care less. “Do you want to go inside? We can try to get a few more hours of sleep.” Maggie runs her fingers along Alex’s side.

“Maybe in a little while. Right now, I just want to stay here with you.”

Maggie presses lazy kisses to Alex’s neck and along her jaw. Alex’s fingers dance along Maggie’s spine as she turns her head to meet Maggie’s lips in a gentle, loving kiss. They lay there wrapped up in each other, exchanging kisses and soft touches to each other’s skin, until the sun has risen fully.

“As much as I’d like to just stay right here with you all day, we should probably head back to the house. Mom’s probably making breakfast.” And, as if on cue, Maggie’s stomach growls loudly. Alex smiles and kisses her forehead. “I guess there’s my answer.” Alex rolls away and gathers up their clothes, handing Maggie’s to her. They dress quickly and Alex slides her arm around Maggie’s waist pulling her in closely as they walk back toward the house.

“Babe, what about all the blankets and pillows and stuff?”

“I’ll come back out and get them after breakfast…” Alex presses a kiss into her hair. “…and maybe a nap.”

“Good morning, girls.” They’re greeted by Eliza and the smell of fresh coffee and bacon as they walk into the house through the back door.

“Morning, Mom.”

“Morning, Eliza.”

“Come here. Let me see.” Eliza reaches her hand out to Maggie. Maggie smiles shyly, looking at the floor, and holds her hand out to Eliza. “It’s beautiful. It suits you.”

“Thank you.” Maggie looks over at Alex, who’s grinning widely, and then up into Eliza’s eyes.

“I’m so happy for you and I can’t wait to be able to call you my daughter too.” Eliza opens her arms and pulls Maggie into a tight hug. Maggie can feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. She can’t really remember what it feels like to be part of a family, but she thinks this might be it.


	17. Therapy - Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex had brought it up a few times and Maggie had agreed that it’s probably a good idea, so Alex made an appointment for Maggie with a therapist. She knows that she has to deal with it so that she can get back to her life and so that she can be the wife that Alex deserves, but now that it’s happening…God, she’s going to have to talk about herself…with a stranger. Her only comfort is radiating off of Alex, seated beside her in the waiting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a therapist. My only real experience with a therapist was when I was a child, and I don't even remember at this point why I had to go. But I remember her being kind and I remember coloring. So, after a little research, this is my go at it. I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Rated G.

Alex had brought it up a few times and Maggie had agreed that it’s probably a good idea, so Alex made an appointment for Maggie with a therapist. She knows that she has to deal with it so that she can get back to her life and so that she can be the wife that Alex deserves, but now that it’s happening…God, she’s going to have to talk about herself…with a stranger. Her only comfort is radiating off of Alex, seated beside her in the waiting room.

“Maggie Sawyer?” A woman, who looks to be in her fifties, is standing in front of her with her hand extended.

“Yes.” Maggie stands and reaches out with her left hand, because her right is still white-knuckle gripping Alex’s hand. If the woman thinks it’s odd to be shaking Maggie’s left hand, she doesn’t let on.

“You can call me Virginia. Right this way, Maggie. Is it ok if I call you Maggie?”

“Yes. Can she come with me?” Maggie gestures toward Alex and Alex stands.

“Who’s this?” Virginia asks with a curious smile.

“Alex Danvers.” Alex offers her hand.

“Oh, you’re Eliza’s daughter.” She says shaking Alex’s hand.

“Yes, and Maggie’s fiancé.”

“That’s wonderful.” She says, smiling, looking between Maggie and Alex. “But, I don’t usually do couple’s therapy.”

“Oh…No. That’s not why we’re here…It’s not about me…or us…I guess, it is kind of about me…” Maggie squeezes Alex’s hand to stop her rambling. Alex takes a deep breath. “Sorry. We’re here for Maggie, but is it ok if I come in with her? I brought a book and I can sit quietly while you talk. It just…it might be easier…initially.”

“Oh. Well, I suppose that’s ok.” They follow Virginia into what they assume is her office. It doesn’t look like a typical office. There’s no desk. Off to one side, there’s a sitting area with a comfortable looking couch and a couple of overstuffed chairs with a coffee table between them. On the coffee table is a glass pitcher of water surrounded by several empty glasses and a box of tissues. On the other side of the room there’s a table with crayons and paints and paper neatly stacked in the center and there are a few easels with blank canvases lining the wall.

“Are we going to be coloring?”

“I was planning on just talking today, but if you’d like to color or paint, sometimes it helps to distract the mind and makes talking about things easier.”

“No. Just talking is fine.”

“Ok then.” Virginia gestures widely at the room.

“Do you want me to lay on the couch?”

“That’s totally up to you. But, this isn’t going to be like one of those ‘you lay on the couch and I sit and scribble on a yellow notepad about what I think is wrong with you’. I’m not a psychiatrist. I’m not going to psychoanalyze you. I just want to use this time to get to know you and then we’ll go from there. Ok?”

“Ok.” Maggie looks up at Alex, who squeezes her hand gently and smiles at her reassuringly. Maggie returns her smile, releases her hand and walks over to sit on the couch, followed by Virginia who sits across from her in a chair. Alex smiles at her again and walks over to the table, sits down, and opens her book.

“Ok, so tell me about you.”

“Where would you like me to start?”

“Wherever you want to start.”

“Ok…” Maggie, looking at the floor and wringing her hands, tells her about growing up in a conservative Christian family in a small mid-western town. She tells her about the first Eliza to come into her life and how she broke her heart in so many ways. She tells her about her parents and her aunt and how she graduated early because she _had_ to. She tells her about becoming a cop and then moving to National City and becoming a detective – the youngest detective, male or female, yet – with a proud smile. Looking over at Alex, with a soft smile and love in her eyes, she tells her about meeting Alex and how it’s so much better…so much more than she ever could have imagined. She tells her about Kara and the second Eliza to come into her life and even though it’s not a familiar feeling, she thinks this feels like family. She holds off for as long as she can, but eventually Virginia’s soft encouraging smile has her gripping the cushion she’s sitting on with both hands and with tears in her eyes, telling her about almost losing Alex and how it’s affecting her now. She tells her about her shortness of breath and the tightness in her chest and the lightheadedness that come whenever Alex is out of sight for more than a few minutes. Virginia nods along in understanding and leans across the coffee table to hand Maggie a tissue. When Maggie finishes, she sighs deeply and visibly relaxes into the couch. Across the room, Alex doesn’t look up from her book, so as to not distract Maggie, but smiles into the same page she’s been staring at the entire time. She knows how hard it was for Maggie to even admit there was an issue in the first place.

“How do you feel?” Virginia’s voice is soft, soothing.

“Ok. I actually feel pretty good.”

“Sometimes just getting it all out can help.”

“Yeah.”

“Ok. So, I have some ideas.”

“Ok.”

“We’re going to start with some simple breathing exercises. I want you to breathe in through your nose slowly, hold it and then breathe out through your mouth slowly. Like this.” Virginia demonstrates. “Now you.” Maggie does as instructed. “Good. Now this is the first step whenever you start to feel anxious; deep steady breaths until you feel yourself calm.” Maggie nods. “Ok. After that, I want you to consciously put a stop to the negative thoughts that pop into your head. You know Alex is fine. You have to tell yourself that, and make yourself believe it.” Maggie nods a little less confidently. “It’s about changing your thought patterns. It might take some time, but I believe you can.”

“Ok. I’ll give it a try.”

“Good. Now this might seem a bit cheesy, but will close your eyes?” Maggie nods and closes her eyes. “I want you to visualize a place where you feel comfortable; your happy place. This place can be anywhere, or even anything. Maybe the beach or a field of wildflowers. Or, it doesn’t have to be a place at all. Perhaps a happy memory. It can be a person or just a voice. It’s completely up to you.” Maggie thinks about what she would want her happy place to be and settles on her favorite spot on the beach, leaning back against Alex’s chest and Alex singing softly to her. Maggie smiles widely with her eyes still closed. “Well, it looks like you’ve come up with something.” Maggie opens her eyes, smiling shyly.

“Yeah.” She catches Alex looking at her from across the room. Alex smiles and raises an eyebrow at her.

“Ok. Now, Alex I’m going to ask you to step out into the waiting room.”

“Oh…Ok.” Alex stammers. Maggie, brows furrowed, looks back at Virginia.

“It’s ok.” Virginia nods, reassuringly. “I’ll be right here with you and Alex will be right on the other side of that door.”

“Ok.” Maggie says softly. Alex closes her book, walks over to where Maggie is seated and leans down to kiss her on the cheek.

“I’ll be right outside.” Alex whispers against her ear. Alex pauses when she reaches the door, turns and smiles warmly at Maggie before walking out of the room, letting the door click softly shut behind her.

“Now remember to breathe. We’re just going to talk for a few more minutes.”

“Ok.” Maggie takes a deep breath, holds it and lets it out slowly.

“Good. Now do you exercise?”

“Yeah, when I have time, busy schedule and all.”

“Yoga?”

“Yeah, I haven’t done it in a while though.” Maggie can feel the tightness starting in her chest. She closes her eyes and takes another deep breath and holds it.

“You’re doing fine. Alex is right outside the door.” Virginia’s voice is soft. Maggie opens her eyes, releases her breath slowly and nods. “Ok. Well, I’m going to suggest you start doing yoga regularly again. It can help a lot.”

“Ok.”

“And caffeine. I know how much you cops like your coffee. Do you drink a lot of coffee?” Maggie huffs out a laugh.

“Yeah.”

“Maybe ease up a bit.”

“Now that may be the deal breaker.” Maggie chuckles.

“I’m not saying you have to give it up completely, but maybe drink a cup instead of a pot.”

“Ok.”

“How are you feeling now?”

“Ok. A little tense, but ok.” Maggie takes another deep breath and holds it, before releasing it slowly.

“Good. How much longer are you going to be in town?” Virginia is calm, relaxed, like she’s just catching up with an old friend.

“It’s still up in the air. We both have some leave built up and I can’t exactly go back to work if I can’t be away from Alex for more than a few minutes without panicking.”

“Well, I’d like to help you with that if you’re willing to let me try.”

“Yeah?”

“Can you come back tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, we’ll stop and make you an appointment on the way out.” Virginia stands, followed by Maggie, and walks over to the door. Virginia opens the door, finding Alex wringing her hands, pacing the floor just outside. She turns to find Maggie smiling at her from behind Virginia’s shoulder.

“Hey you.” Alex holds her hand out to Maggie. “All good?”

“Yeah.” Maggie takes her hand and they follow Virginia over to the reception desk. Virginia talks with the receptionist for a moment.

“Same time tomorrow?”

“Works for me.”

“Ok. See you then.”

“Thank you, Virginia.”

“Alex, tell your mother I said ‘Hello’.”

“I will. Thank you.” Alex and Maggie walk out hand in hand. “So, are you going to tell me about this happy place?” Alex wiggles her eyebrows.

“No. That’s my happy place.” Maggie smiles up at her.

“But it could be my happy place too.”

“No.”

“Oh, come on. Give me a hint.”

“Nope.” Maggie nudges Alex with her shoulder. “Thank you for making me do that.”

“Nobody _makes_ Maggie Sawyer do anything.” Alex winks at her.

“Ok, thank you for encouraging me to do that.”

“Of course, Baby.” Alex pulls Maggie into her side and places a kiss on top of her head. “I’m so proud of you.”


	18. Alex is turned on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex clears her throat and attempts to push past it and go back to the book in front of her, the paragraph in front of her, but one sentence in, Maggie is throwing her head back and laughing at something Eliza’s said, and Alex can’t not look back up at her and feel that familiar pull low in her belly. This woman is going to be the death of her. She shouldn’t be so turned on when she’s sitting ten feet away from her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated...I don't know...T maybe?

Alex is seated at the table in her mother’s kitchen with some science book open in front of her and her glasses perched on the end of her nose. She’s been trying, and failing…miserably, to read the same paragraph for over half an hour. Maggie is standing at the counter, chopping vegetables and chatting with Eliza, who is at the stove, stirring a pot and adding seasoning, pinch by pinch, with practiced ease. Alex has been watching the exchange from across the room and she can’t take her eyes off Maggie, this amazing woman who is going to be her wife. She can’t help the smile that makes its way onto her face. She’s watching Maggie, standing there, barefoot, wearing jeans… _those jeans_ that are just a breath tighter than necessary and hug Maggie’s ass perfectly…and a black tank top, and just looking gorgeous, and she’s turned on… _Fuck,_ is she turned on…the way Maggie’s arm flexes with every pass of the knife through whatever it is she’s chopping…the way her dimple makes an appearance every time she turns her head to say something to Eliza…the way the material of her tank top clings to her as she turns around to smile at Alex, catching her staring every time…the way she bends over so much more than required when reaching for anything. She knows exactly how much she’s not helping with Alex’s current situation, and she’s going to not help with that as much as possible. Alex clears her throat and attempts to push past it and go back to the book in front of her, the paragraph in front of her, but one sentence in, Maggie is throwing her head back and laughing at something Eliza’s said, and Alex can’t not look back up at her and feel that familiar pull low in her belly. This woman is going to be the death of her. She shouldn’t be so turned on when she’s sitting ten feet away from her mother. She groans and drops her head into her hands. She can feel two sets of eyes on her, and _God,_ she didn’t mean for that sound to be audible.

“Are you ok, Sweetie?”

“Yep…yeah…yes. All good.” She says looking back up at her mother.

“You sure about that?” She can hear the smirk in Maggie’s voice. Eliza has turned back to the stove and Alex sends a less than serious glare in Maggie’s direction. “Mhm.” Maggie winks at her before turning back around. Alex drops her eyes to the book again and she is going to get through this chapter…this page…this paragraph…maybe. _Fuck!_ Alex looks back up at Maggie who is finished chopping and is leaning on the counter. She looks over her shoulder to find Alex staring at her ass. She knows exactly what this particular pair of jeans does for her and exactly how that affects Alex. She’s doing an excellent job of pretending to listen to whatever Eliza is saying when she’s actually just teasing Alex from across the room. She’s nodding and ‘Mhm’ing in all the right places, and arching her back and bending that much further and Alex might explode. She bites her lip and presses her thighs together and Maggie looks at her over her shoulder with a look that has Alex gripping the edge of the table. But then, Eliza is putting a lid on the pan and hanging her apron on the hook.

“This just needs to simmer for a little bit. I have to make a couple of phone calls. Maggie, you’re in charge. Don’t let this one near the stove.” Eliza says, smiling at Alex.

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Alex playfully rolls her eyes at her mother.

“I’ve got it under control, Eliza.” And Eliza is out of the room and Alex is out of her chair and backing Maggie up against the counter. Alex’s mouth is on her mouth and her hands are on her waist. She nips at Maggie’s bottom lip and pushes her tongue into her mouth. Her hands are in Maggie’s hair, pulling gently and tilting her head back and she’s leaving a trail of wet kisses down her throat.

“God, Baby. What are you trying to do to me?” Alex says against the side of her neck.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Maggie says, smiling against her ear.

“Liar.” And Alex is kissing her again, needy, passionate. Maggie’s hands slide down Alex’s back and pull her closer by her belt.

“Fuck, Babe.” Maggie gasps as Alex takes her earlobe between her teeth.

“Oh Rao!” They both turn their heads to find Kara standing in the doorway with her hands over her eyes. Eliza walks up behind her with her phone still pressed to her ear, smiles and shakes her head.

“Will I ever walk into a room and not find you two all over each other?”

“Kara, why don’t we give them a few minutes to collect themselves and then we can all have a nice dinner together.”

“If we leave, it’s just going to start all over again.” Eliza puts a hand on Kara’s shoulder and leads her away.

“How many times can this possibly happen?” Alex drops her head onto Maggie’s shoulder.

“I don’t know, Babe. You wanna keep a tally?” Alex huffs out a laugh and hugs Maggie tightly, running her hands over her back. She leans back and brings her hands up to brush Maggie’s hair away from her face. She kisses her again, slowly, gently, lovingly.

“See, I told you they wouldn’t stop.” Kara’s back in the doorway. Alex sighs and rests her forehead against Maggie’s. Eliza just smiles at her daughter, so obviously in love, and so not ashamed of it.


	19. Maggie does yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has gone to a few yoga classes with Maggie and can remember some of the names of the poses. She tries naming them in her head as Maggie moves effortlessly from one to the next, but she’s in complete awe of Maggie’s body, skin tightening over flexing muscles, and is lulled by the smooth evenness of her breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G, I think.

Alex is woken up slowly by an unfamiliar sound. The sound is soft like waves rolling on sand, and at first that’s what she thinks she’s hearing. _Did we leave the window open last night?_ She lays in bed with her eyes closed, somewhere between wake and sleep, and listens. It’s slow and rhythmic, soothing. The longer she listens, the more familiar the sound becomes. It reminds her of the way Maggie breathes against her neck while she’s...She lays there enjoying the sound and the effect she finds it’s having on her, the warmth growing in her. She lets the sound ground her and gently bring her into consciousness. She reaches out groggily seeking Maggie’s body but finds only sheets. She feels around for any sign of Maggie, but the sheets are cool to the touch. She slowly cracks her eyes open. The morning sun is too bright already. The sound, she realizes, is coming from inside the room. She turns her head to find herself eyelevel with Maggie’s backside. _There are definitely worse ways to wake up._ Maggie’s still wearing the tank top and boy shorts she went to sleep in and is bent over at the waist, arms stretched out in front of her, hands on the floor, her breathing deep and even. That’s the sound. Maggie walks her hands back until she’s bent completely in half with her face against her shins. _My God, how does she do that?_ Alex wants to reach out and run her hand over Maggie’s amazing body, but she remembers, this is something Maggie needs to do. So, she instead, lays there and watches, enjoying the view. God, the way Maggie’s body moves, the way she breathes, deep, effortlessly. Alex has gone to a few yoga classes with Maggie and can remember some of the names of the poses. She tries naming them in her head as Maggie moves effortlessly from one to the next, but she’s in complete awe of Maggie’s body, skin tightening over flexing muscles, and is lulled by the smooth evenness of her breaths.

“Morning.” Maggie must have felt herself being watched. She sits on the bed, letting her arm come to rest across Alex’s waist. “Did I wake you?”

“Morning.” Alex runs her fingers over the skin of Maggie’s forearm. “Better than any alarm clock.”

“Sorry, Babe.” Maggie leans down and kisses Alex gently on the lips.

“Do you hear me complaining?” Alex slides her fingers around the back of Maggie’s neck, pulling her in for another kiss. She runs her tongue along Maggie’s bottom lip and slips her hand up under the material of her shirt, enjoying the firm muscles pushing back against her fingers.

“Hey, don’t start something you’re not going to finish.” Maggie grins against Alex’s lips.

“Who says I’m not going to finish?” Alex kisses her again, letting her tongue slip into Maggie’s mouth, pulling her down against her chest.

“Well, the sound of your sister bouncing around in the hallway is a pretty good indication that this isn’t going to go anywhere right now.”

“Dammit.” Maggie smiles at Alex’s pout.

“I have an appointment in a little while and I think your mom is making breakfast, but maybe we’ll see what we can do about getting some time to ourselves later.”

“Yes please.” Maggie pecks Alex on the lips, stands from the bed and pulls on a pair of shorts. Alex’s eyes follow her every move.

“I’m going to go grab a shower.” She hugs her towel to her chest. “Then maybe you should take a cold one.” Maggie winks at Alex and disappears through the door. Alex lays in bed staring at the ceiling. Her mind wanders back over Maggie doing yoga. Her strong muscles. Her tight, firm body. Her steady, even breaths. Maybe when they get back home, she can convince Maggie to do her morning yoga naked…Maggie would never get through an entire set… _is it called a set in yoga?..._ with Alex watching her do it naked. Alex doesn’t realize how long she’s been laying there thinking about Maggie and yoga until Maggie is standing just inside the doorway again, towel wrapped around her torso, wet hair hanging down and dripping onto her shoulders and the floor, with an expression on her face that Alex can’t read.

“Baby? What is it?” A tear slides down Maggie’s cheek and Alex is up out of the bed, across the room and wrapping Maggie up in her arms. “Mags? What’s going on?” Maggie tries to answer but her words are muffled against Alex’s shoulder. Alex leans back to look into Maggie’s eyes. “What, Baby?”

“I made it through an entire shower.” Tears pour out of Maggie’s eyes as a wide grin spreads across her face.

“Baby.” Alex pulls Maggie’s body in, wrapping her arms tightly around her, holding the back of her head in her hand. “Baby, I’m so proud of you.” She leans back, taking Maggie’s face in her hands and wiping at her tears with her thumbs. “I’m so proud of you.” Alex leans in and kisses her, trying to convey just how proud she is with her lips.

“Seriously? Can’t you at least close the door?” They both turn to look toward where Kara is standing just outside the door, hands over her eyes.

“Yes, Kara. Sorry.” Alex laughs.

“Eliza wanted me to tell you breakfast is ready.” Kara walks away, hands still shielding her eyes from the display of affection.

“Thanks Kara.” Alex pulls Maggie against herself again, pressing kisses into her hair. “I love you…so much.”

“I love you.”


	20. Therapy - Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is less nervous sitting in the waiting room this time. She’s leaning into Alex, but she’s calm. Alex looks away from her book to see Maggie flipping through some home improvement magazine. She smiles at the thought of Maggie doing anything that would require a tool belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G.

Maggie is less nervous sitting in the waiting room this time. She’s leaning into Alex, but she’s calm. Alex looks away from her book to see Maggie flipping through some home improvement magazine. She smiles at the thought of Maggie doing anything that would require a tool belt.

“You gonna build me a house?” Alex whispers against the side of Maggie’s head.

“Well, we can’t live in an apartment with no walls forever.” Maggie grins up at her.

“Right…” Alex’s brow furrows in thought. “You don’t have to move in with me.”

“What? Are we going to live separately after we get married?”

“No. I mean, I could move in with you. You have walls.”

“Babe, I was kidding.”

“Or we could look for a new place…that would be ours…ours together. You know? Instead of trying to turn ‘my place’ or ‘your place’ into ‘our place’.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Maggie leans closer into her side. “We could even get a house…with a yard…for Gertrude.” Maggie shakes her head at the thought of actually naming their dog Gertrude. “We could buy a fixer upper and you could put that tool belt to good use.”

“What tool belt?”

“Oh, uh…my mind may have wandered a little bit there.”

“I love you.” Maggie laughs and leans up to place a soft kiss on Alex’s lips.

“Maggie. Alex. So good to see you both again.” Virginia is smiling, walking across the waiting room with her hand outstretched in front of her.

“Hi Virginia.” Maggie is on her feet and shaking Virginia’s hand.

“Hi Virginia. My mother says ‘Hello’.” Alex shakes her hand.

“Good. Good. Come on in.” They follow Virginia into her office and Alex takes her seat at the table, smiling across at Maggie as she sits down on the couch. Virginia takes her seat across from Maggie. “How have you been since I saw you last?”

“Good. Things have been good.” Maggie tells her how she’s been thinking about her breathing and how she didn’t panic when Alex was out of sight last night – sure she was only in the next room, but Maggie was proud of herself anyway – for more than a few minutes. She tells her about doing yoga this morning. She tells her about taking a complete shower by herself without breaking down.

“Good. I’m so glad to hear it.” Virginia looks over to where Alex is seated, very convincingly ‘reading’ her book. “Alex, I’m going to ask you to step out into the waiting room.” Alex looks up from her book.

“Oh. Ok.” Alex looks at Maggie, who seems ok, smiling back at her. She walks over, kisses Maggie on the cheek and walks out of the room, letting the door click softly shut behind her.

“Ok?” Virginia smiles at Maggie who nods and smiles back at her. “Ok. So, tell me how you felt last night when Alex was out of the room.”

“I was…I don’t know…I was ok?”

“How did you feel?” Maggie takes a deep breath.

“I felt anxious.” Maggie lets out her breath.

“Maggie, it’s ok. It’s ok to feel anxious. But, what did you do about it?”

“I paid attention to my breathing. I took deep breaths. I told myself ‘Alex is fine’…out loud…I’m sure Kara thought I was crazy.”

“Actually, Kara probably understands better than you might think.”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Those are good steps. How was yoga this morning?”

“It felt good. Alex was still asleep so I tried to be quiet.”

“You did yoga in the same room that Alex was sleeping in?” Maggie starts wringing her hands.

“Yeah.” She says quietly.

“It’s ok, Maggie. You did it and it felt good.”

“Yeah.” Maggie can feel her chest starting to tighten.

“Tomorrow, maybe try another room…or perhaps, on the beach might be nice.” Maggie can feel the stinging of tears behind her eyes.

“Beach yoga. Yeah, that would be nice.” Maggie nods and smiles, but it’s tight. Virginia can see Maggie’s posture change. She can see that Maggie is breathing very shallowly, her hands gripping the edge of the cushion she’s seated on.

“Maggie, you’re doing fine. Alex is fine. How about we take a deep breath together?” Virginia exaggeratedly breathes in deeply, gesturing at Maggie to follow. Maggie breathes in deeply, holds it and exhales through her mouth. “Now, I want you to say, ‘Alex is fine’.”

“Alex is fine.” A single tear runs down Maggie’s cheek.

“Good. Deep breath.” Maggie breathes in deeply again, holds it and releases it slowly. “Good. Again, ‘Alex is fine’.”

“Alex is fine.” Maggie breathes again.

“Good. How do you feel?”

“Ok.” Maggie swipes at her eyes.

“Good.” Virginia leans across the table handing Maggie a tissue. “Now, how did you feel this morning while you were taking your shower?”

“I felt good. I had just finished yoga…and teasing Alex.” Maggie lets out a small laugh as she wipes her eyes and dabs at her nose with the tissue.

“Oh. I never thought of teasing one’s fiancé as being healing, but whatever works, I guess.” Maggie huffs out a laugh.

“Yeah, there was only a moment in the shower when I was unsure.”

“And what did you do?”

“I concentrated on my breathing and I closed my eyes and went to my happy place.”

“Good. And that helped?”

“Yeah, I haven’t conditioned my hair since we’ve been here…brushing it has been hell. Today I made it all the way through and got myself out and dry.”

“Good.”

“When I went back to our room…” Maggie shakes her head, smiling. “I found Alex in the same spot I left her, just lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.”

“Hmm…do I need to start having sessions with her?”

“No.” Maggie chuckles. “I think the teasing may have been a bit much for her that early.”

“How has Alex been handling everything?”

“She’s been amazing.” Maggie smiles. “She’s loving and supportive, without question and without expectations. I have no idea how I got so damn lucky.”

“You know, I don’t know her well, but I’m fairly certain she feels the same.” Maggie blushes and smiles, biting her bottom lip to suppress the threatening tears.

“I don’t know how she could.”

“Maggie, Alex loves you.”

“But, what if this gets to be too much for her?”

“You’re already making great progress, but I don’t think it would matter to Alex either way. She’s very obviously devoted to you. Just keep working on you.” Maggie nods and sniffles. Virginia hands her another tissue. “You’re going to be fine. I can feel it.” Virginia leans across the coffee table and takes Maggie’s hand in her own. “Shall we schedule an appointment for tomorrow?”

“Yes, please.”

“Ok. We’ll do that on the way out.” Virginia releases Maggie’s hand. “Now, are you a betting woman?” Maggie tilts her head to the side and furrows her brows. “Morning coffee says Alex is pacing outside the door.”

“That’s not a bet I’m willing to take.” Maggie smiles. “But, I’ll bring the coffee anyway.” They both stand and make their way to the door. Virginia gestures to Maggie to open the door, which she does, finding Alex pacing and squeezing her book in her hands.

“Smart to not take that bet.” Virginia says, smiling at Maggie as she passes Alex on her way to the receptionist. The look of confusion on Alex’s face makes Maggie smile.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing, Babe.” Maggie says as she takes Alex’s hand and follows Virginia. “I just think she may know you better than she thinks she does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy chapter 20, friends! Thank you for sticking with me on this trip. I appreciate all of you for reading and for commenting. I definitely still have some more chapters in me for this one. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see here within this tiny universe.
> 
> Thanks again for reading! You are the best!


	21. Beach yoga and coffee talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie does yoga on the beach. Alex and Eliza watch and chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from Anonymous:  
> Hi ! I love your story it s amazing !!! Every time you post it makes my da ! Could maybe do a mother-daughter day with Eliza and Alex ? Like Eliza being loving and everything while Alex is enjoying being able to be with her mom ? If you don't have time it s okay ^^ ! -a fan  
> And icesk8er:  
> I like this idea. It might also be nice to see Alex opening up to Eliza about how she's feeling about everything going on with Maggie and what have you.
> 
> Might not be exactly what you were looking for, but I think this is as much Alex and Eliza bonding time as we can get at this point in the story.
> 
> Rated G.

Alex is seated in a chair on the deck looking out over the water. Maggie’s decided to give beach yoga a try, and after kissing Alex soundly and assuring her that she is fine to walk down to the beach by herself, is now walking, yoga mat tucked under her arm, away from Alex toward the sand. She only looks back once, with a huge grin and a wave. Once. Alex smiles back and blows her a kiss. She hears the sliding door behind her open and close, but can’t look away from where Maggie is unrolling her mat on the sand. Eliza sits down in the chair next to Alex and hands her one of the mugs she’s carrying.

“Thanks, Mom.” Alex takes a sip of her coffee. Perfect. Eliza knows exactly how Alex takes her coffee because it’s exactly how she takes her own.

“You’re welcome, Sweetie.” After sitting there in silence for a few moments, Eliza lets out a small chuckle. “Yoga on the beach, huh?”

“Yeah, Virginia suggested that yoga would maybe be helpful and instead of waking me up with yoga in our room…again…” Alex smiles, a light blush coloring her cheeks. “she thinks maybe this is a better idea.”

“I see.” Eliza smiles. “She looks like she knows what she’s doing.”

“She does. She’s gone to classes pretty regularly for years, but she’s been skipping them since…” Alex shrugs. “you know…” Eliza nods.

“Why aren’t you down there with her?”

“I hate yoga…” Alex laughs. “…which is why she started skipping it. She didn’t want to drag me along, but she didn’t want to leave me either.”

“Hmm.” Eliza hums thoughtfully. “Which is also why you started skipping your morning run.”

“Yeah.” Alex sips her coffee.

“I don’t want to pry, but how is she doing?” Alex turns to look at her mother.

“Mom, you’re not prying. You care about her. You’re the one who said you ‘can’t wait to be able to call her your daughter too’.” Eliza smiles at the thought of gaining another daughter.

“So, how is she doing?”

“Well, she’s currently doing yoga on the beach - what is that? two hundred? three hundred feet away? – and not looking back to make sure I’m still here. I’d say that’s progress.”

“Good, Sweetie. I’m so glad to hear it.” Eliza smiles over at her daughter. “And, how are you?”

“Mom, I’m about to marry the smartest, toughest, most beautiful, most amazing, most perfect woman I could ever imagine.” Alex blushes as she realizes how she’s gushing to her mother. “I couldn’t be happier.”

“I’m so happy for you, Sweetheart.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“But really, how are you doing…” Eliza gestures widely. “…with all of this?”

“Mom, really, I’m fine.” Alex looks at her mother seriously. “And, I know Maggie’s going to be just fine. I know her and when she sets her mind to something, there’s no stopping her. And she’s definitely set her mind to this. And look at her already. She’s making amazing progress…I love her and there’s nothing that could ever make me think twice…about all of this…she’s my world…I’d take broken Maggie over no Maggie any day…even if this Maggie is the Maggie that I get to be with for the rest of my life, I still get to be with Maggie for the rest of my life. There’s no sacrifice in that. That’s all win on my part.”

“Ok, Sweetie.” Eliza nods and smiles softly at Alex. A wide grin spreads across Alex’s face.

“Plus, you’ve never seen her naked.”

“Alexandra!”

“Just a little payback for all the talk about Dad the other day.” Alex laughs.

“Brat.” Eliza shakes her head. They sit quietly for a few minutes.

“Thank you, Mom…for everything really, but for accepting Maggie and welcoming her…with open arms and without question.”

“There’s nothing to question. You love her. That’s good enough for me.”

“Well, thank you anyway.”

“Of course, Sweetie. Maggie’s a wonderful girl and I really am happy that’s she going to be a part of our family.”

“You know, that’s not really something she’s ever had.”

“What?”

“Family.”

“Oh? Really?”

“Yeah, I mean she did…when she was young…but then she was gay…Not everyone is as accepting as you are…Thank you for that too.”

“Sweetie, I love _you._ The other stuff, I can’t say it doesn’t matter, because it does, because it’s part of you, and every part of you is important, but it’s just details, and it could never change the way I feel about you, how much I love you and how proud I am of you. And I’m so proud of you, Alex.” Alex looks at her mother and tries to swallow past the lump forming in her throat.

“I love you, Mom.” Eliza reaches out letting her hand come to rest on Alex’s shoulder and Alex leans into the touch. They sit there like that, sipping coffee and watching Maggie go through the poses.

“How does she do that?”

“I have no idea. I’m in awe of the way her body moves.” Alex turns to face her mother, eyes wide, as she realizes what she just said to her mother. “Oh God, Mom. That’s not what I meant.” Eliza shakes her head.

“It’s ok, Sweetie. I get it. Remember, I was young and in love once too.” Maggie’s rolled up her mat and is heading back toward the house. Eliza turns in her chair to face Alex. “Alex, I need you to promise me something.”

“Ok?”

“That you’ll try to start running again. You can’t give up what you love for who you love.”

“I haven’t given it up. I’m just taking a little break.” Eliza raises an eyebrow at her. “Really, Mom. I promise. I’ll start running again as soon as it’s possible, you know, without Maggie panicking and without making her come with me.”

“Ok.” Eliza nods and sits back in her chair. They watch Maggie walk the rest of the way back to the house.

“Hey you.” Alex extends her hand out to Maggie as she makes her way up onto the deck and leans her mat against the railing.

“Hi.” Maggie says, taking Alex’s hand, a wide smile making its way onto her face. “Good morning, Eliza.”

“Good morning, Sweetheart.”

“Hey, would you like some coffee? Or tea, maybe?” Alex is on her feet.

“I can get it.”

“No. Sit, Baby. I got it.” Alex guides her into the chair she was just sitting in. “Coffee or tea?”

“Tea, please?” Alex smiles, kisses her on the top of her head, and disappears into the house. Maggie watches her go and then turns to Eliza.

“I tell her all the time that she’s too good to me.”

“I think she would disagree.”

“She does.” Maggie smiles and looks at the ground. Eliza reaches out and covers Maggie’s hand with her own.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Eliza squeezes Maggie’s hand and Maggie looks up at her.

“I’m happy to be here.”

“It’s nice having all of my girls at home.” Maggie smiles softly at Eliza including her. She turns her hand over and grasps onto Eliza’s tightly. “Alex told me you don’t really have much in the way of family.”

“Yeah.”

“I’d like very much for you to think of our family as your family. You are a part of this family.” Maggie’s breath hitches and she can feel the tears forming in her eyes. “I know I can’t replace your own mother, but I’m here for you in whatever capacity you’d like me to be.” Hot tears spill out onto Maggie’s cheeks and Eliza is on her feet, pulling her into a hug. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” She runs her hands up and down Maggie’s back soothingly. The sliding door opens behind them.

“What happened?” Alex’s hand in on Maggie’s shoulder as she sets the mug of tea down on the side table. Maggie pulls back from the hug, smiling widely through the tears running down her cheeks, and grabs Alex’s hand.

“I’m fine. Really.” Maggie swipes at her eyes. Alex, brows furrowed, doesn’t look convinced. “Happy tears, Babe. Happy tears.”

“Really?” Alex looks at her mother who nods, smiling softly.

“I’m just really happy.”

“Ok.” Alex reaches up and wipes Maggie’s tears away with her thumbs.

“You have the best mom. Do you know that?” Maggie leans into Alex and smiles at Eliza.

“Yeah, she’s pretty ok.” Alex smiles and winks at Maggie. Maggie shakes her head and Eliza folds her arms over her chest.

“Pretty ok? That’s it, green beans for dinner.”

“Why would you think that feeding me my least favorite food would upgrade you from ‘pretty ok’?”

“Hmm. You have a point.” Eliza says, looking thoughtful.

“But seriously, Mom. You are the best.”

“Agreed.” Maggie says and Eliza pulls them both into a tight hug.

“Two of my three favorite girls, you get to choose what’s for dinner tonight.”


	22. U-Hauling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve never heard the one about the lesbian and the U-Haul?” Alex shakes her head. “Aw, my innocent, fresh off the boat, baby gay.” A slight pout takes over Alex’s face and Maggie can’t help but smile and run her hand along Alex’s cheek. “What does a lesbian bring on a second date?” Maggie waits a beat. “A U-Haul…Get it? By lesbian standards, we’ve been together for years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

Alex is seated on the couch with her laptop open in her lap and Maggie, curled against her side, holding the cup of tea that they’re sharing. They’ve been browsing apartments and houses online and getting more and more excited with every new one they see.

“Babe, we’ll have to set up appointments to look at all of these when we get back home.”

“Well, we can narrow down the list from here.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Based on location and whether we want to lease or buy and number of bedrooms.”

“Oh…right.”

“And then we can contact a realtor and have them set up appointments for us.”

“Uh-huh…”

“So, somewhere between the precinct and the DEO.” Alex hits a few keys. “See. Already narrower.” She smiles over at Maggie who is no longer looking at the computer screen, but at the mug she’s gripping tightly between her hands. “Hey. Are you ok?”

“Yeah…” Alex puts the laptop on the coffee table and turns to face Maggie. She takes the mug and sets it on the coffee table as well.

“What is it?” She takes Maggie’s hands in her own, her thumbs gliding softly over Maggie’s knuckles.

“Just…number of bedrooms.”

“Ok?”

“Well, you put people in bedrooms…” Maggie bites at her bottom lip. “…kids…”

“Oh… _Oh_.” Alex squeezes her hands reassuringly. “We’ve never talked about kids.”

“Yeah.”

“We can talk about kids. Do you want to talk about kids?” Maggie opens her mouth to speak, but Alex cuts her off. “But also, bedrooms can mean kids, but they don’t necessarily have to mean kids. They can mean offices…or guest rooms…or or or,” with a huge grin on her face, “yoga studios!” Maggie smiles and shakes her head.

“You are amazing.” Maggie leans in and kisses Alex gently on the lips. “Do you want to talk about kids?”

“Do you want to talk about kids? Are you ready to talk about kids? I mean, I know this is all happening pretty fast.”

“Not really.” Maggie chuckles. “I’m surprised we haven’t U-Hauled before now.”

“What?” Alex’s eyebrows are drawn together in confusion.

“You’ve never heard the one about the lesbian and the U-Haul?” Alex shakes her head. “Aw, my innocent, fresh off the boat, baby gay.” A slight pout takes over Alex’s face and Maggie can’t help but smile and run her hand along Alex’s cheek. “What does a lesbian bring on a second date?” Maggie waits a beat. “A U-Haul…Get it? By lesbian standards, we’ve been together for years.”

“Oh. I had no idea.” Alex looks down at their joined hands and starts playing with the ring on Maggie’s finger. “Is there anything else we should have done by now?”

“There’s not like a timeline or a checklist, and I think things between us are progressing just fine.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. But, we can talk about kids if you want.”

“Yeah. Ok.”

“Have you ever thought about having kids?”

“Not really. I never thought I’d be here. You know…” Alex gestures between them. “…here…with anyone.”

“I know, Babe.” Maggie tilts her head to the side and smiles softly at her. “Ok, so do you like kids?”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles. “Do you?”

“Yeah. I do.”

“Have you thought about having kids?”

“Yeah, I have. But, I don’t think I’d want to carry them myself.” Maggie holds up a hand. “That doesn’t mean that you would have to. There’s always adoption and we’re not making any decisions right now. We’re just talking.” Alex nods her head thoughtfully.

“You know, I think I might want to be pregnant.”

“Really?” Maggie grins widely, but catches herself. She doesn’t want Alex to decide to do anything because she thinks it’s what Maggie wants. “There’s plenty of time and that’s something you should definitely think about and we can talk more about it. It’s a lot more work for us than for most…with doctors…and donors…and turkey basters…or whatever.”

“Turkey basters? Really? Who’s the doctor here?” Alex laughs.

“You are.” Maggie chuckles.

“We can talk more about it later, but yeah, I think I might want to be pregnant.”

“So, you want kids then?” Maggie smiles up at her.

“Yeah, I do.” Alex nods. Maggie wraps her arms around Alex’s neck and kisses her soundly.

“I love you, Alex Danvers.” Maggie rests her forehead against Alex’s.

“I love you, Maggie Sawyer.” Alex pecks Maggie on the lips and sits back pulling the laptop back into her lap. “So, bedrooms? Or offices? Or yoga studios?” Maggie chuckles and lays her head on Alex’s shoulder.

“Maybe three?”

“Sounds like a good place to start. And this doesn’t have to be our permanent, forever home. This will be our first…” Alex turns to look at Maggie with a watery smile. “…our first home…together.” Maggie leans up and kisses Alex on the cheek.

“Our first home together.” Maggie says, her lips brushing Alex’s jaw. She snuggles in closer to Alex’s side. “We still have so much we need to do before we can get married.”

“I know. I’ll have to go see Pam in HR about adding you to my insurance and we should look into joint banking. Oh God, we have to go to the license bureau.” Maggie laughs into Alex’s shoulder.

“Nerd.”

“What?”

“I was talking about flowers and catering, not insurance and banking.”

“Oh God! We have to do all of that too!”

“We could elope.”

“My mother and Kara would never forgive us.”

“I know, Babe. I was kidding.”

“We need to decide what we’re going to wear.” Alex gets a far off look in her eye.

“Babe.”

“We need to pick a place…Do we need to pick two places? One for the ceremony and one for the reception.”

“Babe.”

“We need to decide on names.”

“Alex.”

“We should make a list.”

“Alex!” Maggie takes Alex’s face in her hands. “Everything will be fine.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s gonna be amazing.”

“Ok…We should still make a list.”

“Ok.” Maggie shakes her head, grinning. “What do you mean we have to decide on names?”

“I mean, are we keeping our last names, or do we want to hyphenate, and if so will it be Danvers-Sawyer or Sawyer-Danvers?”

“I’ve actually thought a lot about that and I know what I want to do if it’s ok with you.”

“What’s that?”

“I want to take your name. I want to be a Danvers.”

“What? You want to be Maggie Danvers?”

“Yeah. I mean, if it’s ok with you.”

“If it’s really what you want, then of course it’s ok with me. But why?”

“My name isn’t really Sawyer anyway.” Maggie shrugs. “I changed it when I turned 18. Sawyer was my aunt’s name and I wanted to disassociate myself as much as possible from the people who chose to not be my family. Your name is where you belong. You know? It’s who you belong with. Your family. You are my family. You and Kara and Eliza are my family, and I want to officially be a Danvers girl.” Alex, grinning widely and with tears in her eyes, sets the computer on the coffee table again and turns to face Maggie, pulling her into a tight hug.

“I love you so much.” Alex runs her hands up and down Maggie’s back.

“I love you.” Alex leans back from the hug and brushes Maggie’s hair away from her face.

“So, what was your name before?” Alex pauses, shakes her head. “You know what, it doesn’t even matter, Mrs. Maggie Danvers.” Alex smiles at Maggie and runs her hand along her cheek.

“I like the sound of that, Mrs. Alex Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kudos and comments. I really do appreciate every one of them. On a personal note, my grandfather passed on Wednesday. My brother will be driving from Denver to New York to be here for the services and will be staying with me for about a week. So, I may not be able to find much time for writing over the next week or so. I'll see if I can get something written and posted before he gets here Monday evening. But, I make no promises. Thanks again for all of your support.


	23. Therapy - Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot of requests for more therapy, more healing for Maggie and more supportive Alex. So, here you go.
> 
> It's a little fluffy, a little angsty, I hope it fits the bill.
> 
> Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt like a long time between chapters to me. Sorry about that. Life happened. Thank you to all of you that offered your support after my grandfather's passing. I appreciate it more than I can express.

Sitting in the waiting room Alex and Maggie are both feeling content. They spent the morning looking at potential new homes online and are very excited about the prospects. Maggie is tucked under Alex’s arm, leaning into her side and looking at another home improvement magazine.

“Seriously Mags, I’m going to look into getting you a tool belt."  Alex says as she notices what Maggie’s looking at. "Do they make them in size ‘tiny’?” Maggie chuckles. She’s not exactly handy, but the pictures are fun to look at.

“Waste of money, Babe. It’s more likely that you’ll become a professional chef than I’ll do anything that would require a tool belt.”

“I can think of one thing that has nothing to do with knowing how to use a hammer.” Alex raises her eyebrows and smirks at the shocked expression on Maggie’s face. Maggie opens her mouth, but before she can speak, Virginia is walking toward them.

“Maggie. Alex. Nice to see you again.” They stand. Maggie grabs the paper coffee cup from the table beside her and holds it out to Virginia. “Coffee, as promised.”

“Oh. You didn’t take the bet?”

“I know. But I said I’d bring coffee anyway.” Virginia takes the cup.

“Well, thank you.” She looks between Maggie and Alex. “If it’s ok with you, I’d like Alex to stay out here today.” Maggie looks up at Alex, brows furrowed slightly. Alex takes both of Maggie’s hands in her own.

“It’s ok, Maggie. You’ve been doing great and I’ll be right here.” Alex runs her hand along Maggie’s cheek. “I’ll be right here.”

“Ok.” Maggie nods.

“Ok then. Come on in.” Maggie follows Virginia into her office, looking back over her shoulder at Alex, who smiles warmly at her, as Virginia closes the door behind them. Maggie sits on the couch and clasps her hands tightly in her lap. Virginia takes the chair across from Maggie and sets the coffee down on the table between them. “We’re just going to sit here and chat. You let me know if it gets to be too much. Ok?”

“Ok.” Maggie nods.

“How are you feeling?”

“Ok. A little anxious.”

“A little anxious is ok. Just remember to breathe.”

“Ok.” Maggie takes a deep breath, holds it and releases it slowly.

“How have you been since I last saw you?”

“Good.”

“Good. Do you want to tell me about it?”

“Sure.” Maggie shifts in her seat. “We got up early today. I did yoga on the beach. Thanks for the suggestion, by the way.”

“You’re welcome. And where was Alex during beach yoga?”

“I made her stay at the house. I think she watched me the whole time from the deck. She was sitting there with Eliza when I got back.” She takes another deep breath.

“You don’t know for sure? You didn’t look to make sure she was there?”

“No.” A wide grin spreads across Maggie’s face.

“Good.”

“I’ve never done yoga outside. The fresh air was nice.”

“And after yoga?”

“Eliza told me that I’m part of this family. She wants me to think of myself as part of this family.”

“That’s nice. Eliza is a wonderful person.”

“Yeah. She’s been great. She includes me in everything. She calls me ‘one of her girls’.” Maggie smiles and looks down at her hands. “She says she can’t wait to be able to call me her daughter too.” When she looks back up, there are tears in her eyes.

“I’m happy for you. I know this isn’t something that’s completely familiar to you. I’m glad you’re getting the chance to experience it.”

“Thank you.” Maggie takes another deep breath. “Alex and I looked at houses online. We decided that finding somewhere new instead of trying to combine our separate apartments into one makes more sense.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“We talked about kids and name changing and the many, many…God, so many things we need to do before we get married.” Maggie’s posture becomes stiffer and she starts wringing her hands in her lap.

“Wow. You had an eventful morning.”

“Yeah.” Maggie smiles, but it looks forced and her brows are furrowed.

“Maggie, don’t forget to breathe. I’m here with you and Alex is right outside the door. Alex is fine. Can you take a deep breath for me?” Maggie nods and takes a breath. “Good. Alex is fine.”

“Alex is fine.” Maggie chokes out the words.

“Good. Breathe.” Maggie takes another deep breath. “Good. Again, Alex is fine.”

“Alex is fine.” Maggie breathes in again and holds it, closing her eyes. When she releases her breath and opens her eyes, hot tears fall onto her cheeks. “How long will it take?”

“How long will what take?”

“How long will it take for me to not be broken anymore?” Maggie swipes at her eyes with the back of her hand. Virginia sighs and leans across the table, handing Maggie a tissue.

“You’re not broken.”

“I feel broken.”

“I know. You’ve suffered a severe trauma.” Maggie huffs out a laugh.

“I didn’t suffer anything. Alex is the one who was kidnapped. Alex is the one who was tortured. Alex is the one who nearly died at the hands of someone who at one point claimed to be her friend.”

“You watched the person you love be kidnapped and tortured and nearly die. You watched all of that happen and there was absolutely nothing you could do about it.”

“Why is Alex ok and I’m not? Why is _Kara_ ok? She watched it happen too.”

“Everybody is affected differently. And who’s to say that Alex and Kara are ok? There’s no way of knowing. There’s no way of knowing, after war, what soldier will come home completely fine, and what soldier will come home with PTSD. It’s random and everybody heals at their own rate. There’s no way of knowing how long it will take or if there will be complete healing at all. There’s just no way of knowing for sure.”

“I could be broken forever?”

“You’re not broken.” Virginia sits back. “I can’t give you guarantees. But, I can tell you that I’ve never seen anyone want it as much as you do. That goes a long way when it comes to healing. And you have a great support system, which is incredibly important.”

“I have the best support system.” Maggie smiles softly through her tears.

“How about we ask your support system to join us?” Maggie chokes back a sob and nods. Virginia tilts her head toward the door. “Do you want to or would you like me to?”

“You go ahead.” She wipes her eyes and blows her nose. Virginia stands and walks around the table to where Maggie is seated.

 “You’re going to be just fine.” She says placing a hand on Maggie’s shoulder. She squeezes Maggie’s shoulder gently and continues on to the door.

“Double or nothing on yesterday’s bet?”

“Still not a bet I’m willing to take.” Maggie snorts. Virginia chuckles and opens the door, not at all surprised that Alex is pacing on the other side, book tucked under arm, wringing her hands.

“Alex, would you like to join us?” She looks around Virginia’s shoulder to where Maggie is still dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

“Yeah?” She looks back at Virginia.

“Come on in.” Alex walks past her, not sure if she’s allowed go to Maggie. She looks back at Virginia who smiles softly and nods toward Maggie. Alex hurries over to the couch. She sits down, tossing her book aside, and puts her hands on Maggie’s cheeks.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah.” Maggie nods and Alex pulls her into a tight hug.

“So, I want to talk to both of you for a minute.” Virginia says as she sits back down in her chair. Alex and Maggie both turn to where she’s smiling back at them. “I know this may be difficult, but I want you to spend some time apart.” Maggie’s eyes go wide. “It doesn’t have to be long. Just a little time each day or even a few times a day. Maggie, yoga on the beach today is an excellent example. Alex, go for a run. Maggie, take a long, hot shower…and enjoy it. Alex, spend a little time with your mother…or your sister. Maggie, spend some time with Eliza or Kara. I’m not talking about days. I’m not even talking about hours. Fifteen minutes. Thirty minutes. That’s it.” Alex leans back to look into Maggie’s eyes. Maggie, brows furrowed nods back at her. She knows that even though this may be hard, it’s all part of healing…and she needs to heal. She needs to be the wife that Alex deserves…because Alex deserves the best…and right now, she’s not the best.

“Ok.” Maggie nods at Virginia.

“Ok.” Virginia stands. “Shall we make an appointment for tomorrow?”

“Yes please.” Maggie answers.

“Ok. I’ll go set that up. Take your time.” Virginia leaves the room and Alex takes Maggie’s face in her hands.

“Baby, are you really ok?”

“I’m ok.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Just frustrated.”

“I know, Baby.” Alex pulls Maggie against her chest and wraps her arms around her shoulders. “I wish there was more that I could do.” Maggie pulls back and looks Alex in the eye.

“Alex, you already do so much more than could ever be expected. I love you so much and I’m so grateful to have such an understanding woman in my life.”

“I love you.” Alex leans in and places a gentle kiss on Maggie’s lips. Maggie chuckles softly. “What’s funny?”

“We should go before Kara finds her way here and is shocked to catch us kissing.” Maggie smiles against her lips.

“I mean, seriously!” Alex laughs and stands pulling Maggie to her feet, tucking her under her arm, as she leans down to grab her book. “Take me home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this journey, I expected it to just be a fun thing for me to do when I had free time. Now, I look forward to comments and suggestions from you. I hope you all are enjoying this trip as much as I am.


	24. Time Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie are standing just inside the open front door, arms wrapped tightly around each other. They’ve decided to take Virginia’s advice and spend a little time apart, but Alex can’t will herself to leave yet. She’s dressed in her running gear, earbuds hanging down from where they’re pushed up through the collar of her shirt, and sneakers which she’s tied and retied three times already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea that I already had in my head, but it was also prompted by these two lovely people.
> 
> 2Loverz:  
> I'm assuming you're going to write a chapter dealing with them each doing their own thing, like Virginia suggested? So, as for suggestions: maybe, when doing their own thing, Alex worries more about how Maggie feels the time they're apart than Maggie actually worries about Alex in that time they're apart? I don't know if it makes sense? It made sense in my head, when I thought about. *huffs* Not good at describing such things. :/ Anyways, I really love this story. :)
> 
> fooferah:  
> And Maggie really does have the best support system. I’d love to see more of Maggie spending time with Eliza. That’s such a great dynamic and I think something Maggie really needs.
> 
>  
> 
> Rated G

Alex and Maggie are standing just inside the open front door, arms wrapped tightly around each other. They’ve decided to take Virginia’s advice and spend a little time apart, but Alex can’t will herself to leave yet. She’s dressed in her running gear, earbuds hanging down from where they’re pushed up through the collar of her shirt, and sneakers which she’s tied and retied three times already.

“I’ll be ok. I’ve got Eliza here with me. We’re going to get dinner started. That will be a good distraction, I think.” Maggie brings her hands up to Alex’s cheeks. “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? I don’t have to go.”

“Yes, you do.” Maggie smiles up her. “Now kiss me and get out of here.” Alex leans down and kisses Maggie softly, slowly, lovingly. Kara pokes her head back in the door from the porch, where she’s been pacing, waiting for Alex to be ready to go.

“We’ll be back in like thirty minutes. Can’t the making out wait until then?”

“Don’t tempt us, Kara.” Maggie chuckles. “Go on, Babe. I’ll be fine.” Maggie playfully shoves Alex toward the door, swatting her on the behind. Alex looks back over her shoulder as Kara grabs her by the wrist and drags her off the porch. Maggie smiles and shakes her head as she watches Alex put in her earbuds and walk up the sidewalk away from the house. She watches as she and Kara stretch and then start jogging away at an easy pace, Alex waving over her shoulder. When they’re out of sight, she closes the door and walks into the kitchen where Eliza is rinsing vegetables in the sink.

“It already smells amazing in here.”

“There’s my sous chef.” Eliza wraps an arm around Maggie’s shoulder and pulls her into her side. “It’s so nice to have someone around who likes to cook and is capable enough to not burn down the house.” Maggie chuckles as she’s reminded of Alex trying to cook breakfast for her mom.

“Yeah. I don’t know how those two feed themselves.”

“Almost exclusively takeout. Delivery sales must have quadrupled when they moved to National City.”

“What can I do to help?”

“Well, potatoes need to be chopped for mashed potatoes…um, vegetables for the salad and for roasting…I’ve already got the chicken in the oven. So, whatever you want to do really.”

“Will you teach me to make your mashed potatoes? I know how much Alex loves them.” Eliza turns and smiles at Maggie.

“It’s actually my grandmother’s recipe. Finally, I have a daughter to pass the family recipes down to.” Maggie tries to swallow past the lump in her throat, the tears stinging her eyes.

*****

“Alex! Slow down!”

“What’s the matter, Kara? Having trouble keeping up?”

“No. I’m afraid you’re going to hurt yourself. You haven’t run in a while and I don’t want you to push yourself too hard.”

“I’m fine.”

“Alex.” Kara uses a burst of super speed to get in front of Alex, turning to face her and stopping her in her tracks. “Stop for a minute.”

“Come on, Kara. I want to get back.”

“I know. I get it. But, the point of this whole being apart thing is for you both to get back into the swing of doing things on your own…not rushing through things to get back to Maggie…so that you can get back to your lives.” Alex puts her hands on her hips and lets her head hang from her shoulders.

“I know. I’m just worried.”

“I know you are. But, Maggie’s not alone. She has Eliza…and she knows you have your phone if she needs you…and if she needs you, but doesn’t want to trouble you, Eliza would call. Eliza would call you…Maggie’s fine.”

“I…I just…”

“Alex, I understand. I do. But, I’m here with you, Eliza is with Maggie. If she needs you, she’ll call and I’ll fly you home. But, for now, you need to think about you a little bit. This is for you. And I heard you promise Eliza the other day that you would start running again.”

“Of course you did.”

“So, let’s run…at a normal pace, ok?”

“Ok.”

*****

Alex and Kara are back from their run and standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching Eliza and Maggie cook. Maggie is mashing potatoes by hand and Alex takes a moment to appreciate the way her arm flexes with the effort.

“Now, my Grandma Ruth would not be ok with this, but Alex likes mashed potatoes to be a little lumpy…not chunky, but not smooth either. Do you know what I mean?”

“Yeah. I think so. How’s this?” Eliza leans over to look into the bowl.

“Almost. Not quite that chunky.”

“Mom, give her the electric mixer.” Alex smiles and walks up beside Maggie. She slides her hand across her back and kisses her gently on the cheek.

“That was fast, Babe? Did you cut your run short?” Maggie looks up at her.

“No.” Kara says from where she’s still leaning in the doorway. “She practically sprinted most of the way.”

“Alex. Why would you do that? You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“That’s what I said.” Kara calls over her shoulder as she leaves the kitchen and heads up the stairs to shower and change.

“Dammit Kara.” Alex grumbles after her. “I know. I know.” Alex raises her hands in surrender. “I already heard it from her.”

“Why?” Maggie sets the bowl down and turns to face Alex, crossing her arms.

“Ok.” Eliza wipes her hands on her apron before taking it off and hanging it on its hook. “I’m going to give you two a few minutes. Don’t let her touch anything.” Eliza smiles at Maggie.

“Really, Mom?” Alex rolls her eyes at her mother. She watches her go and then turns back to Maggie. “I was just worried.” Alex runs her hands up and down Maggie’s arms.

“I said I would be fine.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Maybe. But you’ll be more sorry tomorrow when you’re really feeling that run.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll rub your sore muscles for you.” Maggie smirks up at her.

“Promise?” Alex smiles back at her.

“This time. You’re on your own next time.” Alex leans down and kisses her gently.

“I’m gonna go take a shower. You good?”

“Yeah. I’m good.” Alex kisses her again and then heads up the stairs. She takes her time in the hot shower, hoping that it will help reduce the pain she knows she’s going to feel in the morning. When she finishes getting dressed and heads back downstairs, she hears laughter coming from the living room. She comes to a stop in the doorway when she sees her mother, her sister and her soon to be wife all huddled up on the couch, a photo album spread out across their laps.

“Are you showing her old photos?” Alex’s eyes are wide.

“Kara’s right, Babe. Your punk rock phase was…”

“Hey! Woah! Did I say you could show her those?” Alex crosses the room in long strides and reaches for the album.

“Oh, come on, Alex. There are embarrassing pictures of me in here too.” Kara pulls the album out of Alex’s reach.

“That may be, but you’re not the one she’s marrying…You do still want to marry me, right?”

“Babe.” Maggie’s on her feet and walking around the coffee table. “They’re not that bad.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Of course, I still want to marry you.” Maggie chuckles and puts her hands on Alex’s hips. “And I’d show you embarrassing childhood photos of me, but I don’t have any.”

“Not surprising. You’re gorgeous. You’ve probably never taken a bad photo in your life.” Alex raises her hands up to cup Maggie’s elbows.

“Not what I meant, and I assure you I have. I just don’t have any of them to show you.”

“Right…I’m sorry, Baby.” Alex runs her hands along Maggie’s arms.

“It’s fine.”

“Well, we need to fix the no embarrassing photos of you thing.” They both turn to face Eliza, who is holding her phone up, as she snaps an unexpected photo.

“Wha…”

“Oh, that’s a good one.” Eliza smiles down at her phone.

“Mom!” Alex points at her mother. “We really don’t need any more embarrassing photos of me.”

“Well, you’d have to take your hands off Maggie for more than a few seconds if you want to get pictures of just her.” Kara chuckles.

“Ok, girls. Dinner should be ready.” Eliza stands and heads back into the kitchen.

“I’m starving!” Kara squeals and follows closely behind. Alex watches them go and then turns to Maggie.

“Sorry for bringing up the bad memories.”

“You didn’t. I did.”

“You know Mom and Kara are both going to be sneaking photos now, right?”

“Let them. We’ll be embarrassed together.” Maggie leans up and places a kiss on Alex’s lips.

“Sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grandma Ruth is named for my grandmother who absolutely would not have been ok with lumpy mashed potatoes. :)


	25. Maggie does the dishes, take two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Babe, we need to go back to National City before I gain too much weight to chase down perps.” Maggie chuckles and winks at Eliza.  
> “Like that will ever happen. I, however, might not be able to fit into my tactical gear already.”  
> “I can always stop cooking and make you girls fend for yourselves.” Eliza smiles at her girls.  
> “No!” Kara almost shouts. “I mean…please.”
> 
> Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter that I wrote while taking a break from the two chapters I've been working on now for weeks that are still giving me a hard time. I hope to be able to get them to go where I want them too, because I really like the idea of them and I think they're necessary in this story. Wish me luck. Until then, enjoy.

They’ve finished eating dinner and are seated around the kitchen table sipping on tea. Alex’s hand is resting softly on top of Maggie’s, on top of the table, between their empty dessert plates.

“Babe, we need to go back to National City before I gain too much weight to chase down perps.” Maggie chuckles and winks at Eliza.

“Like that will ever happen. I, however, might not be able to fit into my tactical gear already.”

“I can always stop cooking and make you girls fend for yourselves.” Eliza smiles at her girls.

“No!” Kara almost shouts. “I mean…please.”

“She’s joking Kara. Like she could ever not feed us. She’d go crazy watching us attempt to do anything in the kitchen.”

“She’s right.” Eliza stands and starts to reach for the dessert plates.

“Eliza, please let me.” Maggie is on her feet and stopping Eliza with a gentle hand on her wrist.

“Oh, Sweetie. You don’t have to.”

“I know. I want to.” She pauses. “Also…therapy.”

“Ok, Sweetheart.” Eliza smiles at her and pats the hand still resting on her wrist.

“So, you all head into the living room and pick out a game. I’ll be in shortly.” Eliza nods and takes her tea into the living room. Kara reaches out and squeezes Maggie’s hand gently before following Eliza. Alex stands and watches them go and then turns to Maggie.

“Don’t tell me I don’t have to. I want to.”

“That’s not what I was going to say.” Alex steps closer and puts her hands on Maggie’s hips.

“Oh.” Maggie raises her hands to Alex’s elbows.

“I’m proud of you.” She leans in and kisses Maggie softly. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Alex turns to walk out of the kitchen, but nearly walks into the doorway, too occupied with smiling over her shoulder at Maggie, to watch where she’s going.

“Ok.” Maggie chuckles and shakes her head. She collects the dessert plates from the table, taking them to the sink. She starts rinsing them and putting them in the dishwasher. She knows Alex is right in the other room and that she’s fine. She feels comfortable, confident.

It’s another story in the living room. Alex is pacing. She wants to give Maggie every opportunity she can to heal. She wants to help her and to support her, but she’s worried. She walks over to the kitchen doorway and peeks around the corner. Maggie is standing at the sink with her back to her. She seems fine.

“Alex.”

“What?” Alex turns to face Kara.

“She’s fine. Leave her alone.”

Alex goes back to pacing. It doesn’t take long for Alex to be walking to the doorway again. She needs to know she’s ok.

“Alex.”

“What, Kara?”

“Come sit with me.” Alex walks over and flops down on the couch beside Kara. Kara puts her hand on Alex’s knee. “She’s fine. Let her do this.” Alex wraps her hand around Kara’s, sighs and nods.

Maggie has gotten most of the dishes rinsed and placed into the dishwasher. Only pans remain. She begins humming softly to herself. She barely notices that she’s doing it. It’s a song that she didn’t know before she met Alex. She doesn’t know the words. Alex hums it while she’s doing housework. At the realization, a soft smile makes its way onto her face. She’ll have to ask Alex later what the song is.

Alex is sitting on the couch, but she’s not keeping up with the conversation between her mother and Kara. She’s distracted. She’s listening as hard as she can to the sounds coming from the kitchen. If only she had super hearing. She hears the running water, but…there’s another sound. It’s vaguely familiar, but she can’t place it. Kara gently squeezes her knee.

“She’s fine, Alex.”

“Yeah?”

“I can see her. She’s fine.”

“Yeah, but can you see her face? Is she really fine.” Kara pauses for a moment, thoughtfully.

“She’s…humming?”

“Really? Maggie doesn’t hum.”

“Yeah…uh…she’s humming a Kryptonian lullaby. Are you teaching her Kryptonian?”

“No. I haven’t even tried to speak Kryptonian in years.”

“Hmm, weird.”

“But she’s ok?”

“Yeah, she’s ok. She’s almost done.” At those words, Alex squeezes Kara’s hand and stands. She walks over to the kitchen doorway and leans against the frame.

“You know Danvers, for someone who’s supposed to be a secret agent for a classified government agency, you’re not very sneaky.” Maggie closes the dishwasher and turns around, smirking, and drying her hands on a towel.

“What?”

“I know you were checking on me.” She puts the towel on the counter and walks over to Alex.

“Oh.” Alex looks down at the floor. “Really?”

“I’m a detective, Danvers. I detect.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Babe, there’s nothing to be sorry about. I appreciate that you worry and that you want to take care of me.” Maggie runs her hands up and down Alex’s arms. “But, I have to be able to take care of myself too.”

“I know. You did really well though, even if I screwed it up.”

“You didn’t screw anything up.” Maggie leans up on her tiptoes and kisses Alex softly.

“Kara said you were humming.” Alex clears her throat. “She may have checked on you for me too.” Maggie smiles and tilts her head to the side.

“Yeah. You must be rubbing off on me.” Maggie’s eyes sparkle as she raises her hand to run her fingers along Alex’s cheek. “I don’t even know the words. You hum it while you’re doing stuff around the apartment.”

“Oh, that’s where you heard it.” Alex shakes her head. “Of course. It’s Kryptonian. Kara taught it to me when we were kids. I used to sing it to her when she would have nightmares or she just couldn’t sleep.”

“Teach it to me?”

“You want to learn Kryptonian?”

“Maybe just the song to start.” Maggie chuckles.

“Ok.” Alex wraps her arm around Maggie’s waist, pulling her into her side. She kisses her on top of her head and turns toward the living room.

“What game did Kara pick tonight?”

“Clue.”

“Oh, she’s going to regret that.” Maggie chuckles as she leads Alex back into the living room.


	26. Alex's 'revenge'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to get Maggie back for getting her so worked up in front of her mother.
> 
> Prompted several chapters ago by Willow:  
> Poor Alex, I totally feel her pain.  
> And dammit Kara stop doing that will you!  
> Maggie is such a tease, I wonder if Alex Will get her revenge or something
> 
> Different versions of this one have been rolling around in my head since then. I hope you enjoy what finally came of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated...I don't know...T...maybe. I'm terrible at rating. I have a niece who is 17 but I wouldn't let her read most of what I write because in my head, she's perpetually 5.

Subtly isn’t one of Alex’s strong suits. She’s very what-you-see-is-what-you-get, pretty much all of the time. She’s decided that she wants to take a little revenge on Maggie for getting her all worked up in front of her mother. It started this morning as they woke up…or as Maggie woke up. Alex had been awake for a while…plotting. She rolled onto her side pulling Maggie’s soft, pliant body back against her own. She brushed Maggie’s hair away from her neck and started placing gentle kisses along the skin behind her ear. Maggie murmured sleepily and shifted, pulling the blankets tighter around herself. Alex smiled against the skin of her neck as her fingers danced along Maggie’s side to where the hem of her tank top had ridden up over the course of the night. Alex slid her fingers along Maggie’s stomach, over the firm muscles there and along the waistband of her boyshorts. Maggie moaned softly and pressed her hips back into Alex.

“Morning, Baby.” Alex whispered, her breath hot on Maggie’s ear. Maggie, unwilling to open her eyes yet, but enjoying the press of Alex’s front against her back, wrapped her fingers around Alex’s hip and pulled her closer.

“Mmm…morning.” Alex ran her lips down Maggie’s neck and her fingers up under the hem of Maggie’s tank top. She placed openmouthed kisses across Maggie’s upper back and along her shoulder, hand skimming softly over ribs until her fingertips brushed the bottom swell of Maggie’s breast. Maggie raised her arm up behind her to grasp at Alex’s hair and arched her back, inviting Alex to continue.

There was a knock at the door.

“Breakfast is ready.” It was Kara. Alex’s hand was gone from Maggie’s body and Alex was up and out of the bed.

“What? Babe?” Maggie opened her eyes and rolled onto her back to look up at where Alex stood, pulling a sweatshirt on over her head.

“You heard her. Breakfast.”

“Come back.” Maggie whined.

“Breakfast.” Alex shrugged. “You coming?”

“Apparently not.” Maggie said under her breath as she climbed out of bed, kicking the blankets off. She pulled on an oversized cardigan and a pair of Alex’s running shorts and let Alex kiss her on the cheek and lead her by the hand downstairs.

Alex continued through breakfast. As she ate, she let her free hand slide along Maggie’s leg, her fingertips drifting around the inside of her thigh and up under the hem of her shorts on Maggie’s body. Maggie nearly choked on her bagel as Alex’s fingers traveled further up her leg than was appropriate at the breakfast table.

“Maggie, are you ok?” Alex asked seriously, rubbing her back with the hand that had been on her thigh. Maggie nodded, trying to get her breathing under control. “Sorry.” Alex whispered.

“Oh, you are so not sorry.” Maggie glared, less than seriously, at her.

After breakfast, they all took their coffee out to the back deck. The air coming in off the water was still cool and Maggie leaned into Alex’s side, under the arm that was draped casually over the back of the wicker loveseat. As they sat there chatting with Kara and Eliza, Alex let her fingertips slide up and down Maggie’s arm. She ran her fingers along the side of Maggie’s neck and tangled them gently into the fine hairs at the base of her skull. Alex used the distraction of Kara telling Eliza about the story she was working on to her advantage and turned her head to whisper in Maggie’s ear.

“You should wear shorts more often.” Alex said, glancing appreciatively down at Maggie’s legs.

“Yeah?” Maggie stretched her legs out in front of her and took a sip of her coffee.

“Yeah. Or, you know, you could wear nothing, and instead wrap those incredible legs around my head.” Maggie choked on her coffee.

“Alex!” Kara blushed. She heard her, because of course she heard her.

“Maggie, are you ok, Sweetie?” Eliza looked ready to jump out of her chair.

“Oh God! I’m sorry, Mags. Are you ok?” Alex grasped Maggie’s hand. Maggie nodded.

“I’m fine.” She cleared her throat. “Swallowed wrong.”

“You sure you’re ok?” Kara asked. Maggie nodded and smiled. “Ok.” With a glare directed at Alex, Kara went back to her story.

“I’m going to get some more coffee.” Maggie stood. “Babe?” Alex looked over to where Kara was talking and gesturing wildly.

“Yeah. I’ll come with you.” She followed Maggie into the kitchen. Alex headed toward the coffee pot, but instead found her mug being taken out of her hand as she was pushed up against the counter, Maggie’s front against her back and Maggie’s lips on her neck.

“I know what you’re doing.” Maggie said against her ear, her hands coming to rest on Alex’s hips.

“What am I doing?” Alex leaned back into her.

“Are you sure you want to start this war? Because I think we both know, I will win.” Maggie’s hands pushed up under the hem of Alex’s sweatshirt.

“Um, I didn’t _start_ anything. That was all you with the starting…all the flirting and teasing and wearing… _those jeans_ the other day. That was all you.” Alex reached up over her shoulder and threaded her fingers into Maggie’s hair. “And what makes you think you’d win?”

“Well, I’m considerably less embarrassed by…” Maggie paused. “…shall we say, _displays of affection_ , in front of your mother.” Maggie leaned in, kissing Alex under her ear. “And as evidenced by the _starting_ the other day, I’m quite good at turning you into a quivering mess.” Alex turned around and draped her arms over Maggie’s shoulders.

“I think I’m pretty good at turning you into a quivering mess too.”

“Yes, but do you really want to do that in front of your mother?”

“Uh…” Alex paused. “No.” She sighed. “But, then you need to stop too.”

“Babe, my sexiness is not something I can control.” Maggie giggled. Alex raised an eyebrow. “Ok.” Maggie stepped back and extended her hand. “Truce?” Alex shook her hand and then used it to pull Maggie back into her arms. Maggie grinned up at her. “At least I didn’t try to kill you at the breakfast table.”

“I said I was sorry…both times.” Alex rolled her eyes. Maggie smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners. Alex leaned down. She kissed Maggie slowly, softly. Maggie slid her hands up Alex’s back and pulled her in tighter. She gripped the back of Alex’s shirt and slipped her tongue into Alex’s mouth.

“Oh, come on.”

“This doesn’t look like getting more coffee to me.” Alex and Maggie both turned their heads to find Kara, arms folded over her chest, and Eliza, smiling and shaking her head, standing just inside the sliding door.

“Can we at least keep traumatizing Kara? Because that’s always fun.” Maggie grinned up at Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in 24 hours. Don't get used to it. 
> 
> I appreciate you all so much for reading and for commenting. I'm so glad that I bring some happiness into this dreary world. Thank you so much, all of you.


	27. Alex's massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is stiff, her muscles ache and she will definitely, definitely not be going for a run today. Maggie can see it. She can see it in the way Alex walks. She can see it in the way Alex sits down next to her on the couch, slowly with her face scrunched up. She can see it in the way Alex rolls her neck from side to side. She shakes her head and huffs out a small laugh, knowing that Alex did this to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

Alex is stiff, her muscles ache and she will definitely, _definitely_ not be going for a run today. Maggie can see it. She can see it in the way Alex walks. She can see it in the way Alex sits down next to her on the couch, slowly with her face scrunched up. She can see it in the way Alex rolls her neck from side to side. She shakes her head and huffs out a small laugh, knowing that Alex did this to herself. She raises her arm and places her hand on the back of Alex’s neck, kneading the tight muscles there. Alex’s head falls forward.

“Have you learned your lesson?”

“Hmm?” The pleasant warmth of Maggie’s hand is distracting.

“Running, Babe. Taking your time, especially after so much time off.”

“Uh huh. Lesson learned.”

“Ok. Come upstairs with me and I’ll give you a proper massage.”

“Yes, please.” Alex turns her head to the side as much as she can and looks up at her amazing fiancé. Maggie tilts her head and smiles as she stands and then helps Alex to her feet. She wraps her arm around Alex’s waist and lets her lean on her as they walk up the stairs. Maggie closes the bedroom door behind them.

“Ok, strip.”

“I can barely move, Baby. I don’t think I’m up for having sex right now.”

“Funny.” Maggie deadpans. “I’m gonna give you a massage. It’s more effective without clothes.”

“Oh. Yeah. Ok.” Alex reaches for the bottom of her sweatshirt, but struggles to lift her arms high enough to pull it off.

“God, you’re such a mess.” Maggie laughs as she walks up beside her and helps her out of her sweatshirt and tank top.

“Can you get your pants…or no?” Alex pushes her pajama pants down over her hips and lets them fall the rest of the way to the floor.

“That works.” Maggie squats down, holding Alex’s hand as she helps her to step out of her pants. Alex stands there, hunched over a bit, in just her underwear as she watches Maggie move over to the bed and smooth out the blankets that she had kicked off earlier.

“Ok. On the bed, face down.” Maggie says as she takes off her cardigan and tosses it over the back of the nearby desk chair. Alex shuffles over to the bed and practically falls face first on top of the blankets.

“More in the middle.” Maggie chuckles. Alex grumbles as she shifts over on the bed. Maggie sits down on the edge of the bed and rubs her hands together, warming them up. She takes Alex’s feet, one at a time in her hands, and using the pads of her thumbs, presses firm circles into the soles. Alex sighs as she lets her eyes close. Maggie works her way slowly up each of Alex’s legs kneading the tight muscles. Alex whines as Maggie presses her fingers into the fronts of her calves.

“Shin splints?” Maggie asks softly.

“Mhm.”

“We’ll ice those when I’m done here.”

“Ok.” Alex sinks into the mattress more.

Maggie works her way slowly up Alex’s thighs wrapping her hands around under them and pressing firmly into the muscles with the heels of her hands. She shifts her position so that she’s straddling Alex’s thighs, being careful not to let too much of her weight rest on Alex. She slides her hands up over Alex’s butt and squeezes handfuls of the tight muscles there. Alex turns her face into her pillow and moans deep in the back of her throat.

“Those are muscles too, Babe, and I can feel how tense they are.” Maggie giggles. Alex mumbles incoherently into her pillow. “I’m sorry. What was that?” Alex turns her head back to the side.

“Feels good.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.”

Maggie smirks as she lingers on Alex’s butt for longer than necessary. She continues moving up Alex’s body, spreading her fingers and pressing steadily into the taut muscles of her lower back and sides. She leans forward as she bears down on the strong muscles of Alex’s upper back, putting her weight behind the pressure. Maggie’s hands are magical. This is something that Alex knows. But, this magic is new and completely unexpected. She melts into the mattress as Maggie makes long, sweeping passes over her entire back on the way up to her shoulders.

“Can you turn over? I think your quads could use a little more attention.” Maggie’s heart breaks a little at the pained expression on Alex’s face as she rolls over. “Sorry, Babe.” She leans up and kisses Alex gently on the lips. Maggie sits back and starting just above Alex’s knee, presses the heels of her hands into the tight muscles in long, smooth strokes.

“Where did you learn how to do that?”

“Girlfriend in college was a massage therapist.”

“Oh.”

“And now you reap the benefits, forever.” Maggie smiles down at her.

“Lucky me.” Alex returns her smile. She sighs into the air and her eyes drift closed again at the feeling of Maggie’s strong hands working the tightness out of her muscles.

There’s a knock at the door.

“What?” Alex grunts. The door opens and before Maggie can say anything to stop her, Kara is standing in the open doorway.

“Eliza asked me to…Oh, Rao!” Maggie attempts to hide Alex’s body with her own as Kara covers her eyes with her hands. Alex’s eyes fly open.

“Whoa! I didn’t say come in!”

“Sorry. Sorry. I wasn’t really sure what you said.”

“Kara, we’re not doing anything. Just a massage. It’s fine.” Maggie stands from the bed and grabs the side of the blanket, pulling it up to cover Alex as much as she can.

“Why is she naked then?” Kara’s hands are still over her eyes.

“Not naked.” Alex groans from her spot on the bed.

“You looked pretty naked to me.”

“Underwear.”

“I’m not sure that counts as not naked.”

“Kara, I’m covered. You can open your eyes.” Kara slowly moves one hand away from her eyes, scrunching up her face as she peeks through the slit between her eyelids. When she sees that Alex is in fact covered, she lowers her hands. “So, what did you need?”

“Oh…um, Eliza wanted to know what your plans are for the day.”

“Not running.” Maggie chuckles and Alex groans again from behind her. “Um, I have an appointment with Virginia in a little while and then I think we might just have a quiet evening in, since this one can’t really do much else.”

“Ok. I’ll let her know.” Kara turns and walks into the hallway, grabbing the handle to the door. “You should annunciate more.” She says before pulling the door closed behind herself. Maggie chuckles and shakes her head as she moves back over to the bed. She lays down on her side facing Alex and props her head up on her hand.

“How are you doing there?”

“Better. Not a hundred percent but definitely better.”

“Why don’t you just stay here and rest. I’ll be ok going to my appointment without you.”

“No, Baby.” Alex attempts to turn onto her side to face Maggie. She winces at the flexing of her muscles and awkwardly flops onto her side. “I don’t want you to go alone.”

“I’m sure Eliza or Kara would go with me. You need to just relax.”

“But, Mag…”

“I’ll be fine, and you can barely stand on your own. Rest. Doctor’s orders.” Maggie smirks at her.

“I’m the doctor.” Alex huffs.

“Yeah. Doctors make the worst patients.” Maggie leans in and kisses Alex softly. “Here’s what we’re going to do.” Maggie runs her fingers along Alex’s cheekbone. “I’m going to get you dressed and then get you some ice for your legs and some painkillers. I’m going to go to my appointment and you’re going to be a good girl and stay here and rest. I’ll be back before you know it and then we can lay in bed and cuddle and watch a movie…or just sleep if you want. Ok?” Alex sighs and nods. Maggie helps Alex back into her pajamas and kisses her again before standing and walking to the door.

“Maggie.” Maggie turns around as her hand reaches the doorknob.

“Yeah, Babe?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all wonderful! I appreciate you so much for reading and commenting. Thank you, every one of you!


	28. Therapy - Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie’s feeling a little anxious. She knows Alex would be here if she could. Instead, she has Kara beside her in the waiting room, but it’s not the same. Kara’s sweet and Kara’s trying to distract her, but Kara’s not Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In complete denial and happily ignoring the inevitable. Come along for the ride. :)
> 
> Rated G

Maggie’s feeling a little anxious. She knows Alex would be here if she could. Instead, she has Kara beside her in the waiting room, but it’s not the same. Kara’s sweet and Kara’s trying to distract her, but Kara’s not Alex. Kara’s reading some article from a magazine, aloud, but Maggie’s not listening. She knows that Alex is fine. Alex has probably fallen back asleep, in the bed where Maggie left her, with Eliza in earshot if she should need anything. She smiles at the thought, but her heart still pounds a little faster than normal, her breathing is coming in faster, shorter puffs, and she’s wringing her hands in her lap. Kara notices, hears, feels the change in Maggie immediately. She’s become, very quickly, attuned to Maggie, her sister’s fiancé…her new big sister.

“Maggie?” Kara says softly, pulling Maggie out of her daze. “Are you ok?”

“Hmm…yeah.” But it sounds more like a question.

“I’m here with you. Alex is fine. She’s probably asleep.” Kara says, voicing Maggie’s own thoughts.

“I know.” Maggie chuckles lightly, looking down at her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

“So…” Kara doesn’t know whether or not to tell Maggie that she listens to her heartbeat, and that she can feel her anxiety. Is that weird? Is it an invasion of privacy? “Um…your heartrate just picked up…and you’re breathing…faster…harder.” Maggie turns to look at her with gentle, questioning eyes, and a tilted head and Kara can see how her sister could so easily fall in love with her. “I listen to your heart…like I…like I listen to Alex’s.” _Like she listens to Alex’s._ Because she thinks of Maggie as more than just her sister’s fiancé.

“Oh.” Maggie’s eyes soften even more at the realization.

“I’ll stop if you want.”

“No.” Maggie covers Kara’s hand with her own and gives it a gentle squeeze. “It’s sweet.”

“Ok.” Kara sighs out a breath of relief. “So, are you? Ok?”

“Yeah.” Maggie says, moving her hand back into her own lap. She starts fidgeting with the ring on her finger. Kara reaches across and takes Maggie’s hand in her own, and without commenting further, continues reading from the magazine aloud. Maggie smiles down at their joined hands and Kara can feel her relax ever so slightly. She can hear her heart slow and her breathing become more even.

“Thank you.” Maggie says without looking up from her lap. Kara continues reading but squeezes Maggie’s hand gently.

“Maggie.” Maggie looks up to see Virginia walking toward them. “How are you?”

“Virginia. Hi. I’m ok. How are you?” Maggie stands, and Kara follows suit.

“I’m well, thank you.”

“This is Kara, Alex’s sister.” Maggie gestures toward Kara.

“Oh, hello. It’s been a number of years, but I remember you. It’s nice to see you.” Virginia extends her hand and Kara shakes it.

“Hi. Nice to see you.”

“Where’s Alex?”

“Resting.” Maggie chuckles. “She may have gone a little harder than she should have on her run yesterday.”

“Oh. I see…Ok then. Are you ok with Kara staying out here?”

Maggie smiles softly and nods.

“Come with me.”

Kara gives Maggie’s arm a gentle squeeze and smiles as she sits back down. Maggie follows Virginia into her office and takes her usual seat on the couch. Virginia sits down in the chair across from her.

“How are you feeling today, Maggie?”

“I’m ok…a little anxious.”

“Anxious is ok, remember?” Maggie nods. “Just, don’t forget to breathe.” Maggie nods again and takes a deep breath in. She closes her eyes and thinks about Alex. She forces herself to think about Alex as she is now, lying in bed, waiting for her to return, probably asleep. A smile makes its way onto her face as she opens her eyes and releases her breath.

“Good. So, how have you been since I saw you last?”

“Good. Things are good.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

“Yeah. Yesterday was a really good day. We took your advice and spent some time apart. Alex went for a run with Kara. She pushed herself too hard though, and she’s feeling it today.” Maggie shakes her head and huffs out a small laugh.

“She runs regularly, right?”

“Yeah, but she’s…taken some time off. You know, since…” Virginia nods in understanding.

“So, she should know better than to push herself after so much time off?”

“Yeah.”

“Why was she pushing so hard?”

“She wanted to get through it and get back to make sure I was ok.”

“And were you?”

“Yeah. I was helping Eliza get dinner together.”

“Well, I hope Alex learned her lesson.”

“Oh, I think she did.” Maggie chuckles. “She heard it from all of us last night, and today she can barely move.”

“This is a process for both of you, and it may take her some time as well.”

“Yeah.” Maggie nods, looking into her lap. She takes a deep, steadying breath before continuing. “I helped Eliza finish dinner and Alex took a nice, long shower. While Alex was showering, Kara suggested looking at old photos. Little Alex Danvers was adorable, but, she had questionable fashion sense.” Maggie chuckles.

“I’ve known Eliza for a long time. I remember Alex and Kara as teenagers. You’re not wrong.” Virginia smiles at the memory.

“Oh. I didn’t realize you and Eliza were close.”

“We’re both busy, but we get together when we can. How did Alex feel about you looking at the photos?”

“Not thrilled. We’ll have to look at them again, so she can defend her fashion choices.” Maggie smiles and shakes her head.

“Good plan.”

“We had dinner, and afterwards, I sent everyone into the living room while I did the dishes.”

“How did that go?”

“I handled it better than Alex.” Maggie says with a grin. “She paced...I know, shocking...and she kept checking on me.”

“I can squeeze Alex into my schedule too, if need be.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Maggie smiles. “It’s more that she’s worried about how I’m handling things than anything having to do with herself.”

“Ok.”

“After dinner and dishes, Kara thought playing Clue would be a good idea.”

“And how did that go?”

“You know I’m a detective, right?”

“Mhm, I know.” Virginia nods and smiles.

“It didn’t end well for her.” Maggie chuckles.

“So, yesterday was good. And today?”

“Today…” Maggie decides, after a moment of deliberation with herself, that Virginia, friends with her fiancé’s mother, does not need to know about how she and Alex tease each other in front of Eliza. “…was fairly uneventful. You know, since Alex can’t really do much of anything.”

“And Alex is resting now?”

“She’s supposed to be, but who knows. She’s probably pacing in our bedroom all hunched over and wincing with every step.”

“Probably. You, on the other hand, are doing great.” Virginia pauses for a moment. She looks up at the clock on the wall and then looks back at Maggie with pride. “Our time is up.”

“What? How?”

“See for yourself.” Virginia gestures toward the clock. Maggie looks at the clock, disbelieving, and then turns back with tears in her eyes. “I’m proud of you, Maggie.” Maggie chokes out a sob. “I wish Alex were here to see it. Make sure you tell her how well you did today.” Maggie nods, unable to speak. Virginia gets up and walks around the coffee table to stand in front of Maggie. She puts her hand on Maggie’s shoulder. “So proud.” She hands Maggie a tissue and walks over to the door. “So, odds on Kara taking on her sister’s role fully and pacing outside the door?”

“I think the odds are more in my favor.” Maggie says dabbing at her eyes with the tissue. “But nope, not willing to take that bet either.” Virginia opens the door, finding Kara not directly in front of the door, but standing in front of her chair across the waiting room, and wringing her hands.

“Well, not quite, but close.” Virginia says as she walks over to the receptionist.

“Maggie, are you ok?” Kara moves toward the open door. “I thought you sounded ok, until just a minute ago. I was listening…to your heart, not what you were saying.” She says quietly as she reaches Maggie’s side.

“I’m ok, Kara. I’m ok.” Maggie smiles through her tears.

“Same time tomorrow?” Virginia says, looking up from the receptionist’s desk.

“That works. Thank you.” Maggie says before looking back at Kara. “I’m fine, Kara. Really.”

“Really? Then why are you crying?”

“It might sound silly, but because I made it through…without crying.” Maggie takes a deep breath. “For the first time. I didn’t panic. I didn’t cry…until Virginia told me that time was up. I did it…without Alex even in the building.”

“Oh, Maggie!” Kara pulls Maggie into a, tighter than necessary, hug. “Congratulations!”

“Thanks, Little Danvers.” Maggie hugs her back.

“Let’s go see how Alex is fairing.” Kara wraps her arm around Maggie’s waist and leads her toward the door.

“Yes. Let’s.” Maggie pulls Kara tighter into her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to you all. Love your kudos and comments. You are now the reason that I write. Thank you.


	29. Therapy - Day 4 (Alex's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, stay here.” Maggie had said with a pointed look and a gentle kiss, and then she was gone. Alex is trying to occupy her mind with something other than Maggie. She’s still lying in the bed where Maggie had left her, propped up on some pillows against the headboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely heartbroken over what occurred last night. However, in my little world, it never happened. Denial is a much happier place. How about a short, little Alex/Eliza flufflet to help heal our broken hearts. 
> 
> Rated G.

“Now, stay here.” Maggie had said with a pointed look and a gentle kiss, and then she was gone. Alex is trying to occupy her mind with something other than Maggie. She’s still lying in the bed where Maggie had left her, propped up on some pillows against the headboard. She’s tried to sleep. She’s called her mother in to bring her a book, and she’s tried to read. She’s called her mother in to bring her her computer, and she’s tried to get some work done. She’s even called her mother in to hand her her phone, that was just out of her reach, and she’s tried playing a silly puzzle game. But, nothing is working.

“Mom.” She waits a moment. “Mom.” She calls a little louder.

“Alex.” Eliza says, exasperation seeping into her tone, as she walks into the room, arms crossed over her chest. “What is it?”

“Sorry, Mom. I just…It’s just…I…”

“Sweetheart, it’s fine. What do you need?”

“Will you…sit with me? Keep me company?”

“Oh.” She softens. “Of course, Sweetie.” Eliza walks toward the desk chair.

“Mom.” Alex says, stopping her mother, and pats the bed beside her. Eliza smiles as she walks over to the bed and sits down leaning back against the pillows beside Alex. Alex winces as she tries to move closer to her mother. She leans her head on her mother’s shoulder and lets out an audible sigh. “Thank you.”

“You know, you weren’t very snuggly as a child. I’m glad you’re more so now.” She takes Alex’s hand in hers and turns to place a kiss on the top of her head.

“I think I feel closer to you now, even in the last few months, than I ever did as a kid.”

“I feel the same way. I’m sorry if I made it hard for you to get close to me before.”

“That’s not all on you. That’s on me too.”

“Well, either way, I’m glad we’re making up for it now.”

“Me too.” A comfortable silence falls over them until Alex starts fidgeting with her mother’s fingers.

“Alex. What is it?”

“I’m just…I don’t know…worried, you know. We haven’t been apart for this long…since…”

“I know, Sweetie. But, she’s got Kara. I know it’s not the same, but she’s not alone.”

“I know. But, I’d be there with her if I wasn’t so stupid yesterday.”

“Yes. It was stupid. And, keep in mind, today is the same thing as yesterday. You were worried about her even though she was with me and she was fine. Today, she’s with Kara and she’s fine. She’d call you if she wasn’t. You have to trust that.”

“Yeah.” Alex looks down at their hands in her lap and lets out a long breath.

“Just relax. Ok?”

“Ok.” Alex lies there with her head on her mother’s shoulder and her mother’s hand clasped tightly in her own. Eliza starts humming softly and stroking Alex’s knuckles with her thumb. Alex’s posture relaxes as she listens to her mother’s soft voice over her steady breathing. Alex closes her eyes and her grip loosens. Eliza feels Alex’s breathing become more even, and knows she’s fallen asleep. She smiles and places another kiss on the top of her head. She rests her cheek against Alex’s hair and closes her eyes as she continues humming softly. After a little while, Eliza gets the feeling she’s being watched. She opens her eyes to find Maggie leaning in the doorway.

“I was wondering if she got that from you or Jeremiah.” Maggie says softly.

“What’s that?” Eliza whispers back.

“The humming. She does it all the time.” Maggie walks around to the other side of the bed and sits down beside Alex.

“Oh. Actually, we both used to do it…or sing…or whistle. There was always music.” Eliza smiles at the memory. “Would you like to take over here? I should get dinner started.”

“I can do it. You look very comfortable.” At the sounds of Maggie’s voice beside her, Alex turns her head toward her, on the pillows.

“Mags?”

“I’m here.”

“Missed you.” Maggie smiles at Alex’s sleep filled voice.

“I missed you too, Babe.” Alex’s face scrunches up as she rolls toward Maggie, leaning her head against her chest and throwing an arm across her middle.

“Well, I guess there’s our answer.” Eliza says as she stands from the bed. “Let me know if either of you need anything.” Maggie nods and Eliza walks out of the room. Maggie kisses Alex on the top of her head as she takes Eliza’s place and starts humming softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you, you marvelous people! I still have several ideas for chapters to come, but if there's anything you'd like to see in my little world, let me know. Thanks for coming along for the ride and for leaving all of your wonderful comments.


	30. Epsom salt and candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie runs Alex a bath to help soothe her sore muscles.
> 
> Rated G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More love. More fluff. More sweetness. This seems to be all I can bring myself to write at the moment. I hope you enjoy it.

Alex stirs under the gentle graze of Maggie’s fingertips across her cheek. She smiles unbidden, sleep still gripping tightly onto her as she grips tightly onto Maggie, arm slung across her middle, face pressed into her neck.

“Babe.” Maggie whispers into her hair.

“Mmm.” Alex shifts, moves, tightens her grip on Maggie.

“Babe.” She tries again.

“Mmm.” Alex rolls more toward Maggie, more onto Maggie. But then, she tries to throw her leg over Maggie’s and groans against the strain in her muscles. “Ow.”

“Aw, Babe. Still sore, huh?” Maggie runs her hand along the arm wrapped around her waist.

“Mhm.” Alex buries her face further into Maggie’s neck.

“If you get up, I’ll run you a bath. Epsom salt and candlelight. Sound good?”

“Mhm.” Alex sighs into Maggie’s neck and tightens her grip on Maggie’s waist.

“You have to at least let me up.” Maggie chuckles, pressing a kiss into her hair. “I’ll come back and get you when the bath is ready.”

“Ok.” Alex’s grip loosens and Maggie starts to roll away, but Alex grabs a fistful of the front of her shirt. “Kiss me.”

“How could I ever deny that request?” Maggie smiles as she leans down and kisses Alex softly, slowly. She pulls away, still smiling, and gets up from the bed. “I’ll only be a few minutes. Don’t fall back asleep.”

“Ok.” Alex says as she buries her face into Maggie’s pillow. Maggie smiles and shakes her head. She knows she’ll probably have to wake Alex up again. She heads into the bathroom and starts the water, adjusting the temperature to hot, but not too hot, and dumps a good amount of lavender Epsom salt under the running stream. She grabs the fluffiest towels from the linen closet and sets them on the vanity. She runs her fingertips through the water making sure it’s just the right temperature and when the water level is deep enough, she turns off the tap. She lights the candles that are scattered around the bathroom, flips the light off, and makes her way back into the bedroom. She’s surprised to find Alex looking back at her from her spot on the bed.

“Definitely thought you’d fall back asleep.” Maggie says as she makes her way over to stand beside Alex’s side of the bed. Maggie runs her hand over Alex’s hair.

“You told me not to.” Alex smiles up at her. “Help me up?” Alex extends her arms toward Maggie. Maggie takes Alex’s hands and pulls them up around the back of her own neck as she leans down, wrapping her arms around Alex’s back, under her arms. She pulls Alex up into a seated position. Alex cringes as she swings her legs over the side of the bed and Maggie pulls her up onto her feet. Maggie moves over to her side, under her arm, and lets Alex lean heavily on her as they walk across to the bathroom. She closes the door behind them and helps Alex out of her clothes. Maggie wraps an arm tightly around Alex’s waist as she helps her to step over the side of the bathtub and guides her gently down into the water. Alex sucks in a breath as she sinks into the hot water.

“Too hot?” Maggie’s brow creases with concern.

“No. It’s good. Just have to get used to it.”

“Do you want some music? I can get my phone.”

“No. Stay.” Alex reaches her hand out toward Maggie.

“Ok.” Maggie smiles at her as she takes her hand and starts to kneel down beside the tub.

“No.” Alex says looking up at Maggie, who has stops, hunched over, halfway between standing and sitting.

“Change your mind about the music?”

“No. I want you to get in…I mean…if you want to.”

“Danvers! In your mother’s house? Scandalous!” Maggie smirks down at her.

“Ok, smartass.”

“Kidding, Babe. I’d love to join you.” Maggie ties her hair up and undresses, her eyes never leaving Alex’s. “Front or back?”

“Front.” Alex reaches her hand out to help Maggie step into the tub. Maggie slides into the water in front of Alex, between her legs, and leans back against her chest. Alex wraps her arms around Maggie’s waist from behind. “Thank you.” She presses a kiss against Maggie’s temple.

“Anytime.” Maggie lets her hands come to rest on Alex’s thighs at her sides. She starts kneading the muscles there.

“Check this off that lifetime of firsts.”

“Taking a bath together? We’ve done that before.”

“We’ve showered together…and done other things in the shower. We’ve never just relaxed in the tub.”

“Oh. I guess you’re right. Well then, check.” Maggie giggles as she draws a checkmark in the air with her finger. She returns her hand to Alex’s leg and continues rubbing her tight muscles.

“If this whole cop thing doesn’t work out for you, you could always be a massage therapist. Your hands are amazing.” Alex says against the side of her head.

“Thanks, but your body is the only one I want my hands on.”

“Yeah, same.” Alex leans her head back against the wall, enjoying the press of Maggie’s fingers into her flesh. “God, Baby. You’re so good at that. I’ll be running again in no time.”

“At a normal pace.” Maggie says pointedly.

“Yes, ma’am.” Alex places a kiss behind her ear.

Suddenly, the bathroom door swings open.

“Oh Rao!” Kara’s standing there, eyes wide.

“Holy shit!” Alex moves her hands up to cover Maggie’s breasts as much as she can.

“Oh my God, Kara! Knocking is a real thing.” Maggie turns in Alex’s arms to face the wall, water splashing up over the side of the tub.

“I have to bathe in that tub too!” Kara yells as she turns around, walking out of the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind her. “And there’s a lock on the door for a reason.”

“Well, that will be a fun conversation later.” Alex leans her head back against the wall and sighs into the air.

“You mean the one with Kara about how we weren’t having sex in the tub, or the one with Eliza after Kara tells her that she walked in on us having sex in the tub?”

“Both.”


	31. Uncomfortable Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations with Eliza and Kara following Chapter 30.
> 
> Rated G.

Alex is sitting up in bed, wrapped in fresh pajamas, the ends of her hair still wet from the bath. Kara hurries past the open door in the hope that Alex won’t see her.

“Kara.” Alex calls out. Kara stops. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Kara, I know you’re out there.” Kara sighs, looking briefly at the floor before turning around to step into the doorway.

“Yeah?”

“Will you come in here please?” Kara looks longingly down the hallway in the direction she was headed. She crosses her arms over her chest and sighs before walking into Alex’s bedroom, dragging her feet the entire way. “Kara.”

“We don’t need to do this.”

“We do. I don’t want things to be weird between us.”

“I’m fine, Alex.”

“Come on, Kara. I know you.”

“I’m fine.”

“Kara.” Alex tilts her head to the side and furrows her brows. Kara sighs again, deeply. “Sit down.” Alex pats the bed beside her. “Kara, come and talk with me.” Kara lets her arms fall down at her sides and shuffles over to the bed. She sits down, not facing Alex, on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry.” Alex says quietly.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“There obviously is. You’re obviously mad at me.”

“I’m not mad.”

“Kara.”

“I’m not.”

“Kara. Will you look at me…please?” Kara huffs and turns more toward Alex. “Maggie was trying to make me feel better. An Epsom salt bath for my sore muscles. That was all.”

“Then why was she in the bath with you?”

“I asked her to.” Alex pauses and raises her hands, palms out. “But, we weren’t having sex in the bathtub. Just relaxing.”

“Why were you both naked?”

“Uh, did you really just ask that?” Alex squints at her. “We were taking a bath.”

“Oh. Right. But, your hands were on…her…” Kara raises her hands up in front of her own chest. “…on her…”

“Only after you came bursting in. I was trying to cover her, to shield her.”

“Oh.” Kara drops her hands and starts picking at a thread on the blanket in front of her. “Oh. Well then, I’m sorry.”

“Kara, you don’t have anything to apologize for.”

“I shouldn’t have burst in like that.”

“And we should have locked the door.”

“Ok, so we’re all a little bit at fault.”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles softly at her little sister, who, picking at the blanket and looking down at her own hands, hasn’t looked so small in a very long time. “I love Maggie, and I don’t think I should feel bad for wanting to express that love, but I promise you, we would never have sex in a shared space.”

“You shouldn’t feel bad. It’s just…it just keeps happening.”

“What keeps happening?”

“I keep walking in on you two…you know...” Kara gestures wildly with her hands. “…and I don’t mean to…but, now I’m more intimately familiar with your fiancé’s body than I am with my own.”

“Maybe you should familiarize yourself more with yourself.” Alex chuckles. Kara blushes.

“Not the point.” Kara deadpans.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Alex laughs again. Kara purses her lips and raises an eyebrow. “Sorry.” Alex clears her throat. “I love her, and I want to be able to touch her and kiss her without making you uncomfortable.”

“I know. And, it’s not that I don’t want you to...do all of that. I do. It’s just the little sister/big sister thing. It’s weird…and gross…I don’t mean gross…but gross…Do you understand?”

“I think so.” Alex chuckles. “So, no sex in shared spaces…obviously. And we’ll try to remember to lock doors, and you’ll work on knocking and not bursting into rooms with closed doors, especially my bedroom and the bathroom. Sound good?”

“Yes.” Kara sighs, smiling.

“Even after we go back home?”

“Yes.” Kara nods, blushing again.

“Good. Now hug me.” Alex reaches out toward her sister. “Gently.” She smiles at Kara’s scowl.

“I haven’t injured you with a hug in a very long time.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Alex wraps her arms around her little sister and holds her tightly. “I love you, Kara.”

“I love you, Alex.” Kara presses her face into Alex’s neck, mumbling against her skin.

“What was that?”

“I’m sorry.” Kara says as she pulls back from the hug.

“For what? I thought we were good.”

“I was upset and may have told Eliza I walked in on you having sex in the bathtub.”

“Oh, God!” Alex brings her hands up to cover her face.

“She seemed less upset than me…if that helps at all.”

“Not really.” Alex groans into her hands.

“Uh, Maggie may get to her first…” Kara says, her face scrunched up. “She passed me on the stairs when I was coming up.”

“Shit.” Alex rubs her hands over her face and up into her hair. “That’s not her responsibility.”

“Eliza may go easier on her than she would you.” Kara shrugs.

“That’s true, but still.” Alex sighs deeply. “Shit.”

 

*****

 

Maggie’s humming softly as she rounds the bottom of the stairs and heads into the kitchen.

“Hello, Eliza.” Eliza turns from where she’s standing in front of the sink, drying her hands on a towel.

“Oh. Hello, Sweetheart.” Eliza gestures toward the table. “Will you sit with me for a minute?”

“Of course.” Maggie smiles as she walks over and sits, Eliza taking the chair opposite. “What’s up?”

“Um…you know that I love you? And that I love Alex?”

“Mhm?”

“Um…well, I just spoke with Kara.”

“Oh, God…” Maggie’s eyes widen.

“Yeah. So…” Eliza’s grip tightens slightly on the towel in her hands.

“No. We weren’t…” Maggie sits up straighter in her chair and places her hands on the table.

“It’s ok.”

“But, we weren’t…”

“Maggie, I was young and in love once too. I understand.”

“No. I don’t think you do.”

“Maggie, it’s ok.”

“But, Eliza…”

“Just maybe lock the door. I’m ok with it…really. I just don’t want to walk in on it.”

“Eliza, please. We weren’t having sex. I swear we weren’t.”

“It’s ok.”

“I appreciate that you’re ok with it, but really, we weren’t. Spaces that are used by other people are kind of a hard ‘no go’ for me. I’m not a public kind of person…and neither is Alex. I mean, teasing Kara is fun and all, and getting her worked up is _so easy_ , but that’s not something we would do.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I was trying to help with her sore muscles…you know, a nice, hot bath…and then she wanted me to get in with her…” Maggie stops, realizing what she just said. “…but just for comfort…just to relax with her in the bath.”

“Maggie. You’re both adults who love each other. Intimacy is a part of that. It’s ok.”

“Really? I know Kara was pretty upset.”

“She’ll be fine.” Eliza waves her hand dismissively. “Just, maybe lock the door next time.”

“Got it.” Maggie smiles at her across the table. “You’re so much cooler than any mother I’ve ever met.”

“Thank you. Maybe don’t tell Alex and Kara that.” Eliza smirks back at her.

“It’ll be our little secret.” Maggie stands and walks around the table, leaning down to hug Eliza. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Sweetheart.” Maggie grabs a glass out of the cupboard and walks over to the fridge to pour the water she had initially come downstairs for.

“We’ll see you in a little bit for dinner.” Maggie smiles at Eliza again and nods before she disappears around the corner to head back upstairs.

 

*****

 

Kara’s walking out of Alex’s room as Maggie makes her way back upstairs. She passes Maggie and heads down the stairs, looking back over her shoulder at Maggie as she disappears around the corner.

“Babe!”

“Mags!”

“I just had the most uncomfortable conversation!” They both say at the same time. “Me too!” Maggie sets the glass down on the side table and flops down onto the bed, pressing her face into Alex’s stomach.

“With your mother, Alex.” Alex’s hands are on her, comforting, one in her hair and one smoothing over her back.

“Oh, right. You win…er, lose…I guess…Sorry, Baby.” Maggie buries her face deeper into Alex’s stomach, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist, and groans into the fabric of her shirt.

“I don’t know…” Maggie says as she turns her head to look up at Alex from her place in her lap. “…if I saved you from that conversation, or if you’ll have to take it too, but she’s surprisingly ok and unexpectedly supportive.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, the main takeaway, besides it being a very uncomfortable topic, for both of us I think, is that we need to lock the door.”

“That, I think, we can handle.” Alex smiles, threading her fingers through Maggie’s hair as she pulls her up to kiss her. Maggie props herself up on her elbow across Alex’s lap and kisses her slowly, sweetly, wrapping her hand around the back of Alex’s head.

“Dinner’s re…” Kara’s in the doorway. She sighs. “Never mind.” She turns and walks down the stairs.

“Maybe we need to work on closing doors too.” Maggie say leaning her forehead against Alex’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people are wonderful! I love reading your comments. I love your thoughts on my story and I love reading the things that you would like to see. I want to write them all! Thank you so much, all of you!


	32. The door is locked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mags.” Alex pants, raising her head to look down the length of her body. “Baby, I heard something…the door.”
> 
> “Relax, Babe. I locked the door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by utilitybelt:  
> I think we need a chapter with the girls in their locked bedroom. Kara, of course, tries to come in and knows what the locked door means. For once, Alex & Maggie don't get interrupted because of it.
> 
> Is smut a good Thanksgiving gift? I think, yes! Happy Thanksgiving, friends!
> 
> Rated M

After a fairly uneventful dinner and only a few teasing comments from Eliza, Alex is shuffling back across the bedroom toward the bed.

“Babe, you look like you’re moving a little easier.”

“Still a little sore, but yeah. The Epsom salt bath helped a lot and your massage was amazing.”

“Good. I’m glad to hear it.” Maggie says as she closes the bedroom door and leans back against it. She makes a show of locking the door and jiggling the handle to make sure that it’s secure. She pushes off the door and slowly makes her way to where Alex is sitting on the edge of the bed. “You know what else is good for pain?” She says as she steps between Alex’s parted thighs, resting her forearms on Alex’s shoulders.

“What’s that, Baby?” Alex places her hands on Maggie’s hips and looks up into dark chocolate eyes.

“Orgasms.”

“Uh, I don’t know if that’s true. It’s been scientifically proven to help with headaches, but I don’t know if it applies to sore leg muscles.”

“Babe, really?”

“Yeah, there are actual studies on orgasms curing headaches, menstrual cramps, and maybe most surprisingly, hiccups. There are no studies on…”

“Nerd.” Maggie shakes her head, smiling.

“What?”

“I want to give you an orgasm.” Maggie leans down and whispers into Alex’s ear. “We can perform our own study on the subject…if you’re up for it, that is.”

“Oh.” Alex says, the tips of her ears turning a darker shade of pink. “I’m up for it.” She pulls Maggie in by the hips to straddle her lap. Alex runs her hands down over the denim covering Maggie’s thighs as Maggie leans in pressing their lips together. Maggie pushes her hands up into Alex’s hair and her tongue into Alex’s mouth. Alex moves her hands back up over Maggie’s ass, pulling her in closer. The slide of Maggie’s tongue has Alex whimpering and grasping at the back of her shirt, untucking it from her pants. Her hands slip up under the material, along the smooth measure of skin drawn taut over firm muscles. Maggie leans her weight forward, one hand on the back of Alex’s head, pillowing, as she presses her, bodily, down to the mattress, and one extended over Alex’s shoulder to slow their descent. As Alex’s back hits the mattress, Maggie runs her hands down Alex’s arms, intertwining her fingers with Alex’s when she finds them splayed out across her lower back. She brings Alex’s hands up to her mouth, kissing her knuckles before guiding them, holding them, up over Alex’s head. Looking into Alex’ eyes from so close that their noses are almost touching, she can see the flecks of green and gold in the deep russet expanse. She takes a moment to just…look…to see. Alex blushes under the intense scrutiny.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Maggie runs the tip of her nose up along the length of Alex’s, stopping to kiss her on the forehead. She slides her parted lips along the side of Alex’s face from temple to jaw, allowing her tongue to slip out and taste her flushed skin. Maggie’s breath is hot against Alex’s ear as she runs the tip of her tongue along the shell and takes the lobe gently between her teeth. Maggie moves slowly along Alex’s jaw and throat, tasting, nipping softly at her skin, drawing soft moans and ragged breaths from her. Maggie’s lips crawl across the area of exposed chest where the collar of Alex’s Henley lays open.

“Stay.” Maggie says as she shifts, moving her hands along Alex’s arms. She stands from the bed and looks down at where Alex obediently lays, prostrate before her. Maggie reaches down sliding her fingers along the muscles of Alex’s thighs and up over her hipbones. She tugs at the ties of Alex’s pajama pants loosening them on her hips. She drops to her knees and wraps her fingers around the waistband. She pulls them slowly down, leaning forward to place soft kisses along the newly exposed skin of Alex’s lower abs. Alex raises her hips slightly in an attempt to help…and to get Maggie to move faster.

“Hey now.” Maggie scolds, looking up at her with pursed lips and a raised eyebrow. “What did I say?”

“Stay.” Alex breathes out on a shuddered breath, lowering her hips back to the mattress.

“Good girl.” Maggie stops, her hands sliding slowly up over Alex’s stomach, taking her shirt with them. The muscles there jump under the soft touch. Maggie splays her fingers out over her ribcage, just below her breasts. Looking up from her place between Alex’s legs, Maggie can see the points of Alex’s nipples straining against the material of her shirt. She can see the heaving of her chest, the ragged breaths that she’s trying to take in. Leaving her shirt pushed up under her breasts, Maggie slides her hands back down across the plain of Alex’s belly and continues dragging Alex’s pants, painfully slowly, off. As a hipbone is exposed, Maggie opens her mouth, sinking her teeth lightly into the skin. Alex gasps. Maggie drags the tip of her tongue across to the other hipbone and repeats the action. Alex groans into the air, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. Maggie finally slides Alex’s pants, along with her underwear, out from under her and down her long legs before biting delicately down on the tendon that stretches along the inside of her thigh.

“Oh God!” Alex pants.

*****

Kara jogs up the stairs, smiling and humming softly.

“Hey, I was wondering if you guys wanted to play a board game.” She calls ahead of herself down the hall. She arrives at the bedroom door, finding it closed and reaches for the handle. A sound, a groan, stops her, as her hand closes around the knob. Oh _…OH!_ Kara backs slowly away from the door, hands raised in supplication. Her retreat quickens as she hears her sister’s voice calling out in what Kara will forever refuse to believe was anything other than praying.

“Nope.” She says to herself as she makes her way back down the stairs.

*****

“Mags.” Alex pants, raising her head to look down the length of her body. “Baby, I heard something…the door.”

“Relax, Babe. I locked the door.” Maggie meets Alex’s eyes as she turns to bite gingerly into her other thigh. Alex’s breath catches, and her head falls back against the bed. Maggie carefully spreads Alex’s legs further apart. She runs her tongue along the creases between leg and body, slowly. Alex’s hands find Maggie’s hair and try to guide Maggie’s mouth where she wants it.

“Babe.” Maggie chastises, pulling her mouth away from Alex’s body. “Patience.” Alex whines into the air and raises her arms back up over her head, grasping the blankets there. “Good girl.” Maggie slides her hands back up over Alex’s exposed stomach and under her bunched-up shirt, finding her breasts. She squeezes them, kneads them. Alex’s nipples harden and poke into Maggie’s palms. She pushes the shirt up further, baring Alex’s breasts, and rests her hands on Alex’s ribs as she stands and curves her body down to take a nipple roughly into her mouth. Maggie’s mouth is hot, even against her heated skin. Her tongue is soft and firm at once. Alex grips the blankets tighter in her hands, trying so hard to stay compliant. Maggie’s mouth leaves her nipple hard, wet and cooling in the air, as she drags her tongue across to her other breast. Alex’s back arches when Maggie’s mouth closes around her again. Maggie sucks harshly, drawing as much of Alex into her mouth as she can.

“Fuck!” Alex calls out.

“Your mother is going to hear you.” Maggie, grinning against the skin of her breast, looks up to meet Alex’s eyes, darkened with desire.

“Mags.” Alex gasps. “Please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Maggie places a lingering kiss on the nipple before her and drops to her knees again. She slides her hands up over the tightly coiled muscles of Alex’s thighs as she pushes them apart. Maggie looks up along the length of Alex’s body, splayed out before her, with reverence. “Beautiful.” Maggie runs a finger along sensitive skin, eliciting a shuddering moan. “God, Babe. You’re so wet.”

“Your fault.” Maggie drops her head suddenly, pulling Alex’s outer lips into her mouth. “Fuck!” She trails her tongue along the edges, pulling harsh breaths from Alex’s lungs. She moves her hands up Alex’s inner thighs, using her thumbs to spread her open, and slides her tongue through wet folds. She strokes Alex’s length with the flat of her tongue. She closes her mouth around Alex’s clit, flicking it with the tip of her tongue. Alex heaves in a breath, expanding her chest deliciously. Maggie can’t take it anymore and drops her hands, opening the front of her own pants. She slides one hand inside finding her clit with two swirling fingers. The other hand moves back up over Alex’s stomach to her breast, running her thumb over the nipple. Maggie knows Alex’s body well. She’s already so close to the edge; the rocking of her hips, the rhythmic clench and release of her ab muscles, the harsh panting of her breath. It won’t take long to push her over. Maggie redoubles her efforts. She’s an excellent multitasker. Her tongue flicks and swirls, her fingers mimicking the action between her own legs, while the fingers of her other hand pinch and tug at Alex’s nipple. Alex’s body stiffens, her breath catches, and her thighs tighten around Maggie. Alex comes with a shuddered breath and a string of indecipherable sounds and ‘ _Maggie’_ falling from her lips. Maggie’s fingers continue against herself for another moment, and she comes with a groan and an adorable squeak, leaning her forehead against Alex’s inner thigh. She kisses the skin there as she pulls her hand out of her pants. She wipes her mouth on the back of her hand and stands on wobbly legs before flopping down beside Alex on the bed. Alex rolls into her, throwing an arm and a leg over her as Maggie wraps her arms tightly around her. Maggie rubs her hands over Alex’s naked back below where her shirt is still bunched up under her arms. Alex sighs against the skin of Maggie’s throat.

“How do your legs feel now, Babe? In the name of science, of course.” Maggie chuckles.

“Can’t feel them.”

“Not sure if that’s good or bad.”

“Oh, it’s good, Baby. Give me a minute and I’ll return the favor.”

“No need.”

“What?” Alex raises her head, looking down the length of Maggie’s body to the open front of her jeans. “Oh.”

“Couldn’t help it.” Maggie grins. “Watching you was too much.”

“Oh. That’s hot.” Alex smirks down at her.

“Yeah?” Maggie asks, looking back up into Alex’s soft amber gaze.

“Yeah.” Alex leans in, kissing her softly. “How about you take off your clothes and snuggle me, now that we don’t have to worry about Kara bursting in.” Alex sits up, pulling her shirt the rest of the way off.

“Ok.” Maggie smiles, leaning in to kiss Alex, before standing and removing her clothes.

“There’s my beautiful girl.” Alex stands, slowly, and wraps her arms around Maggie’s naked waist, pressing their foreheads together. Maggie guides her over to the bed, pulling back the covers, and helps her to lay down. She walks around to her side of the bed and slides in beside Alex, under the arm extended out to her, pressing her body flush against Alex’s side. “How did we not think about locking the door before now?”

“Well Babe, you’ve lived without a bedroom door for how long now?”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Alex rolls her eyes playfully and presses a kiss into Maggie’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been reading a werewolf AU and the biting found its way into my head and into this work. Maggie's significantly gentler though with her love bites.


	33. The door is locked...still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping naked sometimes leads to...more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a smutty little bonus chapter, a smutlet, if you will, because I'm thankful for all of you wonderful people.
> 
> Rated M.

Maggie wakes up warm and comfortable, sprawled on her back, covers pushed down around her bare hips. She can feel the warmth radiating off of Alex’s body beside her. She turns her head, taking in the naked expanse of Alex’s back facing her, and reaches out to run her knuckles along the smooth curve of her spine. She rolls onto her side, flush with Alex’s body, and slides her hand down along Alex’s arm, intertwining their fingers when they meet. She ghosts her lips over the still pink scar that stands out harshly against the pale skin of Alex’s shoulder. Alex wakes to the feeling of Maggie, naked, pressed against her back and breathing on her neck. This is her favorite time of day; just the two of them, in their space where they can be themselves and express their love for each other. She rolls onto her back, closer to Maggie, into Maggie, pulling Maggie’s arm more tightly around herself.

“Hi.” She says, looking up into Maggie’s still sleepy eyes.

“Hi.” Maggie says as she leans down, pressing her lips softly against Alex’s. It starts sweet and chaste, but Alex has other ideas. She runs her hands up into Maggie’s hair and her tongue along Maggie’s bottom lip. “Well, good morning.” Maggie smirks against her lips.

“It can be if you want.” Alex takes Maggie’s bottom lip between her teeth, pulling a soft moan from her throat.

“I want.” Maggie leans down to take Alex’s lips with her own again. She moves her body more fully onto Alex, using her knees to spread Alex’s legs and settling her hips between them. She kisses Alex slowly, lovingly and starts her hips rolling at a smooth, deliberate pace. She runs her hands over Alex’s body, the curves of her hips, the dips and ridges of her ribs. She finds the firm swell of Alex’s breast and kneads at it, swiping her thumb over the rapidly hardening nipple. Alex’s hands slide down her back, and over her ass, squeezing, pulling Maggie more firmly against her as she rocks her hips up to meet Maggie’s thrusts.

“Baby…you feel so good.” Alex’s breath is coming in ragged little puffs against Maggie’s lips. Maggie kisses her again and wraps her arms around Alex’s shoulders before dropping her face into the crook of Alex’s neck. Maggie increases the pace of her hips. Her abs are burning with the effort, but she’s already close and she can feel that Alex is too. Alex is panting against her ear, her stomach is clenching and unclenching with every thrust, and her thighs are tight against Maggie’s hips. Alex’s hands move back up into Maggie’s hair, guiding her head up away from her neck. Alex kisses her deeply, passionately. Maggie’s breath hitches, her muscles tighten, and she squeaks, adorably. Her pace only stutters for a moment as she comes. She continues moving through the aftershocks and Alex comes, body stiffening, breath catching, thighs clenching, after only a few more thrusts of Maggie’s hips. Maggie kisses Alex softly, taking her face into her hands, before collapsing onto Alex’s body.

“Good morning, indeed.” Maggie pants against the skin of Alex’s throat. Alex’s fingertips dance lazily over Maggie’s back.

“Indeed.” Alex grins against the side of Maggie’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!


	34. One step forward. Two steps back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s standing in the shower, naked and alone and she can’t make her body catch up with her brain. Alex is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've had a lot of fluff lately. So, I thought we probably needed a little angst for good measure. Sorry. There's still love and fluff and a touch of humor here too though. This is one of the chapters that I was struggling with, but finally I broke through that wall and here it is. 
> 
> Rated G.

Things have been going well. Maggie has been making great progress. Everybody can see it. Everyone is proud of her. Alex is proud of her. So, the next time it happens, she doesn't want Alex to know. The next time she feels the tightness in her chest, and breathing becomes difficult, and telling herself that Alex is fine doesn’t work, she doesn’t want Alex to know. She’s standing in the shower, naked and alone and she can’t make her body catch up with her brain. _Alex is fine_. She knows it. But she can’t breathe and she’s shaking and her tears mingle with the water from the shower as they run down her face. And she doesn’t want Alex to know. She tries to breathe deeply. _Alex is fine._ But her breath comes in stuttered gasps. She tries to close her eyes. _Alex is fine_. But there’s the image of Alex, purple and floating in that tank, in her brain, and she can’t fight it. There’s the image of Alex fighting the Daxamites, with her new alien gun and with her bare hands. There’s the image, that she didn’t witness personally, but heard secondhand from a very proud and overly excited Kara, of Alex diving from the balcony of the DEO without a second thought for her own safety or the what-ifs that have plagued Maggie’s brain ever since. There’s the image of the new scar on Alex’s shoulder, angry and pink against her pale skin. The scar Alex put there herself, with the credit card she has yet to replace. But she doesn’t want Alex to know. So, she stands there, alone. And she sinks down into the corner of the shower and pulls her knees to her chest. Her lungs burn, and her eyes sting and the water's gone cold, but she can’t move to do anything about any of it. Then Alex’s face is in front of her…too close to see clearly, but her voice sounds far away. Maggie squeezes her eyes shut in an attempt to lift the fog in her head. She doesn’t know how long she’s been in the shower. She opens her eyes to Alex, kneeling in front of her, fully dressed and blocking the water with her body.

“Maggie?” Alex’s hands are on her cheeks, warm against her chilled skin, lifting her face gently to look into her eyes. “Mags, Baby? Are you ok?” Alex reaches behind herself and turns off the water.

“I…I’m s…sorry.” Maggie’s shivering. “I’m s…sorry.” The tears slide hotly down her chilled cheeks.

“Baby.” Alex wipes Maggie's tears away with her thumbs. “There’s nothing to be sorry about.” She grabs Maggie’s soft, fluffy towel and wraps it around her shoulders, pulling her forward into her arms. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. I’m here. I’ve got you. I’m right here.” She places kisses along Maggie’s forehead. “Baby, you’re freezing. Let’s get you off the cold, wet floor.” Alex helps Maggie to her feet and to step out of the shower. She guides Maggie to sit on the bathmat. “I’m right here, Mags. I’m right here.” Alex strips out of her wet clothes and reaches into the linen closet for more towels. She wraps a towel around her own shoulders and sits down next to Maggie on the bathmat. “What do you need right now? Do you want to be held?”

“W…why?”

“Why what, Baby?”

“Why are you still with me?” Maggie sobs.

“What? I’m with you because I love you.”

“But, this isn’t me. This isn’t the me that you fell in love with.”

“Baby.” Alex wipes at the tears on Maggie's cheeks with the back of her knuckles. “I love _you._ All of you. The good and the bad. The perfect and the imperfect. The parts of you that you think are the real you, and the parts of you that you wish weren’t a part of you at all. I love _all_ of you. You and me, Baby. Ride or die. We’re in this together.” Maggie leans against Alex and sobs into her shoulder. Alex wraps her arms around Maggie’s shoulders and presses kisses into her wet hair.

“I thought I was doing so well.”

“You were, Baby. You are. Virginia said it was going to take time, and that there would be good days and bad days. Remember?”

“But, today started out so good.”

“Yeah, it did.” Alex smiles against the top of Maggie’s head. “Focus on that. Focus on the good. We’re going to get through this.” Maggie leans back slightly in Alex's arms. She reaches up wrapping her ice cold fingers around the edge of Alex's towel and pulls it aside, exposing her shoulder, her scar. She runs her finger and then her lips over the raised skin. Alex slides her hand up into Maggie's hair and wraps her arm tighter around Maggie's shoulders.

There’s a gentle knock on the door.

“Hey. It’s me.” Kara’s voice drifts in softly from the hallway. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, Kara. We’re ok.” Alex says rubbing Maggie’s back and kissing her forehead.

“Can I do anything?” Alex can hear the worry in her little sister’s voice. She can almost picture her standing outside the door, looking at the floor and pressing her palm against the wood, trying to be respectful and comforting at the same time.

“Um…would you bring Maggie some hot tea?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you, Kara.” Maggie says softly from where her face is buried in Alex’s neck, knowing that Kara will hear it.

“You wanna talk about progress? That door is not locked.” Alex says against the side of her head. Maggie chuckles and relaxes into Alex’s strong arms.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in just over 24 hours! Don't get used to it. :)


	35. Dreams are sometimes worse than reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Analyn:
> 
> Can you please have it where they are asleep and Alex wakes up because she feels her arm wet, she looks over and sees Maggie crying in her sleep and go from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

Alex is laying in bed, propped up on some pillows against the headboard. Maggie is curled into her side, head on her chest, arm wrapped snugly around her waist, fingers grasping the material of her shirt at her side, and the blankets pulled up to her chin. They hadn’t intended to fall asleep, but Alex’s heartbeat and the gentle movement of Alex’s fingertips along her spine had soothed Maggie, and when she fell asleep, the warmth and weight of her body had Alex following right behind her. It doesn’t last long though. Alex is pulled out of her light slumber when the front of her shirt feels wet. At first, she thinks Maggie’s drooling on her. _Wouldn’t be the first time._ She smiles and places a kiss on the top of Maggie’s head.

“Al…” Maggie’s grip tightens on her shirt and her forehead creases as she releases a stuttered sob. “Alex…” Her body tenses as she whimpers softly against Alex’s chest, and Alex’s heart breaks at the sound.

“Mags.” Alex says softly, trying not to scare Maggie out of her dream. “Baby.” Alex runs one hand over Maggie’s back and one along the smooth skin of her arm. “I’m right here.” Alex tucks the hair back away from Maggie’s face and kisses her forehead gently. “I’ve got you.” Maggie stirs, and her eyes blink open. Alex leans back to look at her face, to see her eyes. Maggie props herself up on her elbow and releases Alex’s shirt to swipe at her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Just a dream.” Maggie clears her throat in an attempt to hide the break in her voice. “I’m ok.”

“Baby.” Alex sighs as she raises her hand to Maggie’s cheek and rubs at the tear tracks with her thumb. Maggie’s face scrunches up.

“I want this to be over.” Maggie sobs.

“I know, Baby. I know. What can I do?”

“Just...hold me?”

“C’mere.” Alex’s arms tighten around Maggie as she rolls fully onto Alex’s body, burying her face in Alex’s neck. “Do you want to talk about your dream?”

“It’s always the same. You’re in the tank, and we don’t get to you in time…or you jump, and Kara isn’t there to catch you…or you’re fighting the Daxamites, and you don’t even make it to the balcony to jump…or…” Maggie runs her fingers over the fabric on Alex’s shoulder that she knows is covering her scar. “…or you cut into your shoulder and you hit something important and you just bleed…”

“Baby.” Alex combs her fingers through Maggie’s hair.

“I just want this to be over.”

“I know.” Alex says as she runs her hands steadily over Maggie’s back. “If the roles had been reversed…God, I don’t even want to think about…” Alex shakes her head and takes a deep breath. “I mean, just not knowing where you were when the Daxamite army attacked…” Alex’s arms tense across Maggie’s back and she presses her face into Maggie’s hair. “I can’t imagine what it was like for you. I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Maggie raises her head to look into Alex’s eyes.

“This is all because of me. If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t be here.” Alex drops her chin and closes her eyes.

“Right. If it wasn’t for you…” Maggie places her palm on Alex’s chest. “I wouldn’t be _here_.” Alex looks up into Maggie’s gentle eyes. “There’s nowhere else I want to be.” Maggie leans in and kisses Alex softly, lovingly. She lays her head back down and sighs against Alex’s throat. “I just want this to be over and to be ok.”

“I know. But, it’s ok to be not ok. We’ve been through so much. It’s ok to be not ok.”

“Yeah. I know.” Maggie sighs again. Alex presses a kiss to Maggie’s forehead and wraps her arms tighter around Maggie’s body.

“Eliza wanted me to…Oh…” Kara’s standing in the open doorway. She looks down at the floor, scraping her toe along the carpet. “Eliza wanted me to make sure you were awake. You need to get ready for your appointment or you’re going to be late.”

“Ok. Thank you, Kara.” Maggie says softly.

“So much for closing doors.” Kara mutters as she turns and walks away.

“Just cuddling, Kara. Fully clothed cuddling.” Alex calls after her.

“That’s never going to stop, is it?” Maggie chuckles against Alex’s neck.

“Probably not.” Alex huffs out a laugh. “But do you really want it to?”

“No.”


	36. Therapy - Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little therapy after Maggie's setback.
> 
> Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been longer than usual for me to get this posted. Sorry about that. It's a long-ish one. I hope that makes up some for the wait. I've been super busy lately, and have had a touch of the writer's block. I'm still not quite sure how I feel about this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Maggie is sitting quietly, leaning into Alex’s side, playing with her own fingers in her lap. Alex is flipping through a magazine, not really absorbing anything from it. When Maggie starts picking at her cuticles, Alex reaches over, gently placing her hand over Maggie’s, stilling it. Maggie looks up, brows furrowed.

“Mags.” Alex sets the magazine down and raises her hand to Maggie’s face, gently smoothing over the lines in her forehead with her thumb. Her fingers move down the side of Maggie’s face and softly press into the tight muscles of her clenched jaw. “What’s going on, Baby?”

“I don’t want her to be disappointed in me.” Maggie sighs, looking back down at Alex’s hand over hers.

“What? She won’t be.”

“She’s right. I won’t be.” Virginia is walking toward them, smiling.

“Oh. Hi, Virginia.” Alex turns to look up at her, still holding Maggie’s hand in hers.

“Alex. Maggie. How are you today?”

“We’ve had better days.” Maggie says softly, not looking up to meet Virginia’s eyes.

“Well, how about you come on in and we’ll talk about it.” Maggie and Alex stand from their seats. Alex takes a step toward Virginia’s office, but Maggie stops her with a gentle tug on her hand.

“I’m good, Babe.”

“Are you sure?” Alex’s brow creases.

“Yeah, I’ll be ok.” Maggie smiles softly up at her.

“Ok.” Alex kisses her on the cheek and sits back down, picking up the discarded magazine. She watches Maggie walk across the room and smiles at her reassuringly when she looks back over her shoulder before closing the door. Maggie takes her usual seat on the couch with Virginia seated in the chair across from her.

“So.” Virginia’s voice is soft, and her eyes are encouraging. “Do you want to talk about what happened today?”

“Yeah.” Maggie sighs deeply. “I was in the shower this morning when the tightness in my chest started.” Maggie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “I couldn’t stop thinking about nearly losing Alex.” She thinks back on what was going through her mind. “All of the things that happened to her…all of the things that…could have happened to her.” She opens her eyes, now brimming with tears. “I couldn’t breathe.”

“Did you try your breathing exercises?” Virginia asks gently, reaching across to hand Maggie a tissue.

“Yes.” Maggie nods as she takes the tissue and dabs at her eyes. “But I…I couldn’t catch my breath and…I kept seeing Alex in the tank and fighting aliens and…and bleeding…and falling and Ka…” Maggie pauses, eyes wide. “…and…and Supergirl wasn’t there to catch her.”

“It’s ok, Maggie.” Virginia chuckles. “I know Kara is Supergirl.” She whispers conspiratorially.

“Really? How?” Maggie sniffles.

“Her secret identity is a pair of glasses.”

“I know, right?” Maggie says, throwing her hands up.

“I know about Alex too.”

“What do you know about Alex?”

“I know that she works for the DEO; that she’s a superhero too, without any super powers.”

“She really is.” Maggie grins. “Although, I think she has her own type of superpowers.”

“Do I want to know?” Virginia raises an eyebrow, smirking.

“It’s not like that…although…” Maggie bites her lip and clears her throat. “I meant she’s smart and she’s brave and she’s moral. She would take a bullet for her bulletproof sister…so, sometimes more brave than smart.”

“Ah yes. Those types of superpowers; the human kind.” Virginia smiles. “So, back to this morning.”

“Right.” Maggie sighs. “I don’t know how long I was in the shower. But, then the water was cold, and Alex was there. She got me out and dressed. We got back into bed to warm up and ended up falling asleep.” Maggie pauses, looking up into Virginia’s comforting eyes and takes a deep breath. “I’ve been having nightmares.” Virginia nods in understanding.

“Ok, first, I'm not disappointed in you. How could I be with how hard you're trying? This is a process. It’s going to take time. You’ve been doing really well, but you can’t expect to just snap your fingers and be back to quote unquote normal.” Virginia makes air quotes with her fingers. “Give yourself the time you need to heal. There’s no timeline. It will happen when it happens…Notice, I said ‘when’ it happens, not ‘if’.”

“Mhm.” Maggie nods.

“Because, I know it will. You’ve been in to see me, what? Five times now? I mean, give yourself at least a week.” Virginia huffs out a laugh.

“I know. You’re right.” Maggie nods again, smiling softly.

“My favorite phrase. Now, these dreams. Do you want to tell me about them?” Virginia’s voice is calm, soothing.

“Today…” Maggie takes a deep breath. “Do you know the details from when Alex was kidnapped?”

“Mostly, I think.”

“So, all DEO recruits are fitted with subdermal trackers. Malverne obviously knew this and did something so that Alex’s couldn’t be traced.” Maggie pauses to take a deep breath. “Alex broke her credit card in half and used it to cut into her skin and take out her tracker so that she could try to get a signal out.”

“Oh, that I didn’t know.”

“Today…” Maggie sighs. “I dreamed that she cut into her skin and hit a major blood vessel and bled to death.”

“I see. Where was her tracker located?”

“Here.” Maggie says, pointing at her own shoulder.

“That’s a good spot; mostly muscle. The major vessels that supply blood to the arm are located on the underside.” Virginia pauses at the look of surprise on Maggie’s face. “I do have some medical training.”

“Oh.” Maggie says, surprised.

“Anyway, just a little reassurance that she couldn’t have done much damage there.”

“Hmm.” Maggie hums thoughtfully.

“Do you want to tell me about your other dreams?”

“Ok.” Maggie looks down at her hands clasped in her lap.

“Or, we can take a break.”

“No. Let’s just get it over with.”

“Ok.”

“Sometimes, I dream that Alex leaps off the balcony of the DEO…did you know she actually did that?” Virginia shakes her head. “Yeah, I wasn’t there to see it, thank God. The offices and lab that she works out of are located at the top of a skyscraper. She dove off the balcony to get away from the Daxamite army. Kara caught her, at the last second, of course. But, sometimes I dream that Kara isn’t there to catch her.” Maggie takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. “Sometimes I dream that we don’t get to the warehouse in time…That when we get there, Alex is purple, floating in the tank, and when Kara breaks the glass, she flops out onto the ground, lifeless.” A single tear slides down Maggie’s cheek as she looks up into Virginia’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, Maggie. Those are awful dreams.”

“Yeah.” Maggie shrugs.

“But there are some things we can try.”

“Really?”

“Of course, starting with your sleep schedule. Is it fairly regular?”

“Back at home, barring alien invasion and your run of the mill bank robberies, yes. Here, it’s been a little less regular.”

“Ok, so try to get back on a regular schedule. And you’ve been keeping up with doing yoga daily?”

“Mhm.” Maggie nods.

“Good. Maybe add some meditation too. Now, as far as alcohol intake…”

“Oh God. No coffee and no alcohol?”

“No.” Virginia chuckles. “Everything in moderation. A glass of wine with dinner is fine. A nightcap is fine. Just don’t overindulge and not right before bed. That goes for food as well. No midnight snacks. Have dinner and, if you like, dessert, but at a normal time. Eating late keeps your metabolism up and your brain active.”

“That makes sense.”

“Ok. Now for the cheesy part. I want you to, while awake, replay your dreams in your mind.”

“What?”

“But, I want you to change the ending. See them in your head with a happy ending. You’re going to rehearse the dream with the new ending over and over. This is called imagery rehearsal treatment and in some cases, it’s very successful.”

“Ok.”

“Ok. And while you’re lying in bed, before you go to sleep, relax, and go to your happy place. Get yourself into a calm state of mind.”

“Ok.” Maggie nods.

“This might not be an issue while you’re here, but when you go back home, I want you to make sure the bedroom is strictly for sleep…and sex, of course. I recommend lots of sex, actually. Get those feel good brain chemicals flowing. But absolutely no work in the bedroom. I’d even go as far as to say no TV in the bedroom. Strictly sleep and sex.”

“Alex may be harder to convince on this point than I am. The work, that is. Not the sex. She’s constantly bringing science books to bed.”

“Doctor’s orders.” Virginia shakes a finger at Maggie, smiling. “Ok, I’m not a doctor. Therapist’s orders?”

“I’ll try.” Maggie chuckles.

“That’s all I can ask. Also, a hot bath before bed may help, and no phone. Put the phone…actually all devices, computers, tablets, phones, whatever, put them all away half an hour before bed. The blue light that they give off can affect your sleep.”

“Ok. Anything else?”

“I think that should do it.”

“Im…Image…What was it?”

“Imagery rehearsal.”

“Right. Imagery rehearsal. Happy place. No phone. No food. No booze. Got it.”

“Yes, and lots of sex, especially before you go to sleep. Feel good brain chemicals.”

“Ok.” Maggie looks back down at her lap, smiling, blushing.

“Seriously, I’ll write you a prescription.”

“Can you even write prescriptions?” Maggie smirks at her.

“Not for drugs, no.” Virginia chuckles. “Anything else you want to talk about?”

“I think we covered pretty much everything.”

“Feeling better?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Good, because our time is up.”

“Really?” Maggie looks up at the clock on the wall. “That went fast.”

“Time flies and all that.” Virginia smiles as she stands.

“Can I ask you a question?” Maggie stands and follows Virginia to the door.

“Of course.”

“How did you know about Alex and the DEO?”

“I’m good friends with her mother, who worries about her a great deal and works through her own stuff by talking it out.”

“But, she didn’t tell you about Kara?”

“No. Honestly, I don’t know how anyone doesn’t know she’s Supergirl.”

“Seriously.” Maggie laughs as Virginia opens the door.

“Huh.” Virginia is surprised to find Alex still sitting where they left her. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Sounds good.” Maggie walks across the room to where Alex is very convincingly ‘reading’ the magazine. “Hey Babe.”

“Hey you. How’d it go?” Alex stands and tosses the magazine aside.

“Good.” Maggie crosses her arms over her chest and narrows her eyes. “Have you been sitting here the whole time, or did you sit down when you realized what time it was, and you didn’t want to be teased again?”

“What? Pssht. No.”

“Uh huh. Sure, Babe.” Maggie slides her arm around Alex’s waist. “Good news. We have homework.”

“Homework? How is that good news?”

“You’ll see.”


	37. Adventures in downtown Midvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex wander around town and run into several people from Alex's past. Partially Prompted by: AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
> 
> Eum don't know if it would work in this context or if you're interested into writing this but what if Alex and Maggie met an old friend of Alex who had and probably still does have a crush on her. There can be jealousy involved or not at all, Maggie being insecure or Maggie knowing Alex loves her and find it funny..your call ans you can totally ignore this :) I'll love anything you'll come up with anyway. Keep up the amazing job.
> 
> Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nice long chapter for you, friends. I hope you all enjoy it.

Alex and Maggie are wandering around the streets of downtown Midvale. Alex has decided to give Maggie a tour of her hometown. It’s not cold, because it’s almost never cold in Midvale, but Maggie’s hand is warm and comforting in hers as they walk down the street together.

“So, do you want to tell me about this ‘homework’ that _your_ therapist has assigned _us_?” Alex raises an eyebrow, looking down at Maggie beside her.

“Virginia gave me lots of good ideas on how to combat my nightmares.” Maggie looks up into Alex’s eyes.

“That’s good. Like what?”

“Like…she suggested replaying my dreams with a different ending over and over in my head. It’s called image rehearsal therapy and Virginia said that it can be very successful.”

“Training for you brain. That sounds good. What else?”

“Um, no phones or computers or anything that gives off blue light before bed, because they can disturb your sleep.”

“Ok.”

“Um, no food or alcohol before bed.”

“You can’t have alcohol? She already took away coffee and now alcohol too?”

“No. Just not right before going to bed.” Maggie chuckles. “And she didn’t take away coffee. Moderation, Babe.”

“Ok.”

“She said I should try meditation.”

“Ok. Good. So, I’m happy to help you with all of this, but these all sound like _you_ things. What’s my part of the homework?”

“Well, she said no more bringing work into the bedroom.”

“Oh.”

“You know, that the bedroom should be strictly for sleep and sex.”

“Ok. I think we can make that happen.”

“Oh, and that we should have lots of sex.” Maggie smirks up at her.

“What?” Alex’s eyes are wide, disbelieving. “She didn’t say that.”

“Oh, she did. Something about feel good brain chemicals.”

“Well, that’s a real thing, but she’s friends with my mother. I can’t believe she’s telling us to have sex.”

“She threatened me with writing a prescription.”

“For sex? Oh my God.” Alex laughs.

“Babe. There’s a man waving at you.”

“Huh? Where?” Alex turns to look in the direction that Maggie is looking.

“Ally!” There’s tall, good-looking man, with dark hair walking toward them. “Ally Danvers!”

“Oh God.”

“Ally?” Maggie questions. As the man gets closer, she notices his piercing blue eyes.

“Hey, Ally. I thought that was you.” The man leans down to hug Alex. Alex one-arm hugs the man, still grasping Maggie’s hand.

“Oh my God, Alex.” Alex says as she steps back from the hug. “How are you?”

“Well, I just got a whole lot better. I never expected to see you here, and boy am I glad I did.” The man’s eyes rake over Alex’s body. “You look good.”

“We’re just in town visiting my mom.” Alex gestures toward Maggie. “This is my fiancé, Maggie.”

“Hey.” The man says without looking at Maggie.

“And this is Alex.” Alex nods toward the man. “We dated in high school.”

“Alex and Alex. That’s funny. It’s nice to meet you.” Maggie smiles and extends her hand. The man takes Maggie’s hand, still not looking away from Alex, and gives it a short, sharp shake.

“Yeah, he started calling me Ally shortly after we started dating.”

“It’s weird calling out your own name. Am I right?” The man laughs, and Maggie can feel Alex cringe next to her.

“Well, it was nice seeing you, Alex, but we have to get going.” Alex steps around the man, but he reaches out and grabs her forearm.

“Wait, Ally. How long are you in town? We should get together. You know,” The man winks. “catch up.” Maggie rolls her eyes.

“Um, yeah, we’re pretty booked up for the rest of our visit.” Alex’s grip tightens on Maggie’s hand.

“Come on, Ally. I’m sure you can make some time for me.”

“Alex, I’m very happily engaged to be married, to Maggie.” Alex tries to pull her arm back, but his hold is firm.

“It’s not like you’re married yet, Ally. And you can bring your little girlfriend along if you want.” The man’s eyes scan Maggie’s body, and Maggie thinks she’s going to be sick. “She’s hot.”

“Ok, first, let go of my arm or I will make you let go of it.” Scowling, he releases her arm. “Second, my name is Alex. Always has been. You’re the only one who ever called me Ally and that was only to protect your fragile male ego. Couldn’t date a girl with a boy’s name. Now, if you’ll excuse us, my fiancé, Maggie, and I have better things to do, that don’t involve you.” Alex steps around the man and continues down the sidewalk white-knuckle gripping Maggie’s hand.

“Babe, I’m proud of you for that, but can you ease up a little on my hand. Can’t feel my fingers.”

“Sorry.” Alex lets go of Maggie’s hand.

“You actually dated that toolbox?” Maggie asks as she rubs the feeling back into her fingers.

“Yeah. I was young and dumb and didn’t know any better. Plus, he was the only boy that even knew I existed.”

“Well, the rest of the boys were clearly morons.”

“Yeah, if I could go back and do things over…or not do things…hindsight…” Alex shrugs.

“Babe, your past makes you who you are. I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Yeah, I guess so. But, I kinda wish you could have been my first, instead of that Neanderthal.”

“We may not be each other’s first, but we can be each other’s last.” Maggie grins up at her.

“Yeah.” Alex wraps her arm around Maggie’s shoulders, pulling her into her side and kisses her on top of her head. They continue walking down the street, pausing to look in some of the store windows. When they reach the end of the block, Alex notices a new shop across the street. “That wasn’t there before.”

“What’s that, Babe?”

“The tattoo shop. It’s new.”

“Oh. Cool. Your tiny picturesque hometown is just a touch edgier than I thought.”

“Come on.” Alex starts to cross the street.

“What?”

“I want to go in.”

“To the tattoo shop?”

“Yeah. I want to get a tattoo.”

“Um, don’t you think you should maybe think about that for more than 2 seconds?”

“I have thought about it.”

“Really? You never said anything.” Maggie crosses her arms over her chest, tilting her head to the side.

“Yeah. I thought you’d maybe try to talk me out of it.” Alex looks at the ground.

“Why would I talk you out of it? Tattoos are hot.”

“Really? You think so?”

“Yeah.” Maggie smirks.

“You’d be cool with me getting a tattoo?”

“It’s your body, Babe.”

“Then, will you hold my hand?”

“Of course.” Maggie takes Alex’s hand in hers.

“You’re the best.” Alex leans in and kisses Maggie on the cheek before turning and walking across the street, swinging their joined hands between them. The bell chimes above the door as they walk inside and the girl behind the counter looks up at them.

“Alex?”

“Claire? Hey. Wow. How are you?”

“Good. Really good.”

“You work in a tattoo shop?”

“I own a tattoo shop.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. My partner and I opened the shop together almost a year ago. How about you? How have you been?”

“Great. Things are really good. This is my fiancé, Maggie. Maggie, this is Claire. Claire was two years ahead of me in school.”

“Hi Claire. Nice to meet you.” Maggie smiles and extends her hand.

“Fiancé? Wow.” Claire says as she takes Maggie’s hand.

“Yep. Gay now.”

“Oh, that’s not what I meant.” Claire chuckles. “Just didn’t’ think you were the marrying type.”

“Oh. Well, apparently I am, because I can’t wait to marry this one.” Alex slides her hand around Maggie’s waist.

“Awesome! I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.” Alex looks at the floor, blushing.

“So, what brings you into our little shop?”

“I’m looking to get a tattoo.”

“Really? Apparently, I’m terrible at reading people, because I never would have guessed that either.”

 “You’re not that far off. I’ve only been considering it for a couple of months now.”

“Oh. Well, are you sure, like really sure? Tattoos are forever…ish. Laser removal and all that.”

“I’m sure.”

“Ok then. You ready to do this today?”

“Yep.”

“Good, because lucky you, I’ve already finished all of my appointments for today. What are you looking to get?”

“Mags,” Alex turns to look into Maggie’s eyes. “Can I talk to her alone for a minute? I want it to be a surprise.”

“You don’t want me to hold your hand?”

“No, I do. I definitely do, but from the other side and you have to promise not to look.”

“Ok, Babe.” Maggie smiles as she walks across the room. “Don’t get my name.” Maggie calls over her shoulder.

“Promise.” Alex chuckles. “If there’s anything I learned from watching the L Word.”

“That’s my girl.” Maggie winks back at her. She looks over the glass case of body jewelry while Alex talks with Claire.

“Ok Baby.” Alex walks up behind Maggie and slides her hands around her waist. “Claire needs a little time to sketch and then we can get started.”

“There’s an ice cream shop next door…” Maggie grins over her shoulder.

“Sounds good.” Alex kisses Maggie on the cheek and nods to Claire who’s already working on the sketch. “We’re going to go grab some ice cream. Want anything?”

“I’m good, thanks.”

“I’m so glad you’re cool with this.” Alex says as the bell dings over their heads when they walk into the ice cream shop.

“I’m cool with it until you show me your dragon or giant tribal tattoo.”

“Oh no. Should I not get a full back tribal dragon tattoo?”

“Funny.” Maggie deadpans. “Why won’t you tell me?”

“Do you not understand the concept of surprise?” Alex smiles down at her.

“Fine.” Maggie pouts.

“Can I help who’s next?” The young blonde boy behind the counter asks.

“Charlie? Is that you?” Alex and Maggie step up to the counter.

“Babe, seriously? Do you know everyone?”

“I did live here for most of my life.”

“Alex? How are you?”

“I’m great. How are you, Charlie? How’s your mom?”

“Good. I’m good. Mom’s good.”

“I used to babysit him.” Alex leans into Maggie. “I used to change his diapers.”

“Seriously, Alex?” The boy rolls his eyes. “I’m 16.”

“Oh God. That makes me feel old.”

“C’mon Alex. You’re not old.” A smirk crosses the boy’s face. “You’re super old.”

“Don’t make me call your mother.” Alex says, pointing at the boy.

“Just messin’ with ya.” The boy raises his hands, palms out.

“This is my fiancé, Maggie.” Alex runs her hand along Maggie’s shoulders. “Maggie, Charlie.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Maggie.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Charlie.”

“So, what can I get…No. Let me guess. Alex…pistachio?”

“Oh, you know me too well, kid.”

“And Maggie…give me a second…” Charlie rubs his chin, looking thoughtful. “Raspberry sorbet?”

“Wow. You’re good.”

“She doesn’t do dairy.” Alex nods toward Maggie.

“Well, if it’s just the dairy that’s stopping you from getting ice cream, we have a few non-dairy selections, if you’d like to give them a try. Even pistachio.” The boy nods in Alex’s direction as he passes her cone over the counter.

“Um, yes.” Maggie smiles, wide-eyed at the boy.

“Mine better have all of the dairy in it…with extra dairy.” Alex squints at her cone. Maggie shakes her head. She watches as the boy lines up plastic cups with tiny spoons on the counter.

“All non-dairy?”

“Yep. Mint chocolate chip, chocolate, vanilla, salted caramel, strawberry and pistachio.” Charlie goes down the line, pointing at each tiny cup.

“Babe, I’ve died and gone to heaven.” Maggie says as she lifts the first spoon to her mouth.

“You’ve just ruined ice cream. You realize that?” Alex looks pointedly at the boy.

“You don’t know what you’re missing.” Charlie says.

“I’m not missing anything. She is.” Alex points at Maggie, who has her lips wrapped around a spoon, eyes closed.

“I’m not missing shit.” Maggie looks at the boy. “Sorry. Potty mouth.”

“I’m 16. Not 6.” Charlie chuckles.

“Salted caramel please.” Maggie says after tasting all of the options.

“Our most popular…including the with-dairy options.” Charlie looks pointedly at Alex.

“Yeah yeah yeah. Blah blah blah.” Alex waves her hand about. Charlie hands Maggie her cone.

“Babe, try this. It’s so good.”

“Nope. I’m good.” Alex licks her ice cream and tries to hand some cash to the boy.

“Uh-uh. This one’s on me.” Charlie smiles at her.

“No.” Alex says, shoulders dropping.

“Stop. These cones don’t even come close to what I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“I do.” Charlie walks around the counter. “I owe you everything.” He smiles as he holds his arms out to Alex.

“You’re a good kid, and I’m so proud of you.” Alex swallows past the lump in her throat and wraps her arms around Charlie’s shoulders.

“You had a lot to do with that, you know?” Alex looks over the boy’s shoulder at Maggie, who is smiling, eyes brimming with tears.

“Thank you.” Alex says as she pulls back from the hug. “Tell your mother I said ‘hello’.”

“Will do.” Alex and Maggie wave over their shoulders as they walk out of the shop. Alex moves to a nearby bench and sits down.

“That kid…” Alex sobs, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand.

“He seems like a really good kid.” Maggie sits down next to her.

“Yeah. He was not quite a year old when I started watching him. His dad was military. He was killed when Charlie was four. After that, I never wanted him to want for anything. He was such a good kid. Super smart…Sweet kid…He wouldn’t leave his mother’s side.”

“Babe, you helped him become who he is…that caring, compassionate boy is partly your doing.” Maggie smiles. “You’re gonna be such a good mom.” She raises her hand to Alex’s cheek. “I can’t wait to have babies with you.”

“Babies plural?” Alex leans back, grinning.

“Yes, babies plural. I want to have so many babies with you.” Maggie leans in to kiss Alex’s cheek. Her lips are cold from the ice cream. They sit on the bench enjoying each other’s company, their ice cream and the afternoon sun on their faces.

“Hey, Alex.” Claire is leaning out the door of the tattoo shop. “Good to go.”

“You ready?” Maggie asks. Alex nods. The bell rings above their heads as they walk back into the shop.

“I’m all set up for you over here, Alex.” Claire says as she pulls on a pair of gloves. “Do you want to see what I came up with?” Alex nods.

“I’ll wait right here, Babe.” Maggie says as she takes a seat in the waiting area.

“This is perfect.” Alex says as she sees the sketch. “And it’ll fit like we talked about?”

“Yep. Alright, lose the shirt. The flannel, anyway. The tank top can stay.” Claire lines up the stencil and gets Alex situated in the chair. “Ok Maggie, we’re all set here. That’s your seat.” She says gesturing to a chair beside Alex.

“All good, Babe?” Maggie says as she sits down.

“Yeah.” Alex nods as she takes Maggie’s hand in hers.

“Ok. So, this…” Claire turns on the tattoo machine, “…is what it sounds like. Ready?”

“Uh-huh.” Alex nods.

“Ok. Here we go.”

“How’s it feel?” Maggie looks at her with furrowed brows.

“Not what I was expecting. But, not too bad.”

“Good.”

“You can’t see anything from there, right?”

“Nope. And I wouldn’t look if I could.” Maggie gives Alex’s hand a squeeze. They make small talk with Claire while she works and before they know it, she’s turning off the machine and setting it down.

“All done.”

“Wow, that was quick.” Alex tries to look over her shoulder at the tattoo as Claire is cleaning it up.

“Hold on. I’ll grab a mirror.” Claire pulls her gloves inside out and drops them into the wastebasket. She disappears into the back.

“You ready, Baby?” Alex grins, squeezing Maggie’s hand.

“So ready.” Maggie smiles.

“Here we go.” Claire comes back holding 2 mirrors. “Ok, now Maggie, you hold that one…” She hands the mirror to Maggie. “…and stand right there. I’ll stand here and Alex in the middle.”

“Mags, close your eyes.”

“Seriously?”

“Baby, please.”

“Fine.” Maggie closes her eyes, holding the mirror up. Alex gets in position looking into the mirror that Claire is holding in front of her.

“Claire, it’s beautiful. She’s going to love it.” Alex finds Maggie’s closed eyes in the mirror.

“Can I look yet?”

“Yeah, you can look.” Maggie opens her eyes and they almost immediately fill with tears, because now instead of an angry pink scar on Alex’s perfect, pale skin there’s a bonsai tree on her shoulder blade with branches that wrap around her shoulder and cover her scar perfectly. “What do you think, Baby?” Maggie looks up to meet Alex’s gaze in the mirror.

“It’s beautiful.” A single tear slides down Maggie’s cheek. “Perfect.”

“You like it?” Alex turns to face Maggie.

“I love it.” Maggie hands the mirror back to Claire and takes Alex’s hands in her own. “Although, this is about as close to getting my name, without actually getting my name, as you can get.” Maggie laughs as she leans in and kisses Alex softly.

“Alright ladies. Let’s get you wrapped up and on your way.”

“Thank you so much, Claire. It’s absolutely perfect.” Alex is facing away from the door with Claire taping plastic wrap to her shoulder when the bell over the door rings.

“Hey Sweetie.” The new voice sounds vaguely familiar to Alex.

“Hey Babe. Almost done here. Had an unexpected walk-in.” Claire smiles over her shoulder at the tall, blonde woman leaning on the counter. “Wait, you two were in the same grade in school. Vick, do you remember Alex Danvers?”

“Alex Danvers.” The woman says as she walks around in front of Alex. “No way.”

“Vicky Donahue…Wow…”

“Wow is right. How long has it been?”

“God, I don’t know. Ten years?”

“What brings you back to Midvale?”

“We just came to visit my mom.”

“We?”

“Right. Well, Kara’s here and this…C’mere, Baby…” Alex reaches out to Maggie. “This is my fiancé, Maggie.” Alex slides her arm around Maggie’s waist as she steps closer. “Mags, this is Vicky.”

“Nice to meet you, Maggie.” Vicky holds her hand out to Maggie.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Maggie shakes her hand, smiling softly.

“We were best friends for a long time when we were kids. We had a terrible falling out in high school. It was so stupid. I don’t even remember what we fought about now.” Alex says as she shrugs her jacket back on, wincing a little as it pulls at her shoulder.

“Couldn’t possibly have been that we were both super closeted with big gay crushes on each other.”

“Oh my God.” Alex snorts. “Maybe.” Alex looks at Maggie who is laughing beside her.

“Well, it looks like we both got our big gay happy ending anyway.” Vicky wraps her arm around Claire’s waist and pulls her into her side.

“Oh, you…and you?” Alex points between them. “Ah, when you said partner, you meant _partner._ ”

“Yeah, in business and in life.” Claire smiles.

“Do you do tattoos too? You don’t even have any.”

“No, I don’t do tattoos. I do the books. And I do have tattoos, you just can’t see them.” Vicky smirks.

“Ah. I see.”

“I hate to rush your reunion along, Babe, but we have to pick up Dylan. Don’t wanna be late…again.”

“Right. We don’t need another call from the school.”

“Dylan?” Alex asks as she pulls her wallet out of the inside pocket of her jacket.

“Our daughter.”

“Oh, you have kids?” Alex hands Claire her credit card.

“Just the one, so far, but I’ve been trying to talk her into another one.” Vicky pulls her phone out of her back pocket and after tapping at the screen holds it out to Alex and Maggie. There’s a picture of a little blonde girl smiling with blue eyes and no front teeth on the screen.

“She’s adorable.” Alex says as she slips her wallet back into her pocket.

“Aww. So cute. She looks just like you.” Maggie says, looking up from the screen.

“Thanks. Funny you say that. Claire carried her.”

“Really? Wow.”

“Babe. Really. We have to go.” Claire is ushering them all toward the door. “Alex, you can take the wrapping off in a few hours if you want or you can leave it on overnight if it feels secure. Wash it only with soap and water and your hand. Clean hands, no washcloth or loofa. It might ooze a bit. I know, gross, but don’t be alarmed. Soft cotton clothes are best until it’s fully healed. Get some Aquaphor. Rub that in gently. It will eventually dry out and flake. Don’t pick at it or itch it. Call me if you have any questions.” Claire locks the door behind them after they’re all outside on the sidewalk.

“Thanks again, Claire.”

“Of course, Alex.”

“Vicky, it was nice to see you again. Good luck with that second baby thing.”

“Thanks.” Vicky waves as she gets behind the wheel of a minivan with a sticker in the back window that says ‘soccer moms’.

“Babe, I want the kids, but if you try to bring a minivan home…”

“What about a full-size van?”

“No vans of any kind.”

“Got it.”


	38. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The much anticipated homework assignment. :)
> 
> Rated M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to get this posted as a Christmas gift for all of you lovely people (I mean who doesn't want smut for Christmas?), but then life happened and it got postponed. I did manage to get a short little fluffy one-shot called 'Merry Christmas, Maggie' posted for Christmas that I'm pretty proud of, and if you haven't checked that one out yet, you should. :) So anyway, Merry belated Christmas! Enjoy! :)

Maggie and Alex return from their day in downtown Midvale, finding the house empty. And when Alex turns around from closing the door, she finds herself pushed up against it with Maggie’s hands in her hair and Maggie’s mouth on her mouth. Maggie’s lips are insistent, and her tongue is demanding, and Alex isn’t complaining one bit. She moans into the kiss and pulls Maggie closer by the hips. She slides her hands around and grabs great handfuls of Maggie’s perfectly round ass. And neither of them hear the key in the door, or Eliza’s, ‘the door is stuck’ or Kara’s responding, ‘let me try’. But, then the door is forced open, hitting Alex in the back of the head and sending her, already off-balance, careening into Maggie and both of them tumbling into a tangled heap on the floor.

“Ow.” Alex says, rubbing the back of her head. “Mags, are you ok?”

“Yeah.” Maggie chuckles. “I think you took the brunt of that.”

“Are you…” Kara’s eyes are wide. Her brow furrows and she sighs, “Rao…” running her hand over her face, as she realizes what’s just happened. She steps around them, shaking her head, and makes her way into the kitchen. Eliza follows, smirking.

“We stopped for takeout, so dinner will be ready whenever you girls can pick yourselves up off the floor.” Eliza calls over her shoulder.

“Thanks, Mom.” Alex groans, pressing her face into Maggie’s neck, who is giggling beneath her.

“Are you ok, Babe?” Maggie, still grinning, leans back to be able to see Alex’s face.

“Yeah. Just a bump on the head.” Alex stands and helps Maggie to her feet.

“Locked doors apparently aren’t always the answer.” Maggie smirks.

“I guess not.” Alex says, rubbing her head again. They make their way into the kitchen and endure a torturous amount of teasing from both Eliza and Kara over dinner. After dinner is eaten and the dishes are done, Kara tries to move everyone into the living room to play a board game.

“Why would we want to sit and take any more abuse from the two of you?” Alex raises an eyebrow at her sister.

“But Alex…”

“Nope. You two have fun.” Alex says as she takes Maggie by the hand and leads her up the stairs. After Maggie closes the bedroom door behind them, she finds herself in a familiar, but pleasantly reversed situation, backed up against the door with Alex reaching around her to make sure that the door is locked, and Alex’s mouth on her throat. Alex slides her lips up Maggie’s neck and her hands up into Maggie’s hair, giving it a gentle tug. Maggie raises her hands to Alex’s hips and tilts her head back against the door.

“Where were we?” Alex says against her ear.

“Right about here.” Maggie says, flipping their positions and pressing Alex, bodily, against the door. Alex lets out a sound somewhere between a squeak and a moan and Maggie smiles against her lips. Maggie’s lips are on her lips and Maggie’s hands are tugging at her flannel and when Maggie is finally able to drag the tank top off over her head, Alex winces as it pulls at her shoulder. Maggie hesitates. “Sorry, Babe.”

“It’s fine. Just a little sore.” Alex says moving her hands along Maggie’s arms. With hands on hips, Maggie turns Alex to face away from her. She slides her fingers gently along the outside of the tape line on Alex’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“Mags, I did do it for you, but I also did it for me. My sc…” Alex pauses, sighs. “It was hard for me to look at too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But this…”

“This is beautiful.” Maggie’s lips follow her fingers along the outside edge of the tape as she unclasps Alex’s bra and pulls the straps down, carefully avoiding the tender skin. She slides her arms around Alex’s waist finding the closure of her jeans. She flips open the button and slides the zip with deft hands as she places kisses along Alex’s neck. She pushes Alex’s pants and underwear down her long legs with soft hands and even softer kisses along her spine. Maggie kneels behind Alex and takes her hand, helping her to step out of the material. She slowly stands again, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Alex’s back along the way. She wraps her arm around Alex’s waist, pressing her splayed hand against Alex’s abs, feeling the muscles tense there, and leads her, from behind, toward the bed. “You wanna lay down on your stomach for me?”

“Whatever you want, Baby.” Alex smiles over her shoulder as she lays down on the bed. Maggie quickly strips out of her own clothes and climbs onto the bed, straddling Alex’s hips. She runs her hands down along the muscles of Alex’s back, sliding the heels of her hands over the upper swell of Alex’s ass as she leans down and kisses the back of Alex’s neck.

“God, you’re beautiful.” She says against the side of Alex’s head. She kisses along Alex’s jaw and neck, pausing behind her ear, letting her tongue slip out to taste the skin there. She shifts as she moves her hands to grasp Alex by the waist, and Alex can feel Maggie’s wetness against her. Alex presses her hips up against Maggie, who moans into her ear at the pressure. Maggie starts to roll her hips subtly against Alex’s backside. “Babe…do you mind if I…”

“Do your thing, Baby.” Maggie can see the smirk on the half of Alex’s face that isn’t pressed into the pillows.

“But, will this position work for you, I mean?”

“If it’s working for you, then keep going. And if it doesn’t work for me, I’m sure you’ll come up with some other way that does.” Alex grins over her shoulder.

“You know it.” Maggie smiles against the back of Alex’s neck as she drapes herself over the length of Alex’s body, one leg between Alex’s legs, and one bent up along the outside of her hip. Alex can feel the points of Maggie’s nipples as they drag across her skin. Maggie runs her hands along Alex’s sides as she starts to slowly rock her hips, and when Alex catches Maggie’s rhythm, she moves with her. Maggie anchors herself with one hand on Alex’s hip as her other one finds Alex’s hand, intertwining their fingers. She lifts her head to look down at Alex’s tattoo, her breath coming in harsh, ragged puffs already. Alex is surprised at how much she can feel. There’s an interesting sensation that happens with every thrust of Maggie’s hips…sort of a pull or a stretch, but it pulls or stretches in just the right way.

“God, that feels good, Baby.” Alex turns, pressing her forehead into the pillow, breathing in sharp gasps down toward her own chest.

“So good.” Maggie increases her pace and moves her hand from Alex’s hip down between Alex and the mattress, two fingers finding her clit with practiced ease.

“Fuck.” Alex’s breath catches at the touch. Maggie presses her forehead against Alex’s not freshly tattooed shoulder as she slides her fingers down further into Alex’s wetness.

“So wet.”

“Yeah…uh…it would seem that this position is working for me.” Alex arches her back pressing herself more firmly between Maggie’s legs.

“Oh God.” Maggie groans against Alex’s back. She moves her fingers back up to Alex’s clit, making fast, tight little circles.

“Close…So close.” Alex’s grip on Maggie’s hand, and the blankets beneath, tightens.

“Me too.” Maggie tries to keep a steady pace with her fingers and her hips, but after a few more thrusts her body stiffens, and her breath catches, and she comes with an adorable squeak against Alex’s neck. Alex follows right behind her with clenched muscles and Maggie’s name falling from her lips.

“Shit.” Maggie says, grinning, as she flops down onto the bed beside Alex whose face is still pressed into the pillow.

“Wow.” Alex says, turning her head to face Maggie, her breathing still labored. “I didn’t expect to feel…wow.”

“Yeah?” Maggie says, the corners of her eyes crinkling with her wide smile.

“Yeah.” Alex sighs, closing her eyes and smiling softly. After a moment of catching her breath, she moves closer to Maggie and rolls onto her side, pulling Maggie into her front. “I love that you do that.”

“Do what, Babe?” Maggie asks, running her hands over Alex’s back.

“You squeak when you...It’s adorable.”

"When I come?" Maggie leans back to look at Alex’s face.

“Yeah.” Alex giggles. “Every time.”

“Huh. I had no idea.”

“Do you think there will be more homework assigned?” Alex asks, wiggling her eyebrows. Maggie laughs, pulling Alex tighter against herself, pressing the side of her head against Alex’s chest.

“Oh, I think this will be an ongoing project.”


	39. Showing affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by: allthegayfeels
> 
> Something that I’ve been thinking about: what if Eliza sometimes see them being touchy-feely (holding hands, small touches, kissing, whatev) and when one of them (your call but I’m thinking Maggie bc of her parents) notices, she immediately pulls away bc she’s afraid of Eliza’s reaction but Eliza is totally fine with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going back and rereading some of my chapters, I think our girls have no problem showing affection in front of Eliza at this point, so I thought this would work great as a flashback. Thanks for the prompt!
> 
> Rated G.

Alex is sitting in the middle of the couch with her mother on one side and Maggie curled into her other side, head on her shoulder, arm slung across her waist, when it hits her. This is not something she would have been willing to do only a short time ago.

*****

When they first arrived in Midvale, Maggie had needed a lot of reassurance and she had needed a lot of physical contact. The latter, Alex had been wary of giving to her in front of her mother. She had never really been in a relationship with anyone, especially a woman, and she wasn’t sure how her mother would react to her showing Maggie affection. Eliza seemed supportive, but Alex thought the idea of her daughter dating a woman and actually seeing it in person were two different things. So, when Maggie would reach for her, or when Maggie would try to kiss her, even on the cheek, if her mother was in sight, she would pull away. And when the look of rejection or the look of confusion would appear on Maggie’s face, Alex would hate herself for it. Eliza, for all of her shortcomings, knew her daughter well, and after only a few short days into their visit, Eliza could see the struggle behind her eyes.

“Alex, Sweetheart, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure, Mom. What’s up?” Alex looked up from the board game that she was helping Kara and Maggie to set up on the coffee table.

“Privately?” Eliza looked between Alex and Maggie.

“Oh.” Alex looked at Maggie and saw the concern in her eyes. She wanted to place her hand comfortingly on Maggie’s arm, but she didn’t. “Ok.” Alex stood and attempted a reassuring smile in Maggie’s direction as she followed her mother into the kitchen. “Is everything ok?” She asked as her mother pulled out a chair for her at the table and then sat in the one opposite.

“You tell me, Sweetie.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I can see that something is bothering you.”

“No.” Alex shook her head. Eliza waited. “No.” Alex paused. She sighed. “How do you do that?”

“I know you.” Eliza shrugged, smiling softly. “So, what is it?” Alex tried to take a deep breath, but it went in shallow and came out ragged. Eliza reached across the table to where Alex was picking at her cuticles, and stilled her with a gentle hand. Even after all of the time and space and differences between them, her mother’s delicate touch could still calm her.

“I want…” She looked up into her mother’s encouraging eyes. “IwanttotouchMaggie.” It came out in a hurried, jumbled mess, but she’d said it.

“I’m sorry?”

“I want to touch Maggie.”

“Um…” Eliza raised an eyebrow.

“No, I mean I want to hold her hand…” Alex bit her lip. “and kiss her.”

“Oh.”

“It just feels weird.”

“It feels weird to kiss your girlfriend or hold her hand?”

“No.” Alex huffed out a small laugh. “In front of you, it feels weird.”

“Oh.” And suddenly Eliza understood. “Sweetheart,” Eliza wrapped her hand around Alex’s. “You don’t need to censor your relationship for me. You are a grown woman. I love you and I love Maggie and I want the two of you to be happy, and intimacy is a part of that. Just be yourselves. There’s no need to worry about me.”

“Oh.” Alex swallowed past the lump in her throat. “Really?”

“Yes, Sweetie.” Eliza smiled softly. “Just be happy. That’s all I really want for my girls. _All_ of my girls.” Eliza said nodding toward the living room. Alex’s eyes filled with tears. She stood from her chair and walked around the table, leaning down to wrap her arms around her mother.

“I love you.” Alex sobbed against her shoulder. 

"I love you too, Sweetheart." When Alex walked back into the living room, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she watched a look of distress cross Maggie’s face.

“Hey.” Maggie said as Alex sat back down beside her. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah.” Alex smiled, taking Maggie’s hand in hers. “We’re good.” Alex said as she leaned over to kiss Maggie on the cheek.

*****

And now, sitting here on the couch, Alex is relieved that she’s able to hold Maggie like this, sitting next to her mother. Her mother who she never would have expected to be as understanding and as accepting as she is. Her mother who is making a great effort to improve their relationship. Her mother who has shown her every day that she loves her, and that she wants nothing but happiness for her and for Maggie. Alex reaches out with her free arm and takes her mother’s hand, pulling her attention from the movie they’re watching.

“Thank you, Mom.”

“For what, Sweetheart?”

“For…just…everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very long, busy day of work tomorrow, so the likelihood that I'll get anything else posted before the new year is pretty much zero. 
> 
> I'm so happy that all of you have stuck with me on this journey and I hope that you will continue to do so in the year to come. Thank you so much all of you lovely people! 
> 
> I wish you all a very happy and safe New Year!


	40. Maggie's turn (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie decides it's time to show Alex how much she loves and appreciates her. 
> 
> This was already an idea I had but was also partially prompted by Analyn: How about Maggie giving Alex a surprise for being so supportive?
> 
> Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a three parter. I do have the other two parts planned, but they aren't written yet, and there will be an unrelated chapter thrown in there too, so please be patient between parts.

“Hey, Babe.” Maggie peeks around the corner into the living room.

“Hmm?” Alex looks up from the book she’s reading. She’s sitting in the middle of the couch, laptop open on the coffee table, science book open in her lap, glasses perched on the end of her nose. Maggie knows full well that this would typically be happening in bed, if not for Virginia’s latest suggestions, and she can’t help smiling at her adorable nerd.

“Why don’t you keep working on whatever sciency thing you’re working on.” She leans against the door frame. “Kara can go with me to my appointment.”

“I can take a break.” Alex pushes her glasses up on top of her head. “I don’t mind.”

“I know you don’t mind, but you should get some work done, and it will be good for me. You know, good therapy.”

“Are you sure?” Alex places her book, open, face down beside her laptop as she stands up from the couch and steps around the coffee table.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Maggie walks across the living room and wraps her arms around Alex’s neck, sliding her hands up into her hair and pulling her down for a gentle kiss. “Plus, I don’t think I spend enough time with Kara, you know, one on one.”

“You’re sweet.” Alex smiles softly. “I love that you love my family.”

“Hey, they’re my family too.” Maggie grins widely. “Eliza said so.”

“Yeah they are.” Alex chuckles. She leans down and kisses Maggie slowly, lovingly.

“Ready whe…” Kara is standing in the doorway. “I’ll wait outside.” She turns and walks out the front door. Alex shakes her head and pulls Maggie in against her chest.

“I’ve got my phone if you need me.” She leans back and places her hand on Maggie’s cheek.

“Yep, and I’ve got Kara. I’ll be fine.”

“Ok Baby.” Alex kisses her softly. “I’ll see you in a little while.”

“Do some actual work while I’m gone.” Maggie says over her shoulder as she walks toward the door.

“Yes Ma’am.” Alex mock salutes.

"Ma'am. I like that." Maggie winks. “I’m driving.” Maggie calls as she closes the door.

“But…” Kara’s jaw goes slack.

“I’ve been warned about your driving and not everyone…” Maggie gestures at herself. “is indestructible.” Maggie holds out her hand.

“But…”

“Keys.” Maggie extends her hand further.

“You sure are taking this whole ‘big sister’ thing seriously.” Kara hands over the keys, scowling.

After a lot of excited chatter from Kara and a lot of chuckling and head shaking from Maggie, they arrive at their destination.

“Does she know?” Kara asks as Maggie pulls the car into a space.

“I don’t think so.” Maggie smiles over at her. Kara grins widely back.

“Do you know what you’re looking for?” Kara asks as they walk through the door and the bell rings above their heads.

“I have an idea, I think.”

“Hello, ladies. How can I help you?” The woman behind the counter is in her sixties, with a friendly smile. Maggie thinks she looks very grandmotherly.

“Hi.” Maggie steps up and places her hands on the counter. “I’m looking…”

“Oh, you must be Maggie.” The woman says looking back up from Maggie’s hand.

“Uh, yes? How did you…”

“Your ring dear. That’s one of mine.” She looks over Maggie’s shoulder. “And, Kara dear, lovely to see you again.”

“Hi.” Kara smiles and waves.

“Oh.” Maggie says, looking between the two of them. “Oh.” She says again as realization strikes. “Aren’t you little miss helpful.” Maggie smirks at Kara.

“Just doing my sisterly duty.” Kara grins.

“Lovely. So, what can I help you with today?”

“I’m looking for a ring.”

“Oh? Aren’t you already engaged?”

“Yes. But she deserves a beautiful ring of her own.”

“I see.” The woman smiles brightly. “Well, do you have an idea of what you’re looking for?”

“Yeah…I think. Something similar to mine, but not the same.”

“Ah.” The woman looks around the jewelry cases. “I think…” She taps her finger against her chin. “Yes. Here it is.” She pulls an open ring box out of the case and sets it on the counter in front of Maggie. The band is similar to hers, simple, slightly wider, with three round stones, slightly staggered, set into it.

“It’s beautiful.” Maggie says pulling the ring out of the box. “Kara, what do you think?” She turns to show the ring to Kara.

“Yes, it’s beautiful.” Kara says as she steps up beside Maggie.

“It’s perfect. I’ll take it.”

“Wonderful! What size does the bride-to-be wear?”

“Oh.” Maggie’s face drops. “I don’t know.” She turns to Kara who shrugs.

“You can always bring it back to be sized.”

“Kara, do you think Eliza would know?”

“I doubt it. Alex doesn’t really wear jewelry.”

“I don’t want to give it to her and then take it back. I know it would have been hard for me to take mine off after she gave it to me.” Maggie looks down at her own ring. “Wait, how did she know my ring size?”

“Lucky guess.” Kara shrugs again. “Oh! Oh!” Kara gestures wildly. “Does it fit you?”

“What? Of course it fits me. I’ve been wearing it this whole time.”

“No. Not your ring. That ring.” Kara points at the ring in Maggie’s hand. “She tried yours on before she gave it to you.”

“She did?”

“Yeah, and it fit her perfectly.”

“Oh.” Maggie looks down at the ring in her hand and then up at the woman behind the counter. “Can I?”

“Of course, dear.” Maggie takes a deep breath and slides the ring onto her finger. It fits like it was made for her and lines up with her own ring like they were made to be together.

“Kara, look at this. Look how they fit together.”

“Two parts of a whole.” Kara takes Maggie’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Just like the two of you.” She looks up from Maggie’s hand, and watches as the tears start to form in her eyes.

“Are they a set?” Maggie looks over at the woman behind the counter.

“It would seem that they are.” The woman smiles tenderly.

“Wrap it up. This is the one.” Maggie slides the ring back off of her finger and hands it to the woman. “That was easier than I thought it would be.” Maggie says as she hands her credit card to the woman.

“Wonderful. When’s the big day?”

“We haven’t set a date yet.”

“Well, when you do, I also have wedding bands.” The woman winks at Maggie.

“Of course. You’ll see us again.” Maggie extends her hand to the woman, who shakes it and pats the back with her free hand. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course, dear.” She hands Maggie the bag and her card, smiling.

“Looks like we won’t be as late as I thought we’d be for my appointment with Virginia.” Maggie says to Kara as the bell rings over their heads on the way out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to 40 chapters! Never thought I'd get here. I thought this was going to be a short little thing, but then you wonderful people happened and I just wanted to keep writing for you. Thank you for all of your support. I love every kudo and every comment you've ever left me. Thank you so much for sticking with me on this journey!


	41. Therapy - Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie’s anxious, but in a different way. She’s sitting on the edge of her chair in the waiting room, and her leg is bouncing, and she’s twisting her ring around her finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G.

Maggie’s anxious, but in a different way. She’s sitting on the edge of her chair in the waiting room, and her leg is bouncing, and she’s twisting her ring around her finger.

“Maggie.”

“Hmm.” She looks over at Kara.

“Are you ok?”

“What? Yeah?”

“Your heart is racing, and you can’t sit still.”

“Oh.” Maggie sits back in her chair and folds her hands in her lap. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Kara shakes her head. “Just...are you ok?”

“Yeah. Just nervous.”

“Nervous? About what?”

“I know it’s silly, because she asked me first, but I’m nervous…about proposing to Alex. I want it to be perfect. You know?”

“I know. But, it will be…because it’s Alex…and because it’s you.” Kara smiles softly at Maggie.

“Thanks, Little Danvers.” Maggie sighs and sinks into her chair. Kara reaches over and gives Maggie’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Maggie, I’m glad to see you could make it after all.” They both turn at the sound of Virginia’s voice. “Hello again, Kara.”

“Hi.” Kara smiles and waves.

“Yeah, sorry about that. There was something that I had to do, but it didn’t take as long as I thought it would.”

“Well, you’re here and that’s what matters. Come on in.” Maggie follows Virginia into her office, giving Kara a quick nod over her shoulder. Maggie doesn’t sit, but instead starts to slowly pace the length of the office.

“IboughtAlexaring.” Maggie blurts it out before the door is even closed.

“I’m sorry?” Virginia looks at her, confusion written all over her face. Maggie takes a deep breath.

“I bought Alex a ring.”

“Ok. How about we try something new today?”

“Ok?” Maggie turns questioning eyes on Virginia.

“Would you like to try painting?”

“Uh…Did you hear what I said?”

“Yes. But, I can feel how anxious you are, and I think painting might help to calm your nerves a bit.”

“Ok.” Maggie moves over to where the painting supplies are and watches as Virginia sets up a canvas on an easel.

“Pick a brush.” Virginia gestures at a cup full of paintbrushes. “And help yourself to whatever colors you want.”

“I’ve never painted anything.” Maggie wrings her hands.

“It’s not about painting a masterpiece. It doesn’t have to look like anything. Just breathe…” Virginia mimes taking a deep breath. “…and paint.”

“Ok.” Maggie picks up a brush and runs her thumb over the bristles.

“I’ll even paint with you.” Virginia sets up a second canvas and opens some paints. She dips her brush into the yellow and starts painting in broad strokes on the canvas. Maggie takes a deep breath, dipping her brush into a pale blue and tentatively touching it to the canvas. “Remember it’s not about perfection.”

“Ok.” Maggie starts making slightly longer strokes.

“Ok. So, you bought Alex a ring.”

“Yeah.” Maggie dips her brush in the paint again.

“And this is making you anxious.”

“A little…” Maggie bites her lip. “Yeah.” She sighs.

“Why?”

“What? What do you mean ‘why’?” Maggie holds her hands out, palms up. “I’m about to ask Alex to marry me.”

“Uh-huh. And she already did that. I think there’s a pretty good chance that she’s going to say yes.”

“Oh...No, it’s not that. It’s just…” Maggie takes a deep breath, dipping her brush into a light brown. “I just…I want it to be perfect. When she proposed to me…it was amazing. The first time…”

“She proposed more than once?”

“Yeah.” Maggie chuckles. “The first time was spur of the moment. We had just survived the Daxamite attack on National City…and I think Kara might have had something to do with it…It was on the balcony of the DEO…the same balcony she dove off of earlier that day…and it was…emotional and…necessary…and absolutely perfect…” Maggie pauses. Virginia nods in understanding. “The second time was here…on the beach…with a beautiful and romantic speech…” Maggie grins. “… and with candles and champagne…and tiramisu…and an amazing scotch…” Maggie closes her eyes, remembering every second of that night. “…and an incredible time spent beneath the stars.”

“I see. So, you have a lot to live up to?”

“Yeah.” Maggie sighs and shakes her head.

“You know she’s going to say yes, without a doubt?”

“Yeah.” Maggie blushes.

“With that, you’re already so far ahead of most people who propose. I just want you to keep that in mind. She’s going to say yes.”

“Ok.” Maggie breathes in deeply, releasing it on a shuddered sigh.

“Alex loves you. And she’s going to love your proposal, no matter how you propose, because it’s coming from you. Ok?”

“Kara said something along those lines too.” Maggie smiles over at Virginia.

“See. Great minds…” Virginia smirks at her. “I know I tell you this a lot, but you’re going to be fine. Proposing to someone who you know is going to say ‘yes’…cakewalk…wedding cakewalk.” Virginia chuckles at her own joke and Maggie shakes her head, smiling.

“God…” Maggie sniffles. “…what am I going to do without you when we go home?”

“And again, you’re going to be fine.”

“Maybe, but it’s coming, probably sooner than I’m willing to admit.”

“You’ll be fine. I, on the other hand, will have to find someone as interesting as you to fill this timeslot.”

“Thank you.” Maggie turns to look at Virginia.

“Just doing my job.”

“Seriously though, I can’t even tell you how much you’ve helped me.” Maggie’s brow crinkles as she fights the oncoming tears. “You’ve given me the tools that I need to pick myself up.”

“I’ve apparently turned you into an artist too.” Virginia gestures at Maggie’s painting. “That’s beautiful.”

“Really? It looks a mess to me.”

“It’s a bit abstract, but I think it’s lovely.”

“Do you want it?”

“No. That’s yours. A reminder of how far you’ve come.”

“That’s all because of you.”

“No. I simply gave you a nudge. It’s all because of you…Do you want to sit for a minute? We can talk about what you did between our session yesterday and buying Alex a ring today.”

“How did you know I bought it today?”

“I saw you yesterday. There was a significant shift in your behavior and your anxiety level between then and now.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“So…” Virginia guides Maggie over to the couch.

“We went for a walk around town yesterday. Ran into some interesting people from Alex’s past.”

“I see. How was that?”

“Mostly good. I met her high school boyfriend.”

“Oh. How did that go?”

“It made me sad for young Alex, that she thought that was her only option. She deserves so much more than that.”

“She does. And now she has more. She has you.”

“Yeah.” Maggie blushes and bites her lip. “Anyway.” Maggie clears her throat. “Alex got a tattoo.”

“What? Wow. How do you feel about that?”

“It’s amazing. I feel amazing. It’s beautiful and it covers the scar on her shoulder, which I think will be helpful for both of us.”

 “I’ll have to have her show me the next time I see her.” Virginia smiles softly. “What else did you do?”

“Uh…” Maggie clears her throat. “Homework.”

“Homework?” The confusion is clear on Virginia’s face.

“Yeah. The homework you assigned us.” Maggie meets Virginia’s eyes. “You know.” She lowers her voice to a whisper. “Sex.”

“Oh.” Virginia draws out the syllable, nodding. “Good. That’s good.”

“Yeah.” Maggie blushes.

“Do you…uh…” Virginia clears her throat. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Oh, God no!” Maggie’s face burns bright red. “I was just letting you know we followed your advice.”

“Ok.” Maggie is sure she sees relief wash across Virginia’s face. “That’s good. Feel good brain chemicals.”

“Oh, my brain felt good alright…right along with the rest of me…” Maggie smirks. “…and her.”

“Ok.” Virginia chuckles. “I don’t need details.”

“Ok.” Maggie laughs. “After Alex fell asleep I did the rest of my assignment. I replayed my dream with a better ending, and I went to my happy place.”

“And?”

“And there were no nightmares.”

“Good.”

“Yeah. I actually feel pretty good about things now.”

“That’s great.”

“Yeah. Thanks to you.”

“You did the work.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. Stop deflecting.”

“What do you know about deflecting?”

“Is that something you really want to get into now?”

“No.” Virginia chuckles. “Excellent job, you. Excellent job, me.” Virginia reaches around and pats herself on the back. “Well, our time is up.”

“I know.” Maggie grins. “Thank you.” Virginia stands and walks toward the door. Maggie follows.

“Your painting is still wet, so I would leave it here for now. Come get it whenever you want.”

“Ok.”

“Do you want to set up an appointment for tomorrow?”

“Can we play it by ear?”

“Of course.” Virginia opens the door finding Kara sitting in the same chair and looking very content with flipping through a home improvement magazine.

“Hey.” Maggie says as she moves closer.

“Hi.” Kara looks up from her magazine. “All good?” Maggie can’t help but see Alex in her.

“Yeah.” Maggie grins. “You ready?”

“Yep.”

“Thank you, Virginia.”

“Of course.” Virginia dips her head in response. “I’ll see you when I see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this visit to Midvale is drawing to an end, but don't worry, I'm not done with this fic yet. I'll be finishing Maggie's surprise and I have a wedding and beyond planned. Stick around. And if you have any thoughts for the Sanvers wedding, please let me know. I have some definite 'will happen' things on my list, but if there are things that you would like to see, leave me a comment here (I'm not on the tumblr or the twitter). Seriously, not done yet.


	42. Maggie's turn (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 40.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G.

Eliza and Kara are bustling around the house. Eliza already has a bag packed, sitting by the front door.

“Kara, if you don’t hurry up, I’m going to leave you here.” Eliza calls up the stairs.

“I’ll be down in just a minute.” Kara yells back.

“You would think that someone with super speed would be punctual.” Eliza huffs as she checks her purse to make sure she has everything she needs.

“What’s the big rush, Mom?” Alex asks.

“I just need to go into the city for work.” Eliza barely looks up from what she’s doing. “Kara wanted to check in with the DEO and decided to keep me company.”

“Should I be going to check in with the DEO?” Alex asks.

“No.” Eliza almost shouts at her. She clears her throat. “No, Sweetie.” She says softer. “J’onn would call you if he needed anything.”

“Ready.” Kara calls as she runs out the door, grabbing Eliza’s bag along the way.

“Bye…Kara…” Confusion is visible on Alex’s face.

“Bye.” Kara pokes her head back in the front door, and is gone again just as quickly.

“Is everything ok?” Alex asks.

“Yes, Sweetheart. Of course.” Eliza says before looking up at Alex. “We’ll only be gone a couple of days. You and Maggie enjoy some time to yourselves.”

“Ok…” Alex holds the door and watches as her mother walks through it and down off the porch.

“Bye, Sweetheart.”

“Bye, Mom.”

“I’m driving, Kara.”

“But, Eliza…”

“Keys.”

Alex shakes her head as she closes the door. She turns and walks into the kitchen where she finds Maggie standing in front of the stove, wearing Eliza’s apron. She can’t help the smile that takes over her face.

“Baby.”

“Hmm.” Maggie looks over her shoulder at Alex, leaning in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Are they acting weird?”

“Who?”

“Mom and Kara.”

“I didn’t notice anything weird. Come taste this.” Alex pushes herself away from the doorway and walks up beside Maggie sliding her hand along Maggie’s hip. Maggie holds a spoon up, which Alex pulls between her lips, looking into Maggie’s eyes the entire time.

“Mmm, that’s delicious.” Alex says, closing her eyes, her tongue darting out from between her lips.

“My aunt’s recipe.” Maggie smiles up at her.

“Kara’s going to be disappointed that she missed this.”

“We could save her some.”

“Or…” Alex smirks. “…you could make it again some other time.”

“Or that.” Maggie chuckles. “This won’t be done for a little while. Why don’t you go finish what you were working on earlier.”

“I’d much rather stay here and watch my hot wife-to-be cook dinner.” Alex sighs. “But you’re right. I should do some more work.”

“You go finish your work, Babe, and I swear it will be worthwhile.” Maggie grins up at her.

“Ok.” Alex leans down and kisses Maggie, before walking backwards out of the kitchen, her eyes not leaving Maggie until she’s out of sight. Maggie shakes her head and continues cooking.

*****

Maggie takes off her apron - Eliza’s apron – as she walks across the kitchen toward the living room. She throws it over her shoulder as she stops in the doorway to appreciate the same view she walked into earlier in the day. Alex is seated in the middle of the couch, laptop on the coffee table, book in her lap, glasses perched on the end of her nose. She stands there for a few moments just watching the way Alex’s brow furrows in concentration, the way her tongue pokes out of the corner of her mouth, the way she holds her pen between her teeth when she needs both hands to type.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Maggie says, leaning against the doorframe. Alex looks up at her.

“Aw, no more apron?” She pouts.

“I don’t need it anymore. Dinner’s ready.” She drapes the apron over the back of a nearby chair and walks across the living room. Alex places her book on the coffee table and pulls Maggie into her lap. Maggie wraps her arms arounds Alex’s neck as she leans in to brush their lips softly together.

“Will it keep?” Alex asks, pushing her glasses up onto her head. She runs the tip of her nose along Maggie’s jaw, pausing to kiss under her ear.

“Babe, we have an empty house…”

“Mhm.” Alex kisses Maggie under her jaw.

“And plenty of time.” Maggie leans back away from Alex’s roaming lips. “Eat first. Homework later.” Maggie smirks at Alex’s frown. She stands, taking Alex’s hands and pulling her to her feet.

“Fine.” Alex huffs, tossing her glasses on top of her book.

“Babe, you’re getting a delicious homecooked meal and the promise of sex later.”

“Yeah, and that’s wonderful and I’m very grateful, but sex now, then food, then sex again would be even better.” Alex grins.

“You’re ridiculous.” Maggie chuckles, leading Alex by the hand toward the kitchen.

“Baby.” Alex stops in the doorway, mouth hanging open. The table has been draped in a white cloth. There are candles flickering and there’s a bottle of red wine decanted. Two seats are set at a corner of the table with Eliza’s good china and the ‘special occasion’ silverware. The food is laid out on the table in Eliza’s good serving dishes. “Baby.” Alex says, a little breathier than before. Maggie moves into the kitchen and pulls out one of the chairs.

“Hungry?” She holds her hand out to Alex. Alex moves slowly toward the table, but doesn’t take Maggie’s hand. Instead she steps in close against Maggie’s body, taking her face in her hands and kisses her slowly, lovingly.

“I love you.” Alex says against Maggie’s lips.

“I love you too.” Maggie guides Alex into the chair with a gentle hand on the small of her back and a kiss to her temple. She pours them each a glass of wine before sitting in her chair. She raises her glass and looks into Alex’s eyes. Alex picks up her glass. “To us.” Maggie says, tapping the edge of her glass lightly against Alex’s.

“To us.” Alex repeats, raising the glass to her lips.

Maggie serves up the meal and they eat together, Alex sitting practically sideways in her chair with her hand resting softly on Maggie’s thigh. There isn’t much conversation, as their mouths are busy with chewing and stealing kisses between bites.

“That was absolutely delicious.” Alex says as she sets her fork back down after taking her last bite. “Thank you, Baby.”

“We’re not finished yet.” Maggie smiles as she stands from the table.

“What?”

“There’s dessert.” Maggie takes their plates to the sink.

“I thought I was having you for dessert.” Alex grins at her.

“Well, that too…” Maggie smirks. “…but there’s cake.” Maggie turns to where there’s a covered cake plate on the counter.

“Where did you get cake?”

“Seriously, Babe?” Maggie looks over her shoulder at Alex. “I made it.”

“You made it? How did you make a cake without me noticing?”

“You were pretty engrossed in your work earlier.”

“I guess so.” Alex chuckles as she stands from her chair. She walks up behind Maggie and slides her hands around her waist, resting her chin on Maggie’s shoulder. “What kind of cake?”

“Dark chocolate with chocolate ganache and fresh raspberry filling.” Maggie says as she lifts the cover off of the cake.

“Wow.” Alex says when she sees the round layer cake covered in smooth ganache and raspberries. “That’s beautiful.” She turns her head to kiss Maggie’s neck.

“Thanks. There’s bourbon too.” Maggie nods toward a bottle on the counter. “Would you like to pour, and I’ll serve the cake?”

“Sure. Small piece though, please.” Alex says as she opens the bottle of bourbon and reaches into the cupboard for glasses. “I’m not sure how much more I can eat.”

“You got it.”

They eat dessert in very much the same way as they ate dinner, except that Alex is now seated on the edge of her chair with her hand making a slow circuit up and down Maggie’s thigh. When Maggie stands to clear their dessert dishes, Alex stops her with a gentle hand on her wrist. She pulls Maggie in between her parted knees by the hips and presses her forehead against Maggie’s stomach. Maggie slides her hands up into Alex’s hair.

“Babe, how about we leave the dishes for later and go for a walk on the beach. It’s so nice out still.”

“No homework?”

“Yes homework, but we should digest a bit first. Don’t want you cramping up again.”

“That was one time.” Alex lifts her head to look up into Maggie’s eyes.

“Yes, and we had to stop. I don’t want to have to stop tonight.” Maggie smirks as she leans down and kisses Alex.

“Ok Baby.” Alex says as Maggie pulls her to her feet.

The sun is low in the sky and reflecting off the water, and the air is still warm and welcoming as they step out the back door. Neither of them have bothered with shoes or jackets. Maggie takes Alex’s hand in hers bringing it up to her lips. She kisses Alex’s knuckles before letting their hands swing, clasped between them, as they walk toward the beach. They stop a few times along the way so that Maggie can pick flowers, handing each of them immediately to Alex. Alex thanks her for every one of them with a gentle peck on the lips. They walk along the beach quietly watching the waves roll. The sand is warm and soft beneath their feet. Alex pulls Maggie into her side, placing a kiss on her temple.

“This is nice.”

“Yeah.” Maggie slides her hand around Alex’s waist and lays her head against Alex’s shoulder.

“What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Maggie looks up at Alex.

“Is that a bottle?”

“Where?”

“There.” Maggie looks in the direction that Alex is pointing. There’s a bottle standing upright in the sand. “How did that get there? It’s too far inland. The tide never rises that high.” Alex lets her hand slide off of Maggie’s shoulder.

“Oh?”

“Was somebody trespassing on our beach?” Alex walks toward the bottle. “Is that a scotch bottle? Who drinks scotch on the beach?” Alex leans down and picks up the bottle.

“Well, we did.” Maggie shrugs.

“That was diff…There’s a piece of paper in it.” Alex hands Maggie the flowers she’s still holding. She unscrews the cap and tilts the bottle upside down into her palm. Tucking the bottle under her arm, she unties the ribbon wrapped around the paper and unrolls it. Alex recognizes Maggie’s neat handwriting immediately and looks back up into her eyes.

“What’s it say?” Maggie grins. Alex looks back down at the paper in her hands.

_‘Alex, I’m not creative or eloquent. I’m not artistic or poetic. I’m not musical and I can’t sing.’_ Alex chuckles. _‘But, I want to try to give you everything that you deserve, which is a huge task, because you deserve everything. I’m sure I’ll fail sometimes, but I’d still like to try. I love you so much. Marry me? Maggie’_

When Alex looks back up from the paper, Maggie has dropped down on one knee beside her. The setting sun is reflected in Alex’s eyes and in the tears that are threatening to fall onto her cheeks.

“Marry me?” Maggie reaches up and takes Alex’s hand in hers.

“Yes.” Alex swallows past the lump in her throat. She drops the bottle to the sand and pulls Maggie to her feet. She wraps her arms around Maggie and kisses her slowly, passionately. “I love you.” Alex says against her lips.

“Gotta make it official.” Maggie steps back and starts to pull the ring off of her finger.

“No, Baby. That’s yours.”

“No.” Maggie smiles up at her. “This one is yours.” She says as she pulls Alex’s ring away from her ring on her finger. “See.”

“What? Have you been wearing that this whole time?”

“Yes.” Maggie chuckles. “I was wondering if you would notice.”

“Do that again.” Alex looks down at Maggie’s hand as she slides the ring back onto her finger. “They line up perfectly.”

“Kara said ‘two parts of a whole’.”

“Just like us.”

“Just like us.” Maggie slides the ring back off of her finger. “May I?” Alex nods and holds her hand out. Maggie takes a deep breath and slips the ring easily onto Alex’s finger. “Perfect.” Alex takes Maggie’s face in her hands, kissing her, as the sun sets behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sorry for cutting this chapter here. There will be a part three, but once again, I wanted this one to be acceptable for everyone to read.


	43. Maggie's turn (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know what's about to happen. Do you really need a summary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been longer than usual since I posted. Sorry about that. I had a major case of writer's block. I hope 3000 words of almost pure smut makes up for it.
> 
> Rated M.

As they make their way back to the house, Alex keeps raising their joined hands to look at her ring, and Maggie can’t help the smile that takes over her face every time.

“So, you’re saying you like it?” Maggie grins up at her, as she opens the back door. “That’s what I got.”

“I love it.” Alex pulls Maggie into her side and presses a kiss against her temple. As they walk inside, Alex notices that everything is cleaned up, the dishes are done, and the leftovers are put away.

“What? How?” Alex asks, looking around the spotless kitchen.

"My new little sister is an alien with super speed and the ability to fly.” Maggie smirks. “And a slight complex about interrupting us all the time."

“Oh, God!” Alex’s eyes go wide. “Did she say something?”

“No.” Maggie chuckles. “It’s pretty obvious.”

“She did all of this?”

“Well, Eliza helped too. They didn’t actually leave town earlier.” Maggie says as she closes the door behind them.

“Oh. Are they coming back tonight?”

“No. Eliza really does have to go into the city for work. She just didn’t have to leave as early as she let on. We still have the whole house to ourselves, Babe.” Maggie smiles up at her.

“Good.” Alex says, her hands finding Maggie’s hips and her lips finding Maggie’s neck, as she backs her across the kitchen. When Maggie’s back hits the cupboards, Alex lifts her easily to sit on the counter, stepping between her parted knees and smoothing her hands along her thighs. Maggie pulls Alex away from her throat with gentle hands in her hair, leaning down to press their lips together. Alex slides her tongue along Maggie’s bottom lip and into her mouth. She leans back and, with soft eyes and even softer hands, starts on the buttons of Maggie’s shirt.

“Wait, Babe.” Maggie says, stilling Alex’s hands against her chest.

“What’s wrong?” Alex looks up at her, concern etched into her brow.

“No.” Maggie, smiling softly, raises her hand to smooth out the lines in Alex’s forehead with her thumb. “Nothing’s wrong.” She slides her hand down over Alex’s cheek. “Just…not here. Ok?”

“Ok.” Alex turns her head and kisses the inside of Maggie’s wrist. When Maggie starts to slide down off the counter, Alex pulls her in close and lifts her up into her arms. Maggie wraps her legs around Alex’s slender waist, arms around her neck.

“Take me to bed, Danvers.” She says against Alex’s ear.

“Yes Ma’am.” Alex tries to get them upstairs as quickly as possible, but Maggie’s kissing her neck and sucking on her earlobe and she’s finding it very distracting. So instead, she presses Maggie up against the wall next to the stairs, holding her there against her hips. She kisses Maggie, hard, pushing her tongue into Maggie’s mouth, hands running along Maggie’s sides, tugging at her shirt, untucking it from her pants. She starts rocking her hips, pulling Maggie firmly against her.

“Oh God…” Maggie breathes against her lips. “Alex…” Alex makes her way up the stairs, stumbling slightly when Maggie’s tongue slides along the skin under her jaw. She stops outside the closed door of her childhood bedroom, with Maggie’s hands in her hair, to hold Maggie up against the wall again, dropping openmouthed kisses across the expanse of chest left exposed by the open collar of her shirt. There’s a whooshing sound on the other side of the door and Alex pulls her mouth away from Maggie’s skin.

“Uh…What was that?” Alex sets Maggie on her feet and gently pushes her back, putting herself between Maggie and whatever danger there could be, as she slowly opens the door. A warm glow emanates from behind the door coming from candles placed around the room, flickering softly, and the curtains are still fluttering in the open window. There’s a bottle of champagne already open with two glasses poured, and chocolate covered strawberries laid out on the bedside table. “Mags?” Alex turns to face Maggie.

“She didn’t want the house to burn down before we made it up here.” Maggie shrugs. “She was with me when I picked out your ring and she wanted to help.”

“She does understand that all of this is leading to sex, right?” Alex runs her hands up Maggie’s arms.

“I think she was holding firmly onto the romance of it all and not the sex.” Maggie smirks as she takes both of Alex’s hands in hers and backs toward the bed. “And, that might have something to do with her not wanting to be here tonight. I didn’t ask her to leave.”

“I love Kara and all, but can we stop talking about her now?”

“Of course.” Maggie smiles up at her. “Strawberry?”

“They’ll keep.” Alex takes Maggie’s face in her hands and running her thumbs over the smooth skin of her cheeks, leans in and kisses her languidly, passionately. Maggie grasps Alex by the belt, pulling her in closer as she backs toward the bed. When her legs hit the mattress, she sits, pulling Alex to stand between her parted thighs. She starts tugging at the hem of Alex’s shirt, sliding her hands along the soft skin beneath it. She runs her hands over Alex’s hips and thighs and back up over her ass to grip her shirt again. She closes her eyes and presses her face against Alex's stomach. Alex's hands are in her hair and she's never felt more safe, more loved...because Alex, Alex, Alex. She takes a deep breath, breathing Alex in. She smells of leather and gun oil and vanilla and Alex. Maggie pushes Alex’s shirt up, fingers dancing across the firm muscles of her stomach, lips following closely behind. Alex grabs the hem and pulls it off over her head, her hands quickly returning to Maggie’s hair. Maggie’s hands sneak around her back, deftly unhooking her bra and tossing it away before moving on to the buckle of her belt. She makes quick work of the button and zip and pushes Alex’s jeans down her long legs. She reaches up, pulling Alex down into a heated kiss. Alex’s hands smooth over the front of Maggie’s flannel, letting her fingers slip under the material gently against Maggie's skin as each button is popped free. She pushes the shirt off Maggie's shoulders and leans in to place a kiss against her skin where neck meets shoulder. She drags her tongue along Maggie's collarbone as she drags her shirt along her arms and tosses it away behind her. She pulls Maggie back to her feet, unfastening her pants and pushing them down over her hips. She guides Maggie, with her lips and gentle, strong arms, to lay down on the bed and drapes her body over Maggie’s, running her hands along soft skin and strong muscles. Maggie wraps her arms around Alex and, with a simple twist of her hips, rolls Alex onto her back. Alex pulls away from Maggie’s lips with a gasp and Maggie smirks down at her before leaning in to kiss along her jaw and down her neck.

“Front clasp, Babe.” Maggie says against Alex’s throat when she feels fingers tugging at the back strap of her bra. Alex gently pushes Maggie up away from the collarbone she’s running her tongue along.

"Is this new?" She asks, sliding her fingers along the top edge of one of the nearly transparent red cups. It's then, as she tilts her head to the side to look down the length of Maggie's torso, that she notices the matching red panties.

"What, this old thing?" Maggie says with a dimpled grin.

“Well…red is definitely your color.” She takes both of Maggie's breasts in her hands, squeezing gently as she drags her thumbs in slow circles around Maggie's nipples. She watches as they strain against the thin material and lifts her head to run her lips over a hardened bud.

"Weren't you going to take it off, Babe?" Maggie gasps.

"Nope," Alex says, rolling Maggie onto her back as she pulls a nipple into her mouth through the red material. Maggie's head falls back against the pillow as Alex circles her nipple with her tongue and flicks.

"Oh...Oh" Maggie’s hands are tangled in Alex’s hair and she’s pressing her hips up against Alex’s abdomen. Alex shifts, taking Maggie’s other nipple into her mouth and giving it the same treatment as her fingers continue pinching and tugging gently on the first through the dampened material. Maggie lifts her head to watch Alex kiss across the plain of her stomach as she moves down along her body. “Babe…Stay…”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Alex says pressing a kiss to her hipbone. “Just want to get a closer look at these panties.” Alex smirks up at her as she runs her tongue along the skin of Maggie’s belly. Maggie’s head drops back onto the pillow as Alex drops kisses across the waistband of her panties. She drags the tip of her nose across the front of the material and pushes Maggie’s legs further apart to place kisses along the inside of her thigh, pausing to press her teeth gently into the tendon there. Maggie whimpers softly. Alex looks up from her spot between Maggie’s legs, across her clenched abdomen, over the red material, damp and drawn tight across the points of her nipples, to find Maggie looking back at her, bottom lip caught between her teeth. Alex raises an eyebrow before dragging her tongue along Maggie through the flimsy material of her panties. Maggie’s head slams back into the pillow. The fabric doesn’t offer much resistance and Alex has no trouble finding Maggie’s clit. She circles it slowly with her tongue and pulls at it gently with her lips.

“Al…” Maggie’s voice is hoarse, and her breath is coming in ragged little puffs. “Babe…” Her hands are wrapped in Alex’s hair, tugging. “Up here, Babe.”

“Ok.” Alex says placing a lingering kiss to the front of Maggie’s panties before sitting up on her knees, pulling the material down Maggie’s legs and tossing it over her shoulder. She shimmies out of her own underwear and tosses them similarly behind her before climbing back up over Maggie’s body. She pauses at Maggie’s breasts, cupping them firmly in her hands and taking first one straining nipple and then the other into her mouth. She props herself up on one elbow, looking down into Maggie’s eyes while the fingers of her other hand continue stroking Maggie through the thin, red material of her bra. The light from the candles is flickering in Maggie’s eyes and dancing across her flushed skin.

“God, you’re beautiful.” She can see how close Maggie is already, the furrowed brow, the fast, shallow breathing. Alex leans down and kisses her deliberately, passionately, as she slides her fingers in between Maggie’s breasts and, like a seasoned pro, flicks open the closure of her bra.

“Ss…smooth, Danvers.” Maggie gasps against her lips. Alex peels the still damp material away from Maggie’s breasts and lets it hang around her shoulders. She drops her head again taking Maggie’s bare nipples into her mouth in turn, running her tongue firmly around and flicking each point, before sucking as much of Maggie into her mouth as she can. Alex looks up at Maggie finding her head pressed back into the pillow, hands wrapped tightly in the blanket at her sides, lip pulled between her teeth.

“Mags…” Alex says, her voice deep and gravely, her lips tripping over Maggie’s nipple as she speaks. “There’s nobody here. You don’t have to be quiet. Let me hear you.” With those words Maggie releases her lip and a deep moan. Alex pulls the nipple into her mouth again.

“God, Babe.” Maggie pants. “You could make me come from just that.”

“Really?” Alex pauses her ministrations to look down at the very pink, very hard nipples in front of her. “You want me to try?”

“Maybe later. I want to feel you.” Maggie says pulling at Alex’s body.

“Ok.” Alex says against her lips as she lays her full weight on Maggie, using her knees to push Maggie’s legs further apart and settling her hips between them. “Like this, Baby? Is this what you want?”

“Almost.” Maggie slides a hand down between them and spreads Alex open with her fingers, her other hand on Alex’s hip guiding her into position. Maggie hooks her heels around Alex’s legs and pulls them apart.

“Oh fuck.” Alex’s head drops forward onto Maggie’s shoulder when she feels Maggie’s warmth and wetness against her own.

“Like that.” Maggie says against Alex’s ear as she runs her hands down Alex’s back and over the swell of her ass.

“Oh…fuck.” Alex says again as she experimentally rocks her hips, sliding smoothly against Maggie. “I…I feel you. God, I feel you.” She starts out at a lazy pace, enjoying the way her body moves against Maggie’s, the way Maggie’s body seems to meld to hers perfectly.

“Can you…” Maggie pants against her ear. “Faster…”

“Mhm.” Alex kisses her hard, pressing her tongue into her mouth before propping herself up on her hands over Maggie and increasing her pace.

“Just like that, Babe…So good.” Maggie’s squeezing her ass and pulling her firmly against herself. Maggie loves when Alex is on top… _God, she loves when Alex is on top!_ Her breasts are swaying, and her abs are clenching with every thrust of her hips. Her eyes are squeezed shut and she’s letting out little grunts with the effort. “Al…Alex…together?”

“Uh huh.” Alex’s pace becomes frantic as she drops down onto her elbows, taking Maggie’s lips in a sloppy kiss. “I love you.” She says as she slides her cheek along Maggie’s and presses her forehead into the pillow alongside Maggie’s head. “God, I love you.” Alex slides her hands down along Maggie’s sides and under her ass, squeezing, pulling. It only takes a few more thrusts of her hips and she’s coming against Maggie, abs clenched, brow furrowed. Maggie’s jaw is pressed into the side of her neck and she hears her squeak as she comes, tilting her head back into the pillow.

“Shit.” Maggie reaches up with a wobbly arm to brush the hair off her forehead, before placing her hand on the back of Alex’s neck and squeezing the muscles there. Alex presses her face into the side of Maggie’s neck and continues rolling her hips slowly. Maggie isn’t sure if it’s aftershocks she’s feeling…or… “Babe, if you keep doing that, you’re gonna make me come again.”

“Challenge accepted.” Alex says lazily against the side of Maggie’s neck. She rocks her hips and slides a hand between them to tease Maggie’s nipple.

“Oh…Oh…” Maggie moans into the air. She comes again with a squeak and clenched abs and hands tangled in Alex’s hair. Alex sighs against Maggie’s throat and cups her breast in her hand, running her thumb slowly over the nipple. She lays there for a moment enjoying the expanse of Maggie’s skin against hers and the calm of her post orgasm fog.

“Babe…” She can distantly feel Maggie’s hips pressing up against her and the puff of Maggie’s breath against her ear.

“Hmm?” Alex sighs against her neck.

“Touch me?”

“Yeah? Not done yet?”

“There’s too much of naked you pressed against me for me to be done yet…unless you’re tired…”

“I’ll never be too tired, Baby.” Alex shifts and slides a hand down between them. Her fingers slide easily through Maggie’s folds. “You feel so good.” Alex circles Maggie’s clit with two fingers. She props herself up on her elbow again and looks down into Maggie’s darkened eyes. “Can I taste you?”

“Please…” Maggie pants. Alex kisses her slowly, lovingly, sliding her tongue into her mouth before pulling away to move down her body. Alex wastes no time, dropping her mouth to Maggie’s outer lips and pulling each into her mouth in turn. She slides her tongue around her clit and sucks it into her mouth too.

“Shit!”

“Fingers, Baby?” Alex teases Maggie’s opening with the tip of her index finger as she pulls at Maggie’s clit with her lips.

“Yes. Fuck.” Alex slides into her easily, pausing for her to adjust. “Oh God! Oh God!”

“Good, Baby?” Alex asks, letting her lips slide over Maggie’s clit.

“More…” Maggie moans. Alex pulls out and slides two fingers back in, pausing again. “Move…Please…” Maggie gasps into the air. With those words, Alex starts slowly thrusting her fingers into her. It doesn’t take long before Maggie’s abs are clenching rhythmically, and Alex can’t help running her fingers over the ridges and valleys of firm muscle. “Faster…Al…Faster…” Maggie’s breath is coming in short puffs. Alex increases her pace, pulling Maggie’s clit into her mouth and Maggie groans loudly into the air. Alex has missed how vocal Maggie usually is in bed and she can’t help the grin that makes its way onto her face. “Oh God! Al!” Maggie’s hands are tangled in Alex’s hair, holding her in place, her thighs tight against Alex’s ears and she squeaks as she presses her head further into the pillow. Alex’s fingers come to a stop pressing against Maggie’s front wall. “Fuck, Babe. Right there.” Maggie pants. “Right there.” Alex presses her fingers more firmly and slides her tongue over Maggie’s clit as Maggie comes again quietly, with a squeak and a soft moan. Alex pulls out of Maggie gently and wipes her fingers on the inside of her thigh before moving back up over her body, pressing her face into Maggie’s neck and wrapping her arms tightly around Maggie’s shoulders. Maggie lays there, the comforting weight of Alex’s body pressing her into the mattress. “Wow.” Maggie says, sliding her hands over Alex’s back.

“Yeah. Wow.” Alex breathes against her neck.

“How are you so good?” Maggie giggles into the air.

“Research.”

“Nerd.”

“You love it.”

“How could I not?” Maggie smirks and presses a kiss to the side of Alex’s head. “You just made me come four times in like five minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking with me. I love reading every comment and I will always reply. I know what's coming in the next chapter, but it's not written yet. Please be patient. I promise I'll post as soon as it's done. Thanks again, all of you wonderful people!


	44. It's later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, our girls have the house to themselves. They might as well make good use of the time they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't the intended chapter 44 (the one I originally had planned will still be coming too), but this idea came to me at work today (not great timing) and then, after I got home from work, practically wrote itself.
> 
> Rated M.
> 
> *Side note* I can say with confidence that I've never used the word 'nipple' so many times before. Enjoy :)

Maggie is reclining in bed, propped up on pillows against the headboard, and holding a glass of champagne. The sheet is pooled around her hips leaving her naked from the waist up. Her hair is a tangled mess and she’s wearing a goofy, satisfied grin as she thinks back over the last few hours.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Alex is naked, leaning in the doorway to the bedroom. Maggie was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t heard Alex come back from the bathroom.

“Have you seen you, Babe?” Maggie smirks up at her.

“Just now…” Alex points with her thumb over her shoulder. “in the bathroom mirror. I’m not sure where this cat on my head came from.” Maggie tilts her head to the side, smiling as she reaches a hand out toward Alex.

“It’s not that bad. I’m sure mine is so much worse.”

“Nope.” Alex says grinning as she walks across the room. “You look perfect.” She sits on the edge of the bed beside Maggie’s legs. Alex leans in to kiss Maggie softly. She tastes of champagne and sweet strawberries and chocolate. Maggie raises her free hand to smooth over Alex’s hair. “See. You’re trying to fix it without me noticing.” Alex chuckles against Maggie’s lips.

“Maybe.” Maggie giggles.

“Oh. Is that so?” Alex huffs. She raises her hand, curling and wiggling her fingers. She had learned early on in their relationship that Maggie is extremely ticklish.

“No.” Maggie says sternly.

“What?”

“No, Alex.” Maggie points at her.

“I didn’t do anything.” Alex says as she raises her other hand and wiggles her fingers.

“Alexandra Danvers!”

“Whoa, full name? Now you’re in for it.” Alex brings both hands down on Maggie’s belly sending Maggie into a flailing fit of giggles.

“Alex! Alex stop!” Alex moves on to Maggie’s ribs and in her attempt to push Alex away Maggie kicks the sheet off. “Alex! You’re…gonna make me spill…” With those words, Maggie’s champagne splashes over the side of the glass, across her chest and onto Alex’s hand. Alex stops tickling Maggie to look at the spill.

“Oh.” Alex says as puts her index finger in her mouth, sucking the champagne from it. “Oops.” She tries to look innocent.

“Are you just going to sit there and stare or are you going to get me a towel?”

“A towel? That’s perfectly good champagne.” Alex says looking at the small puddle of champagne that has settled in the valley between Maggie’s breasts, her eyes following the trails of droplets that have slid down along Maggie’s stomach. She places her hands on either side of Maggie’s hips and leans down to chase one of the slow-moving rivulets with her tongue.

“Babe.” Maggie giggles.

“You should put that glass down, so you don’t spill it again.” Alex lets her lips slide over Maggie’s skin as she speaks.

“Babe, seriously?”

“Yes. You seriously should put that glass down.” Maggie sets the glass back on the side table as Alex starts running her tongue along the champagne trails on her stomach. When her lips reach the tiny pool between Maggie’s breasts, Alex sucks it up with a loud slurping noise, making Maggie laugh, throwing her head back. Alex runs her tongue along the bottom swell of Maggie’s breast.

“Um, I don’t think there’s any champagne there.” Maggie raises an eyebrow at her.

“Maybe.” Alex smirks up at her.

“There definitely isn’t…” Maggie’s breath catches when Alex pulls a nipple into her mouth. “…any there.”

“You taste even better than the champagne.” Alex says, lips ghosting over Maggie’s nipple. Alex drags her tongue back across the valley between Maggie’s breasts tasting the hint of champagne that still lingers on her skin. She wraps her lips around Maggie’s other nipple and sucks on it gently. “Mags?”

“Hmm?” Maggie breathes into the air.

“It’s later. Can I try now?” Alex wraps her hands around Maggie’s breasts.

“Try what, Babe?” Maggie’s hand is in her hair, guiding her easily in for a kiss. She slides her tongue across Alex’s lip and into her mouth.

“Can I try to…to make you…” Alex pauses. The word is still foreign to her. “…with just this.” Alex runs her thumbs over Maggie’s nipples.

“You wanna make me come?”

“Yeah.” Alex looks down, away from Maggie’s grinning face.

“Say it.”

“Say what?” She looks back up into Maggie’s eyes.

“Say you wanna make me come.”

“I wanna…” Alex bites her lip.

“Say it.” Maggie raises an eyebrow.

“Iwannamakeyoucome.” Alex rushes, a light blush covering her cheeks.

“What was that?” Maggie tilts her head to the side, a look of mock confusion on her face.

“I wanna make you come!” Alex practically shouts.

“Well, it’s a good thing nobody’s here now.” Maggie snorts.

“Shush.” Alex chides.

“You shush.” Maggie chuckles. “You’re the one that’s yelling.” Her laughing stops immediately when Alex leans down to run her tongue over a nipple. Her head tilts back against the headboard.

“So, can I try?” Alex asks softly, looking up from Maggie’s breast.

“Yes, please.” Alex nearly bounces onto the bed to straddle Maggie’s thighs. Maggie chuckles at Alex’s enthusiasm. “But, it’s pretty much a guarantee right now…and it won’t take long.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex asks as she runs her thumbs in circles around Maggie’s nipples.

“Yeah. They’re still really sensitive…from earlier.”

“Oh.” Alex pulls her hands away from Maggie’s breasts. “Do you want me to not?”

“No.” Maggie catches her hands and guides them back to her chest. “I really want you to.”

“Are you sure?” Alex looks up from Maggie’s pink, and already hard nipples, to her face. Maggie nods, smiling softly. “Do you want me to be more gentle than usual?”

“No. They don’t hurt. It’s like…” Maggie pauses, searching for words. She’s already really turned on and her brain isn’t working. “…like everything is amplified. It feels good. Really good.”

“Ok.” Alex tentatively sweeps her thumbs across Maggie’s nipples. Maggie’s eyes slide shut and her tongue pokes out, wetting her lips. Alex leans in to kiss Maggie as she softly slides the pads of her thumbs over the tips of Maggie’s nipples. Maggie gasps against Alex’s mouth as Alex kneads at her breasts, gently pinching the nipples between her thumbs and the sides of her palms. Alex pulls away from Maggie’s lips and leans down to run her tongue along the skin between her breasts. She shifts and sucks Maggie’s nipple into her mouth. Her mouth is warm, and her tongue is firm as it slides over the puckered flesh. Alex is distantly aware of Maggie’s hands grasping at the sheet at her sides. Alex pulls as much of Maggie into her mouth as she can and flicks her tongue quickly over her nipple. Alex can feel Maggie shifting beneath her as she presses her hips up against nothing. Maggie’s breathing is ragged, and her stomach is rolling. Alex looks up into her eyes as she moves across to her other breast. Maggie is watching her with rapt attention, bottom lip caught between her teeth. Alex grins up at her before wrapping her lips around her nipple and sucking on it, her gaze not leaving Maggie’s face. Alex releases the nipple with a pop before blowing softly across it. Maggie’s head presses back, and she lets out a loud groan. Alex takes Maggie’s breasts into her hands again, pinching and rolling the nipples between her thumbs and index fingers.

“Oh God.” Maggie calls out into the air. “Your mouth…put your mouth on me.” Alex leans back down, running the flat of her tongue over Maggie’s nipple before pulling it into her mouth again and sucking. Maggie’s abs are flexing, and her hand is in Alex’s hair and she comes with a squeak and a moan and _Alex_ falling from her lips. Alex can’t help grinning against the skin of her breast. She places a kiss there before shifting to Maggie’s mouth. She kisses Maggie softly, lovingly. “Wow.” Maggie breaths against her lips.

“Yeah, wow. I didn’t even touch you.” Alex flops down onto her back beside Maggie.

“Oh, you touched me a whole lot.” Maggie rolls into her throwing an arm and a leg over her body.

“Yeah, but I didn’t…you know what I mean.” Alex wraps her arm around Maggie’s shoulders and pulls her into her side, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Didn’t what?”

“You know.”

“Say it.” Maggie grins at her.

“Oh, shut up.”


	45. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Babe. Aren’t you hungry? I’m starving.”
> 
> “Hungry only for you.” Alex nips at Maggie’s ear as her stomach growls loudly.
> 
> “Liar.” Maggie chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another unplanned chapter that snuck on me. It would seem that my writer's block is gone for now. Fingers crossed that it stays away.
> 
> Rated G? Maybe leaning toward T. I don't know. I'm terrible at rating anything that isn't completely innocent or completely not innocent. Enjoy. :)

Maggie wakes up warm and naked, pressed against Alex’s back, arm slung over Alex’s hip. She doesn’t know what time it is, but it’s early, still dark. Moving is risky. Alex is a light sleeper and Maggie doesn’t want to wake her up. So, she lays there for a moment in the dim light, looking at Alex’s healing, but still new tattoo. She thinks it looks a little dry and she’ll have to remember to volunteer to put Aquaphor on it later. She feels Alex’s steady breathing. She breathes in the scent that is just so Alex, tinged with just a hint of sweat. She doesn’t want to wake Alex, but she has to pee and she’s starving. So, she places a kiss to the back of Alex’s neck and slowly, carefully rolls away from her body. Alex doesn’t move. Her breathing doesn’t falter a fraction. She must be tired. Maggie grins thinking about why Alex is tired. She slides out from under the blankets, making sure to cover Alex’s back so she doesn’t wake from the lack of Maggie’s warmth. She tiptoes across the room, grabbing her discarded flannel and pulling it on. It barely covers her ass. She considers finding some shorts but moving around the room would guarantee waking Alex. So, she pauses in the open doorway to button two of the buttons and look back at her sleeping fiancé.

 

Alex wakes up warm and naked. She stretches and rolls onto her back reaching out in search of Maggie but only finds cold sheets. She sits up, pulling the sheet up around her chest.

“Maggie?” There’s no response but Alex distantly hears sounds coming from somewhere in the house. She throws back the covers and climbs out of bed. She pulls on a tank top and a pair of sweatpants before making her way downstairs. Maggie is standing in front of the stove, humming, and if you’re really looking, dancing. Alex pauses in the doorway to watch, biting her lip and trying so hard to not let on that she’s there. Maggie’s legs are naked, and Alex can’t help running her eyes over toned muscles as Maggie sways to the rhythm. When Maggie tries to hit the high note to whatever song she’s humming, Alex almost loses it. She catches herself with a hand over her mouth. Alex comes from a fairly musical family and Maggie’s incredibly bad attempt at carrying a tune is one of Alex’s favorite things. She walks across the kitchen and slides her hands around Maggie’s waist.

“Jesus!” Maggie jumps. “Alex! You scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry, Baby. I just couldn’t help myself.” Alex says, placing a kiss to the side of Maggie’s neck.

“What are you doing down here?”

“I woke up and you weren’t there.”

“I wanted to make you breakfast in bed.” Maggie pouts, flipping a pancake.

“Not that I’m complaining, but I would have preferred _you_ in bed.” Alex slides her hand into the opening at the front of Maggie’s shirt along her lower abs. “Umm…nothing on under that shirt?”

“Hey. Stop that.” Maggie playfully slaps at Alex’s hand.

“Do you really want me to stop?” Alex asks against Maggie’s ear as she slides her hand lower.

“Babe. Aren’t you hungry? I’m starving.”

“Hungry only for you.” Alex nips at Maggie’s ear as her stomach growls loudly.

“Liar.” Maggie chuckles.

“Fine. Yes. I’m hungry. But you teased me with pancakes.”

“And bacon.” Maggie says, opening the door to the oven.

“In the oven?”

“Just keeping it warm.”

“You are a saint…an angel…the woman of my dreams.”

“The last part is the only part I care about.” Maggie grins over her shoulder. “Do you want coffee?” Maggie says nodding in the direction of the French press on the counter. “That should be about ready.”

“How are you so perfect?” Alex says taking Maggie’s face in her hands. She leans in and kisses Maggie slowly.

“You’re gonna make me burn my pancakes.” Maggie says against her lips.

“Fine.” Alex backs away toward the coffee. She presses the plunger and pours two mugs, black for Maggie and one sugar and skim milk for herself. She sits at the table with a mug pressed against her lips while she watches Maggie finish plating up their breakfast and she can’t help but think about what their life will be like after they’re married. “I love you.” Alex says as Maggie sets her plate down on the table.

“I love you too, but it’s just pancakes.”

“No, it’s not.” Alex looks up into Maggie’s eyes.

“And bacon?”

“No.” Alex chuckles. “I can see our life together…and it’s this…” Alex gestures widely at the table in front of her. “…you and me having breakfast every day for the rest of our lives. I can’t wait for you, as my wife, to make me breakfast. And I can’t wait for you to make me breakfast when I’m too pregnant to get myself to the kitchen table without help. And I can’t wait for you to make breakfast for our child before they leave for their first day of school. And I can’t wait…” Alex is cut off by Maggie’s lips on hers.

“I love you, and that sounds absolutely perfect.” Maggie whispers against Alex’s lips. Alex smiles up at her. They eat their breakfast together, exchanging glances and bites of food off their own forks.

“Baby, that was delicious.” Alex says, leaning back in her chair.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alex grins.

“Good. Dishes are yours, Babe.”

“Wait, what?”

“You ruined my breakfast in bed.”

“Come back upstairs and we can have second breakfast in bed.” Alex wiggles her eyebrows. Maggie pauses, brows furrowed.

“Was that a Lord of the Rings reference?”

“Actually, second breakfast is a traditional meal in Germany, Poland, Austria, Bavaria and Hungary. It’s usually a lighter meal or a snack eaten late in the morning.”

“Really Babe?” Maggie shakes her head, smiling.

“Yes…and a Lord of the Rings reference.”

“Nerd.”


	46. Second Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...if you read the previous chapter you shouldn't have any trouble figuring out what this one entails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't originally planned, and then 'Breakfast' happened with a mention of 'Second Breakfast', so, here you go.
> 
> Definitely Rated M...from start to *ahem* finish. ;D

“Hey Babe.”

“Hmm?” Alex turns around from where she’s facing the sink, drying her hands on a towel. Her mouth drops open at the sight before her. Maggie is leaning in the doorway wearing her no-longer-buttoned flannel…and nothing else.

“You finished with the dishes?”

“Uh huh.” Alex stands there blinking dumbly.

“So, how about this second breakfast I’ve heard so much about.” With those words, Maggie turns around and walks out of the kitchen. Alex hears Maggie’s footsteps in the hallway upstairs before she can make her body move to follow. She tosses the towel onto the counter, practically runs through the kitchen, takes the stairs two at a time, and nearly slides past the bedroom door.

“Smooth, Danvers.” Maggie chuckles. Alex saunters into the bedroom, trying to regain some of her dignity. Maggie reaches out to run her fingertips over the tight material of Alex’s tank top that covers the tight muscles of her stomach. She curls her fingers in the fabric and pulls Alex along as she backs toward the bed. Alex leans down in an attempt to kiss Maggie, but Maggie slides onto the bed away from her. She lays on her side facing Alex propped up on her elbow, one side of her open shirt hanging loosely across her chest, one side pooling on the bed leaving her more than half exposed. Alex’s mouth has gone dry. She licks her lips and tries to swallow. Maggie pats the blanket in front of her and Alex scrambles forward onto the bed. She lays down mirroring Maggie’s position propped up on her elbow.

“I’m gonna have to ask you to stop being so incredibly sexy.” Alex runs her index finger along Maggie’s sternum.

“Really? Maggie smirks. “Is that really what you want?”

“No.” Alex concedes, leaning in again for a kiss that Maggie teasingly pulls away from. Maggie grins at the pout on Alex’s face and slides her hand around the back of Alex’s neck pulling her closer to press their lips together. Alex raises her hand to Maggie’s cheek and rolls her onto her back, letting her shirt fall open completely. She drapes the length of her body over Maggie’s and uses her knees to spread Maggie’s legs, settling her hips between them. Maggie’s hands are tangled in her hair, tugging gently, her short nails scratching at Alex’s scalp. Alex can feel the heat emanating from Maggie’s body through her own clothes and she can’t help the moan that escapes her throat. Her hands slide along the expanse of smooth skin at Maggie’s sides as her tongue slides into Maggie’s mouth. Her hips start rolling at a leisurely pace and the pull of her sweatpants across Maggie’s clit is an interesting sensation. The material of her tank top drags over Maggie’s nipples with every measured thrust of her hips and Maggie groans into her mouth. Maggie pulls away from the kiss, gulping full breaths into her lungs.

“Your mouth, Babe.” Maggie breathes into the air. “Need your mouth.”

“Ok.” Alex whispers, letting her breath drift over Maggie’s ear before pulling the lobe into her mouth. Maggie turns her head and presses back into the pillow presenting the tendons in her neck for Alex to nibble on as she moves lower. Alex dips her tongue into the divot at the base of Maggie’s throat before running it along the collarbone and down across her chest. She pauses to place kisses between Maggie’s breasts, over her heart, before swiping her tongue along the bottom swell of Maggie’s breast and up over the nipple. She flicks the hardened bud a few times before sucking it into her mouth.

“Fuck…” Maggie’s hips are pressing up insistently against Alex’s stomach. “Al…I need…”

“I know, Baby.” Alex grins against the skin of Maggie’s breast. “I know.” She moves quickly down along Maggie’s body, lips and tongue tripping over the ridges and valleys of firm muscle. She pauses, placing a lingering kiss just above where Maggie needs her and looks up along the length of Maggie’s body. Maggie’s looking back at her with nothing but pure lust in her eyes, lip caught between her teeth. Alex uses her thumbs to spread Maggie open and dips her tongue into Maggie’s wetness, groaning. That first taste sends a jolt of arousal through her. She begins the sweet exploration of Maggie’s body, running her tongue through silken folds, licking and sucking and flicking. Maggie’s back arches off of the bed, pressing her more firmly against Alex, painting her face from chin to nose.

This was _the_ _thing_ …the thing about dating a woman that Alex had been unsure of at the beginning. But when it actually came down to it, she was tentative for all of about 2.3 seconds. Maggie tasted sweet and slightly salty and in no way bad and Alex couldn’t get enough. The first time, she had wanted to keep tasting Maggie for hours, and at one point Maggie actually pushed Alex’s face away because she was too sensitive to keep going. Alex had, of course, panicked and apologized. But, Maggie had brushed it off with a chuckle and a ‘too much of a good thing is a real thing, Babe’ and pulled Alex into her side placing kisses along her hairline.

Now, Alex will still keep going as long as Maggie will let her, but she pays better attention to Maggie’s body and listens to any direction Maggie gives her. And right now, Maggie’s body is saying keep going, right along with the words that are falling breathily from her lips.

“Don’t stop, Al…Don’t stop…”

Alex looks up again from her place between Maggie’s legs. Maggie’s head is thrown back, mouth hanging open. Her breasts are rising and falling with every ragged breath drawn in and released on a shudder. Her stomach is tight, abdominal muscles on full display. And God she’s beautiful. Alex decides if Maggie can do it, she can do it and slides her hand down into the front of her sweatpants. She finds her own clit and strokes the length of it with two fingers. She gasps against Maggie’s clit at the pressure. She dips her fingers into her own wetness and slides them back up over her clit in fast, tight circles and...

“Babe?” Maggie is looking down at her, eyebrows furrowed. Alex had been so caught up in her own pleasure that she hadn’t realized she had stopped doing anything for Maggie.

“Oh…Sorry.” Alex starts to pull her hand out of her pants.

“No, Babe. Don’t stop.”

“But…” Alex looks down away from Maggie’s eyes. “I can’t do both.”

“Alex, look at me.” Maggie places her finger under Alex’s still wet chin and lifts her head until she’s looking into her eyes. “It takes practice.”

“But you were close.”

“Still am, and I don’t mind you practicing on me.” Maggie says with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Alex chuckles lightly at that. “Just look at me, Babe. And do what you’re doing to me to yourself.”

“Ok.” Alex, still looking up into Maggie’s eyes, slides her tongue back over Maggie’s clit and slides her fingers over her own. Maggie moans softly at the feeling and at the sight of Alex looking up at her, face buried between her legs, ass in the air, hand down the front of her own pants.

“Fuck, Babe.” Alex circles Maggie’s clit with her tongue and circles her own with her fingers. She sucks Maggie’s clit into her mouth and pulls her own gently between the length of her index and middle fingers. Maggie’s jaw drops open at the thought of what Alex’s fingers are doing where she can’t see them.

“In…Inside?” Maggie pants into the air. Alex nods against her as she wraps her arm around under Maggie’s thigh, up over her hip, and splays her fingers out over her belly. She moves her tongue to Maggie’s opening and her fingers to her own, sliding them both inside together in one fluid movement. Maggie groans loudly. _This_ she can see, the muscles in Alex’s arm and shoulder flexing, the material of her sweatpants being pulled taut across her ass with every thrust of her hand. Alex swipes the thumb of her free hand across Maggie’s clit and she’s coming, with her head thrown back and her back arched off the mattress and a squeak that Alex can barely hear through the thighs clenched tightly to her ears.

“Holy shit, Babe. That was…” Maggie looks down at where Alex’s cheek is pressed against the inside of her thigh, mouth hanging open, eyebrows pulled together, arm still moving. Maggie grins at Alex looking back up at her through half-lidded eyes. She slides her hand over the hand still pressing her hips down into the bed, intertwining their fingers and lowers her voice. “God you’re sexy. So fucking hot. Come for me.” And Alex does beautifully, her eyes squeezed shut, hand gripping Maggie’s, thighs squeezing her own wrist and _Maggie_ falling from her lips. Alex slumps down onto the mattress, panting, hand still in her pants, cheek still resting against Maggie’s inner thigh.

“Hey you.” Maggie strokes her fingers through Alex’s hair. Alex looks up to find Maggie smiling back at her. “You wanna come up here with me or me to come down there with you?”

“You’re sweet.” Alex sighs, smiling softly. “I’ll come to you.” She pulls her hand out of her pants and wipes her chin on the back of it before crawling on wobbly arms up over Maggie’s body. It’s all she can do to not just flop down on top of her. Maggie wraps her still flannel clad arms around Alex’s back as she settles with her face pressed into Maggie’s neck.

“That was…Wow…”

“Yeah?” Alex mumbles against the skin of Maggie’s neck.

“Yeah.”

“You’re not just saying that?”

“No, Babe. It was good. Really good. That’s not easy. It’s like patting your head and rubbing your belly.”

“Funny thing, I can do that.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“I don’t know. I might need to practice.” Maggie can feel Alex’s smirk against her throat.

“Practice makes perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few chapters planned (and who knows what else will find its way in), but I'll be starting work on the wedding in the not too distant future. So, if there's anything you'd like to see, comment here (I'm not on tumblr or twitter. Sorry.).
> 
> As always, thank you all so much! You are wonderful people!


	47. Sexlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was prompted, intentionally or unintentionally, I don't know, by fooferah.
> 
> Ah these dopes. I bet Alex has a mental (or real) list of all the things she wants to try and she’s like CHECK! after each accomplishment. Poor Maggie, having to be her test subject, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost all talking. Yes, they're talking about sex, but just talking, and not going into great detail.
> 
> Rated...I don't know...T.

“Babe, where did you say it was?” Maggie is standing in the middle of the bedroom yelling down to Alex in the living room.

“On the desk.” Alex shouts from her place on the couch, laptop open in front of her. Maggie moves over to the desk, grinning as she moves Alex’s shirt that had been tossed there in their haste the night before, finding the notebook she had originally come in search of. She flips through the first few pages of lists, each with their own heading of ‘venues’ and ‘caterers’ and ‘florists’, shaking her head at Alex’s need to organize, until she comes to a page with the word ‘sex’ written in Alex’s familiar scrawl at the top in purple ink. The list that follows has entries written in purple and entries written in green in no discernible pattern. Maggie knows that Alex Danvers wouldn’t randomly use two different colors unless there was a reason, so it must be color coded. Up until now, their sex life has been pretty vanilla…really, really, _really_ good vanilla, like freshly made Madagascar vanilla bean vanilla, but vanilla, and that is more than ok with Maggie. But, knowing that Alex thinks about trying new things…Maggie raises her hand to cover the smile that spreads across her mouth.

“Alex Danvers, you are the most adorable nerd ever to exist.” Maggie chuckles into the empty room, her eyes scanning the list in front of her.

“Did you find it?” Maggie turns around holding the notebook against her chest to find Alex standing behind her.

“Yeah…uh…” Maggie pauses, looking back down at the list in her hands.

“What?”

“I also found this.” Maggie holds the notebook out to Alex.

“Oh God.” Alex covers her face with her hands. Maggie smiles at the thought that this must be where Kara learned to do that.

“Babe.” Maggie steps closer. “Alex.” She wraps her fingers around Alex’s wrist, smoothing her thumb along the soft skin there. “It’s ok. Do you want to talk about it?”

“That’s a list of things that I thought I might want to talk about maybe trying sometime in the future. You weren’t supposed to find it.” Alex groans into her hands.

“You didn’t even skip a page after the wedding lists.” Maggie snorts, looking at the list. Alex groans again and flops down onto the bed, burying her face in the pillow that smells so much like Maggie. Maggie sits down beside her and runs a hand along her back. “This isn’t something to be embarrassed about.”

“How is this not something to be embarrassed about?” Alex’s voice is muffled by the pillow, but Maggie catches most of the words.

“Because it’s me.” Maggie slips her hand under Alex’s shirt, over the warm skin and strong muscles of her lower back. “It’s just me.” The simple touch of Maggie’s fingers on her skin is soothing, calming. Alex sighs into the pillow. “Plus, if it helps, there isn’t a single thing on this list that I’m opposed to.”

“Yeah?” Alex turns her face to the side.

“Also, love the color coding. Will you tell me what the colors mean?”

“Ok.” Alex says tentatively as she rolls over and sits up against the headboard facing Maggie. Maggie reaches out to tuck some hair behind Alex’s ear and run her hand along Alex’s cheek, smiling encouragingly. Alex leans into her touch. “Um…” Alex says as she looks down at the list in Maggie’s hand. “Purple is for things that I really want to try. And green is for things that I think sound interesting, but I’m not sure about.” Alex looks back up from the list to find Maggie, head tilted to the side, grinning at her.

“And the checkmarks?”

“Things we’ve already…” She pauses. “Obviously.”

“You missed one.”

“What?” Alex says taking the notebook out of Maggie’s hands.

“Scissoring. There should be a checkmark.”

“We’ve never...”

“Al, the first time on the beach.” Maggie watches Alex’s expression change as she thinks back to that night.

“That counts?” Alex says, brow furrowed.

“Yeah.” Maggie chuckles.

“Don’t laugh.” Alex sets the notebook on the bed beside her.

“Sorry. Yeah, that counts.”

“I thought it had to be…you know…” Alex makes a quick and vague gesture with her hands.

“What was that?” Maggie smirks, eyebrows raised.

“You know.” Alex rolls her eyes and holds up both hands with index fingers and middle fingers extended, fitting them together. Maggie chuckles again, smiling broadly. “Don’t laugh.” Alex huffs, crossing her arms.

“I’m not laughing at you. You’re just so cute.”

“I’m glad you find my ignorance cute.”

“That’s not…I’m sorry.” Maggie slides her hand along Alex’s thigh. “That’s one way of doing it, and we can definitely try it that way if you want to. But, what we did definitely counts, and I thought it was amazing.”

“Yeah?” Alex uncrosses her arms and lets her hands come to rest in her lap.

“Yeah.” Maggie reaches across Alex to pick up the discarded notebook. “I notice that there’s more purple than green.”

“Yeah.” Alex ducks her head as she feels the blush spread up from her neck. “I really want to try a lot of things with you.”

“Do you want to talk about anything? Maybe I can ease your mind about the green ones.”

“Sure…ok.” Alex nods, looking down at her hands in her lap as she toys with the end of her sleeve.

“Hey, look at me.” Maggie sets the notebook aside again and covers Alex’s hands with her own. Alex looks up into her eyes. “We don’t have to talk about anything right now if you’re not ready.”

“No.” Alex shakes her head, holding Maggie’s gaze. “I…I want to...” She adjusts her hands so that she can hold Maggie’s. “It’s just…I just don’t know where to…” Maggie’s become accustomed to the way Alex trails off at the end of a thought. She thinks it probably has something to do with how smart she is, and her mind already having moved on to the next thought and her mouth not being able to keep up. Maggie bites her lip in an attempt to hide a smirk.

“Ok.” Maggie clears her throat. “How about we start with the thing you’re most unsure about. Get it out of the way.”

“Strap on.” Alex blurts out.

“Wow. Ok.”

“Sorry.”

“No, Babe. It’s fine. It’s just…” Maggie grins. “…that just came out of your mouth.”

“Oh.” Alex chuckles lightly.

“Would you want to wear it, or would you want me to wear it?”

“I don’t know.” Alex shrugs. She thinks for a moment, pursing her lips off to the side. “Have you ever?”

“Yes.” Maggie is holding Alex’s hands, thumbs stroking softly across her knuckles.

“Ok.” Alex thinks for a moment. “Did you wear it or…did someone else?”

“Both.”

“Oh.” Alex tries to not let jealousy creep into her voice. She’s very aware of the fact that Maggie had a life and relationships before she came into the picture. “Was it different than with a guy?”

“That I can’t answer from personal experience. I’ve never had sex with a guy.”

“Oh. Right.”

“I would assume it would be different.” Maggie shrugs.

“It’s just…I’ve never liked…” Alex looks down at her hands in her lap again. “I mean…I never…with a guy…”

“Babe, I think sex, in general, has more to do with the person you’re having sex with.” Maggie gives Alex’s hands a gentle squeeze.

“Maybe. I only have you and a few guys…”

“To extrapolate data from?” Maggie raises an eyebrow.

“Shut up.” Alex swats playfully at Maggie’s arm.

“It will be different because it will be with me, no matter who straps it on.”

“Straps it on.” Alex tests out the words. Maggie waits patiently. She can almost see Alex working it out in her mind. “I think I want you to…strap it on.”

“Ok.” Maggie nods.

“And then maybe…after…”

“You want to see what it’s like first and then maybe give it a go?”

“Maybe.”

“Ok.” Maggie leans forward and places a soft kiss on Alex’s lips. “Can I ask you about something?” She asks as she leans back.

“Of course.”

“Um…” Maggie looks over at the notebook beside Alex’s leg. “ _While Maggie is asleep_.” She reads aloud.

“Oh…uh, I wanted to see if I could make you…” Alex clears her throat. “…come…without waking you up…or how close I could get you before you wake up.”

“Oh.”

“I never would have tried it without talking to you first.”

“I know.” Maggie smiles softly. “I appreciate that. It’s only a little unfair that I wouldn’t be able to try that on you.”

“Why not?”

“Babe.” Maggie huffs out a small laugh, tilting her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed. “You wake up if I move in my sleep.”

“Oh. Right.” Alex grins. “Well, you’ll just have to think of another way to return the favor.”

“Oh…” Maggie bites her lip. “I think I can come up with something.” She leans in to kiss Alex again. Maggie means for it to be just a peck, but Alex slides a hand along her cheek and around into her hair as she deepens the kiss, running her tongue along Maggie’s bottom lip. Maggie pulls back, resting her forehead against Alex’s. “We’re supposed to be wedding planning today.”

“Right. Sorry I got us sidetracked.”

“No.” Maggie leans back to look into Alex’s eyes. “Don’t ever apologize for telling me what you want. I want us to talk about these things. Everything. And if you want to continue talking about it, wedding planning can wait. I just meant, we shouldn’t spend the entire day having sex instead of planning…although I’m not completely opposed to that either.” Maggie smirks.

“You’re right. We should do some planning.” Alex pats Maggie’s thigh and Maggie stands, reaching for Alex’s hands to help her up off the bed. Maggie picks up the notebook and slides her hand around Alex’s waist, leading her toward the door.

“Um, maybe that list should be kept somewhere a little bit more secure…like in your locked phone or encrypted on your laptop. Somewhere that Eliza or Kara won’t accidentally come across it.”

“Oh God, that would be awful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to you all!


	48. Wedding plans and skinny dipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls need to do some wedding planning if they're ever going to get married (and I'm already working on the wedding, so...), so how about planning on the beach...followed by skinny dipping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now back to our regularly scheduled program. It would appear that the unplanned chapters have taken a sabbatical for the time being (we'll see how long that lasts). This is one that I've been thinking about for a while and I really wanted it to be one chapter. The first 3/4 of this chapter is rated G and I think is very sweet. The last 1/4 is rated M and if that's not your thing, just stop reading at the break...and if you somehow miss the break, it's when Maggie starts to take her clothes off. :) Enjoy.

“Do you want to talk about colors or flowers…or food?” Alex is setting up chairs on the sand. “We should definitely talk about food.”

“Are you hungry?” Maggie chuckles. “You would think that you and Kara are actually related by blood.”

“Shush. You like to eat too.”

“I do. But, it’s not the first thing I think about when I think ‘wedding’.” Maggie says as she opens the picnic basket they brought down to the beach with them.

“Really? It’s the first thing I think about.”

“Of course, it is.” Maggie shakes her head as she settles into the chair beside Alex and hands her a sandwich.

“Hey, if you spent your youth fighting for food with an alien who happens to possess super-human strength and super speed, you’d think about food a lot too…and still, on occasion, have to fight her for food.” Alex pouts as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

“Sorry, Babe.” Maggie runs her fingertips along Alex’s arm. “I promise you’ll never have to fight me for food.”

“Oh. Are you writing your vows now?” Alex raises an eyebrow.

“Ha!” Maggie snorts. “Yeah. I promise to love, honor and cherish you, and to never take the first or last bite of anything all the days of my life.”

“You may now kiss the bride.” Alex leans forward in her chair. Maggie smiles and leans in to meet Alex in a soft, sweet kiss. “Ok, so colors?” Alex sits back in her chair and opens her notebook in her lap. “And can I vote for not pink?”

“I like these colors.”

“What colors?”

“These colors.” Maggie holds a hand out in the direction of the water. “Beach colors.”

“So, blue and…brown?”

“It’s not brown, Babe.” Maggie says looking down at the sand between them. “It’s like…I don’t know…off-white? Cream?”

“So, blue and cream?”

“There’s more to it than that.” Maggie gets up out of her chair and jogs off toward the water.

“Mags?” Alex holds her hands out, palms up, half eaten sandwich still held in one. “What are you doing?” Alex watches as she moves along the water’s edge, bending over occasionally. She returns a few minutes later and sits back down in her chair. Alex just looks at her questioningly.

“Look at the water…that blue…and the sky is a lighter blue.” Maggie leans over in her chair and runs a finger through the sand. “And this color…whatever it is. But…” Maggie holds out her other hand. “…there are also all of these colors.” In her palm sit a few seashells and a piece of sea glass. She pokes at the seashells with her finger, turning them all over in her hand. “See? This one’s kind of purple…and this one’s yellowish…and this one’s like a peachy color…and yes, this one is kind of pink, but it’s not like bubble gum pink…kind of a muted rose…and the sea glass…”

“I love you.” Alex says softly. Maggie looks over to find Alex not looking at the shells, but instead, looking at her.

“I love you too.” Maggie grins at her and reaches out to take her hand.

“I think beach colors is a great idea…as long as I don’t have to wear pink.”

“It’s not p…”

“Muted rose. Whatever.”

“You wear whatever you want to wear. You could wear your board shorts, for all I care, although, I don’t think Eliza would be ok with that, as long as at the end of the day you’re my wife.”

“What are you going to wear?”

“Nope.”

“Nope? What do you mean ‘nope’?”

“I mean I’m not going to tell you what I’ll be wearing.”

“Really?”

“Babe…” Maggie gives Alex’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I want that to be a surprise…for both of us. I don’t want to know what you’re wearing either.”

“Fine.” Alex’s pout has returned. “But, shouldn’t we coordinate or…or or…what if we show up wearing the same thing? That would be embarrassing.”

“That’s super unlikely, but we can both take Kara…or Eliza shopping with us.”

“Fine.” Alex huffs.

“Don’t you want to be surprised?”

“I guess.” Alex shrugs.

“That’s the spirit.” Maggie chuckles, tilting her head to the side.

“Beach colors. Check.”

“What’s on your list as far as venues?” Maggie asks. Alex taps her pen on her notebook and looks out toward the water. “Babe?”

“I have a list…”

“I know you do.” Maggie grins. Alex turns to look at her, lips pursed.

“I have a list…” She raises an eyebrow. “…but if we’re going to do beach colors, why don’t we just have it on the beach?”

“Here?”

“Yeah.” Alex shrugs. “We can have the ceremony on the sand.” Her face lights up. “We can get married barefoot…wouldn’t have to worry about shoes…or me stepping on your fancy shoes when we dance.” She turns in her chair to look back toward the yard around the house. “We can have the reception right up there on the grass. Ooh! We can have an evening wedding and when the sun goes down have twinkle lights all around the yard.” Maggie grins at the excitement on Alex’s face.

“You think Eliza would want to give up her house for the day?”

“Are you kidding? She’d love it.”

“We’ll talk to her first, but I think it’s a great idea.”

“Venue. Check.”

“Venue. Maybe check.”

“She’s gonna say yes.”

“Maybe check.”

“Fine.”

“Ok, so if we have it here, we’ll need to look into caterers and bakeries in Midvale.”

“When we go back inside I’ll look online for local bakeries and caterers. There’s a bakery on Main Street, but I don’t know if they do wedding cakes. And while we check out caterers and bakeries in town we should swing in and pick out wedding bands too.”

“Sounds good. Flowers?” Maggie asks.

“I don’t know, Baby. You’re so much better at this stuff than I am.”

“Well, if it’s ok with you, I’d like to avoid the traditional roses and carnations.”

“Fine with me. What do you have in mind?”

“There are a lot of other flowers that would be ideal for weddings.”

“Do you have a list?” Alex squints.

“No.” Maggie chuckles. “But you can make a list if you want.” Maggie says nodding toward Alex’s notebook.

“Now?” Alex asks. Maggie nods. “Oh, you just know all of these ideal wedding flowers.”

“Well, not just the wedding flowers, but yeah, I know them.”

“So, you’re a plant nerd?”

“The bonsais didn’t give me away?” Maggie smirks.

“You’re serious. You just know all of these flowers?” Alex looks at Maggie, eyebrows raised.

“Mhm.” Maggie nods.

“Oh. Ok.” Alex turns to the ‘flowers’ page in her notebook. “Go.”

“You’re adorable.” Maggie grins.

“Yeah yeah yeah. Flowers. Go.”

“OK.” Maggie chuckles. “Um, gillyflowers…”

“That’s not a flower.”

“Hush. Gillyflowers are pinkish or purplish and symbolize a happy life…”

“I vote purplish.” Alex says as she writes.

“Yeah yeah. Purplish. Blue violets represent trustworthiness and symbolize faith, affection, intuition, and love, and purple violets symbolize love between two women.”

“Really?” Alex asks as she continues writing.

“I know, right?” Maggie grins. “Jasmine is usually white, but Egyptian jasmine has petals that are yellow toward the center and white around the edges and it represents modesty, love and sensuality.” Maggie pauses while Alex writes. “Forget-me-nots are blue and tiny and grow in little bunches and signify an authentic love brimming with memories…White camellias look a lot like roses and mean ‘your adorable’.”

“Seriously?” Alex looks up at Maggie and rolls her eyes. Maggie smiles back at her.

“White dittany symbolizes feelings of love and passion. It’s also said that it’s an aphrodisiac.”

“Because that’s something we need.” Alex huffs. Maggie chuckles.

“Daffodils come in yellow, white, orange and pink and symbolize new beginnings…Lily of the valley are tiny white bell-shaped flowers and symbolize trust and I like it in place of baby’s breath. Ivy symbolizes wedded love, fidelity, friendship, and affection.”

“We can’t exactly carry bouquets of ivy.” Alex looks up from her notebook.

“Well, no.” Maggie laughs. “But there’s more to wedding flowers than bouquets.”

“Oh right.”

“We could have one of those arch things and cover it in ivy.”

“Ooh, that’s a good idea.” Alex starts writing furiously. Maggie shakes her head, smiling softly.

“And primrose comes in a variety of colors and means ‘I can’t live without you’.

“Aww, Baby.” Alex turns and runs her hand up Maggie’s arm, wrapping her fingers in the fabric of her sleeve and pulling her into a gentle kiss. “You’re sweet.” Alex says as she leans back. “Ok, so colors check, flowers check, venue che…”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe.” Alex rolls her eyes. “Arch thingy check. What else?”

“Band or DJ?”

“I vote band.” Alex says.

“I say DJ.” Maggie says at the same time.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Wedding bands are always so cheesy, and the songs never sound like you remember them, and you get more variety from a DJ.”

“Good points, but if we have a DJ they have to have instrumental versions of songs too.”

“You want to have karaoke at our wedding?”

“You know Kara’s gonna wanna get up there and sing.”

“Oh, Kara’s gonna wanna sing, huh?”

“Yeah, and probably Winn too.”

“And probably you.”

“What? Pssht. No.”

“Come on. I know you.”

“Nah. I’ll be too busy enjoying being married.” Alex takes Maggie’s hand and brings it up to her lips, brushing a soft kiss across her knuckles.

“Ok, Babe.” Maggie chuckles. “Is there anything else we can decide right now?”

“I think that’s all we can do from the beach.”

 

*****

 

“Ok. Good.” Maggie smirks as she stands, sliding her flannel down her arms and tossing it onto the chair. Her hands settle at the hem of her tank top.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna go for a swim.” Maggie’s tank top is off over her head.

“What?” Alex’s eyes are wide.

“You wanna go for a swim with me?” Maggie unfastens her belt.

“Mags, we don’t have bathing suits.”

“I know.” Maggie pops the button free on her pants and slides the zipper slowly down. Alex watches as Maggie shimmies out of her jeans, tossing them into the growing pile of clothes in her chair.

“Maggie.” Alex warns as Maggie’s hands slide around behind her back.

“Haven’t you ever gone skinny dipping?”

“No.” Alex huffs. Maggie’s hands pause at the clasp of her bra.

“You grew up on the beach and you’ve never gone skinny dipping?”

“I grew up on the beach with a nosy little sister with super hearing and x-ray vision and an overprotective mom with ridiculously high expectations.”

“Right.” Maggie says as she pops open the clasp of her bra, letting it slide down her arms and tossing it onto the pile.

“Maggie…” Alex’s throat has gone dry.

“Babe, there’s no one here.” Maggie’s hands slide down along her stomach to the waistband of her panties, pushing them down her legs. “I’ll be in the water, naked…” Maggie’s tongue slides out to wet her lips. “…if you’d care to join me.” She tosses the panties on top of the pile of clothing, turns with a flip of her hair, and saunters off in the direction of the water. Alex watches, biting her lip, as Maggie’s body disappears into the water and as she tilts her head back wetting her hair. And then Alex can’t get her clothes off fast enough. She only trips over her pants once and only nearly falls twice, but then she’s naked and running into the water toward Maggie’s naked body. She wraps Maggie up in her arms, pulling her close and kissing her deeply, passionately. Maggie wraps her legs around Alex’s waist, arms around her neck.

“You’re a bad influence.” Alex says against her lips.

“Maybe.” Maggie grins, running her hands along Alex’s strong shoulders and up into her hair. “You love it.” She whispers against Alex’s ear before taking the lobe between her teeth. Alex slides her hands along Maggie’s thighs and her tongue along Maggie’s throat. She can feel Maggie pressed against her abdomen. There’s a warmth, a wetness between them that has nothing to do with the fact that they’re standing in chest deep water. Alex runs her lips along Maggie’s jaw, nipping at the flushed skin there. She slips a hand down between them and drags her fingers along Maggie’s length. Maggie’s breath catches at the contact.

“Baby.” Alex sighs against Maggie’s ear. “I can feel how wet you are.”

“Do something about it.” Maggie breathes into her shoulder.

“Yes ma’am.” Alex runs two fingers over Maggie’s clit, stroking slowly, circling lazily, working Maggie up deliberately as she slides her lips and tongue along Maggie’s neck, across her collarbone, over the upper swell of her breasts.

“Babe…” Maggie chokes out. “Faster.” Alex increases her pace over Maggie’s clit, sliding down to drag more of Maggie’s wetness along. She drops her forehead onto Maggie’s shoulder and watches as Maggie’s breasts bob along the surface of the water. “In…inside…” Maggie’s breathing harshly against her ear. Alex slips two fingers easily into Maggie, pausing for her to adjust. “Al…” But Alex is already moving, thrusting, because she can feel how ready Maggie is. She lays the side of her head along Maggie’s shoulder and watches as the water moves away from their bodies with every thrust of her arm. She thinks about how it’s a combination of transverse and longitudinal waves…and about how the points on the surface follow orbital paths…and how, over time, the waves dissipate due to…until she finally tells her brain to shut up already and lifts her head to find Maggie’s waiting mouth.

“Hold on to me, Baby.” Alex says against Maggie's lips, and Maggie’s arms tighten around her neck as she lets her arm slide back around from where she’s been holding Maggie by the waist. She moves her hand up between them and settles it on Maggie’s breast, kneading gently, swiping her thumb over puckered flesh.

“Fuck, Babe.” Maggie throws her head back offering her throat up to Alex’s lips and tongue. After only a few more thrusts, Maggie’s coming with a groan and an adorable squeak and a string of curse words and _Alex_ falling from her lips. She slumps forward against Alex’s shoulder and Alex moves her hands around to rub soft circles into her back. After a moment of catching her breath, Maggie chuckles against Alex’s shoulder.

“What?”

“You can add that to your list with a checkmark.” Maggie presses a kiss behind Alex’s ear.

“Funny.” Alex deadpans.

“Hey guys.”

Alex and Maggie both turn to look toward the beach. Kara is standing there on the sand, smiling, waving.

“Shit.”

“Did she just watch me come?” Maggie mouths, fearing Kara’s super hearing.

“I’ll go put on my suit and join you.”

“No Kara!” Alex shouts. Kara stops, looks down at the chairs covered in her sister’s and her sister’s fiancé’s clothing, undergarments and all.

“Oh…OH!” Kara is gone.

“Well, we had almost a full day uninterrupted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people are the best. Love your comments. Love your input. Love all of you!!!


	49. Time to go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You ready?” Maggie presses a kiss behind her ear.
> 
> “Yes…” Alex sighs. “…and no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this visit has to draw to an end if we ever want to get these girls married. They're only headed home for now. I promise I'm not done with this fic yet. I still have so many ideas to come, starting with the wedding. So, sit back and enjoy the ride. :)
> 
> Rated G.

Alex is standing on the beach looking longingly out at the perfect waves. The sun is shining and the breeze coming in off the water is tossing the ends of her hair. She knows it’s time to head back home, and when they get home she’ll be happy to be there, but if it were possible to stay, she would. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in, breathing in the sand and the water and the perfect air.

“Hey you.” Maggie walks up behind her, arms sliding around her waist. Alex’s hands come to rest on Maggie’s hands on her belt.

“Hey.” Alex lets her breath out slowly.

“You ready?” Maggie presses a kiss behind her ear.

“Yes…” Alex sighs. “…and no.”

“I know, Babe. Me too.” Maggie grips Alex by the hips and turns her around. “But, we’re going to be back in a few months for our wedding.” She raises her hand to Alex’s cheek. “And you know Eliza won’t mind if we visit a few times before then.” Alex leans into her touch.

“I know. It’s just…” Alex looks down away from Maggie’s eyes. It’s hard to put into words what she’s feeling. She gestures toward the water. “…look at these perfect waves on the day we’re leaving.”

“Hey.” But Maggie understands. “Look at me.” She slides her finger under Alex’s chin, not pressing but gently guiding. Alex looks up into her eyes. “I know. I’m nervous about going back too.”

“I’m not…wait, you are?”

“Yeah.” Maggie smiles tilting her head to the side. “It’s been so nice just being here with you and Kara and Eliza, with no dangerous jobs and our biggest worry being Kara walking in on us.” Maggie chuckles and Alex ducks her head grinning, a light blush coloring her cheeks. “Don’t get me wrong. I love what I do, and I need to get back to it, but yeah it’s a little daunting.”

“Yeah.” Alex sighs.

“Yeah, on my first day back at work, you should fully expect text messages and phone calls - lots of text messages and phone calls - throughout the day and probably drop-ins if I can get away for a little bit.”

“I won’t complain.” Alex grins. “And you should expect the same.”

“Good.” Maggie leans up and kisses Alex softly. “You ready to go?”

“Can we just stand here for a minute?”

“Of course.” Maggie slides her arms around Alex’s waist as Alex wraps her arms around Maggie’s shoulders. Maggie rests her head on Alex’s chest as they stand together looking out toward the water. She closes her eyes and listens to the strong beating of Alex’s heart and the crashing of the waves on the sand. “Babe.”

“Hmm?” Alex breathes into her hair.

“Seriously, we need to live on the beach.”

“That would be quite the commute to work every day.”

“Ok, so not now.” Maggie shrugs as she looks back up into Alex’s eyes. “Maybe if we sometime in the future decide that we are both ready to have less dangerous jobs. I could be a cop here or wherever and you could get a job doing something…sciency. You know, work more in the lab and less in the field.”

“Yeah maybe.” Alex chuckles. “I don’t think I’m ready to be not in the field yet, but maybe someday…maybe after kids.”

“Or maybe we retire on the beach.”

“That sounds good too.” Alex leans down brushing her lips softly against Maggie’s.

“You ready to go?” Maggie asks as she leans back from the kiss.

“Yeah.” Alex says looking back out at the water.

“We can stand here longer if you want.”

“No, we should go.” Alex turns toward the house. They walk back in amiable silence, arms slung loosely across shoulders and around hips. They walk in the back door finding Eliza in the kitchen.

“Did you say goodbye to your beach?”

“Yeah.” Alex sighs.

“It will be here when you come back, Sweetheart.”

“I know.”

“You know you’re welcome anytime.”

“I know. Thank you, Mom.”

“Do you have everything?”

“Yep. The car’s all packed.” Maggie nods. “Kara helped finish it up before she headed out.”

“Oh, she’s not coming with us?”

“She wanted to check in at the DEO, but she said she’ll be by later for dinner.” Maggie shakes her head, smiling.

“Of course.” Alex chuckles. “Well, I guess that’s everything then.”

“I’ll walk you out.” They make their way toward the door. “Oh.” Eliza jogs back into the kitchen. She returns a moment later with a bag in her hand. “I packed you some snacks for the road.”

“Thank you, Mom.” Alex takes the bag.

“It’s nothing. Just a few sandwiches and some fruit and water.”

“No, Mom. Thank you.” Alex pulls her mother into a tight hug. “For everything.”

“Of course, Sweetie.” Eliza holds an arm out to Maggie who smiles and steps into the hug. Eliza kisses each of them on the side of the head. “I’ll miss having a full house again.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. You’re going to enjoy some peace and quiet.” Alex smirks as she steps back from the hug.

“That will only last for so long.”

“We’ll be back to visit soon. I promise.” Maggie says as she opens the door.

“I’m holding you to that.”

“Bye, Mom.”

“Bye, Eliza.”

“Bye girls. Drive safely.”

“We will.” Eliza waves from the porch and watches as Alex and Maggie slide into the car and drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding writing is happening and I already have quite a few things that will definitely be included, but if there's anything you want to read, let me know here in the comments. Thank you so much, all of you, for reading, for commenting, for supporting! You are wonderful, wonderful people!!!!!


	50. One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls are back! And the countdown to the wedding has started...but first, how about a touch of angst and a bit of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

It’s officially one week until the wedding. The guests have all been invited. The cake and flowers have been ordered. The DJ is booked. And Alex and Maggie have decided to take the week before the wedding off to get away from the stresses of their everyday lives and the newer less typical stresses that have popped up more recently - to try and relax and keep it as stress free as possible. They’ve just pulled into Eliza’s driveway, suitcases packed with everything they’ll need for the week prior to the wedding and for the honeymoon week that will follow. Maggie turns off the engine and shifts in her seat so that she can look at Alex beside her.

“One week, Babe.” Maggie grins. Alex smiles softly at her and leans her head back against the headrest. “Did you tell the DJ to play lots of Barenaked Ladies?”

“Seriously.” Alex rolls her eyes.

“No.” Maggie chuckles. “One week.” She leans across the center console grasping Alex by the front of her shirt and pulling her into a kiss. “I can’t wait to be your wife.” She kisses Alex again, smiling against her lips.

“Alright girls. Save some of that for the wedding.” Eliza is standing by the passenger side door with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. “…and the honeymoon.”

“Hi Mom.” Alex ducks her head, a small smile on her face, a light blush coloring her cheeks as she opens the door and steps out of the car. Eliza pulls her into a hug.

“Hi Eliza.” Maggie says, sliding out of the driver’s side. She walks around the front of the car and is pulled into the hug too.

“Where are your bags?”

“In the trunk.”

“You didn’t put your wedding clothes in the trunk!”

“Of course not. Kara will be bringing them with her. Wanted to minimize the chances of a certain someone trying to peek.” Maggie nods toward Alex.

“Hey.”

“Don’t try to deny it. I already caught you once.”

“I wasn’t…” Alex starts as she opens the trunk.

“You were in the empty closet with just my garment bag. What else could you possibly have been doing?” Maggie asks.

“Well, I didn’t see anything.” Alex pulls their suitcases out of the trunk.

“She’s never been good with surprises. Hiding Christmas presents from her was nearly impossible.”

“I’ll have to find a good hiding spot in the new house.” Maggie tilts her head to the side, squinting.

“I’m standing right here.” Alex huffs.

“I know.” Maggie grins.

“How’s the house coming along? Are you all settled in?” Eliza asks as they make their way inside.

“Not even close.” Alex shakes her head. “The kitchen is still in boxes. The only clothes that are unpacked are the ones we have with us.”

“It’s pretty much empty furniture and boxes and bonsai trees.” Maggie chuckles.

“Yeah.” Alex sighs. “If the process hadn’t taken two months longer than it was supposed to, it would be finished already.”

“Babe.” Maggie looks back over her shoulder as she steps through the door into the house.

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just frustrating that it took so long.”

“I know.” Maggie runs her hand along Alex’s arm. “But, it’s ours and it will get there, and it will be perfect.”

“Yeah.” Alex sighs again.

“Are you girls hungry?”

“I’m fine. Thank you, Eliza.”

“Do you mind if we just go upstairs and get settled? I could use a little bit of order.”

“Not at all Sweetheart.” Eliza rubs Alex’s arm. “Let me know if you’d like something to eat later.”

“You head up, Babe. I’m gonna grab some water and I’ll be right behind you.” Maggie leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Alex’s cheek.

“Ok.” The corners of Alex’s lips twitch up in a small smile as she takes Maggie’s bag and starts up the stairs. Maggie walks into the kitchen grabbing a glass out of the cupboard. She fills it once, empties it in a few large gulps and fills it again. She turns around to face Eliza who followed her into the kitchen.

“Is everything ok?”

“Sorry about that. It’s been a very stressful few weeks. We weren’t sure the sale was going to go through before the wedding and it’s been really hard on Alex.” Maggie looks down at the glass in her hand. “Thought we might have to cancel our honeymoon. She’s just tired.” Maggie looks back up into Eliza’s eyes. “We both are.”

“There’s no need to apologize. I understand. I know chaos and uncertainty are difficult for her.”

“Yeah. Hopefully she can relax enough to enjoy our wedding…and our honeymoon.”

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Eliza smiles at her and reaches out to give her hand a gentle squeeze.

“I hope you’re right.” Maggie says, smiling softly at Eliza, returning the squeeze before she releases Eliza’s hand and walks out of the kitchen. She makes her way up the stairs and stops in the bedroom doorway. Alex is digging through her suitcase, pulling clothes out and throwing them on the bed. “Alex?” Alex looks up to meet Maggie’s eyes.

“I think I forgot my toothbrush.”

“Babe.” Maggie walks into the room and sets the glass of water down on the side table. “It’s in my bag.” Maggie says as she unzips her suitcase and pulls out their shared toiletry bag. “What’s going on?”

“I…It’s…I don’t know…It’s just…I feel so unsettled.”

“Hey.” Maggie tosses the bag onto the bed and steps up in front of Alex. “Is it just the house that’s making you feel this way or is there more to it? Is it the wedding?”

“It’s not the wedding. I’m so ready to marry you. And I know our wedding day is going to be perfect. But the house not being put together is making me…I don’t know…anxious?”

“Ok.” Maggie reaches up and runs her hand along Alex’s cheek. “Do you want to go home?”

“No.” Alex shakes her head leaning into Maggie’s touch. “I don’t want to take this week of relaxing away from you.”

“Babe. Listen to me.” Maggie takes Alex’s hands in hers. “You wouldn’t be taking anything away from me. Just being with you is all I want. It doesn’t matter to me whether that time is spent sunbathing or unpacking. Ok?”

“Ok.” Alex smiles faintly and pulls Maggie into her arms, placing a kiss on her forehead. “Thank you.”

“Do you want to go home?” Maggie leans back to look up into Alex’s eyes.

“No.”

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind.”

“Yeah. I’m sure.” Alex nods. “You know what I would like to do?”

“What’s that?” Maggie smiles softly.

“I would like to put these clothes away and take a nap with my bride.”

“Now that…” Maggie brushes her lips softly against Alex’s. “…sounds like an excellent plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you were expecting the wedding right off the bat. It is coming. I promise. I just have a few less wedding related chapters beforehand. 
> 
> Love to you all for your continued support and for your kudos and comments. I can't tell you how much each and every one of them means to me.


	51. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day before the wedding and there’s a lot going on. Kara and James and Winn have all come to help set up and make sure that everything goes smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Alex, Maggie, Kara, Eliza, James and Winn all in one place, what could possibly go wrong?   
> Rated G.

It’s the day before the wedding and there’s a lot going on. Kara and James and Winn have all come to help set up and make sure that everything goes smoothly. The boys are currently arranging tables and chairs on the lawn. Kara and Maggie are setting up rows of chairs on the beach. Eliza is untangling several sets of twinkle lights. And Alex is frantically moving around all of them, picking things up and looking in boxes as she goes.

“Hey.” Maggie calls out from where she’s standing on the sand. “Al. What’s up?”

“I can’t find my notebook.”

“Oh.” Maggie jogs over to her.

“I just had it.” There’s an edge to her voice that Maggie isn’t used to hearing.

“Hey. It’s ok.” Maggie says as she reaches Alex’s side. “Everything is all set.”

“Have you seen it?”

“C’mon, Danvers.” Maggie slides her hand along Alex’s arm. “Don’t you have it memorized by now?” She grins.

“Will you just help me look? Please?”

“Alex. Everything is fine. All we have to do is set up. Everything else is taken care of. You don’t need it.”

“I do need it!” Alex snaps.

“Hey.” Maggie raises her hands, palms out, in front of her. “Al…”

“Never mind! I’ll find it myself!” Alex stomps off toward the house. Maggie stands glued to her spot, mouth agape, staring off in the direction Alex had just gone. Kara walks up beside her.

“Hey.” Kara says as she places a hand on Maggie’s shoulder.

“She’s never spoken to me like that.”

“Give her a little time.” Kara gently steers Maggie back toward the beach. “She won’t hear anything you say right now.”

“I know.” Maggie sighs. “I just don’t like seeing her like that.” They go back to setting up chairs. For the first few minutes Maggie can’t help but keep looking up in the direction of the house. But after a while she lets out a deep sigh realizing that Alex isn’t coming back out. After everything is set up, she stands back with her hands on her hips, having almost completely forgotten about the notebook and how Alex had snapped at her, to survey their work. There is a cluster of tables set up, waiting to be fitted with cloths and dinnerware, on the flattest part of the yard. There are several long tables set up nearby for the caterer to use. There’s a large empty space off to the side that will serve as the dance floor, with a separate long table for the DJ. On the beach there are rows of chairs all facing the water with an aisle cutting through the center leading to a wooden arch draped in toile and lights. And there are lights strung around the entire yard being held up on temporary posts.

“It’s looks amazing!” Kara exclaims as she bounces over to stand next to Maggie.

“Yeah, it does.” Maggie turns to look at her. “Thanks for all of the help.” She smiles. “All of you.” She adds as James, Winn and Eliza make their way over. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” James says with a big toothy grin.

“Of course, Sweetie.” Eliza pulls Maggie into a hug.

“I still don’t see why Kara couldn’t just super speed everything into place.” Winn mutters, which earns him a smack on the back of the head from Maggie. “I mean, you’re welcome.” Winn says as he rubs at his head.

“Why don’t you go find Alex.” Kara says with a gentle hand on Maggie’s arm. “We’ll get all of the boxes and things cleaned up.”

“Right. Wish me luck.” Maggie turns toward the house only to see Alex coming out of the door. “Oh.” Kara watches Maggie walk toward Alex, who looks sufficiently penitent. She turns to help with the cleanup, and to give Alex and Maggie a bit of privacy.

“Hey.” Alex says softly when Maggie is close enough.

“Hey.” Maggie stops directly in front of her and crosses her arms over her chest.

“It looks great out here.” Alex says looking out across the yard as she fiddles with the end of her sleeve.

“Babe. What was that…”

“I know.” Alex sighs. “I’m sorry. It’s just…the list.”

“But we don’t need the list. Everything is done.”

“No, Maggie.” Alex leans in and whispers. “ _The list_.”

“Oh. Alex…”

The next few moments happen in slow motion for Alex as she looks across the yard to where the boys and Eliza are picking up wrappers and making small adjustments.

“Is that the notebook Alex was looking for?” Winn asks as Eliza picks up the box that the twinkle lights had been in.

“Oh. Maybe.” Kara picks up the notebook and flips through the first few pages. “Yep. That’s definitely Alex’s handwrit…” She stops. Her eyes widen. “Oh…Rao…”

 “What?” Winn steps closer to Kara with James directly behind him. “Oh…”

“Wow…” James’s jaw drops.

“What is it?” Eliza steps up beside her looking down at the notebook in her hands.

“No!” Alex yells as she starts running across the yard.

“Oh…uh…” Eliza sets down the box she’s holding and takes the notebook out of Kara’s hands. “Maybe we shouldn’t be reading this.”

Without a word, Alex grabs the notebook out of Eliza’s hands, unable to look any of them in the eye, and takes off in the direction of the house.

“Babe.” Maggie calls after her.

“You should have helped me look for it!” Alex yells before disappearing into the house.

“Shit.” Maggie mutters softly. “That was supposed to be private.”

“Sorry, Maggie.” Kara sighs. “I shouldn’t have opened it.”

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.”

“So, the checkmarks?” Winn asks, holding up a finger.

“Shut it Schott!” Maggie steps closer to him. “Nobody says anything more about this.”

“Are you kidding? She terrifies me.”

“If it does come up again…” Maggie steps into Winn’s personal space, stabbing her index finger into his chest. “…it’s not her you’ll be dealing with.” Winn tries to take a step back, but Maggie grabs a fistful of the front of his shirt. “It’s me.”

“Yes sir…ma’am…yes ma’am, Detective Sawyer…ma’am.” Winn stutters, saluting.

“Now if you’ll excuse me.” Maggie starts toward the house.

“Good luck.” Kara calls after her.

Maggie makes her way into the house and up the stairs, playing out all of the ways this conversation could go in her head along the way. She stops in front of the closed bedroom door and takes a deep breath.

“Babe?” She knocks gently on the door. “Can we talk?”

“Go away!” Alex’s voice is muffled, and Maggie can picture her laying on the bed with her face pressed into a pillow.

“Alex. Please.”

“You should have helped me look for it!”

“Alex. Can we talk without yelling through the door? Can I come in please?”

“It’s not locked.”

“Oh.” Maggie opens the door finding Alex exactly as expected, stretched out on the bed on her stomach, arms wrapped around the pillow that her face is buried in. Maggie steps inside, letting the door click softly shut behind her. She moves over to the side of the bed and pats Alex on the hip. Alex scoots over enough to allow Maggie to sit down on the edge of the bed. “Babe.”

“That was humiliating.”

“That was nothing. You should have seen Winn’s face when I threatened him.”

“What?” Alex turns her head to the side to look up at Maggie. Her eyes aren’t wet. She doesn’t look like she’s been crying. Maggie breathes a sigh of relief at that.

“Yeah.” Maggie tilts her head to the side, smiling softly. “This will never be spoken of again.”

“Really?” Alex rolls over and sits up against the headboard, pulling her knees into her chest.

“Really.” Maggie shifts closer to Alex on the bed. “You know I would have helped you look if I had known.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“No. There is. I shouldn’t have spoken to you the way I did.”

“Yes. True.”

“And, if I had taken it out of the notebook in the first place, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Also true.”

“I’m really glad J’onn wasn’t here for…” Alex waves her hand around. “…that.”

“Me too. But Babe, we’re about to get married. They all know we have sex. Kara may be scarred a little…again, but she’ll get over it. Eliza and James don’t really seem to care. And Winn is the obnoxious little brother neither of us ever had. I threatened him. That will be the last we hear about it from him.”

“Did you scare him good?” Alex smirks.

“Almost as good as you do.” Maggie grins.

“Good.” Alex grabs Maggie by the front of her shirt and pulls her into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I update. Sorry about that. Life happened and I had a non-literary project going on that took up the majority of my free time. But that is finished now and I'm hoping to have more time to commit to writing. I have a chapter for my other multi-chapter fic about halfway finished and that should be posted soon too.


	52. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Al?”
> 
> “Maybe we should have rented a tent.” Alex chuckles.
> 
> “Are you ok?”
> 
> “Yeah.” Alex turns to look into Maggie’s eyes. “I get to marry you today. How could I be anything other than ok?”
> 
> “Um, because it’s raining. Why are you not freaking out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait, but I hope the length and the content of this chapter make up for it. 
> 
> I considered posting this as a few separate chapters, but I think I like it more like this. This chapter is made up of several moments during the day of Alex and Maggie's wedding. Some of them are very short, some are funny, some are sweet. I hope you love all of them.
> 
> There are a few prompts filled in this chapter, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer for this while I go find them. You, lovely prompters, know who you are, and I hope you know how much I appreciate you.
> 
> Rated G.

Alex wakes suddenly, bolting up in bed. _Is that rain? It_ never _rains in Midvale_. She looks over at Maggie sleeping beside her and can’t help the smile that curls her lips. This gorgeous woman is about to become her wife. Today is the day…but it’s raining…in Midvale. Alex slips silently out of bed, grabbing Maggie’s button-up from where it landed on the floor in their haste last night. She smirks at the memory as she slips the shirt on and buttons two of the buttons. It’s a good length on Maggie, too short on Alex, not covering the bottom curve of her ass. She walks over to the window and looks out over the lawn. It’s still dark, early. The rain isn’t overly heavy. The wind isn’t blowing. _Hopefully the lights still work._

“Babe?” Maggie can barely make out Alex’s form standing in front of the window.

“Hey.” Alex turns to find Maggie sitting up in bed, blankets pooled around her hips. “Did I wake you?”

“No. Is that rain?” Maggie yawns as she slides out of bed, draping the blanket around herself as she stands and makes her way over to Alex.

“Yeah.” Alex pulls Maggie into her arms and kisses her gently on the lips before looking back out the window. Maggie looks up into Alex’s face. Alex is surprisingly calm watching the steady shower raining down on the tables and chairs that are spread out across the lawn.

“Al?”

“Maybe we should have rented a tent.” Alex chuckles.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah.” Alex turns to look into Maggie’s eyes. “I get to marry you today. How could I be anything other than ok?”

“Um, because it’s raining. Why are you not freaking out?”

“I don’t know.” Alex shrugs. “It’s finally here, and even if it keeps raining, I’m marrying you today. We’ll get married with all of our friends and family packed into my mother’s living room if we have to.”

“I love you.” Maggie beams up at her.

“I love you too. Forever.” Alex leans down and kisses Maggie softly.

“It’s early, Babe. Let’s try to sleep some more.”

“Ok.” Alex lets Maggie lead her by the hand back to bed. She watches Maggie spread the blanket back out on the bed as she unbuttons her shirt - Maggie’s shirt - and lets it fall from her shoulders and back onto the floor. Maggie climbs into bed and holds the covers up for Alex to slide in next to her. Alex curls into Maggie’s side, head on her shoulder, arm wrapped around her waist. She kisses Maggie’s neck and sighs against her skin. She falls asleep to the sound of rain in her ears and the feeling of Maggie all around her.

 

*****

 

Maggie wakes to the smell of bacon and coffee and the sound of rain on the window.

“Smells like Eliza’s making breakfast.” She yawns as she rolls over, reaching out, eyes still closed, in search of the comforting warmth of Alex’s body, only finding cool sheets. “Babe?” She sits up and looks around the room. It’s lighter now, daylight, but under the haze of rain clouds. There’s no sunlight streaming in through the window. Alex isn’t there. Maggie slides out of bed and looks around for anything to put on. She finds Alex’s t-shirt and starts to pull it on, but before she can poke her head through she hears the bedroom door open.

“Hey. You’re supposed to be in bed.”

Maggie hears the door click shut and finally wrestles the shirt down over her head, finding Alex standing just inside the door holding a tray. Maggie pushes her arms through the sleeves and takes a step toward Alex.

“No. You’re supposed to be in bed. I can’t very well bring you breakfast in bed if you’re not _in bed_.”

“Oh.” Maggie grins. “Ok.” She climbs back into bed. “Do I need to pretend to be asleep?”

“Hush.” Alex rolls her eyes as she walks over to her side of the bed. She sits down carefully and sets the tray across Maggie’s lap. The tray is laden with bacon and eggs, toast, fresh fruit, coffee, tea, one dry, double-toasted sesame seed bagel, and a small vase with a tiny bunch of primrose.

“Aww, Babe.”

“I wasn’t sure what you’d want…”

“So you brought everything?”

“Mom’s got two hungry boys and Kara to feed. She’s going crazy down there.”

“I see.”

“Happy wedding day, Baby.” Alex leans in and kisses Maggie softly.

“Happy wedding day.” Maggie smiles against Alex’s lips.

“You’d better eat, because you know it’s not going to be long before Kara is banging on the door and dragging us out of here.”

“There are other things we could do until Kara drags us out of here.” Maggie wiggles her eyebrows and grabs a fistful of the front of Alex’s shirt – Maggie’s shirt – pulling her closer.

“No.” Alex slaps playfully at Maggie’s hand. “We don’t have time now, but tonight for sure.”

“Fine.” Maggie relents. Alex leans in and kisses her again.

“Now eat.”

Alex is right and less than five minutes later Kara is knocking loudly on the door.

“Are you dressed?” Kara calls from outside the door.

“Well, we’re not naked.” Alex answers.

“Can I come in?”

“Yes, Kara. Come in.”

Kara opens the door slowly and pokes her head around the edge of the door with her eyes still closed. Alex laughs softly. Kara peeks one eye open before deciding it’s safe to continue.

“What are you still doing in bed?” Kara is standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Maggie chuckles and shakes her head. _How could anyone not know that she’s Supergirl?_

“Um…breakfast.” Alex shrugs as she takes a sip of her coffee.

“We have a schedule, and you need to be in the shower if we…”

“Who put Cat Grant’s assistant in charge of our wedding?”

“Alex.” Kara whines, her arms falling at her sides.

“Fine. I’m going.” Alex kisses Maggie on the cheek and slides out of bed.

“Ten minutes, Alex.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Alex waves a dismissive hand as she walks out of the room, coffee in hand, and into the bathroom.

“You’re next.” Kara says pointedly at Maggie before turning and walking out of the room. Maggie shakes her head as she pops the last bite of bagel into her mouth.

 

*****

 

“Your turn.” Alex is wrapping a towel around her head as she steps back into the bedroom finding Maggie standing in front of the window. “Is it still raining?”

“Yeah, but it might be letting up…” Maggie shrugs as she watches a towel-clad Alex walk across the room toward her. “…a little.” Alex wraps her arm around Maggie’s waist and kisses her temple before looking out the window.

“Oh. Yeah, that definitely looks lighter.”

Maggie turns more toward Alex, her hand unerringly finding the opening at the front of the towel that’s wrapped around Alex’s torso. She slides her fingertips along the smooth skin of Alex’s stomach. Alex leans down brushing her lips lightly over Maggie’s.

“Maggie, you’re supposed to be in the shower.” Kara’s back in the doorway, hands on her hips. Maggie drops her forehead onto Alex’s shoulder.

“Is she going to be like this all day?” Maggie giggles.

“Yeah. Probably.”

“I heard that.”

“I’m going, Kara.” Maggie pulls her hand back and kisses Alex before heading toward the bathroom.

 

*****

 

Maggie walks back into the bedroom, wrapped in one towel and drying her hair with another, finding Alex sitting on the bed, still wearing only a towel, looking bored, while Kara paints her fingernails.

“Babe?”

“I tried telling her that you don’t care what my nails look like.”

“Nope.” Maggie grins. “As long as they’re clean and not daggers, I don’t care.” Maggie chuckles.

“Don’t laugh. You’re next.” Kara looks over her shoulder at Maggie.

“Seriously?”

“Yes.” Kara stabs the nail brush in her hand in Maggie’s direction. Alex shrugs. Maggie rolls her eyes.

 

*****

 

Alex and Maggie are seated on opposite sides of the kitchen table, sipping mimosas, with Kara working on Alex’s hair and Eliza working on Maggie’s. They’re wearing the matching robes that Kara had gotten them, ‘bride’ written across both of their backs, their names on the front, and matching grins.

“Your nails look really pretty.” Alex teases as she brings her glass to her lips. Maggie rolls her eyes.

“They do.” Kara swats Alex’s shoulder playfully. Alex chuckles but stops abruptly when she realizes that Maggie isn’t laughing, but is looking past them, over Kara’s shoulder, brow furrowed.

“Mags?”

“Babe. Look.”

“What?” Alex turns in her chair to see what Maggie’s looking at.

“It’s stopped raining.” A wide grin spreads across Maggie’s face as she stands from her chair. She walks around the table and holds her hand out to Alex. Alex takes Maggie’s hand and follows her to the door and out onto the deck. They stand at the railing and look out across the sky. The clouds are thinning, and the sun is starting to shine through. Alex leans in and presses a kiss to Maggie’s temple.

“I knew there was no reason to worry.”

 

*****

 

Kara had stepped outside to check on Winn and James who volunteered to make sure all of the tables and chairs were dry, giving Alex and Maggie only a minute to kiss and express their love for each other before being sequestered separately to finish getting ready. Alex is in her own room with Kara to help her get dressed. Kara is leaning over the side of Alex’s bed unzipping the garment bag when she’s sees Alex, out of the corner of her eye, drop her robe. She stands upright and turns toward Alex.

“What are you wearing?”

“What?” Alex looks down at herself, confused.

“That’s not what you’re wearing under your dress?”

“What’s wrong with this?”

“Alex. Seriously? You look like you’re about to throw on your board shorts and go surfing.”

“Nobody’s going to see them.” Alex shrugs. “Plus, they’re blue.”

“Maggie’s going to see them. We’ll find you something else that’s blue. You can’t wear those.”

“My goodness. Is Kara Danvers suggesting that I wear something sexy for my new wife on our wedding night?”

“Shut up. Where are the ones that I got for you? Did you bring them?”

“There’s nothing to those. They look super uncomfortable. And Maggie doesn’t care what I wear.”

“Did you bring them?” Kara asks, hands on her hips.

“Yeah.” Alex huffs. “They’re in my suitcase.”

“They’ll look better than those.” Kara leans down to unzip Alex’s suitcase.

“No!” Alex practically shouts.

“What?” Kara stops.

“I’ll get them.”

“Ok.” Kara backs away with her hands raised, palms out.

“Sorry. It’s just…private…things. You don’t want to know.”

“Ok.” Kara shakes her head trying as hard as she possibly can to not think about what that could mean. Alex rummages around in her suitcase hoping that maybe she had magically forgotten to bring the tiny scrap of lace, but after only a moment stands with it in her outstretched palm. “See, they even match your bra.”

“I’ll never understand why women wear these things.”

“You’re such a baby. It’s not like I got you a thong. Just put them on.” Kara busies herself with taking Alex’s dress out of the garment bag while Alex changes out of her blue boxer briefs and into the white lace bikini. “There, see. Not so bad.”

“Sure. I’m going to have the biggest wedgie all day.” Alex stands there uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot, tugging at the back of her new underwear.

“Stop that. It’s not a wedgie. That’s how they’re supposed to be.”

“Feels like a wedgie.”

“You’ll be fine and Maggie’s going to love them. She’ll never be expecting it.”

“Well, you’re right about that.” Alex takes a tentative step toward her sister.

“Alright, let’s get you into this dress.”

 

*****

 

Down the hall, Maggie is in Eliza’s room with Eliza. She’s seated in the chair at Eliza’s vanity looking at herself in the mirror. Eliza walks over and places her hand on Maggie’s shoulder, meeting Maggie’s eyes in the mirror.

“I have something for you.” Eliza reaches past Maggie and opens the jewelry box that sits on the vanity. She pulls out a necklace, the silver chain hanging down between her fingers. “I don’t know what you’re wearing, but I hope this will go.” Eliza opens her hand showing Maggie the pendant. It’s a single pear shaped sapphire hanging below a single round diamond. It’s simple and beautiful.

“Eliza, it’s beautiful. But, I can’t accept it.”

“Yes, you can. This necklace belonged to Jeremiah’s mother.”

“No, Eliza.” Maggie shakes her head, brow furrowed. “You should keep that.”

“No, Sweetheart. Jeremiah’s mother, Grace was her name, wore this on the day she married Jeremiah’s father, Samuel. They were married for 67 years and died on the same day, because neither of them could live without the other. On the day I married Jeremiah, Grace gave this necklace to me and told me to give it to my child’s bride on her wedding day. I don’t think she could have known that I would be giving it to my daughter’s bride, but she never used the word son. So…” Eliza shrugs. “…maybe…who knows?” Eliza looks up from the necklace in her hand to Maggie, tears glistening in both of their eyes. “Anyway, this is yours now and I want you to pass it on however you see fit. If you and Alex have children or if you decide not to and Kara has children.”

“We want children.” Maggie smiles up at Eliza.

“I’d hoped so, but that’s for the two of you to decide.” Eliza smiles back at Maggie and gestures for her to turn around. Eliza opens the clasp and Maggie holds her hair out of the way while Eliza drapes the chain around her neck. Eliza lets her hands come to rest on Maggie’s shoulders and meets her eyes in the mirror. “You are a part of this family. Always.” Eliza gives Maggie’s shoulders a squeeze as Maggie runs her fingers over the pendant delicately.

“Thank you, Eliza.”

“Of course, Sweetie. Now let’s get you dressed.”

 

*****

 

The tables are set, and the flowers have arrived. The caterer has set up shop in the kitchen until it’s time to move the food outside. The bartender is pulling bottles out of cases at her table on the lawn. The florist has added ivy and toile to the arch and is putting the finishing touches on the centerpieces. Alex is pacing on the deck between Kara and Eliza, her bare feet slapping softly against the wood.

“What could she possibly be doing?”

“Building suspense.” Kara chuckles. Alex rolls her eyes. But then Maggie’s there opening the door that separates the kitchen from the deck. Alex can’t breathe, can’t speak, can’t move. Maggie’s there. She’s there and she’s wearing a beautiful dress. Alex had assumed she would wear a suit or a tuxedo or at least pants of some sort, but she’s wearing a dress. It’s white and long, fitted at the top, her new necklace nestled in the V created where the narrow straps meet, and a skirt that hangs simply just grazing the floor in the front and pooling behind her in the back. Her hair is swept up on the sides and hanging in loose curls down her back. Maggie’s standing in the doorway looking at Alex. Alex’s dress is sleeveless, long and a pale cream color, with a flowing skirt. The top has lace flowers that cover the bodice and blend into the silky transparent material that make up the wide straps. Her hair is swept back on one side with a tiny bunch of forget me nots pinned into it – clearly Kara’s doing. Maggie chuckles lightly at the thought of that conversation.

“You look beautiful.” Maggie says softly as she steps out onto the deck. Maggie speaking seems to snap Alex out of her stupor.

“You, Baby. You look beautiful.” Alex moves to stand in front of Maggie. “You’re wearing a dress.”

“Yeah. It has pockets.” Maggie demonstrates by putting her hands in her pockets and holding them out away from her body.

“What?” Alex laughs looking down at where Maggie’s hands disappear.

“Isn’t it great?”

“That’s amazing. I wish my dress had pockets.”

“You can use mine.” Maggie grins.

“Oh, don’t tempt me. You’ll find so many random things in there later.”

“Well, now that the pockets situation is settled, how about we have a toast and then get you married.” Eliza steps forward holding two glasses of champagne. She hands one each to Maggie and Alex. Kara steps up beside her and hands her one of the glasses she’s holding. “There will always be trials in life. That’s just the way life is. But, I wish you more love than pain. And with how much I know the two of you already love each other, and how much I’ve seen your love grow, I don’t think that will be a problem. Here’s to you, my girls.”

“To you.” Kara echoes.

“To us, Baby.”

“To us.” They all sip their champagne. Alex leans in and kisses Maggie softly.

“You ready for this?” Alex smiles at Maggie.

“So ready.” Maggie smiles back.

 

*****

 

Maggie and Alex are standing on either side of the house, gripping their bouquets, waiting for the cue to start walking. They’ve both peeked around the corners a few times to look at the gathered crowd of family and friends. Maggie’s happy to find a few familiar faces from work. She’d sent out invitations not knowing who would be able to come because of scheduling at work, but her partner made it along with a few others that she considers friends. Virginia is there chatting quietly with Eliza. James and Winn are there handing out programs and directing people to sit wherever they want. When J’onn steps under the arch, everyone quiets down and takes their seats, and Maggie knows it’s almost time. The music begins, drifting around the yard and Maggie almost starts walking, almost forgetting that the cue is later in the song. Almost.

 

_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing Let the sun fade out to a dark sky I can't say I'd even notice it was absent 'Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_

That’s the cue. Maggie steps around the corner of the house and immediately looks toward where she knows Alex will be appearing from the other side of the house. And she’s there, breathtakingly beautiful, walking slowly toward their mark.

_I'll unfold before you Would have strung together The very first words of a lifelong love letter_

Alex can’t take her eyes off of Maggie. She knows she should be watching where she’s going, but Maggie’s there, and she can’t stop watching her walk, the skirt of her dress dragging softly over the grass. They’re going to have to have it cleaned at some point, but now’s not the time to think about that.

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right I choose you I will become yours and you will become mine I choose you I choose You, yeah_

Maggie finds herself walking too fast, wanting to just be by Alex’s side already. She makes herself slow down so that they’ll get there at the same time.

_There was a time when I would have believed them If they told me that you could not come true Just love's illusion But then you found me_

They’re side by side now, walking toward where J’onn is standing under the arch. Alex takes Maggie’s hand in hers. That wasn’t what they had decided, but she can’t not hold Maggie’s hand for this. They steal glances and smile softly at each other for the rest of their slow walk.

_And everything changed And I believe in something again_

_My whole heart Will be yours forever This is a beautiful start To a lifelong love letter_

They’re both distantly aware that they’ve stepped onto the sand and that they’re walking down the actual makeshift aisle that runs through the middle of their loved ones, but they can only look at each other.

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right I choose You I will become yours and you will become mine I choose You I choose You_

They arrive at the arch together and turn to face each other through the last verse of the song. Alex can’t help herself and starts to sing the words softly, looking into Maggie’s eyes.

_We are not perfect we'll learn from our mistakes And as long as it takes I will prove my love to you I am not scared of the elements I am underprepared, But I am willing And even better I get to be the other half of you_

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right I choose You, yeah I will become yours and you will become mine I choose You I choose You_

_I choose You_

J’onn gestures to Alex and Maggie to give their bouquets to Kara, who takes them with a grin. They turn back toward each other and Alex takes both of Maggie’s hands in hers.

“Please be seated.” J’onn pauses while everyone sits. “Family, friends, I’d like to welcome you all here today to witness the joining of Alex and Maggie. I didn’t know when I was asked to stand here and preside over this ceremony that it would be as simple as clicking a button to become a wedding officiant. But, here I am, and I’m so honored to be standing up here today. I’ve known Alex a long time, but I don’t think I truly saw her until Maggie came into her life. I’ve never seen her more happy than when she is with you, Maggie.” Maggie smiles up at J’onn and then looks back at Alex. “So, without further ado, Alex, your vows please.”

“Maggie, we’ve been through a lot together…and I mean a lot. We’ve both almost died…multiple times. And even in those moments you were the first thing on my mind. I promise to laugh with you, cry with you and grow old with you. I promise to stand by you every day and to fall asleep in your arms every night. I promise to support your dreams and to respect our differences. I choose you and I promise to love you and to stand by you for the rest of my life…Shew. Made it through without crying.” Alex chuckles.

“And Maggie, your vows to Alex.”

“Alex, I was yours, heart, mind, soul, body, long before you asked me to be yours legally. I love you with every breath I breathe. I promise to laugh with you in the good times and to struggle alongside you through the bad times. I promise to encourage you, trust you, and respect you. More than anything I promise to love you through whatever life throws at us every single day of my life…And I really want to kiss you right now, but I know I can’t yet.”

Alex grins and the gathered crowd laughs.

“Now the rings.”

“I have them in my pocket.” Maggie smiles widely and looks out toward the audience. “That’s right. It has pockets.” The crowd laughs again. She reaches into her pocket, pulling out the small box and hands it to J’onn. J’onn opens it and pulls out the rings, inspecting them for a moment.

“Beautiful.” J’onn hands the rings over to Maggie and Alex. “Maggie would you place the ring on Alex’s finger and repeat after me.” Maggie takes Alex’s offered hand and slides the ring onto her finger. “With this ring…”

“With this ring…”

“I thee wed.”

“I thee wed.”

“Alex, would you place the ring on Maggie’s finger and repeat after me.” Alex takes Maggie’s hand, kissing her knuckles before sliding the ring onto her finger. “With this ring…”

“With this ring…”

“I thee wed…”

“I thee wed…”

“By the power vested in me by the state of California and the internet, I pronounce you married. Please kiss each other.” Maggie smiles widely before taking Alex’s face in her hands. Alex’s hands move to Maggie’s waist and she pulls her in. They kiss. It’s soft. It’s beautiful. It’s perfect. The crowd cheers. The music swells.

_Come away with me in the night_

Alex and Maggie turn to face their friends and family, both of them smiling from ear to ear.

_Come away with me And I will write you a song_

Kara hands their bouquets back, mainly so she can join in with the cheering and clapping.

_Come away with me on a bus Come away where they can't tempt us, with their lies_

J’onn nearly has to shout to be heard. “I present to you for the first time, Agent and Detective, Mrs. and Mrs., Alex and Maggie Danvers!” The cheering gets louder.

_And I want to walk with you On a cloudy day_

Maggie and Alex start up the aisle, arm in arm, their bouquets held between them.

_In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high So won't you try to come_

They high-five and shake the hands of their friends and family as they walk.

_Come away with me and we'll kiss On a mountaintop_

Virginia pulls Maggie into a quick, tight hug.

_Come away with me And I'll never stop loving you_

They walk back up the aisle, turning around when the cheering doesn’t stop by the time they’re standing on the grass near the DJ’s table, finding their friends and family all facing them and still cheering.

“You wanna give them a show?” Alex asks against the side of Maggie’s head. Maggie nods.

_And I want to wake up with the rain Falling on a tin roof_

Alex wraps her arms around Maggie, one behind her shoulders one tight around her waist, and bends her backwards, kissing her soundly.

_While I'm safe there in your arms_

The crowd cheers louder. Boisterous whoops from James and Winn can be heard over everyone.

_So all I ask is for you To come away with me in the night_

Alex sets Maggie back on her feet and kisses her on the side of the head, smiling widely against her skin.

_Come away with me_

*****

 

The sun is starting to go down and the wedding guests are enjoying the bar and hors d’oeuvres while Maggie and Alex walk along the beach, James following behind, camera in hand, snapping pictures, mostly just letting them be themselves, only stopping to pose them when the lighting is just right. It doesn’t take too long before James knows he has _the_ pictures and heads back to the party, allowing Maggie and Alex a few moments to themselves.

“I’m your wife.” Maggie grins up from where’s she’s leaning into the strength of Alex’s body, tucked under her arm.

“Yeah you are.” Alex smiles back at her. “And I’m your wife.” She leans down to press a kiss to Maggie’s lips. “I can’t believe you wore a dress.”

“Why?” Maggie tilts her head to the side. “I wear dresses. You’ve seen me in a dress before.”

“I don’t know.” Alex shrugs. “It’s just not what I expected. Not that I’m complaining. You look amazing.”

“Thank you.” Maggie grins. “You don’t look half bad yourself.”

“Thanks.” Alex deadpans.

“You know I’m kidding. You look incredible. You always look beautiful, but this…” Maggie steps back to look Alex up and down. “…this…I can’t even put into words how beautiful you are.”

“Ok, Kiss-ass.”

“Maybe later.” Maggie smirks and Alex gasps. “For now, we probably shouldn’t keep our guests waiting any longer.”

“They’re fine.” Alex pulls Maggie tighter into her side. “They’ve got booze and Kara to entertain them.”

“But, there’s food.”

“Yeah.” Alex sighs. “You’re right.”

“You ready then?”

“Yeah.” Alex presses a kiss against Maggie’s temple as they walk back toward they’re waiting guests.

 

*****

 

The lights are sparkling, and their guests are talking and having a good time. The champagne and the food are delicious, and Kara goes back for seconds and thirds and fourths before she decides it’s time to give her toast. She steps up to the DJ’s table and asks for the microphone.

“Hello…” Kara says into the microphone. She clears her throat. “Hello everyone.” She waves with the hand holding her glass of champagne. “I’d just like to say a few words, and then we can all eat cake.” Kara nods excitedly and the murmur quiets as everyone turns in their seats so that they can see Kara. “For those of you who don’t know who I am, I’m Kara. I’m Alex’s sister. Well, I’m Alex’s adopted sister. I didn’t become a Danvers until I was thirteen years old. I had never had a big sister before then. I was an only child until I was thirteen. The sudden change was hard. I know it was harder for Alex. We didn’t always get along. As far as I know, that’s normal for sisters. Right?” Kara shrugs and a light laugh is heard from the crowd. “But, even when we were fighting or just arguing over something silly, I knew I could count on Alex to be there for me. I knew she would support me and protect me. And, it may have taken a while, I’m sure Eliza can attest to that…” Kara smiles over at Eliza. Alex turns to her mother beside her and gives her hand a squeeze. “…but eventually Alex became my best friend, my big sister. She was everything to me. And then she met Maggie.” Kara chuckles wryly. “I wasn’t necessarily as supportive as I could have been. I struggled. It felt, at first, like I was losing Alex, my big sister, my best friend. Maggie was taking her away from me…” Kara pauses, looking at where Maggie is seated next to Alex, their joined hands resting on the table between them. “I couldn’t have been more wrong. Eventually I realized, and I know it’s clichéd, that I wasn’t losing a sister but gaining a second sister. And, Maggie’s taken the role of big sister very seriously, with everything from being super supportive to teasing with the best of them.” Kara chuckles and the crowd laughs. Alex and Maggie smile up at her. “Maggie, I know how lucky you are to be marrying Alex, but Alex is really lucky too.” Alex turns toward Maggie, running her hand along Maggie’s forearm. “You make Alex happier than I’ve ever seen her and I’m so glad that you’re a part of this family and will forever be my big sister.” Kara raises her glass. “I love you both. To Maggie and Alex.”

“To Maggie and Alex.” The crowd echoes.

 

*****

 

The cake has been cut, without incident. Alex only ended up with a smudge of frosting on her face after moving when she shouldn’t have, assuming Maggie was going to smash it in her face. ‘ _Aww’_ and ‘ _Babe, let me get that’_ and the look on her face told Alex that she hadn’t meant it. Alex kissed her on the cheek and told her that it was ok and that she loved her and that she was going to get a damp cloth to wipe the stickiness off her face, leaving her with Eliza and Kara for a moment. After chatting for a few minutes with Kara and Eliza, Maggie hears the familiar first chord and looks frantically around for Alex. _She can’t miss our first dance!_ Maggie doesn’t have long to worry about it though as a moment later she hears Alex’s voice, strong, clear, perfect, coming through the speakers.

_“I found a love…”_ Maggie turns, finding Alex standing by the DJ’s table, microphone in hand. _“…for me.”_

“What?” Maggie’s eyes are wide.

_“Darling just dive right in.”_ Alex steps onto the makeshift dancefloor and holds her hand out to Maggie. _“Follow my lead.”_ Maggie steps closer. “W _ell I found a girl, beautiful and sweet.”_ Alex grasps Maggie’s hand gently and twirls her around once. _“I never knew you were the someone waiting for me.”_ Alex pulls Maggie to her, sliding her arm around Maggie’s waist while still singing into the microphone. Maggie drapes her arms loosely around Alex’s neck. _“'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was.”_ They sway slowly and Maggie’s grateful that they decided against choreographing their first dance, because she would never remember the steps with Alex singing to her. _“I will not give you up this time.”_ Alex tilts her head, offering her cheek to Maggie. _“But darling, just kiss me slow…”_ Maggie grins before pressing a kiss to Alex’s cheek. _“…your heart is all I own…and in your eyes you're holding mine. Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass,”_ Alex looks down at their feet and Maggie chuckles. _Had she planned this from that moment, wedding planning on the beach? “listening to our favorite song…”_ Maggie is looking up at Alex’s face, in complete awe that this is happening. This woman… _God_ , this woman is her wife. _“When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath…”_ Her amazing, beautiful wife is singing to her on their wedding day, in front of their family and friends. _“But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight.”_ Maggie’s never felt more loved.

“I love you so much.” Maggie whispers against Alex’s ear. Alex presses a kiss to Maggie’s temple before twirling her away.

_“Well I found a woman…”_ Alex holds Maggie by the hand out at arm’s length, looking appreciatively at her and nodding to the crowd gathered around them. _“…stronger than anyone I know.”_ She spins Maggie once more before pulling her back in. _“She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home.”_ Alex looks down smiling wryly, and Maggie knows she’s thinking about their new house in all its disorganized glory. _“I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets. To carry love, to carry children of our own.”_ Alex looks back up into Maggie’s eyes and her smile is genuine now, crinkling the corners of her eyes. _“We are still kids, but we're so in love, fighting against all odds. I know we'll be alright this time. Darling, just hold my hand. Be my girl, I'll be your gal.”_ Maggie chuckles at the changed pronoun. _“I see my future in your eyes. Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_ ,” Alex’s voice waivers. _“I don't deserve this. Darling, you look perfect tonight.”_ Maggie rests her head on Alex’s shoulder during the instrumental interlude. Her favorite part of the song is coming up. _“Baby, I'm dancing in the dark…”_ It sounds even better in Alex’s voice. _“…with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. I have faith in what I see.”_ There’s a tremor in Alex’s voice. _“Now I know I have met an angel in person and she looks perfect.”_ Maggie looks up into Alex’s eyes finding them glistening with the reflected lights around them. _“I don't deserve this. You look perfect tonight.”_ A single tear makes its way down Alex’s cheek.

“Shouldn’t I be the one crying after that?” Maggie grins as she wipes the tear away with the back of her index finger.

“It’s just…every word…” Alex sniffles.

“I know.” Maggie pulls Alex into her arms, running her hands over Alex’s back, Alex’s arms wrapping tightly around her shoulders. “Would it be rude to disappear from our own wedding reception?” She whispers against Alex’s ear. “I want to take you inside and…”

“Woah!” Kara says as she takes the microphone out of Alex’s hand where it had come to rest alongside Maggie’s head. “Still on.”

 

*****

 

They’ve eaten and mingled. They’ve danced to every ridiculous wedding dance that Kara could think to request, Winn looking more like a chicken during the chicken dance than anyone was willing to admit. The crowd has thinned some leaving their closest friends and family the only remaining guests at the party. The caterer has gone, the bartender is packing up, and the DJ is really just letting music play at this point, and Alex thinks that now is probably an appropriate enough time to take their leave.

“Baby…” She says against the side of Maggie’s head. “…you look amazing in that dress, but I’d really like to get you out of it now.”

“I’d like that.” Maggie turns to place a gentle kiss on Alex’s lips. “Do you think we can sneak inside?”

“Oh, we’re not going inside.”

“What? What do you mean we’re not going inside?”

“Well, we will be going inside. Just not here.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know we’re leaving for our honeymoon tomorrow, but I wanted our wedding night to be more special than staying in my childhood bedroom at my mother’s house, with my mother and kid sister sleeping down the hall.”

“Oh.” Maggie smiles up at Alex, running her hands along Alex’s forearms. “Where are we going?”

“I rented a little cottage about a mile down the road. It has a private beach and a patio that we can have breakfast on tomorrow morning. Our bags are already in the car.”

“You’re amazing. How did I get so lucky?”

“I’m the lucky one.” Alex leans down and kisses Maggie. “You ready to get out of here then?”

“Yes.”

They say their thank yous and their goodbyes. They stop inside the house to slip on some flipflops, and when they go back out the front door, they’re greeted by their remaining friends and family, satchels of birdseed in hand. Maggie shakes her head grinning. Maggie pulls Alex into a kiss before they make their way through the small crowd, birdseed raining down on their heads. Alex opens the passenger door for Maggie, making sure her dress is all tucked in before closing the door and jogging around the front of the car to the driver’s side. She waves before sliding into the driver’s seat and starting the car. She checks the mirrors and laughs.

“What’s funny?”

“Look.” Alex swivels the rear-view mirror so that Maggie can look in it. Maggie laughs when she sees the words ‘Just Married’ painted across the back window.

“Kara.” Maggie shakes her head. “Of course.” They roll down the windows to wave as they drive away, laughing again at the sound of cans rattling along on the road behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs included in this chapter:  
> 'I Choose You' by Sara Bareilles  
> 'Come Away With Me' by Nora Jones  
> 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran
> 
> Thank you so much, all of you! Don't worry. We're not done yet. :)


	53. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you really need a summary here? Ok, fine:
> 
> Maggie turns to face Alex and tilts her head to the side, beaming. She leans across the center console, Alex meeting her halfway, for what Maggie intends to be a short, sweet peck. Alex’s hands, one on the back of her neck, one on her thigh, say otherwise. Alex swipes her tongue across Maggie’s bottom lip and Maggie smiles against Alex’s lips.  
> “Al…” Maggie leans back, chuckling as Alex follows, eyes closed, lips puckered. “Alex. We’re not going to make out in the car in our wedding dresses when there’s a perfectly good house, presumably with a perfectly good bed, right there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I haven't given up on this one and I don't intend to. Still so much to come! I hope almost 4000 words of almost pure smut with a bit of Sanvers fluff thrown in for good measure makes up for the long wait.
> 
> This chapter is definitely rated M, so kiddos, stop reading! Just kidding, I'm not your mom.
> 
> This chapter will also, be posted in my other fic 'Sexlist' because there is definitely some stuff in here that Alex needs to check off that list.

After only a few minutes of driving, Alex pulls into a driveway and turns off the car. They’re parked next to a small, white cottage with blue shutters and a picket fence around the front yard.

“Here we are.” Alex turns in her seat to face Maggie.

“Babe, it’s so cute.” Maggie’s looking out the window toward the well-lit front porch. There are a couple of comfortable looking chairs angled slightly toward each other with a small table between. There’s a large potted plant tucked into the corner of the porch to the side of the door. There are a few baskets of flowers hanging from the porch roof between the support posts.

“You’re cute.” Alex grins. Maggie turns to face Alex and tilts her head to the side, beaming. She leans across the center console, Alex meeting her halfway, for what Maggie intends to be a short, sweet peck. Alex’s hands, one on the back of her neck, one on her thigh, say otherwise. Alex swipes her tongue across Maggie’s bottom lip and Maggie smiles against Alex’s lips.

“Al…” Maggie leans back, chuckling as Alex follows, eyes closed, lips puckered. “Alex. We’re not going to make out in the car in our wedding dresses when there’s a perfectly good house, presumably with a perfectly good bed, right there.”

“Fine.” Alex relents, her lips curling up in an easy smile. She opens the driver’s side door and is out and around to the passenger side before Maggie can get her seatbelt off. Alex opens the door and offers her hand, helping Maggie out of the car. “Got all of your dress?”

“Yep.” Maggie giggles. Alex can’t help herself as she closes the door and her lips find Maggie’s neck. She presses Maggie back against the car with the length of her body. Maggie groans in the back of her throat as Alex leaves wet kisses along the curve of her jaw. “Babe…”

“Mmm…” Alex sighs against Maggie’s ear before taking the lobe between her teeth.

“Al.” Maggie gently pushes Alex away. “I’m all for continuing this, but can you wait until we get inside?”

“I guess.” Alex rolls her eyes playfully and starts to lead Maggie by the hand toward the house, but Maggie stops.

“Al, our bags.”

“I’ll get them later.”

“Are you going to put your dress back on or are you going to come out here in your underwear to get them?”

“Oh, right.” Alex kisses Maggie’s knuckles before releasing her hand. She pops the trunk and after handing the keys to Maggie, grabs the bags, shaking Maggie off when she tries to take one of them. “I’ve got these. You get the door.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Maggie chuckles as she jogs off toward the porch, her dress bouncing along behind her. She unlocks the door and pushes it open while she holds the screen door for Alex to walk through with their bags. Maggie follows her in and closes the door as Alex drops the bags just inside and her hands are on Maggie again. She pulls Maggie tightly against herself and kisses her slowly, passionately, her hands roaming Maggie’s back until she finds the zipper to her dress, sliding it slowly down. “Babe…” Maggie breathes against Alex’s lips. “Bedroom…where’s the bedroom?”

“This way.” It takes them much longer than it should to walk the twenty or so feet down the hallway to the bedroom, kicking off their flip-flops, turning and bouncing off of walls and each other, unwilling to stop kissing. Alex’s lips never leave Maggie’s as she searches blindly for the light switch she knows is just inside the door and flicks it on. Maggie leans back from Alex and pulls the loosened straps of her dress off her shoulders, letting it fall and pool around her feet. Alex’s jaw drops. Maggie’s standing there in nothing but white lace that covers very little and contrasts beautifully with her tan skin. Maggie steps out of her dress and moves toward Alex, turning once. Alex has never understood thongs. They’ve always looked uncomfortable and pointless. But Maggie in a thong, Maggie in, or not in, anything really, but Maggie in a thong… _Fuck!_ Maggie steps up in front of Alex, sliding her hands up around the back of her neck, and pulls her down into a heated kiss. Maggie moves her hands down Alex’s back in search of a zipper, finding buttons. Her brow furrows as she pulls away from Alex’s lips, and with hands on hips turns Alex to face away from her.

“Seriously Babe? There are like a million buttons.” _How had she not noticed the buttons before?_

“Sorry.” Alex looks over her shoulder at Maggie. “Kara thought they were pretty.”

“I went with the zipper on purpose.” Maggie sighs and shakes her head and goes to work on the buttons that are keeping her from touching Alex’s body. As each button is popped free, Maggie places warm, wet kisses that cool against the skin of Alex’s back. After finally reaching the last button, she presses a kiss to Alex’s lower back and stands, pushing the straps down off of Alex’s shoulders, letting the dress fall to the floor.

“What’s this?” She says as her fingers come to rest on the lace on Alex’s hips, a smirk turning up the corner of her mouth. Alex looks over her shoulder again finding Maggie’s eyes on her ass.

“You like?”

“I like.” Maggie grins. “I very like.” Maggie takes Alex’s hand, helping her to step out of the material gathered around her feet.

“Kara wouldn’t let me wear the ones I planned to wear even though you were the only one who would see them.”

“Babe, I like them a lot, but you never have to wear something uncomfortable just because you think I’d like it.”

“I know that.” Alex shrugs. “Kara made me.”

“Your sister confuses me, these panties after trying to cockblock me with a million buttons.”

“I don’t think that was her inten…” Alex pauses. “Oh. Cock.”

“What?” Maggie’s brow furrows in confusion.

“I almost forgot.” Alex rushes out of the bedroom.

“Babe?” Maggie calls after her.

“I’ll be right back.” Alex yells back down the hall.

“Where are you going?” Maggie stands there, hands held out in front of her, palms up.

“I’ll be right back.” Alex yells again. Maggie waits with her hands on her hips until Alex reappears after a few minutes, holding a familiar drawstring bag in front of her. The bag that had been in Maggie’s bedside table drawer for the past couple of months. The bag that held the strap-on they had bought together and had talked at length about using. The strap-on that Maggie had put on a few times, at Alex’s request, but still remained otherwise unused.

“Al.” Maggie steps toward her. “We don’t have to…”

“Maggie, I want to. I want tonight to be special.”

“Tonight is already special. There’s no way tonight couldn’t be special, Babe.”

“I know. But I want to do this for you.”

“Alex…” Maggie sighs. “I don’t want you to do this for me. I never want you to do something just because you think it’s what I want.”

“No.” Alex holds up a hand and shakes her head. “Not just for you. I want to do this. I want to feel your hands on me while you’re…” Alex can feel the blush creeping up her neck. She clears her throat. “…while you’re inside of me…I want you to…” She pauses. She steps right up in front of Maggie. She leans in close, her cheek brushing lightly against Maggie’s. “I want you to fuck me.” Maggie shudders as Alex’s words drift across her ear. Maggie leans back and looks up into Alex’s eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“Very sure.” Alex smiles down at her.

“Ok.” Maggie leans up, pressing a soft kiss to Alex’s lips as she takes the bag out of Alex’s hands. She steps back and opens the bag, pulling out its contents and setting them neatly on the side table before tossing the bag to the floor. There’s a small bottle of lube, the leather harness, and the ridiculously bright purple dildo. They had decided together on something not too large and only vaguely phallic with gentle ridges. Alex had said at the time that it looked sort of like a sine wave or something, and Maggie had chuckled out a _“nerd”_ and promptly clicked the ‘add to cart’ button. Maggie slides her arms around Alex’s waist and pulls her close, kissing her slowly, passionately. She dips her tongue between Alex’s parted lips and turns them so that Alex’s back is toward the bed. Maggie moves forward until Alex’s legs hit the bed and she sits, smiling up at Maggie.

“You’re beautiful.” Alex says looking up into Maggie’s eyes. “So beautiful.”

“You, Babe.” And Maggie’s lips are on Alex’s lips and she’s leaning forward guiding Alex backwards up the bed toward the pillows. She drapes her body along the length of Alex’s, settling her hips between Alex’s legs. Maggie slides her open mouth along Alex’s neck, her tongue slipping out to taste flushed skin.

“Mags? Aren’t you going to put it on?”

“Yes, but I’m going to make sure you’re ready first.” Maggie says against the side of Alex’s neck. “I want this to be so good for you.”

“Oh… _Oh!_ But isn’t that what the lube is for?” Alex asks innocently. Maggie pauses. She leans back, head tilted to the side, to look into Alex’s eyes.

“Babe, foreplay is a real and necessary thing.”

“Oh…I just thought…” Alex looks down away from Maggie’s understanding gaze. “…you know…with guys…”

“Alex.” Maggie sighs as she props herself up on her elbows. Sometimes she forgets that she’s the only woman that Alex has slept with. It makes her sad that Alex’s experience would lead her to believe that there wasn’t any need for buildup. If she could go back and find every guy that ever made Alex feel like her needs didn’t come first and kick them in the dick, she would. “I’m sorry that that’s how it was for you in the past.” She runs her hand along Alex’s cheek, gently guiding her eyes back up. “You deserved so much better than that…still deserve so much better than that.” She presses a soft kiss to Alex’s lips. “I’m no guy and I want to give you everything you deserve.” She kisses Alex again, this time longer, deeper. Maggie leans back and starts to roll her hips at a slow, smooth pace as she looks into Alex’s eyes. Alex’s hands come to rest on Maggie’s hips only for a moment before moving down over the smooth curve of flesh exposed by the minimal material of her thong, pulling Maggie more firmly against herself. Alex’s brow creases as she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. Her eyes close and her head tips back against the pillow offering her neck up to Maggie. Maggie drags her tongue along the length of Alex’s throat, nipping gently at the skin under her jaw. She makes her way along the slope of Alex’s jaw, stopping to place a gentle kiss to Alex’s chin. Maggie kisses Alex slowly, deliberately, as her hand moves up along Alex’s ribs, coming to rest over her lace covered breast. Maggie wraps her fingers around the edge of the delicate material, her fingertips just brushing Alex’s nipple, eliciting a soft whimper in the back of Alex’s throat.

“Take it off, Baby.” Alex says against Maggie’s lips as she props herself up on her elbows beneath Maggie. “Take it all off.” Maggie kisses Alex again and slides a hand under her back deftly popping open the clasp. She peels the material from Alex’s breasts and tosses it away over her shoulder. Maggie kisses Alex once firmly before moving down until she’s eye level with Alex’s breasts. She takes them into her hands, dragging her thumbs across puckered skin.

“God, I love your tits.” Maggie says as she nuzzles in between Alex’s breasts, breathing in deeply. She kisses and nips gently at every inch of Alex’s breasts before shifting to take a nipple into her mouth, smirking at the gasp that falls from Alex’s lips. Alex’s hands are in her hair, holding her in place as Maggie teases the hardened bud with her tongue and pulls at it with her lips. She switches breasts giving the second the same treatment. Alex is pressing her hips up against the firm plain of Maggie’s abdominal muscles insistently and moaning softly into the air with every swipe of Maggie’s tongue. Maggie shifts lower leaving a trail of wet kisses along Alex’s stomach. She pauses at the waistband of Alex’s panties. “I can’t believe you wore these.”

“Neither can I.” Alex replies breathily.

“I think you’ve worn them long enough now.” Maggie looks up the length of Alex’s body finding her already looking back. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“God, yes.” Alex groans and Maggie chuckles. Maggie wraps her fingers around the edge of the thin material, and with the help of Alex raising her hips off the bed, pulls the panties down and off Alex’s long legs. She drops the scrap of lace over the side of the bed and settles herself back between Alex’s thighs. She’s so close Alex can feel her breath, cool against heated skin. Maggie leans down and sinks her teeth gently into the point of Alex’s hipbone and Alex groans. Maggie presses kisses to the sensitive skin of Alex’s inner thighs and Alex’s head presses back into the pillow. Maggie runs her tongue along the crease where leg meets body and Alex’s hips cant up toward Maggie’s mouth. Maggie slides her lips over the neatly trimmed patch of short curls.

“Baby…” Alex breathes. “Please.” Alex can actually feel Maggie’s smirk against her. But, it doesn’t last long as a moment later Maggie swipes her tongue through Alex’s folds in one long, slow pass. Alex’s hips raise off the bed and she gasps into the air. Maggie loops an arm under Alex’s leg and splays her hand across Alex’s belly to hold her in place as she goes to work. She nips and nuzzles, licks and flicks, strokes and sucks until Alex is writhing beneath her tongue, hands fisted tightly in the blankets alongside her hips.

“Babe.” Maggie pauses and Alex grunts in protest. “Do you want to come with my mouth,” Maggie, looking up along the length of Alex’s body into eyes dark with want, presses a kiss to short, damp curls. “because I will happily keep going, or…”

“Put it on.” Alex nods, her breathing shallow and ragged. With those words Maggie drops one more kiss before standing from the bed and stripping out of the remainders of her clothes. She pushes the purple silicone through the ring in the harness and has it strapped to her hips with a practiced quickness. Then she’s back on the bed kneeling between Alex’s thighs.

“How do you want to do this?” Maggie asks as she runs her fingertips along Alex’s hip.

“What do you mean?” Alex props herself up on her elbows.

“I mean what position do you want?”

“Oh…I don’t know…I just thought like…straight sex?”

“Babe.” Maggie, smirking, leans forward over Alex’s body. “There is nothing straight about this.”

“You know what I mean.” Alex swats playfully at Maggie’s arm. “Like missionary?” Alex can feel the tips of her ears heat up. They’ve talked about positions before, but Alex still isn’t sure what she’ll like, and what will feel good for her and for Maggie. Maggie pulls the dildo up against her stomach as she settles her weight between Alex’s thighs again. Alex gasps at the pressure. It’s firm, but not hard and the silicone is warmer than Alex expected.

“We can do missionary.” Maggie kisses Alex softly. “Or you can be on top. That’ll give you more control over depth and speed. Or…”

“I think I want…I want you to be in control.” Alex says shyly. “God, this shouldn’t be so awkward. You’re my wife. We’re married.”

“Yeah we are.” Maggie grins. “But, this is a new thing, and it’s ok to be awkward and unsure.” Maggie kisses her again, gently, slowly. Alex drapes her arms around Maggie’s shoulders as she pulls back from the kiss.

“I want you just like this.” Alex’s tongue pokes out to wet her lips. “Kissing me.” Alex pecks Maggie on the mouth. “Touching me.” She’s blushing again. Maggie can’t help the grin that spreads across her face.

“Ok, Babe.” Maggie leans in and kisses Alex again, long and slow. She rocks her hips and Alex whimpers at the feeling of the toy sliding against her.

“Mags.” Alex gasps, grasping at Maggie’s hips.

“Yeah? You ready?”

“Yes.” Alex says breathlessly.

“Ok.” Maggie kisses her once and grabs the bottle off the table as she sits back on her heels. She squeezes what Alex thinks looks like a lot of lube into her hand and spreads it along the length of silicone. She props herself up on one hand over Alex’s body again and kisses her, sweet and loving, as she drops her hand between Alex’s legs spreading the remaining lubricant across Alex’s entrance, dipping the tips of two of her fingers inside and Alex’s breath hitches in her throat. Maggie guides the toy to Alex’s opening and with a simple press of her hips slips the tip gently just inside. Alex pulls away from Maggie’s mouth with a gasp and Maggie stops. “Babe?”

“Mhm?” Alex has her brows furrowed, her eyes squeezed shut and her lips parted.

“Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?”

“I’m good.” Alex shakes her head and opens her eyes. “Don’t stop.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “Keep going.”

“Ok.” Maggie drops a kiss to Alex’s lips before pressing her hips forward slowly and watching Alex’s face for any discomfort. Alex can feel every ripple - _every fucking ripple_ \- as Maggie pushes into her until Maggie’s hips are cradled between her thighs again and Maggie’s inside her. _Jesus! Maggie’s inside her._ Alex has never felt anything like this before. Her head is tilted back, pressed into the pillow and her hands are wrapped up tightly in the blankets at her sides and it’s then that Maggie realizes Alex is holding her breath. “Alex?”

“Hmm?” Alex hums on a strangled breath.

“Babe, look at me. Talk to me.”

“It’s good, Baby.” Alex says breathily as she looks up into Maggie’s eyes. “But I need you to move.”

“What? Did I hurt you?” Maggie’s face is scrunched up in fear as she starts to move off of Alex.

“No.” Alex stops her with hands on hips. “I’m good. I need you to move…” Alex licks her lips. “…inside me.”

“Oh.” Maggie breathes a sigh of relief.

“Please, Baby.” And it’s not just the words. Alex is asking with her eyes and she’s asking with the fingertips that are digging into Maggie’s hips and she’s asking with every ragged breath that drifts from between her parted lips. So, Maggie pulls her hips back slowly, only maybe an inch, and Alex’s breath catches. And Maggie pushes forward again gently and Alex gasps. Maggie rests her head alongside Alex’s as she takes on an easy rhythm only barely moving inside of her. Alex lets her hands come to rest on the leather at Maggie’s hips as Maggie’s hands roam her body, skimming over her ribs and down along her thighs, pausing at her breasts and drifting up into her hair. And Maggie’s done this before, but now, this is Alex, and this is new for her and Maggie wants it to be so good for her. So, Maggie’s fighting every instinct in her body to let go and just fuck her. God, she’s fighting so hard because this gentle pressure against her clit is definitely not enough. But then Alex’s hips are rocking up to meet hers and Alex’s fingers are wrapping around the leather at her hips. And then there’s Alex’s soft voice in her ear _more…faster…harder._ And it’s so quiet Maggie’s not sure if she actually heard what she heard.

“Al?” Maggie leans back to look into Alex’s eyes.

“Faster…please…more…” Alex’s pupils are wide and she’s panting and gripping at the leather straps, _and pulling_. Oh _…Oh!_ Maggie kisses Alex hard then and her hips stutter for a moment as she tries to change up her pace and then she’s fucking Alex with long, smooth strokes and kissing her deeply and God, it feels so good. Alex’s hands roam over the plain of Maggie’s back and tangle in her hair and her nails leave angry pinks lines along the tan skin of Maggie’s shoulders.

“Oh fuck!” Maggie pulls away from Alex’s mouth with a gasp.

“Shit! I’m sorry!”

“No.” Maggie groans. “Do it again.” So, Alex does and Maggie pauses, buried inside Alex, and she’s coming, face pressed into Alex’s neck, with a low moan and an adorable squeak. And then she’s fucking Alex again, deep and fast, and Alex is coming with her head thrown back and her mouth open and gripping Maggie’s ass in her hands. Maggie collapses onto Alex’s body, panting against the side of her neck, abs burning. “Shit.” Maggie’s lips drift over Alex’s skin as she speaks. “Wow, Babe.” When Alex doesn’t move, Maggie props herself up on her elbows, so she can see Alex’s face. Alex is lying there, head turned to the side, eyes closed, breathing shallowly. “Hey?” Maggie brushes back the hair that’s fallen across Alex’s forehead. “You ok?”

“Mmm…” Alex breathes. She swallows thickly and clears her throat. “So good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alex wraps her arms around Maggie as she turns her head and opens her eyes. Maggie grins down at her before kissing her softly on the lips.

“Good.” Maggie starts to move, but Alex tightens her grip.

“Where are you going?”

“Just want to take this off.” Maggie gestures down toward her hips.

“Oh. Ok.” Alex pulls Maggie back down into a gentle kiss before releasing her and watching as Maggie slowly pulls out and the purple silicone reappears, glistening. Maggie stands from the bed and unbuckles the straps. She steps into the adjoining bathroom and drops whole thing into the sink to be dealt with later, before making her way back to the bed and covering Alex’s body with her own.

“So?” She asks softly against Alex’s neck.

“So? Really?” Alex chuckles. “If you couldn’t tell how I felt about that, you definitely weren’t paying attention.”

“I just want to make sure.”

“It was good, Baby.” Alex smooths her hands along Maggie’s back. “Really good.” Maggie hisses as Alex’s fingertips graze the still pink lines on her shoulder. “Sorry.”

“Don’t you dare apologize for that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. That was hot.”

“Oh…” Alex pauses. “So…” She plays with Maggie’s hair. “Uh…”

“Al, what is it?”

“I’d definitely like to do that again.”

“Ok.” Maggie presses a kiss to Alex’s collarbone.

“I’d also like to try…” She pauses again. “…strapping it on.”

“Babe.” Maggie moves back from Alex’s neck so that she can look her in the eye. “Whenever you’re ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking with me! I'm not done yet!


	54. Good Morning, Mrs. Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She slides her fingertips over Maggie’s cheek, along her jaw and down the length of her neck. Alex purses her lips off to the side and raises an eyebrow at the lack of movement from Maggie in response. Sometimes Maggie being such a heavy sleeper is a really bad thing, for example when the smoke alarm is going off and she doesn’t move from her spot where she’s fallen asleep on the couch. Sometimes it’s a really really good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M and cross-posted in 'Sexlist'

Alex wakes up comfortable, content, curled into Maggie’s side, tucked securely under a protective arm. It’s early, still dark. She presses a kiss to the warm soft skin of Maggie’s chest that her cheek has been resting against and raises her head to be able to see the serene, relaxed expression on Maggie’s face where it’s turned away from her. She slides her fingertips over Maggie’s cheek, along her jaw and down the length of her neck. Alex purses her lips off to the side and raises an eyebrow at the lack of movement from Maggie in response. Sometimes Maggie being such a heavy sleeper is a really bad thing, for example when the smoke alarm is going off and she doesn’t move from her spot where she’s fallen asleep on the couch. Sometimes it’s a really _really_ good thing. They’ve talked about this, because they’ve talked about every item on Alex’s list, and have even added a few new items together, and Alex knows that Maggie is fine - _more than fine_ \- with this happening. So, she continues the path her fingers had started across Maggie’s collarbone and down along her sternum. She leans forward and presses gentle kisses behind Maggie’s ear while she eases the blankets down away from Maggie’s chest. She watches as Maggie’s nipples pucker against the cooler air of the room and wonders if that will be enough to wake her. Apparently not. Alex smirks. She runs her knuckles along Maggie’s side, careful not to be too tickly, up along her ribs and over the bottom swell of her breast. She keeps a careful watch on Maggie’s face for any sign of her waking. There’s none. She opens her hand and cups Maggie’s breast in her palm, kneading it gently. Her eyes flit between her own hand and Maggie’s face as she drags her thumb softly over Maggie’s nipple. She grows bolder at the lack of movement from Maggie. She leans forward, pausing as Maggie’s arm slides off of her shoulder before taking Maggie’s nipple into her mouth. She sucks on it gently, caressing it with her tongue. _How is Maggie sleeping through this?_ She releases the nipple with a soft pop and Maggie moans softly but doesn’t move otherwise. Alex watches her face for a moment before she leans across Maggie’s body to reach her other breast. Maggie doesn’t stir while Alex sucks and tugs and rolls the second nipple. She pulls back and looks down at Maggie’s still relaxed, natural expression, her brow unfurrowed, her mouth a soft line. Alex wants to kiss her. Her lips look so beautiful, so soft. So, Alex leans over Maggie, sliding a gentle hand under her cheek and turning her head so she can press a loving kiss to Maggie’s gorgeous mouth. She shakes her head, smiling, as she lets her hand fall away and Maggie’s face turns back toward the pillow. She turns to look down at Maggie’s body laid out before her. _God, she’s stunning_. Alex lets her eyes roam over Maggie’s flawless tan skin, her fingertips following their path along Maggie’s chest and down between her breasts, over her ribs and down her perfectly toned abs, under the blanket that’s draped loosely over her hips, across her hipbone and down along her thigh, back up the inside and through the crease where leg meets body. Alex lifts the blanket from where it’s laying across Maggie’s body and cautiously climbs over her leg, kneeling between her thighs. Careful to not rest her weight on Maggie’s body she leans over and places kisses along the path that her fingers had just taken, her chest, between her breasts, her ribs, her abs, her hipbone, her thigh, the crease between leg and body. She stops there and gently pushes Maggie’s legs further apart, making space for herself between them. Alex settles herself between Maggie’s thighs and looks up along the length of Maggie’s body. She’s still breathing slow and even, her perfect breasts rising and falling with every breath. Her head is still turned to the side, the same soft expression on her face. Alex smiles and shakes her head. She leans down pressing open-mouthed kisses to Maggie’s inner thighs, breathing her in as she moves slowly closer to her goal. Maggie smells so good. Alex has always loved how Maggie smells, how Maggie tastes. She moves closer and drags her thumbs along Maggie’s outer lips. They’re damp. She uses her thumbs to spread Maggie open and is surprised by what she finds. Maggie’s wet, like really wet. Her brain may not be keeping up, but her body sure is.

“Fuck, Baby.” Alex says and looks up at Maggie’s face when she realizes it was out loud. Maggie hasn’t moved. Alex looks back down at where Maggie is spread out before her, beautiful, glistening. She runs a finger through damp folds, pausing to circle her entrance. Maggie groans and turns her head to the other side. Alex pauses before she leans in and makes a tentative pass with her tongue watching Maggie’s face the whole time. It doesn’t change. “Jesus, Mags.” Alex shakes her head before going to work. She makes long, slow passes with the flat of her tongue, she flicks, she circles, she sucks.

Maggie wakes up slowly. She’s surprisingly warm considering she can feel the cool air in the room. She’s distantly aware that’s she’s really turned on. There’s an insistent throbbing between her legs. Alex notices almost immediately that Maggie’s breathing has changed, but her expression hasn’t changed. She hasn’t moved. So, Alex continues. She sucks Maggie’s clit into her mouth and that seems to be the thing that does it. Maggie’s breath hitches.

“Fuck.” Maggie stretches the curse out on a groan. Her hands fist in the sheet at her sides.

“Good morning, Mrs. Danvers.” Alex says, her lips sliding over Maggie’s clit.

“Shit, Babe.” Maggie gasps. “How long have you…Fuck, I’m close.”

“You know,” Alex pauses. “…you’re probably going to die in your sleep, because you could sleep through anything.”

“Don’t stop!”

“Sorry.” Alex dips her head and flicks Maggie’s clit with her tongue. Maggie’s head presses back into the pillow and her hand goes to the back of Alex’s head.

“Oh God!” Maggie’s abs are clenching and she’s panting into the air. Her fingers tighten in Alex’s hair and her hips lift up off the bed. Maggie comes with a deep moan and an adorable squeak that Alex can barely hear through the thighs clamped tightly against her ears. Alex works her through it with soft strokes and gentle kisses until Maggie releases her hair and sinks boneless into the mattress. Alex wipes her chin while pressing a kiss to Maggie’s inner thigh and then climbs up over Maggie’s body to kiss her gently, lovingly.

“Good morning.” Alex grins down at her.

“I’ll say.” Maggie leans up and kisses her hard, threading the fingers of one hand through her hair and trailing the other hand down along Alex’s stomach and in between her legs. Alex pulls away from Maggie’s mouth with a gasp as two fingers unerringly find her clit. She’s is already there, already so close.

“Inside.” Alex bites her lip as Maggie moves lower and pushes into her. Maggie thrusts and curls her fingers, her thumb finding its place at Alex’s clit. Maggie raises her head off the pillow to take Alex’s nipple into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around it and presses her fingers into her and Alex is coming with her eyes squeezed shut and her head thrown back and her mouth open in a silent moan and she looks so beautiful. Alex collapses on top of Maggie’s body, pinning her hand between them. Maggie presses gentle kisses to the side of Alex’s head and runs the fingers of her free hand along Alex’s spine.

“So…” Maggie clears her throat. “…how long were you…working me up?”

“Well, I didn’t have a stopwatch…” Alex giggles. “…but it was a while.” Alex raises her hips so that Maggie can have her hand back. She sighs at the loss as Maggie pulls out of her gently. Maggie wipes her fingers against her own thigh before wrapping her arm around Alex and holding her tightly. “Seriously, you could sleep through anything. It’s dangerous.”

“Well, you’ll just need to be there always to make sure I’m safe.”

“That’s the plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to you all! You're the best!


	55. Hello Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie’s there leaning on her hands on the railing and looking out across the water. The early morning sun is giving the skin of her arms and legs a golden shine and there’s a slight breeze tossing the ends of her shimmering hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little bit of Sanvers fluff.
> 
> Rated G.

Alex wakes for the second time slowly, the warmth surrounding her and the memories of the previous day _and night_ easing her back into consciousness. A wide grin takes over her face as she rolls over in search of the comfort of Maggie’s body beside her. But Maggie isn’t there. Alex sits up clutching the sheet to her chest and looks around the vaguely familiar room.

“Maggie?” Maggie isn’t in the room. Alex climbs out of bed and peeks into the bathroom. “Maggie?” Maggie isn’t in the bathroom. Alex finds both of their dresses thrown over the back of a chair and it’s then that she remembers that she left their suitcases by the front door. “Shit.” She scans the room for a moment for something to put on until her eyes land on her Barenaked Ladies t-shirt and her favorite pair of boxer shorts folded on the end of the bed. She smiles at the thought of Maggie tiptoeing around the room trying not to wake her. She pulls on the clothes that are laid out for her and steps into the bathroom to look herself over in the mirror. She runs her fingers through her hair and sighs at the lack of toothbrush. “This will have to do.” She shrugs. She makes her way through the house, peeking into the living room as she passes, and walking through to the kitchen. There’s a fresh pot of coffee on the counter and the door to the patio is open. She stops for a moment and thinks about grabbing a cup of coffee but decides instead that she wants her hands free and that the coffee can wait. She walks through the kitchen and pauses in the doorway to the patio. Maggie’s there leaning on her hands on the railing and looking out across the water. The early morning sun is giving the skin of her arms and legs a golden shine and there’s a slight breeze tossing the ends of her shimmering hair. She’s wearing that ridiculous orange t-shirt, the words ‘hello sunshine’ that Alex can’t see but knows are written across Maggie’s chest. Alex shakes her head and smiles as she steps out onto the patio. “Good morning, Mrs. Danvers.” Maggie jumps a little as Alex’s arms slide around her waist from behind. “Sorry, Baby.” Alex whispers as she presses a kiss behind Maggie’s ear. Maggie doesn’t respond other than to bring one hand up to rest on top of Alex’s at her waist in the hope that Alex won’t notice her other hand swiping at her eyes. But of course Alex notices. “Hey.” Alex leans to the side to try and see Maggie’s face, but Maggie turns away.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.” Alex turns Maggie around to face her. “What’s going on?”

“You’ll think it’s silly and sentimental.”

“Hey. There’s nothing silly about being sentimental.” Alex smiles and Maggie chuckles wetly. “What is it?”

“I’m just…I’m so happy.” Alex nods, smiling softly, and waits for Maggie to continue. “This is something I never thought I’d have. You…and this family. I never thought I’d have that again…family.” She takes a deep breath and looks down away from Alex’s eyes. “And I know they were terrible to me, but I really…I just wish they were here, ya know? I wish they could have been there yesterday to see me marry the love of my life.” She looks back up and Alex nods, her eyes wet too with unshed tears. “I wish they could know you…” Maggie raises her hand and wipes at Alex’s eyes with the back of her knuckles. “…and I wish they could know me as I am now…how happy I am now.”

“I wish more than anything that I could give that to you.” Alex sighs and rubs her hands up and down Maggie’s arms. “That somehow I could make them see the wonderful, amazing person I fell in love with.”

“It’s whatever.” Maggie shrugs.

“Baby…” Alex tilts her head to the side, brow furrowed.

“No. That’s not what I mean. I have you and I have our dysfunctional chosen family…and that really is enough. That’s more than I ever thought I’d have and I wouldn’t trade a second of it for any more time with them.”

“Still…”

“I know.” Maggie sighs and shrugs again. “But let’s not focus on what isn’t. Let’s focus on what is.” Maggie slides her arms up around the back of Alex’s neck. “Let’s focus on the beautiful life we’re going to have together.”

“That sounds like an excellent plan, Mrs. Danvers.” Alex leans down and kisses Maggie softly.

“That’s Detective Danvers.”

“Of course, Detective Danvers.” Alex chuckles and pulls Maggie into a hug, kissing the side of her head. “Are you hungry?” Alex leans back. “I could make breakfast…” Alex pauses at Maggie’s tilted head and raised eyebrows. “…or you can make breakfast and I can offer encouragement from a safe distance.” Alex grins.

“God, I love you.” Maggie grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me friends! You are all so wonderful!


	56. Growing Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So...” Eliza draws out the word. “I appreciate you coming all this way so that I could meet Gertrude, but why are you really here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here! I got caught up with writing a few chapters for my other fic, which I know some of you definitely don't mind, but I haven't forgotten about this one. 
> 
> This is just a little bit of fluff between Sanvers and Eliza to get the story moving along to what's to come next. I hope you enjoy it.

It’s autumn, and it never really gets cold in Midvale, but it’s cooler than it had been the last time Alex and Maggie visited Eliza. Alex pulls into the driveway in front of her mother’s house and Eliza is already waiting for them on the porch. Alex waves as she turns off the car.

“Hey.” Maggie’s hand is on her thigh. “You ready?” She grins.

“Yeah…” Alex takes Maggie’s hand. “I think so.”

“There’s nothing to worry about.” Maggie squeezes her hand. “She’s gonna be so happy.”

“Yeah.” Alex sighs as they climb out of the car and Eliza is there with a quick hug for each of them.

“Where is she?” Eliza asks.

“Hi, Mom. We’re fine. And, how are you?”

“Yes, hello. Where is she?”

“You’re as bad as Kara.” Alex chuckles as she walks over and opens the back door of the car. A ball of golden fur practically falls out of the car in front of Alex. As Alex closes the car door and walks back over to where her mother is less than patiently waiting, the puppy stays right by her leg, too big for her feet slapping against the pavement, looking up at Alex expectantly, tongue hanging out of her mouth the entire way. “Gert, sit.” The puppy sits beside Alex’s foot, eyes not leaving Alex’s face. “Mom, this is Gertrude, or Gert, or Trudie, or Trudie Rudy Puppy Poo if you’re Maggie.”

“Shut up.” Maggie shoves Alex playfully.

“Careful.” Alex holds up a finger. “My guard dog will get you.”

“Guard dog. Pssht.” Maggie scoffs.

“How old is she now? Look how good she is.” Eliza gushes. “Can I pet her? Or am I not supposed to?”

“She’s not working right now, so it’s fine. Go ahead.” Alex smiles at her mother who is almost bouncing with excitement. “She’ll be six months on Tuesday.”

“Six months! What a good girl you are.” Eliza squats down and rubs the puppy with both hands, earning herself big, wet puppy kisses.

“Are you sure she’s not Kara’s biological mother?” Maggie leans in and whispers.

“Sometimes I wonder.”

“I am going to spoil you rotten, Gertie.” Eliza is holding the puppy’s face in her hands.

“Mom, she’s in training.” Alex says pointedly.

“Like she needs training. Look how good she is.”

“Ha! Do you think she came like this? That’s a whole lot of training already.”

“Well, then she’s earned a good spoiling.” Eliza stands. “Come on inside. I’ve got cookies.”

“Ooh, cookies.” Maggie grins.

“She doesn’t mean for us, Baby. She means for Gert.”

“Hush. I’ve got cookies for you too.” Maggie and Alex follow Eliza into the house, Gertrude padding along between them. They settle in at the kitchen table while Eliza gives Gertrude more than a few cookies.

“Mom, she won’t make a very good police dog if she’s fat.”

“A couple of treats aren’t going to make her fat.” Eliza waves Alex off. “Besides, spoiling is a grandma’s job.” Eliza misses the grin and the whispered _‘See.’_ from Maggie.

“What about us?” Alex asks, smirking as she holds out her hands palms up. “Where are our cookies?”

“Who raised you?” Eliza shakes her head, smiling, while she reaches for the plate of cookies on the counter. She sets it on the table as Gertrude tucks herself under Alex’s chair. “Do you girls want something to drink?” Eliza asks pulling open the refrigerator.

“I’ll have a beer if you’ve got it.” Alex quickly responds around the bite of cookie in her mouth.

“Beer and cookies?” Eliza raises an eyebrow.

“Sure. Why not?” Alex shrugs.

“What kind of cookies?” Maggie asks.

“Snickerdoodles.”

“And what kind of beer?”

“Um, I think I picked up some sort of fall beer. An Oktoberfest or something like that.”

“Those actually should pair pretty well.” Maggie giggles.

“Really?” Eliza says as she hands Alex a beer. “Maggie?”

“I’ll have a beer too please.”

“Is this a thing? Beer and cookies?”

“It is today.” Alex shrugs and takes a long drink from her beer.

“Ok then. I’ll give it a try.” Eliza sits down at the table with a beer for herself and one for Maggie. “So...” Eliza draws out the word. “I appreciate you coming all this way so that I could meet Gertrude, but why are you really here?”

“What?” Alex nearly chokes on her beer. “We haven’t seen you in a while. What makes you think…”

“Babe.” Maggie’s hand finds Alex’s thigh under the table. “Just tell her.”

“How?” Alex sighs as she looks at her mother. “How do you do that?”

“Alex.” Eliza reaches across the table, covering Alex’s hand with her own. “You’re my daughter. I know you.” Alex sighs. “So, why are you here?” Eliza sits back and takes a sip from her beer while Alex takes a large gulp from hers and swallows hard.

“We’re…uh…” Alex starts. Maggie gives Alex’s thigh a squeeze and Alex takes a deep breath. “We’retryingtohaveababy.” She rushes.

“What?”

“Al.” Maggie chuckles, looking at her wife. She turns to Eliza. “We’re trying to have a baby.”

“What?” Eliza says again looking between them.

“Yeah, Mom.” Alex smiles softly. “We’re trying to have a baby.”

“Oh my God.” Eliza gasps, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. “Really?” Her eyes immediately fill with tears.

“Yeah.” Alex smiles softly, and Eliza is up and out of her chair and around the table with hugs for both Alex and Maggie. She holds them tightly before going back to her chair.

“Why were you scared to tell me that?”

“I don’t know.” Alex shrugs.

“I told you she’d be happy.” Maggie runs her hand up and down Alex’s forearm before taking Alex’s hand in her own.

“I am. I’m so happy. I’m going to be a grandma.” She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. “I have so many questions, I don’t know where to start.”

“It’s ok.” Maggie chuckles. “Take your time.”

“Ok.” Eliza takes a deep breath. “Are you going to adopt or…” She pauses.

“We’re going to try insemination, and if for some reason that’s not a possibility, then we’ll look into adoption.”

“Oh. Ok…and who’s going to…” Eliza holds up a finger, looking between them. “Not that it matters, because it definitely doesn’t, but who’s going to carry the baby.”

“I am.” Alex smiles and Maggie squeezes her hand under the table.

“Should you be drinking?”

“I’m not pregnant yet, Mom.” Alex sighs.

“Of course.” Eliza shakes her head.

“It’s not even a possibility yet.”

“We’ve gone in for a consultation and for tests and the doctor says everything looks good.” Maggie explains. “Now we have to pick a donor.”

“That’s been the hardest part so far.” Alex smirks. “Finding a tiny donor with dark hair and brown eyes and dimples is not an easy task.”

“Hush.” Maggie swats playfully at Alex’s arm.

“I see.” Eliza chuckles. “Have you told Kara?”

“Yeah. We wanted to tell you together, but she couldn’t get away to come with us, so we told her last night.”

“How did she take it?”

“Very much like you.” Maggie grins.

“She wants us to adopt an alien baby.” Alex shakes her head, smiling.

“Of course she does.” Eliza sighs. “Human, alien, biological, adopted, I don’t care. I’m going to have my first grandchild.” As soon as those words leave Eliza’s mouth, Gertrude is up off the floor and resting her head in Eliza’s lap. “My first non-canine grandchild that is.” Eliza chuckles as she pats Gertrude’s head. “Promise me you’ll spend a little more time coming up with a name for your child?”

“What? Why?”

“Sweetie, you named your dog Gertrude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for sticking with me! You're the best!


	57. Even badass Alex Danvers just needs her mom sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mom…” Alex’s bottom lip starts to quiver as her eyes well up with tears. And Eliza is there wrapping Alex up in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this angst-fest. It's necessary for what I have planned next. There's a bit of Sanvers fluff at the end that I hope makes up for some of the angst.

The early evening air is still warm, but the breeze coming in off the water is a bit cooler. Eliza is sitting on the back deck with a blanket covering her lap, enjoying a cup of tea. She isn’t expecting company, so when the door opens behind her, she screams and jumps up out of her chair.

“Mom. It’s just me.”

“Alex. You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Eliza says clutching the blanket to her chest. “And you made me spill my tea.” Eliza gestures at the puddle by her feet.

“Sorry.” Alex’s voice is small and there’s a look in her eyes that Eliza can’t place.

“Alex.” Eliza sets her mug on the table and takes a step toward her daughter. “Is everything ok?”

“Mom…” Alex’s bottom lip starts to quiver as her eyes well up with tears. And Eliza is there wrapping Alex up in her arms.

“Oh, Sweetie.” They stand there, Eliza rubbing Alex’s back and running her hand over Alex’s hair, until her breathing evens out and her sobs sound more like hiccups. Eliza leans back to look at her daughter’s face. She wipes at the tear tracks on Alex’s cheeks with the pads of her thumbs before leading Alex to the loveseat, sitting down beside her. “What’s wrong? Is it Maggie? Is Maggie ok?”

“Maggie’s fine.” Alex shakes her head, looking down into her own lap.

“Kara?”

“No. Everybody’s fine.”

“Ok.” Eliza breathes a sigh of relief. “Do you want something to drink and we’ll talk about it? Would you like some tea?”

“Do you have anything stronger?” Alex looks up at her mother with pleading eyes.

“Scotch?”

“Yes, please.”

“Ok.” Eliza sighs, draping the blanket over Alex’s shoulders and squeezing her hand before walking back into the house. She returns a few minutes later with a bottle of scotch, two glasses, and a box of tissues. She pauses in the doorway. Alex is sitting in the corner of the loveseat cocooned in the blanket with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, hugging herself, looking out across the water. She looks so small, so young. Eliza hands Alex the tissues and sits back down. “Wipe your nose.” She pours them each two fingers and sets the bottle on the side table. Alex does as she’s told, setting the tissue box on the seat beside her. Eliza hands her one of the glasses and Alex swallows it in one gulp, holding the empty glass back out to her mother. “Ok, Sweetie.” Eliza sighs. “You get that one, but we’re not going to sit out here and get drunk.” Eliza pours Alex another scotch and hands the glass back. “Slower, or it’s the last one.”

“Yes ma’am.” Alex mock salutes.

“Now.” Eliza lets her hand come to rest on Alex’s forearm. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not pregnant.”

“I gathered that.” Eliza nods toward the glass in Alex’s hand.

“No.” Alex shakes her head. “I mean, I’m _still_ not pregnant. We’ve been trying for almost a year.”

“Oh.” Eliza draws out the word. “I see.” She squeezes Alex’s arm.

“What if I can’t get pregnant?” Alex sniffles and bites her lip to stop it from trembling.

“Sweetie, it doesn’t mean anything yet. Sometimes it takes a while.”

“I know. But, what if I can’t?” A single tear slides down Alex’s cheek.

“Well, then you and Maggie will talk about what the next step is.” Eliza reaches up to wipe the tear from her daughter’s cheek. “But, it’s too early to give up hope.”

“We can’t keep doing this forever. I mean, we’re comfortable, but we’re not made of money.”

“If money is the issue, I can help with that.”

“Thanks, but money’s not the issue. Spending a ton of money with no results is the issue.”

“Sweetheart, do you know how long your father and I tried before we had you?”

“No.” Alex dabs at her eyes with a tissue.

“Almost five years.”

“Five years? How did you not just give up?”

“We had some discouraging days and of course there were days when I wanted to just give up, but if we had, we might not have you.”

“Yeah.” Alex sighs. “It’s just…Maggie. She wants it so badly…and so do I…” She sighs again and looks down at the glass in her hands, tilting it and watching as the amber liquid sloshes around the edge. She brings the glass up to her lips but pauses. “I don’t want her to be disappointed in me.” She says before taking a sip.

“Oh, Sweetie. Maggie loves you. I don’t think she could ever be disappointed in you.”

“She’s right.” And somehow, Maggie is there, standing on the deck just outside the door.

“Maggie? How?”

“Kara.” Maggie hates flying, especially while being held like a child in the arms of her sister-in-law, but Eliza’s vague text message had made it necessary.

“I texted her while I was inside.”

“Thank you.” Maggie smiles softly at Eliza.

“Of course, Sweetheart.” Eliza stands. “I’ll just let you two talk.” She squeezes Maggie’s hand as she passes, continuing on into the house and closing the door behind herself.

“Babe.” Maggie tucks her leg underneath herself as she sits sideways on the loveseat facing Alex, sliding her hand along Alex’s shoulders. “What’s going on? Eliza didn’t really say anything.”

“I…I…” Alex’s face scrunches up. “I’m sorry.” She whimpers as hot tears fall onto her cheeks again.

“Oh, Sweetie.” Maggie pulls Alex into her arms, her hand cradling Alex’s head against her shoulder as Alex sobs into her neck. “Ok. It’s ok.” She holds Alex, rubbing her back and rocking her gently with the rhythm of the crashing waves.

“I’m sorry.” Alex says when she’s finally able to speak again.

“Why are you sorry?” Maggie leans back to look into her wife’s eyes. “Talk to me. You can tell me anything.” Alex sits up, straightening out her legs, and brings the glass she’s somehow still holding up to her lips, finishing its contents.

“I don’t think I can get pregnant.” She sets the glass on the table beside her.

“Oh, Alex.” Maggie slides her hand along Alex’s cheek.

“You were so excited.” Alex looks down away from Maggie’s face. “I didn’t want to take that away from you…and part of me thought…” Alex pauses, stops.

“Thought what?”

“Maybe, if I couldn’t do that…for you…you wouldn’t want me anymore.” Alex’s brow is furrowed and she’s toying with the end of her sleeve.

“Sweetie. I want kids.” Maggie tilts her head and brings two fingers up under Alex’s chin, guiding Alex to meet her gaze. “I _need_ you.” Maggie rests her forehead against Alex’s. She takes Alex’s face in her hands and leans in, kissing Alex gently. “We’ll figure the rest out.” She leans back into the arm of the loveseat and pulls Alex in to lay against her chest. “But, even if somehow, we end up not having kids, I still need you. I will always need you, always want you, always love you.”

“I love you too.” Alex snuggles into Maggie and tugs on the blanket until it’s covering both of them. “Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for your wonderful comments. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of you.


	58. Ellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve taken a couple of weeks to get their little girl settled into her new home, but today’s the day. They’re taking her to meet Eliza and to show her the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's finally here and Maggie and Alex couldn't be happier.
> 
> Rated G.

It’s another six months with no luck before Alex fully accepts that this might not be how they’re going to start their family. They’ve talked through their options and Maggie even said at one point that she would be willing to try insemination. But Alex knows that’s something that Maggie didn’t want to do, and she loves her for offering, but there’s no way Alex would want Maggie to do that for her. So, they’ve talked about adoption and they’ve done a lot of research, and they’ve learned that adopting an alien child will be faster, and easier, and cheaper than trying to adopt a human infant. So, they start the process and much, _much_ faster than either of them expects, they are introduced to a little girl named Ellie who looks to be about two or three, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and Alex can’t help but see the similarities between her and Kara.

They’ve taken a couple of weeks to get their little girl settled into her new home, but today’s the day. They’re taking her to meet Eliza and to show her the beach. And Alex hopes Ellie loves the beach. She wants so badly to eventually teach her child to swim and to surf.

As Alex pulls into her mother’s driveway, she can already hear Gertrude’s tail beating against the back seat.

“Sounds like she knows where we are.” Alex smiles.

“She knows there are cookies in that house.” Maggie turns to look into the back seat. Gertrude is still sitting in her seat, but her tail is wagging and she’s almost vibrating with excitement. Maggie turns further to be able to see their little girl. She’s sitting quietly in her car seat, hugging the plush Supergirl doll that Kara had given to her, with a whispered  _‘Supergirl will always be there to protect you’_  on the day they met, and sucking her thumb. She grins at Maggie around her thumb, her nose crinkling adorably, and Maggie can’t help the smile that takes over her face. She still can’t believe this little girl is theirs.

“You ready, Baby?” Alex’s hand is on her thigh.

“Yeah.” Maggie sighs happily. Alex leans in to peck her lightly on the cheek before climbing out of the car and opening the door for Gertrude. Gertrude jumps out and stays by Alex’s side while she walks around the car to help Maggie with Ellie. Alex grabs the backpack that holds all of Ellie’s things and throws it over her shoulder. They get Ellie out, and on her feet, and start walking toward the house, each holding one of her hands, Maggie holding Supergirl in her free hand, and Gertrude trotting along beside them. But then Eliza is standing on the porch and Ellie stops in her tracks. Alex looks down at where the little girl is still holding their hands, but has her head lowered and is looking up at Eliza from under her furrowed brow.

“It’s ok, Sweetie.” Alex squats down beside her. “That’s my mom. She’s very nice. She likes little kids and she’s very excited to meet you.” Alex tucks a strand of blonde hair behind Ellie’s ear. “And, she makes really good cookies.” Alex smiles when the little girl’s face lights up. “Do you want to meet her?” Ellie nods. “Ok.” Alex stands back up, but before she can take a step toward the house, Ellie tugs on her hand. Alex turns back around, and Ellie reaches up to her with both arms. Alex smiles and leans down to pick her up. When she gets settled in Alex’s arms she reaches for her doll and Maggie hands it back to her with a smile.

“Ready?” Maggie asks as she runs her hand over the little girl’s back. Ellie nods again.

“Ok. Here we go.” Alex bounces Ellie lightly in her arms as they walk toward the porch and Eliza. “Hi Mom.”

“Hi girls.”

“Sweetie, this is my mom. Her name is Eliza. Mom, this is Ellie.”

“Hi, Ellie. I’m very happy to meet you.” Eliza’s very cautious, moving slowly, and as much as she wants to hug her new granddaughter, she doesn’t act on it, clasping her hands together in front of her own chest instead. To Eliza’s surprise, Ellie reaches out a tiny hand and touches her cheek. Eliza smiles at the contact and Ellie smiles back before reaching out to Eliza with both arms. “Really?” Eliza’s eyes well up with tears as she takes Ellie into her arms. Ellie lays her head on Eliza’s shoulder and wraps her little arms around Eliza’s neck, Supergirl dangling down Eliza’s back by her arm. Alex reaches for Maggie’s hand, grasping it tightly, and bites her lip in an attempt to stop herself from crying. It doesn’t work.

“See, Babe. I told you it would be fine.” Maggie says as she swipes at her own eyes with the back of her hand. Ellie leans back in Eliza’s arms and raises a chubby little hand to wipe a tear from Eliza’s cheek.

“Well, now that we’re all a blubbering mess, how about some cookies?” Eliza suggests and Ellie nods, grinning widely. “Do you like chocolate chip?” Ellie nods again. They make their way into the house and Eliza sets Ellie back on her feet. “Why don’t you get settled in the living room and I’ll be in with milk and cookies in just a minute.”

“Oh. Her cup.” Alex says as she pulls a Supergirl sippy cup out of the side pocket of the backpack. Eliza looks at the cup and raises an eyebrow. “Kara.” Alex rolls her eyes.

“Of course.” Eliza chuckles. “Gert. You can come with me. We’ll get you some cookies.” Gertrude is off like a shot into the kitchen. Alex shakes her head as she reaches for Ellie’s hand and leads her and Maggie into the living room. By the time Eliza makes it into the living room, with Gertrude close at her heels, Ellie has pulled all of her toys out of the backpack and is sat in the middle of the floor pushing a toy police car around the carpet. Alex is seated on the couch, with Maggie tucked under her arm, watching their little girl. Gertrude makes her way over to the dog bed Eliza has in the corner for her and lies down. Eliza sets the tray she’s carrying down on the coffee table and sits in one of the armchairs with a contented sigh.

“Ellie. Would you like a cookie, Sweetie?” Alex asks. Ellie pushes herself up off the floor and walks over to where Alex is holding a cookie out to her. She takes a bite of the cookie in Alex’s hand and goes back to her toys, chewing happily. Alex looks down at the cookie in her hand and laughs lightly.

“How’s parenthood, Sweetheart?”

“I love every second of it. Even the sticky ones.” Alex chuckles softly as she puts the cookie on a napkin on the coffee table and sets the sippy cup next to it. Ellie walks over and takes a drink from her cup before going back to her toys again.

“She’s settling in ok?”

“Yeah. You’d think she’s been with us for two years instead of two weeks.”

“That’s good. I’m glad to hear things are going well.”

“Yeah. So far. We’ve got a good schedule going.” Alex looks at her watch. “I’m actually surprised she’s awake right now. It’s just about nap time.”

“She didn’t sleep in the car?”

“Nope.” Alex shakes her head. “She watched out the window the whole time.”

“That’s a long ride for a little girl.”

“Well, we stopped a few times for potty breaks and for lunch and she did sleep well last night.”

“Oh, she may be ready for a nap now.” Maggie nods in Ellie’s direction and Alex looks over in time to catch a very big yawn and a little fist rubbing at Ellie’s eye as she looks back at them. “Are you tired?” Ellie nods sleepily. “C’mere, Love.” Maggie holds her arms out to the little girl and Ellie stands up holding Supergirl by the arm and staggers over to the couch. Maggie lifts her up and she snuggles into Maggie’s chest, hugging Supergirl tightly, and pops her thumb into her mouth. Maggie presses a kiss to her head and rocks her gently from side to side.

“Have you learned anything about where she came from?” Eliza asks softly.

“Not really.” Alex almost whispers back. “We know that she was in a spaceship that crashed, and the people we’re assuming were her parents didn’t make it. Even the DEO is at a loss. We don’t want to put her through a bunch of testing, so all we’ve done is some bloodwork, and really all that can tell us is that she’s not human, which we already knew. And, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, she doesn’t talk much.”

“Sweetheart, maybe she doesn’t talk much because they don’t speak English where she came from.”

“Yeah, I had that thought too.”

“Does she speak at all?”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles down at her little girl. “She knows my name and Maggie’s and Kara’s.”

“And Dert.” Maggie grins.

“Dirt?” Eliza’s brow furrows.

“Gert.”

“Ok, that’s adorable.”

“Every word that comes out of her mouth is adorable. Kara is Tara, and I’m Awex.”

“And I’m Dee.” Maggie smiles and kisses the top of Ellie’s head.

“What does she think of Kara?”

“She _loves_ Kara.” Alex shakes her head. “Because of course she does. Kara’s an overgrown child. She loved Kara immediately, just like with you. And Kara is absolutely in love with her.”

“I have a theory.” Maggie looks up from where she’s been watching Ellie sleep.

“Oh?” Alex asks.

“Yeah. I think Ellie is…telepathic? That might be the wrong word. I don’t think she’s psychic. Empathic?”

“What?”

“I don’t know how to define it exactly, but I think she can sense someone’s feelings or maybe their intentions through physical contact.”

“Really?” Eliza looks at the little girl thoughtfully.

“When we first met her, and with Kara, and with you, she seemed scared at first, every time. But, after she initiated physical contact with all of us, she immediately seemed more comfortable.”

“Wow. I hadn’t thought much of it, but I think you might be right.” Alex runs her hand over Ellie’s back and leans in to press a kiss to Ellie’s forehead. “I knew she was special.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this little person is a figment of my imagination, but I love her already, and I know our girls do too. I hope you love her as much as I do.
> 
> Love to you all!


End file.
